Pax
by Mortissues
Summary: Part Three of The Whitlock Saga.  It seems that Happy Ever After is a competition.  Can the Whitlocks win?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Prologue**

I can't believe I am actually going to marry a man, vampire I'm so pissed at.

I don't know what fuck's me off the most. The fact that the whole time we were preparing to go against The Volturi he was clearly so sure we were' gonna die he didn't feel the need to tell me any potential consequences. Or the fact that he knows as well as I do that if he'd turned around an' said he was spending the rest of eternity gazing at his navel on the bottom of the Mariana trench I'd be sat there with him.

Stupid fuckin' love of my life.

Memories stir in my mind as I stare at my reflection in the mirror, the words of Gus, Pete an' Aro. About power, strength, reputation an' peace. An' something finally clicks.

Perhaps we've been going about this all wrong. Maybe, just maybe, the way to get the peace we crave is to be too strong for anyone to take it away from us.

I mean, how bad can it be? It's not like we've gotta move to Volterra or anything.

Enough thinking, it's time to get going. I give my reflection another once over an' turn away, ready to marry my lord, prince, king. Whatever the hell he is now.

I _really_ hate this crap.

Bella marry Jasper. That'll do for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons. You all know which ones****, this would be lemon . . . **

**Chpt 1 At Last**

**BPOV**

'I'm still pissed at you." I mouth at Jasper as Pete takes my arm an' the church doors open.

My mate inclines his head slightly an' smirks.

God he's beautiful. Poised at the end of the aisle in a dark grey suit with a light sliver pin stripe, crisp white shirt open at the throat. Hair all mussed up, just the way I like it.

The sun is blazing around the white painted chapel an' the wedding party are glittering for all they are worth. Really, the flowers an' garlands Char insisted on are quite unnecessary.

Behind me one of the Guard, my sister, whatever, shakes out the heavy train of my ivory silk dress. Elise, I think her name is.

"When you are ready Mistress." She whispers.

'I'm gonna fuckin' kill you.' I mouth at Jasper.

'I love you.' He lips syncs back, projecting lust that has the whole congregation twitching an' the bride ramming her thighs together.

Cheat.

"After the ceremony Bella." Pete growls, holding my arm a little tighter as I almost surge forwards.

Behind my bonded mate Carlisle raises a perfect blonde eyebrow an' I smile in response. The last week has been intense for a number of reasons but one of the outcomes was Carlisle offering to perform our wedding service.

Even more surprising was Rosalie, who strikes up the wedding march on the old church piano.

Agonisingly slowly we start down the aisle.

**JPOV**

Fuck. She's beautiful, that dress clings to her curves like a glove. I can't believe she's mine. She's so fuckin' perfect. Oh god, I love her so much. I'll kill anyone who tries to take her away from me. My heart, my body are hers, I am nothing without her. She is my soul.

**BPOV**

"Dearly beloved." Carlisle begins. "We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by His presence and first miracle at the wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and His Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honoured among all people.

The union of husband and wife is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God.

Into this union Bella and Jasper now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace."

Or be inconveniently crushed. It matters little to me.

"I charge you both, here in the presence of God and the witness of this company, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be married lawfully and in accordance with God's Word, do now confess it."

Jasper gives me heart breaking smile.

"Bella, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Jasper, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

"We will." Nice, well trained, Guard, family, whatever.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"She gives herself, with the blessing of her sister and brother." Pete says with a cheeky wink.

"In the name of God." Jasper takes my hand. "I, Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"In the name of God, I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock, to be my husband, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Carlisle takes the rings from Char, who is standing as Jasper's best man.

Jasper places the simple gold band on the left ring-finger of my hand, stroking my palm with his thumb.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

Slowly I slide another simple band onto the left ring-finger of Jasper's hand.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

Carlisle takes our hands, placing my small one in Jasper's huge paw.

"Now that Bella and Jasper have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit.

Those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder."

"Amen." The vampires murmur.

"Bella and Jasper, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"That's enough J." Char hisses as Jasper lifts me off my feet, clamping his lips to mine an' I struggle against my heavy dress to wrap my legs around his waist.

Laughing he puts me down an' allows Elise to re-arrange my train.

"Master." The wedding party proclaim, dropping to their knees.

"I want you to know that I love you." I growl into his ear. "No matter what, no matter how badly I behave, I love you."

"I know that darlin'." He whispers. "An' I'm sorry."

"Not yet you're not." I vow. "If you were a murderer you'd be out on parole before I let you off this hook."

"You can hang me on a hook anytime darlin'." He responds, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're such a perv!" I huff.

"An' you love it." He murmurs burying his head in the crook of my neck. "I love you too."

After a while he sighs. "My beautiful wife, it's time for us to go, the family are gettin' restless."

Taking my hand he leads me back down the aisle an' out into the sunshine.

My new family is good for something at least, clearing out the area around this perfect little chapel so Jasper an' I can get married in peace.

Grinning broadly he leads me over to one of the picnic tables in the meadow beside the church. Settling on the bench he pulls me into his lap, my legs resting between his, an' we watch the wedding party leave. Last out, a smirking Pete carefully closes the chapel doors an' darts off into the trees.

"Mrs Whitlock." Jasper whispers as the last of their footfalls dies away. "You have _finally_ made me the happiest man alive."

"Or dead." He reconsiders after a moment.

I lean back against him an' look up at the bright blue sky.

Softly his hands glide along my shoulders, long fingers stroking my collar bones, thumbs massaging my trapezius muscles.

After a few minutes of this my head lolls to the side an' he lowers his lips to his scar on my neck, moving them gently against my skin.

"I love you." He murmurs as his hands slide down my chest an' under the bodice of my dress, gently caressing my already hard nipples.

With a little moan I arch my back against him, pressing myself into his big hands.

Growling he lifts me up an' spins me around to lie on the picnic table.

Comically he flails his arms at the many layers under my skirt until he's managed to fluff them all up.

"What is this?" He demands. "A chastity belt?"

"I thought you'd be a dab hand at petticoats." I tease.

"Oh darlin'." He drawls. "Not in the way you think."

With a deft flick of his wrist he rips away Char's magic seven layers, letting them float away on the breeze to become entangled in a nearby tree.

With a triumphant grin he disappears under the heavy skirt of my dress to emerge a few seconds later with my blue garter trapped between his gleaming teeth. Smirking he crawls up my body, finally rubbing the frilly fabric sensuously against my lips, his nose gliding lightly against mine. With a growl I snatch it from him, the silk fibres scratching against my tongue.

Chuckling he makes his way slowly back down my body, pausing to nip at the fabric of my dress on the way.

He burrows back under my skirt, licking his way up my silk stocking clad thigh an' then sucking at the flesh of my inner thigh before ripping the stocking away with his teeth an' escaping to wind up my overheated body again.

I spit the garter away an' he uses his tongue to poke the stocking into my mouth before working his way down an' under to retrieve the other one. This time he presses his nose to my panties, inhaling deeply an' drawing a gasp from me.

With two stockings in my mouth I can only grunt softly as he dives back under my skirt an' licks and nips at my inner thighs. Frustrated, as I can't even twist my hands in his hair, I grip the edge of the picnic table, distracting myself by mentally checking the amount of force to use without breaking the wood.

Suddenly Jasper pulls my legs apart an' buries his nose in the moist heat between my thighs. I break the table an' whimper pathetically around my silk gag.

With his teeth he pulls away my panties, plunging his tongue inside me an' moving his roving hands to pin my hips to the table. Purposefully he begins to stroke his tongue back an' forth inside the folds of my skin. Pausing only to swirl it firmly around my clit an' thrust it inside me. Hips an' legs effectively pinned the only outlets for the sensations building rapidly inside me are the desperate arching of my back, my stocking muffled cries an' the rough wood of the picnic table in my hands.

Sensing my approaching orgasm from the rigidity of my muscles an' the taste on his lips Jasper focuses his tongue on my burning clit an' slides three fingers inside me, pumping an' curling them in sync with his lapping.

My hands clench. Snap. Oh shit, I'm gonna run out of picnic table.

Jasper's ministrations drive my back higher an' higher until the fire explodes within me an' I cum with so much force that my scream pops one of the stockings out of my mouth an' into the air like a shuttlecock.

"You're laughin'?" He growls, his words vibrating against my electrified skin, long fingers still moving gently inside me.

"No." I gasp, body still trembling.

"Good." With another growl he starts working his tongue across my highly sensitised flesh again, fingers moving almost roughly in time.

The sensory overload is too much an' instinctively I try to squirm away from him but he just tightens his grip an' crooks his thrusting fingers to hit my favourite spot, nipping at my nub with his razor sharp teeth.

"Fuck. Jasper." I cry, spitting out the last stocking as another orgasm explodes on the tremors of the last.

As I lay there panting a beautiful golden head appears over the top of my skirt.

"Mm. I love the way you taste darlin'." He smirks. Licking his lips he climbs slowly back up my body to capture my lips an' own my willing mouth. The kiss is deep an' passionate, pulling at my lady parts an' spreading the warmth all over my body as his hands tangle in my hair, fastening me to him.

I run my fingers lightly over every part of him I can reach, enjoying the feeling of the silk material moving over his solid muscles.

Still kissing me he arches away from me an' quickly divests himself of his clothing before pressing me back down onto the table an' twisting his hands back into my hair as he deepens the kiss. Every cell in my body is on fire with need.

He lifts me up, still kissing me hard, an' once again I try unsuccessfully to wrap my legs around him in my heavy skirt. As he tries to assist me he stumbles around for a moment before giving up an' falling back onto the grass with me sprawled on top of him. Never breaking the kiss.

I writhe against him, feeling his solid erection rub against my stomach.

Reluctantly I pull back, releasing his hair an' sitting up so I can use my hands to guide him inside me.

I lower myself down, slowly, savouring the feeling on him stretching an' filling me one glorious inch at a time.

He closes his eyes briefly with pleasure an' then opens them again, staring silently into mine.

Enjoying the feeling of our bodies joined I raise an' lower myself on him, gently rocking my hips, fascinated by the play of expressions on his face an' his occasional gasps an' moans.

As I gradually increase my pace his hands slide up inside my dress, instinctively wrapping around my hips, shadowing my movements, thumbs rubbing along my hipbones.

I push myself down on him, grinding my hips an' with a groan his eyes close an' his head falls back, hands tightening on my hips, urging me to repeat the movement.

Looking into my eyes again his hips starting rising to meet mine, his grasping hands pulling me down onto him with more force. His lips are parted now, shuddering breaths escaping as the pace inexorably picks up.

"I need to see." He groans, suddenly ripping the skirt from my dress before returning his hands to my hips, eyes locked on the sight of himself sliding in and out of me.

Little by little his body takes charge, as he begins to set the pace with his hands an' hips the intensity of the feelings coursing through me increases. Dropping forwards slightly I rake my fingernails across his hard chest, toying with his nipples.

Growling he adjusts the angle of our hips slightly, until suddenly he is even deeper inside me. Instinctively I sit up again, head thrown back, fingertips resting lightly on his abdomen.

"Bella." He moans, movements becoming rougher an' more erratic. "Oh god, Bella."

His breathless moans go straight to my center, my walls tighten around him, drawing taut all the muscles in my body.

"Bella." I feel him swell inside me as his own body tightens, muscles twitching.

Heat flashes across my skin as I begin to cum, pulled apart by the intense pleasure he's giving me an' the sight and sound of him coming undone beneath me.

"Oh god, Bella, fuck, ungh . . . ." With a long drawn out cry he thrusts into me frantically, his cock convulsing as he releases inside me, the friction with my clenching walls sending me screaming into fiery, boneless, oblivion.

"JASPER!"

I collapse on top of him an' he wraps his arms around me tightly as his movements gradually slow an' stop, bringing us both down gently.

We lay together, bodies warmed by the Virginia sun. Not feeling the need to speak or doing anything except be.

Eventually he stirs.

"That would be One, Mrs Whitlock." He sighs contentedly.

"You're resettin' the count?" I murmur into his throat.

"Of course." Low dirty chuckle. "This time I have a target to aim for an' I do so like havin' somethin' to aim for. Speakin' of which, say bye bye to the bodice of that dress my wife, I believe I have been neglectin' your magnificent breasts."

"Oooh . . . . Aah . . . . Ungh." Goodbye coherent thought. Hello husband.

Sometime later, Jasper reaches under the table an' retrieves a rucksack with a note pinned to it. Laughing he hands it to me.

'_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Please find enclosed all the things we know you will need after consummating your marriage._

_Love_

_Peter and Charlotte_

_Panties an' a bra. _

_Two pairs of jeans._

_Two white t-shirts, his an' hers._

_Cowboy boots an' a pair of sneakers._

_Watch._

_Marriage license._

_Cash for damages._

_Massive tub of KY jelly. (Char thinks this one might be too late but I can't be expected to think of everything)._

_P.S. Please don't come home till J stops projecting._

_P.P.S. Evensong is at 17.30._

_P.P.P.S If J's quick you should just about make it.'_

"Shit." Jasper growls. "It's half past five."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 2 Big Sister**

**BPOV**

While Jasper's busy kicking Pete's ass around the county, we had missed the reverend an' his happy band of singers by a gnat's whisker, Char an' I settle in for some girl time.

Even though the house is relatively empty for once we decide to don our bikinis an' veg out by the pool.

"So, did you do it? Did you mark him?" She asks excitedly.

"No."

"No?" She pouts in disappointment. "What do you mean no? Why not?"

I shift uncomfortably. "I don't know. It just didn't seem like the right time."

"Did he say anythin'?"

"No, he's never mentioned it."

"Sugar, he must be wonderin' why you've never done it. It's not cos you're still mad at him, is it?"

"I'm not mad at him." I gasp in surprise. "I just married him. I love him."

"Bella, my simple sister. You are still mad at him, I know you like to make out like it's all a joke but to your family it's obvious."

I sigh an' shift on my sun lounger. "He knows how I feel. Anyway, that's not why I didn't bite him."

"And?"

"I don't know, it just seems unnecessary really. I know there'll be great sex an' all but I thought I might save it up for our honeymoon. Assuming we ever get one."

"Don't you want other females to know he's yours?"

"He is mine. Besides, it's never been a problem."

"Oh hun, are you in for a rude awakenin'." She drawls in amusement before changing the subject.

Eventually we work our way around to our current situation.

"Do we need to find a new Jenks?" I ask.

"Nah. Even Pete's got a law degree, we're blood suckin' leeches by nature, remember? Beside that Alfredo was a master forger _before_ he was changed, I reckon we're good."

I have to laugh. I've been so busy stomping around in a huff since Washington I haven't noticed Char working her own charm on the Guard. Between her an' Pete we probably know more about them than their own mothers by now.

"So what else do you know?"

She giggles an' fills me in. Our new family of thirty four includes a multitude of personalities an' backgrounds. I am unsurprised to discover both that Demetri _was_ a pirate in his former life, an' that Char thinks he's hotter than hell. There's another computer geek for her to play with, several accountants, a former pole dancer with an' interesting gift, a handful of mated pairs, a lot of ex-military types an' a shrink. From every corner of the globe an' every period in history, truly we are the United Nations. I am relieved to find out that they aren't as personality free as they look but as Char points out as far as they are concerned as Jasper's mate I am not to be treated as one of the gang, The Volturi were very stuffy about that sort of thing.

"They're very well trained." She continues. "An' anyway sug, nobody wants to be crushed."

Brilliant. Already they think I'm a monster.

"I wish I'd seen it." She barrels on. "It sounded awesome, that witchy bitch Jane was famous, an' I can tell why, never felt pain like it. Expect you will be now too."

I groan.

"Oh Bella." She chuckles. "Get the stick outta your ass. You crushed the vampire world's leadin' bitch out of existence in defence of little ole me. People will be scared of you, enjoy it."

I snort, trying not to laugh. It _was_ one of the most satisfying things I've ever done. Aside from my husband, hasn't he finished beating on Pete yet?

Picking up on my thoughts Char snorts herself. "He'd better not lose any more parts, the butt an' pinky finger I can deal with, if my poor man's reduced in size any more I might start turnin' my attention to Demetri."

"You would not."

"No, I wouldn't, but that don't mean I can't think about it."

We lapse into companionable silence, watching the sky darken above us. Only vampires would sunbathe at night.

"I suppose we need to find a house or compound somewhere where the neighbours are so fuckin' dense they don't realise they're sharin' air with the walkin' dead." Char sighs. "Needs to be remote enough to keep us away from pryin' eyes, close to good game for the veggies an' near a major city for the more classically palated."

"I'm glad you're the resident real estate expert." I laugh.

"You can laugh." She growls. "The best idea I can come up with so far is the Olympic Peninsula."

"No way. There are wolves."

"There are at the moment." She mutters darkly.

"How big a place will we need?" I ask, attempting to divert her.

"Enough for fifty, sixty to live comfortably. That should cover the rest of the Guard Demetri's bringin' back from Volterra plus visitors etc, etc."

I sink back on my sun lounger with a massive scowl on my face. It'll be like living in an army barracks. Jeez.

"Does it need to be that big?" I ask wearily. "Do you think they'll stay loyal, stay with us?"

"You an' J have incited two orgies already, from what Demetri's told us that's already a better deal than they were gettin' in Volterra. Anyway, this is J we're talkin' about, that man just seems to inspire loyalty. Look at me an' Pete, weren't no obvious reason for us to go back for him. He was a bastard most of the time, yet you could somehow tell what a good man he was deep down. People _want_ to make happy."

"Only because they're scared of what he'll do if they make him unhappy." I grouch.

"There is that." Char allows. "Do you really think so little of him that you believe the only reason he'll be successful with all this is because he's a badass?"

"No, of course not. It's just that 'all this' as you put it is doin' my head in. Bowin' an' scrapin' vampires everywhere you go." My voice starts to rise a little as I vent my spleen. "No privacy. You heard what Demetri said, we've gotta hold a court, tout ourselves around so everyone can meet us, dispense justice. Whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean. Put out fires, stop wars, start wars. Clothe an' house the Guard. An' take on any an' all comers who think they'll do a better job than Jasper, which is depressingly familiar. When do we get to have a fuckin' life? What was he thinkin'?"

"Bella, why don't you look at this way. As far as we can tell the main other person who wants to make himself king of all he surveys is Rutilio. Is that a better option for you? Even assumin' he doesn't kill us as soon as he gets the chance do you want that evil fucker hangin' over your head for eternity? An' there's no tellin' who else might get the idea into their heads. We took out The Volturi, we have to be a target for anyone who fancies a shot at bein' in charge.

After everythin' we've been through do you really think J would just take the risk that we could ride off into the sunset without a backward glance? I know you guys didn't intend to kill Aro, but you did. Instead of bitchin' about it why don't you use that schemin' brain of yours to think up a safe alternative to J bein' Numero Uno?

Because that's what he is now an' what he'll stay if that's what it takes to keep us all safe. Whether he wants it or not.

You've had a tough time of it an' a fuckin' hard introduction into vampire life an' yet you still expect to wave a magic wand an' get a happily ever after? It won't happen little sister. Get over it an' get with the programme."

Ouch.

Smiling apologetically, she doesn't like hurting the feelings of people she cares about, she scuttles off before she can start begging for forgiveness. Which makes it worse. It's an important message she's trying to give me.

"What are you doin' sittin' out here on your own?" Jasper's voice startles me out of my thoughts. How does he sneak up on me like that?

"Thinkin' about bein' a better wife." I answer truthfully.

"Already?" He asks in mock surprise, flopping down on the sun lounger next to me.

I tell him about my conversation with Char.

He reaches over an' takes my hand swingin' it gently in the gap between our loungers.

"Darlin', I know this is hard for you. It's not what I wanted either but it's for the best, at least for now."

"I understand Jasper, Char was right. I should know better by now but somehow I'd convinced myself than when we got Pete an' Char back we'd be able to wander off an' live a relatively normal life. It's just takin' me a while to let it go."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." He squeezes my hand. "It's a lot to adjust to for you. Me, Pete an' Char we've lived in large covens before. The only other vampires you've ever really known have lived in smaller, more human families. What we're doin' now ain't that unusual. Bandin' together for safety, more like a tribe than a family."

"What does that make you?" I snort.

"Chieftain. Head Man. Big Cheese. Head Honcho. Mr Big. His Lordship." He chuckles an' then adds seriously. "Jasper."

"Does it worry you?" I ask quietly.

"No." He sounds completely confident. "I ran Maria's coven an' it was a lot bigger than this one, she was fuckin' useless at it. Grand ideas an' lousy execution. Rulin' by fear. I will not be anythin' like her."

I laugh. "Apparently I am."

"That's not funny Bella. You are nothin' like her an' you never will be." He's angry. "At this early stage it won't do them or anyone else any harm to realise we're not to be messed with lightly."

"Peace through strength?"

"Exactly. I won't lie to you darlin', it'll probably be a long road to get there but we will get there."

We are quiet for a while, starin' up at the stars.

"I suppose I'd better go practice on my shield." I sigh.

"You can practice on me if you like." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. "It _is_ our weddin' night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 3 Power Games**

**BPOV**

Our protracted wedding' night is finally brought to a close by Demetri returning from Volterra.

"Clothes on Mr an' Mrs W." Pete shouts, banging on our bedroom door. "My wife's fancy man is home."

Sprawled out, butt naked, on Jasper's glorious chest I groan. "Can't move, bones jelly, muscles for aesthetic purposes only."

"I've only been doin' a husband's duty darlin'." He drawls into my hair an' then more loudly to Pete. "We'll be down in a minute, goin' in the shower first."

"Yeah, whatever, I'll ask him to wait shall I?" Pete drawls.

Reaching over Jasper picks up one of the bedside lamps an' hurls it at the door.

"Okay." Pete laughs, retreating down the hallway. "We'll see you when you're ready."

Laughing Jasper gathers me to him easily an' carries me into the shower. With loving attention he washes my body, my hair an' then his own before wrapping me in a fluffy towel an' depositing me back on the bed.

"No shower sex?" I ask in surprise as I watch him towel himself off.

"I don't want you to think I only want you for one thing Mrs Whitlock." He chuckles, pulling on his jeans.

"That's very considerate of you." I huff.

Turning to face me his expression goes straight to my lady parts, along with the massive burst of lust he sends me.

"It ain't considerate darlin', it's selfish." He drawls in a low sexy voice. "The next time I get you alone you'll be beggin' me to take you any way I choose."

I swallow, hard. How does he do that? I'll start begging now if that's what he wants. Mentally I grit my teeth.

"That's an awfully big ego you've got there darlin'." I manage to sound icy.

"Oh, it ain't ego Mrs Whitlock an' you know it."

"Is that a challenge Major Whitlock?"

"Not for me darlin'."

"Alright, we both know I always win, bring it." Smirking I get to my feet an' slowly unwind my towel.

"You're gonna play dirty?" He asks, cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Oh yes, darlin', very dirty."

We stare at each other.

Jasper's cell rings. He snatches it up in silence.

"I don't know what you're doin' up there but it's like a fuckin' tented city down here, pack it in."

Laughing Jasper ends the call an' breaks the spell.

"Get dressed woman." He says gruffly. "I ain't lettin' you win that easy."

Smirking I stroll past him an' pull out one of the skimpy light cotton sundresses Elise got for me. Holding his eyes I slide it straight over my naked body an' slip my feet into a simple pair of sandals.

"I'm ready." I smile sweetly. "Shouldn't you put a shirt on Jasper?"

As I pass him on the way to the door I use my index finger to push his jaw shut.

I find Char hovering in the stairwell looking unhappy.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks.

"No. Of course not. You were right as usual. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch about everythin'."

"You aren't a bitch Bella." She says happily as we hug each other. "I understand why you felt that way, I just didn't know how else to snap you out of it. Which stage are you at now?"

"I think I'm out of denial an' into grudgin' acceptance."

"Excellent, now the gorgeous Demetri is back perhaps we can get ya to happy acceptance." She laughs.

"I don't think so Char." Jasper growls, looming over us.

"Ah, large coven life." She sighs happily. "All that gossip an' sexual intrigue."

"Char." Jasper says warningly.

"Oh lighten up J, it's not like _you've_ got anythin' to worry about."

Growling playfully Jasper wraps us up in a tight embrace, lifting our feet off the stairs.

"I remember what you were like, Charlotte Whitlock, don't forget that." He chuckles. "Don't make me have to discipline your tiny blonde ass again."

"Char?" I ask, curiosity tweaked.

"I'll tell you later sug." She giggles. "Put me down J or I'll tell my mate on you."

"Tell away, little sister." He laughs, carrying us kicking an' struggling down the stairs. "I've kicked his ass once this week already."

Toting us through the hallway he shouts. "Peter, come get your troublesome wife!"

Grinning Pete emerges from the dining room an' throws a shrieking Char over his shoulder. Jasper switches me over his shoulder an' giggling like school children we turn to the lounge to meet our new coven members.

"Master." Demetri bows deeply.

"Enough with the bowing Demetri." Jasper tells him lightly. "It gives my wife a headache."

"Very well Master." Demetri grins at me an' I throw him a cheery wave, straining my neck to keep my head away from Jasper's jean clad butt.

Behind Demetri five vampires are regarding us with open mouths.

Jasper an' I remember my lack of underwear at the same time an' hastily he sets me on my feet before anyone can get a free show.

Still grinning Demetri introduces the newcomers an' then dismisses them, still open mouthed, to join the rest of the Guard.

"Things will be very different here to Volterra." He observes wryly as we settle ourselves around the room.

Deliberately I take a seat across from Jasper, while everyone else is busy getting comfortable I take the opportunity to make a great show of crossing my legs.

"I would imagine so." Jasper agrees, ignoring me. "I don't want discipline to go completely but as you can see we are considerably less formal as a coven. It would be wise to set some ground rules soon but other than that I expect things will settle on their own over time."

Demetri nods in agreement. I reach up an' run my fingers through my hair.

"Why don't you go ahead an' update us on what happened in Volterra?" Jasper continues, casting his eyes coolly over me an' then back to Demetri.

"Master. Five Guard have returned with me, two more have also pledged to us and are currently touring the Recognised Covens informing them of the change in leadership."

"Demetri." Jasper interrupts. "My wife is new to this life, please indulge her by explainin' some of the terms you use."

"Master." Demetri turns his red eyes an' winning smile on me. "Mistress. As a general rule The Volturi did not tolerate larger covens, especially those with gifts that could be considered a threat to their sovereignty. These were usually destroyed by either fair means or foul. However, in some cases they were permitted. There were five Recognised Covens. Asturias has one in South America. There is one in Tibet, one in Russia and another in Africa. You destroyed the Romanian coven."

"Will they be visiting Rutilio?" Pete interrupts.

"Yes My Lord. The Master and I have already discussed it. Asturias should be made aware that we are assuming control. We believe it will stay his hand temporarily and make him more cautious."

"Is that a good idea J?" Pete asks. "We know he's a devious fucker."

"It's a risk." Jasper shrugs. "If we hadn't informed him it would have been the same thing as declarin' war. Somethin' we're not ready for, even he doesn't realise that yet, I didn't want to risk him bein' able to drum up support from others while it appeared no one was in charge."

Pete nods.

"Shouldn't we just take him out immediately?" I ask. More than anythin' I want him gone.

"That _would_ start a war Mistress." Demetri says calmly. "Matters are extremely delicate at the moment. Once everyone realises that we effectively possess the might of The Volturi everything should settle down relatively quickly. However, a direct and apparently unprovoked attack on a Recognised Coven would undoubtedly cause the others to object to our position, they would consider themselves as having little choice in the matter. It is all about survival."

When Demetri looks back at Jasper I uncross my legs an' lick my lips.

"In the position we are in now things are different, we have to consider very carefully before we act, how those actions will be perceived by others." He says evenly, sparing me a brief glance. "Please continue your report Demetri."

"As expected Master, Marcus has accepted your proposal and your offer that he can remain in Volterra in exchange for providing for Aro's mate Sulpicia and her retinue. Two Guard will remain with them, their loyalty has always been with him. Both Marcus and Sulpicia will support your claim.

It appears that Chelsea's bonds were released with Aro's death. Four of the Guard, mated pairs, requested permission to leave and as per your instructions their request was granted.

We have packed and shipped all personal possessions and the tithe agreed with Marcus. It should be here in two more days."

Before anyone else can speak I ask the question that's been pinging around the part of my mind which isn't busy attempting to seduce Jasper.

"Five Recognised Covens? Two of which were actively plotting against The Volturi anyway, what about the remaining three?"

"A very astute question Mistress." Demetri gives me a sexy smile. "The Tibetans are not and never have been interested in world domination. They will only act to protect themselves and may possibly even come to our in aid if they believe it the correct thing to do. The leader of the African coven is a vain and arrogant vampire, but not, as far as I am aware a stupid one. In all likelihood if we do not interfere with him he will not interfere with us. The Russians may be a problem, before The Volturi came to power they were allied with The Romanians. In fact Vladimir was their leader's sire."

"Ole Vlad was a busy boy." Char chuckles.

"Yes My Lady." Demetri nods seriously. "There are many ancient vampires who carry his venom, which is something we should be aware of."

Great, more enemies.

"Is there a database or somethin' like that?" My geeky big sister asks. "It would be extremely useful to have details on every vampire an' their associations."

"No My Lady. Daniel suggested it many times but Aro was not a fan of technology, he preferred paper records and like most vampires he did not hold with us being catalogued and tracked like humans."

Geekster lapses into thoughtful silence.

"Do we have spies in any of these covens?" Pete asks.

"No My Lord." Demetri grimaces. "Caius and I requested it often but Aro was adamant that with our obvious power it was not necessary."

"Gus always said Aro wasn't military minded." Jasper observes dryly. "It may be too late but see to it please Demetri, Pete will assist you, it is one of his areas of expertise."

"Yes Master."

"Do they have any talented coven members?" Pete asks before I can.

"Yes My Lord, I believe they do. However they have obviously taken great pains to hide this from Aro."

"You can quit it with the My Lording Demetri." Pete chuckles.

"As you wish. My Lady?" He asks, addressing Char.

"Char will do fine Demetri."

"Don't I get asked?" I huff when it becomes obvious he isn't going to bother finding out what I want.

"No Mistress." He says huskily. "You do not."

Jasper snickers.

"Did you put him up to this?" I growl.

"No darlin'." He holds up his hands. "But if I'm gonna be Mastered to death you can suck it up with me."

With a coy smile I get to my feet, in a most unladylike open kneed fashion, an' then slowly pace the back of the room where only Jasper can see me without turning his head. I stretch my arms above my head an' in a leisurely way start sensuously stretching out my limbs. A small muscle in his cheek starts twitching so I guess it's a good job he's sitting down.

I continue my impromptu stroll while they discuss the details of the settlement with Marcus Volturi. Upping the stakes by dropping my mental shield an' re-living the consummation of our marriage in my mind.

"Master, we still need to discuss living arrangements and how our coven will be known." Demetri suggests.

Immediately Char starts setting out her ideas.

An' that's enough for me. Picking up a coaster from one of the tables I lock eyes with Jasper, placing a finger to my lips an' arranging my features in a look of comical surprise.

He raises an eyebrow at me.

I drop the coaster onto the thick carpet.

Smirking I turn my back on him an' slowly bend down to retrieve it.

"You can fill me in on the details later." I hear Jasper say rapidly. "Just make sure there's somewhere for the horses an' the cars."

Just as my fingertips make contact with the coaster Jasper's muscular arm clamps around my waist an' he bears me rapidly through the open French windows.

"Are they always like this?" Demetri asks.

"Oh my new, but less good looking brother." Pete's voice fades as Jasper speeds us across the manicured lawn. "You have _no_ idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 4 Adjusting **

**BPOV**

"We own a fuckin' jet?"

"Yes Mistress." Simon answers calmly. "A really big one."

I like Simon. He's covered in scars, reputedly as hard as nails _and_ our chief accountant. Pete an' Char have decided he's the ideal person to ease me into big coven life. Poor man.

I have learnt many interesting things this morning but the knowledge that I am now part owner of a freakin' jumbo jet has shocked me into silence.

"Mistress." Simon says quietly. "It is only an aeroplane."

I open an' close my mouth but nothing comes out.

"Owning an aeroplane does not mean that you cannot love the really important things more." He continues. "And being part of a large coven does not make the relationships between members any less important."

"What are you, the family shrink?"

"Yes Mistress." He quirks an eyebrow at me.

Crush. Laugh. Crush. Laugh.

"Pete." I finally grind out.

"Yes Mistress."

Harsh laugh.

"What did he tell you?"

"Just that you are having difficulty adjusting to the changes in your life."

"Asshole!"

"Yes Mistress." Simon winks at me an' then chuckles. "But he is an interesting one."

"Alright Simon, what are we really supposed to be doing here other than discussin' finances?"

"You are not going to crush me?" He asks with amusement.

"Of course not!" Jeez, they really do think I'm a monster.

"His Lordship thought that you might need an impartial friend."

"And?" I ask with a growl.

"The Master required you to have a bodyguard." He informs me. "My Lord Peter has decided that I am the most acceptable choice."

"Why?"

"Because I am intelligent and well read, and therefore will not bore you. Because I am funny. And because aside from the Master and Demetri I am the mostly deadly vampire on the planet." He chuckles. "And My Lady Charlotte suggested me because I can balance your check book before the Master knows how much you have spent."

"I don't spend any money." I huff.

"Exactly Mistress. My Lady Charlotte thinks I will be able to 'shrink' away your puritanical issues with wealth. She wants you to be happy."

"And just _how_ does she think you will be able to help with _that_?"

"My Lady Charlotte is operating under the impression that as a homosexual I will be an expert on shopping, fashion and making you look fabulous."

Oh. There isn't a lot you can say to that is there?

"Um. Are you?"

"Oh yes Mistress. Absolutely as gay they come. It will be my pleasure to assist you with spending the Master's money."

I know I shouldn't, but I laugh anyway.

"See?" He chuckles with satisfaction. "I have already made you laugh."

"They really do know me too well don't they?" I growl.

"Yes Mistress. And of course they love you very much."

"Shrink, Bodyguard or Friend?" I ask simply.

"All three Mistress." He chuckles.

"An' you're not afraid I'll crush you?" I ask.

"No Mistress. I have seen the way you are with your family. You may be capable of great violence but that does not mean you _are_ violent."

"How old are you?" He looks about thirty. Tall, but not a muscular man, more lean an' sinewy. His short brown hair is a nondescript style an' his face pleasant. He looks unremarkable until he smiles, and then he looks like a naughty little boy. Almost too cute for words.

"Twelve hundred years, give or take a few."

"I must seem very childish to you."

"Yes and no, Mistress. Eternity is a very hard concept to grasp. Until you have it. If I may say so, I believe you are entirely suited to making the most of it."

"I don't feel suited at the moment Simon." I snort.

"Perhaps not. Your dedication to your family is admirable, what better motivation is there for making the most of the opportunities presented to you?"

"How long have you been with The Volturi?"

"About six hundred years."

"Why did you join?"

"I wanted to make a difference."

"Did you?"

"No." He says wryly. "I was a little late for that."

"Why did you stay?"

"Because I hoped something would change and because I was lonely. Aro himself may have descended into a caricature of the adage 'power corrupts' but most of the rest of us still hoped for something better. We were, are, a family. Drawn together by adversity."

"An' now that's over. Won't you just drift away from each other?"

"I had thought so Mistress, but now I am not so sure. I think, perhaps, the Master can give us something worthwhile to fight for."

The word fight has me scowling immediately.

Simon laughs.

"I know you will fight for what you love Mistress. Perhaps you just need to re-examine what it is you love?"

"Shrink, Bodyguard or Friend?"

"Friend. I think." He laughs again. "But I can be flexible."

"I wish I could." I mutter.

"Oh Mistress, you adapt better than you recognise."

"Do you want to know what is upsettin' me the most at the moment Simon?"

"Of course."

"I have wanted, for the longest time, to rip Rutilio Asturias into little pieces for what he did to Jasper, to us. An' now I can't. Apparently. Even though I now have the ability, the power, to do it easily. It sucks Simon, it really sucks."

"Mistress. You have the heart of a warrior but it is time to adjust your thinking and see a bigger picture. You need to be more than that now, you need to be a stateswoman."

"That's a tall order." I groan.

A new thought occurs to me an' I laugh.

"Mistress?"

"Rutilio thinks The Major is dead, I'd love to be a fly on the wall when he finds out it's not true an' who he's dealin' with now."

"Now _that_ is thinking like a stateswoman Mistress."

**RPOV**

The Guard are incredibly well trained and these two do not flinch under my murderous glare.

I shall regret allowing them to see how this news has affected me, but that will be later, right now it is all I can do to remain seated and still while furious thoughts swirl around my head.

The Major is not dead, that in itself is a sphincter tightening concept. That he has defeated The Volturi and claimed his right to take their place is the icing on the top of a very bitter cake. For the moment I am relieved, the presence of these emissaries assures me that, at least for the time being, he is not going to attack me outright. Since I have no hope of defeating him under those circumstances this is the only piece of good news. I will ponder why he is not later, when I have calmed down.

When Demetri brought us to Washington and we discovered that Aro was being attacked, by humans no less, I took the opportunity to escape. From then until now I had assumed I was living on borrowed time, that Aro would send Demetri for me as soon as the attack was thwarted. On that basis alone I should be grateful that Aro is dead.

Of course it was always part of my plan for him to die. However, afterwards, using Stefan's network I had expected to take control.

It seems now that The Major has taken that network right out from under my nose along with my sovereignty.

It is quite ironic. I had involved him in my scheming as a simple pawn, to assist me in attaining my goals, now I find that he has beaten me to the prize. I do not normally underestimate people but apparently when I do it has spectacular consequences. He is most devious.

Oh well, I suppose I will have to start again. Annoying, this time I have no Stefan to devise a Machiavellian plot, clearly I acted rashly when disposing of him. Still, my mate is no slouch in that department, between us I am sure we can devise something appropriate to the new situation.

I had better say something, I do not wish to appear incompetent in front of The Major's men.

"Thank you for delivering your message Gentleman." I say graciously. "Please convey my regards to The Major and inform him that I look forward to meeting with him soon."

"My Lord." The elder Guard bows gracefully and they depart.

"Sebastien." I snap, calling for my Second.

"Master?"

"Fetch me a meal."

"Yes Master."

Impatiently I listen to the sound of screaming and pleading as my meal is brought to me. After dinner I must explain things to my wife, not something I am particularly looking forward to.

Sebastien almost tosses the young girl at me and not feeling particularly polite I tear into her neck savagely.

I try to follow my wife's diet but when I am upset it is frankly too much like hard work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 5 Involved**

**BPOV **

The last two weeks have flown by an' I have to say been far less unpleasant than I was expecting. That doesn't mean I am a convert to large coven life, just that so far it hasn't been anywhere as bad as I was expecting.

The main reason for this is Jasper. There are no end to that man's talents, even while he's busy consolidating his powerbase, Simon's been giving me a crash course in the lingo, he's still found plenty of time for me.

And not, as Pete would have everyone believe, because we're having sex all the time. Although we have been having a lot of sex, marriage has done wonders for his already impressive libido, we have also found time to just be. Hunting together, reading books, escaping into town to stroll around pretending to be human, normal. I don't know what he's said to the Guard, family, tribe, whatever. But we've had a surprising amount of time ourselves, without everyone else hanging around, even just the four of us. An' they're not so bad. I've been practising with some of the others who have gifts, there's no one quite the teacher Jonathan was but nevertheless they have been able to help me. Gradually our movie nights have been filling up, now the living room is packed to bursting with vampires, cuddled on the furniture, laid out on the floors or just standing, statue like, around the walls.

Pete an' Char are in their element. They love having all these additional vampires hanging around an' I've certainly seen a new side of Char. Head Gossip. She's absolutely awful, not malicious, just joyfully into everyone else's business. The Guard have taken to calling her Lady Chatterbox behind her back. At least they think it's behind her back, my sister misses nothing. When she isn't talking she's closeted away with Daniel, whose geeking skills apparently rival her own. Pete is in intelligence gathering heaven, he's taken over the tiny office in the Virginia house an' from there is busily inserting his fingers into every pie he can find.

As for me, I don't quite know where I fit yet. A sensation I recall from my increasingly remote human life. There's no one to fight, at the moment. I can't be Mother Hen, it isn't in my nature. I don't understand politics, although Simon is doing his best to teach me. So far there has been nothing for me to set my mystery solving skills on. When I'm not spending time with Jasper, my family or Simon, he's teaching me to fence, I increasingly find myself cleaning. Something I did a lot to fill up my empty human hours.

Demetri an' Jasper run our increasingly complex living requirements with smooth military efficiency. Guards get trained, fed an' given downtime. The kitchen is festooned with rotas for everything, some wag's even added one for latrine duty.

When all of the above aren't happening Jasper, Demetri an' Pete are either in meetings or on the phone negotiating. We've had no actual visitors, since no one knows where we are but there have been many telephone calls an' e-mails.

All in the all the atmosphere is surprisingly upbeat an' positive. Wonderful for Jasper, he's almost glowing. An' if he's happy, I'm happy.

So why am I sat in this tree, covertly watching cars flash past on the highway, an' studiously ignoring Simon, who is hanging upside down from a tree the other side of the road?

"Are we done thinking Mistress?" He asks. "I am becoming bored."

I flick out my shield, cutting his tree branch, an' smile as he plummets to the ground.

"Is this the kind of Mistress you will be?" He asks with amusement, spittin' out leaf mulch. "One who tortures her underlings?"

"Only the disrespectful ones." I snicker.

"Mistress, we have been here for two hours. If I see another Toyota Prius I may be forced to crush it."

"Simon, what's my job now?"

He regards me thoughtfully, waiting for the road to be empty before he darts across an' scales my tree.

"Job?"

"My role, what is my role in the new coven?"

"What was your role in your last coven?"

"I didn't have one, we were team, we did things together."

"And you do not now?"

"Well yes of course. But perhaps, not as much."

"What are the Master and My Lord Peter doing now?"

"Meeting with Demetri, discussing the responses from the covens, talking about what to do next, looking for threats, plottin'."

"And you do not feel they want your assistance?"

"Probably not, it's not like I know anythin' about it."

"No?" Simon smirks. "You surprise me Mistress. It is my understanding that is was _you_ who uncovered Rutilio's plot, _you_ who worked out Caius's identity, _you_ who faked The Major's death and _you_ who came up with the idea to use the humans to trap Aro."

"I had help." I mutter, strangely embarrassed.

"Of course. You worked as part of a good team."

What is it with these older vampires?

"Friend or Shrink?" I ask with a smile.

"Suitably impressed underling, Mistress."

"Will you _please_ call me Bella?"

"No."

Jasper looks up, beautiful smile lighting up his face, as I slip into the dining room an' settle into a free chair.

"Well we're gonna to have to meet all these detractors at some point." Pete is saying in exasperation. "They need to know we are capable of enforcing our claim."

"Is there really any rush?" Jasper asks easily. "Don't have eternity to do all this?"

"J." Pete sighs. "Most of these vampires don't know who you are. The idea that you usurped Aro is powerful but abstract to them. They need to see you, talk to you and understand you, before they'll bow to you."

"How would Aro deal with issues like this?" Jasper turns to Demetri.

"The old fashioned way Master." Demetri smirks. "He would have sent someone like Caius or I to visit the miscreant and give them a 'bloody nose' to remember him by."

"There are a few too many of them for that." Jasper observes dryly.

"I take it not everyone has the warm fuzzies for The Cowboy coven?" I ask, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

"I am not a 'Cowboy' Mistress." Demetri says a little stiffly. "I am a pirate."

"Lighten up Big D." Pete chuckles. "We'll get you on a horse as soon as we move, you'll love it. An' no lil sis, at the moment they seem to think we are just that, a bunch of cowboys. We need to find some way, preferably peacefully, to show 'em we're not."

"Didn't Char say there was a ballroom at the new place?" I ask.

"I think so." Jasper says, eying me curiously.

"Then summon 'em here. Have a huge party, diplomatic reception, whatever. Show 'em how united we are, how strong we are." I am really overusing the term 'whatever', makes me sound like a whiney teen.

"Royalty not rednecks?" Pete laughs.

"Exactly." That idea makes me smile. "An' anyone who thinks they're above turnin' up we can pay a visit to later."

"It is not a good idea to have all our strengths on display Mistress." Demetri says carefully looking from me to Jasper an' back again.

"I agree." Pete chips in. "Sweet thing, my BFF tells me we should hide your light under a bushel."

"A what?"

"He means darlin', that it ain't a good idea for everyone to know how strong _you_ are."

"Why not?" I ask, surprised they even think I'm a strength never mind that they'd want to hide it.

"Your gift is very powerful Mistress." Demetri explains. "It could make you a target. As such you are both one of our greatest strengths and one of our greatest weaknesses."

Offended an' confused is a dangerous combination and I feel my temper rising.

"Darlin'." Jasper drawls. "What he means is, you are _my _greatest weakness."

Everyone jumps when the china bowl in the center of the table disappears in a puff of fine white powder.

"Demetri, bro." Pete says quietly. "It's time for us to leave."

Smirking at me Demetri follows him out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Wrong color?" Jasper asks quietly.

"It was fluted." I reply nonchalantly. "Too fussy."

Pushing his chair back from the table he pats his lap invitingly an' I flit around the table and climb onto it, automatically pressing my lips against his heart scar, stiffening slightly when he doesn't bury his nose in my hair.

"Demetri is a very straightforward military man." He says quietly. "He will say things as he sees 'em, it's his job."

"I'm not mad at him."

"You're mad at me?" He asks softly. "Because I maybe empathic but I'm basically still a soldier at heart."

"No. I'm mad at a world where the fact that we love each other would be considered a problem, a _weakness_."

"So what do we do about it?" He chuckles. "Get a divorce?"

"Funny." I grouch, slapping his arm. "I guess we hide it in front of outsiders."

"Easier said than done." Now he drops his nose into my hair, I relax immediately. "It won't be forever."

"Humph."

"Humph?"

"Don't forget I'm only a baby, I can't think in forever yet. I'm still on a very human timeline."

"It's all relative darlin'. Compared to a lot of these guys I'm a baby too."

"The kids are runnin' the world, huh?"

"Feels like it." He mumbles.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, rubbing my cheek across his scar.

"I don't think we have a choice darlin'." He sighs. "There's nowhere for us to hide after everythin' that's happened. We either move forward from here or choke on the past. Can't change anythin' now."

"Well, for what it's worth, you've got my vote." I whisper. "But just so you know my bein' a baby doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Hmm?" He hums into my hair.

"I don't think you get to retire from bein' ruler of the vampire world. At least not with your head still attached to your shoulders."

"You'll think of somethin' darlin'." He chuckles.

"Humph."

"Can I do anythin' to help with the thought process?" He asks, voice dropping a few octaves an' dripping sex.

"I doubt it, soldier boy, but you might be able to help me with another little problem I'm havin'."

"An' what would that be darlin'?" Now his voice is all the way down to husky.

"Can you buy me a Toyota Prius?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 6 Fishy**

This is one of my favourite ways to just be.

Several orgasms down, curled up on my side with Jasper spooning behind me, his body folded around mine as he moves gently inside me, the only sound our soft moans an' the whisper of his lips on my skin.

From time to time his fingers reach up to brush my nipples or down to stroke my folds an' I gasp an' push back against him, making him groan. But there is no urgency, no requirement to take it any further. We are content to just be together, hovering contentedly on the edge of the passion that often overtakes us. It's like being asleep an' having the best dream in the world.

As soon as dawn breaks we will be parting for a few days, not something I am looking forward to. Jasper an' most of the others are moving into our new home, some of the Guard are heading out across the country to retrieve our scattered possessions and Simon an' I are going to Washington for the overdue meeting with Evans.

Feeling my thoughts turn melancholy Jasper pulls me closer.

"It's only for a few days darlin'." He whispers.

"I know, but I'll miss you."

"Of course you will darlin'." He chuckles. "No woman in her right mind would leave a fine specimen like me alone so soon after marryin' him."

He eases a little deeper into me to emphasise his point.

"You have a very high opinion of yourself Major Whitlock." I growl playfully, pushing back an' moaning as he slides further inside.

"Sorry, I used to be a lot more modest but my mate keeps tellin' me how great I am in the sack." He drawls, nipping at my ear lobe, tweaking my nipple an' gliding his finger over my clit.

"Are you getting' a swollen head?" I gasp.

"I'm getting' a swollen somethin' darlin'." He growls, using his body to push me, face down, into the bed.

Several hours later I emerge into the weak early morning sunshine to find the house an' yard a hive of activity an' Simon perched mournfully on the hood of my shiny new Prius.

"You are very cruel Mistress." He grumbles.

"Ah, come on now Simon." I scold him lightly. "We're gonna live forever, gotta take care of the environment."

I throw my bag in the trunk an' settle myself into the passenger seat.

"You are going to make me drive it?" He asks in a strangled voice.

"Yes Simon." I tell him haughtily. "Every day of forever until you start callin' me Bella."

Rolling his eyes he climbs into the driver's seat an' we set off for Washington in companionable silence, arriving after rush hour and parking easily near the secret service field office.

"Ma'am." Evans greets me warmly, showing no reluctance now to shake my hand.

"Evans." I smile. "This is Simon, my bodyguard."

"Simon." Evans offers his hand.

Simon shakes it briefly, looking distinctly chilly. Evans shivers.

"Will you lighten up?" I snap at him in vampire speed as we follow Evans to his office.

"Mistress." He answers calmly. "Bodyguards are not supposed to be friendly."

"I don't need a bodyguard here." I remind him.

"I realise that Mistress." He responds. "But this is all about appearances. You are important enough to warrant a bodyguard and that is a powerful message to send. Think about it."

Evans, who is used to this sort of thing by now, waits patiently for our lips to stop moving.

"Sorry Evans, private conversation."

His lips curve into a smile as I take a seat an' Simon stands behind me.

We spend a few hours discussing our agreement an' refining a few points. Mainly that we will not, in anyway, become involved in human affairs. If they have a human problem they must solve it themselves. As expected they have absolutely no intention of ever making the existence of vampires public, even with the footage who would ever believe it? As we suspected our threat to Aro was empty all along. The meeting closes with us agreeing a protocol for contacting each other an' Evans congratulating me on my new ring.

We say our goodbyes an' I resist the impulse to give him a little hug. I am grateful that he helped me get my family back an' don't want to spoil it by accidently breaking his ribs.

"Shopping Mistress?" Simon asks as we get back in the car.

"I don't need anythin'." I tell him honestly.

"_That_." He says heavily. "Is not the point."

"Alright smartass. What do you think I need?"

"Oh Mistress." He sighs, eying my jeans an' t-shirt with comical distaste. "In my opinion you need many, many, things. But perhaps we should start with a gown for the Reception? I do not believe there will be much opportunity to get something suitable in the social Siberia to which My Lady Charlotte is exiling us."

"Not a country boy?" I giggle.

"Never." He shudders.

"Okay Simon, lets shop."

He rewards me with a huge smile which disappears instantly as he starts the car.

I giggle again. I give him until we get to our new home before he caves an' starts calling me Bella.

Ever since my change I've had little interest in clothes, opting mostly for jeans an' t-shirts. As soon as we hit Washington's best shopping district I realise how much I've missed my old wardrobe. We've moved around so much, often suddenly, that I've ended up buying only the simplest things whenever the need has arisen. With a pang I remember my beloved leather jacket, my crimson dress, and my boots. God I miss those boots.

"Ready?" Simon asks, withdrawing a slim black credit card from the breast pocket of his extremely sharp, handmade Italian suit.

"Give it." I snap, grabbing it from his fingers an' stalking into the first shop.

Smirking he settles his shades over his red eyes an' takes up station two steps behind me.

Shopping with a bodyguard is a strange experience on many levels. Firstly, everyone stares at us anyway, we're vampires an' we're gorgeous. An' you really don't need to be a mind reader to guess that everyone is wondering who I am, who is so important that they have such a serious looking bodyguard following their every move.

In professional capacity, bodyguards have to keep their hands free apparently, Simon refuses to carry my bags but he does cast an expert eye over everything I try on, offering his opinions at vampire speed so as not to break the spell.

It's a fun, almost normal day.

"See, I can shop." I tell Simon airily as we move onto the next store.

"Mistress." He says with heavy sarcasm. "Fifteen hundred dollars is not shopping, it is 'picking something up' on the way home."

"Oh." Way to deflate a girl.

"Never mind. Let us see if we can do better with your gown."

Apparently five thousand dollars for one dress is also a poor show. However he did agree that the style an' color suited me perfectly.

"I can't see the Master lasting beyond ten minutes with you in that dress Mistress. I will have to put some money on."

"You bet on how long it takes Jasper an' I to get distracted?" I gasp, mortified.

"I would not call it distracted Mistress, but yes we do. The Guard will bet on anything an' your sex life is extremely gratifying for us in a number of ways."

Ew. Its one thing to _know_ everyone knows what you're doing all the time but it's another thing entirely for someone to actually come out an' say it.

"You are embarrassed?" He's trying hard not to smirk.

"Of course I'm embarrassed!"

"So you will not sleep with the Master again?" He asks seriously.

"Now that _is_ ridiculous!" I snort.

"So why waste time being embarrassed?"

"Because." I scout around my startled brain for the words to explain. "Well, because that's how any normal person would feel."

"You are not a normal person Mistress. You are a vampire. You live in a large coven. You are mated to an extremely attractive man and you love each other. How else would anyone expect you to act?"

"That either makes a lot of sense or you're a massive pervert." I huff.

"A little of both Mistress." He winks an' I laugh.

"Regardless Simon you will tell the Guard that if I catch 'em making bets about Jasper an' me I'll be makin' little piles of rock dust out of the culprits."

"Of course Mistress, I will tell My Lord Peter as soon as we get home."

"Do you know what 'shit stirring' is Simon?" I ask, struggling to hold in my laughter.

"Of course Mistress." He winks again. "You should see the size of my spoon."

We're still laughing as we cross the now dark an' deserted parking lot back to the car.

Suddenly we both stop moving.

Vampire scents. Four. Unknown.

"Mistress." Simon whispers urgently. "Let me deal with this."

I nod.

We stand, waiting, an' after a few moments two vampires emerge from the shadows approaching us slowly but confidently. They are a mismatched pair, one wearing a business suit an' the other dressed as a reject from a biker gang. They look like trouble.

Silently Simon hands me the garment bag he finally agreed to carry an' his demeanour changes completely. He no longer looks nondescript or like a naughty child. He looks supremely dangerous an' there is an almost eerie intensity and alertness about him.

"What coven are you from?" The biker asks as soon as they are within striking distance.

"The Whitlock Coven." Simon answers simply.

"Never heard of it." Biker snorts. "What are you doing in our territory?"

"Shopping." Simon replies. "We did not realise this territory was claimed, we noticed no marking."

"Well it is buddy." Biker snarls. "And we're not real big on sharing."

This is interesting. These are either the world's most unobservant vampires or there's something fishy going on.

"We apologise." Simon says politely. "The last time we were here we encountered no other vampires. We have no intention of hunting here. We were just leaving."

"She's marked." Biker jerks his head at me. "But not yours I think."

"_She_ is The Major's Mate." Simon's voice is icy. "You should treat her with more respect."

"We don't care whose mate she is. We're a little short on females in our coven, she'll make a nice addition. Don't you think so Jared?"

"Lovely." The suited one responds, leering at me.

Behind me I hear two more vamps approaching. Carefully I put my bags down an' turn to face them.

More poorly dressed bikers. Like the other two they bear a few scars but otherwise don't look like anything we can't handle.

Abruptly Biker charges Simon an' almost gets hold of him. Simon is astonishingly fast so Biker's hands close around thin air an' before he can crash to the floor he is practically broken in half across Simon's extended thigh.

The three other vampires descend on Simon howling with rage.

He doesn't break a smile, which even frightens me a little as I'm used to Jasper an' Pete grimly enjoying a good fight. Simon is deadly serious.

The charging three land on him together, like something out of a cartoon Simon sinks to a crouch beneath them before suddenly exploding upwards an' flinging them in all directions. One of the tumbling bodies knocks me flat on my back, which is what you get for attempting to fight fair an' not use your shield.

Without sparing me a backward glance he leaps to his feet an' towards Simon again. Which is an unfortunate choice, because I decapitate him easily before he's taken a second step.

"I hate parking lots." I growl to no one in particular.

Realising I am not just part of the scenery Jared breaks away from the attack on Simon an' stalks towards me with a twisted leer on his face.

"You really don't want to do that." I tell him sternly.

"Who are you to tell me what I wanna do little lady?" He taunts, puffing out his chest.

"The Mistress is merely trying to warn you that I have finished with your friends." Simon whispers in his ear.

Jared begins to turn but Simon merely lifts the weakly struggling bodies he has grasped in each hand an' uses them to crush Jared's head with a thundering boom. Quickly he drops his strange baggage an' looks down.

"I have ruined the knee of my trousers Mistress." He says sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 7 Pursuit**

**BPOV**

After loading the shopping into the car an' dragging our attackers into a disused building I watch as Simon questions them in similar style to The Major and Gus. In other words, not in a particularly friendly way. Jared is beyond that an' I kick his body into the corner, not wanting to be reminded of Edward.

I thought there was something fishy about this bunch. Jasper an' I found no trace of them when we were in Washington an' neither did the Guard, if they are new to the area they are unlikely to have attempted to claim it as the scent of the huge number of vampires here a few weeks ago still clings to everything. Therefore we are unsurprised to discover that although someone put them up to coming here an' killing any vampires they find in the city for the next couple of months they have no idea who that someone was, only a description we don't recognise.

"We should start a fire Mistress." Simon suggests, ruefully inspecting the additional damage to his expensive suit.

"No need."

Poof, poof, poof, poof. An' nobody's any the wiser.

Simon regards me thoughtfully but doesn't say anything.

I pull out my cell an' call Jasper to let him know what's happened an' that we are about to be on our way to Wisconsin. To say that he isn't amused is an understatement but I manage to convince him to stay where he is.

Silently we clamber into the car, each lost in our own thoughts.

We've made it not much further than the border of Pennsylvania when Simon announces that we are being followed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mistress. We have multiple tails."

"Oh shit."

"Yes Mistress."

He dials his cell. "Demetri?"

"Sì."

"We are being followed."

"Where? How many?"

"Pennsylvania, the turnpike, passing Bedford. Too many."

"Stay on the road. We will come."

"We will need fuel."

"Merda!"

"Sì."

"Keep me informed."

"Yes My Lord."

"Merda?" I ask.

"Shit. Mistress."

I sigh. Now here is a situation I am painfully familiar with. A shit one.

"Ditch the car an' make a run for it?"

"I know we can run faster than this piece of crap Mistress but for now we are safer on the roads. Assuming they do not wish to draw undue attention to themselves."

The Prius is causing a schism in Simon. While it is not fast enough to attempt to lose our tails on the back roads it does make it most of the way to Chicago on the Interstate before gas becomes a problem. It's been a tense ride. Of course we are still being followed.

"Are we in trouble?" I ask quietly.

"Quite probably Mistress." He informs me. "Let us hope we can keep going until we find a busy gas station."

Luck is on our side. We find a busy stop just outside Chicago. I call Jasper to let him know where we are while Simon pumps the gas.

While I'm talking, one, two, three, four, vehicles full of vampires pull in behind us.

"We're comin' darlin'." Jasper growls. "It's time to run."

Simon nods an' replaces the fuel cap. While I reach into the car an' grab my purse.

Taking my hand he leads me into the store an' we pretend to browse the shelves while looking out of the windows. We slowly make our way up an' down the aisles. Outside most of the vampires are out of their vehicles, two of them pop the hood on our Prius an' rip at the engine. Another two search the car thoroughly, crushing my cell which I stupidly left on the seat. The others look like they are just milling around but seem to be surrounding the store.

Having exhausted the shelves we queue to pay for our gas. Simon holding my hand tightly.

"Mistress." He whispers. "Can you shield our scents?"

I flip my shield up around us. "I don't know how long I should do it for, I haven't hunted for a while an' we may need it later if it comes to a fight."

"Just until I find us a way out of here. Once we lose them we will run for the Master."

We pay for the gas in silence an' Simon leads me back towards the restrooms. Winking lasciviously at the curious clerk he tugs me into the disabled toilet an' shuts the door behind us.

"Up or down?" He asks, gesturing at the mucky floor an' the dingy ceiling tiles.

"Yuk. Up."

"Can you shield the sound?"

"No. If I cover the whole building the humans an' the vamps will notice. If I try to put one around us while we work it'll just slice through the building an' make even more noise."

"Humph. Then we will have to be very quiet."

Deftly he jumps up an' knocks down the ceiling tiles before climbing onto the bowl of the toilet an' scrabbling at the concrete with his fingers. In a few minutes he's broken through an' is busily enlarging the gap.

Stretching up like a meerkat he pokes his head into the space upstairs.

"Office. Empty." He informs me before jumping up an' hauling himself through the gap.

Relieved I am no longer human I leap up after him an' we creep over to the windows.

The vampires are still outside, waiting patiently for us to re-emerge. I assume most of them are surrounding the building as there aren't many on the forecourt.

"It is too risky to break through the roof." Simon whispers. "Check around for an access panel or something similar."

Silently but swiftly we search the office an' storerooms, removing ceiling tiles until we find an access hatch. Simon carefully releases it an' we climb up onto the roof, closing it behind us.

"How long until they follow us?" I murmur.

"Not long Mistress." He points down, two of the vamps are walking towards the store entrance.

We skirt the roof looking down but any of them surrounding the building are well hidden.

"We will have to chance it Mistress. Are you ready?"

I nod. Of course I'm ready. Running for my life in the early hours of the morning, always a possibility.

He takes my hand an' we back up a few steps.

"One, two, three, GO!" He whispers.

Charging forwards we throw ourselves away from the building, roof hopping style, an' hit the ground running.

Immediately several pairs of feet are after us.

Instinctively we turn away from the bright city lights, civilisation falling behind us rapidly.

It is an indescribable sensation to run so far, so fast an' not get tired. And an even stranger one to know that despite that, unseen enemies are hot on your heels. In unspoken agreement Simon an' I push ourselves as hard as we can, desperate to create a big enough gap for our lack of scent to pay off.

After an hour or so I accept that it's not going to happen an' drop my shields, I can already feel my energy starting to drain an' I need to hold onto every bit I can.

"We should consider turning on them." I whisper eventually.

"Yes Mistress but I would prefer we are closer to the Master and the Guard first. We do not know how many others are behind our pursuers, nor their ability or intentions."

The sensation Em once called indigestion, the ache in your chest when you are away from your mate, is getting worse not better. An' I can't help but wonder why, with every mile we are physically getting closer to Jasper, maybe it's because in spite of all those miles those unseen running feet are still following us.

Human clothes aren't designed for this kind of punishment, our shoes disintegrated miles ago an' I can feel the fabric of my jeans starting to fray. I worry about it a little, being chased through unfamiliar territory by someone you can't see is bad enough but doing it with my bare ass hanging out would be an unwarranted indignity.

We run on. And on. In a curious trance like state, trees, shrubs, fields, houses an' roads flashing past us almost unnoticed.

An' suddenly the chase is over, we scale a rocky escarpment blocking our path, almost at the top when marble hands grasp our ankles an' yank us back down. I flick out my shield as we plummet to earth but must have missed our assailants as there is no sudden screaming.

We land in a tangle of bodies an' with a reverberating crash.

Afraid of hurting Simon I hold off my shield an' scramble to my feet until my back is against the rocks, he is beside me in an instant.

I flick my shield out as they advance on us but they keep coming. I try again, mentally searching my head for Hidden Bella an' Other Bella but to my utter shock they are missing in action.

Eyes wide with panic I turn to Simon an' I can see realisation dawn in his eyes. We are in deep shit.

There are twelve of them, one of whom is the biggest, scariest looking woman I have ever seen in my entire life. She must be well over six five an' probably as much across. Amazonian. Her jet black hair falls straight, framing her ruby red eyes an' thick eyebrows. Handsome is about as charitable as you could be. But it's her smile that freaks me out, if she could have filed her teeth to points they would have completed the picture nicely.

Involuntarily I shudder.

The leader, an equally tall but much slighter man, puts his hand on her shoulder, obviously restraining her.

"Your gifts are no use here. Volturi scum." He informs us. "Raisa is able to cancel out the gifts of others. You will answer my questions."

Simon nods warily.

"Which coven are you of now?" Vassili asks.

"We don't belong to a coven." Simon answers promptly.

"Don't lie to me." Vassili snarls. "We overheard your discussion with the dogs in Washington. You are of The Whitlock Coven, our new leader's coven? Or have you defected?"

Simon shakes his head.

The giant woman leaps forwards suddenly, grabbing my hand an' twisting it painfully from my wrist.

I shriek in pain an' surprise as Simon leaps towards me, but four vampires tackle him an' wrestle him to the ground.

"Remember our orders Raisa!" Vassili barks. "We are here for information, not your personal gratification."

"But she is so pretty Vassili. Look at her shiny long hair and pouty lips."

Oh yuk.

"You would do well to treat The Major's Mate with more respect." Simon's voice is hard despite his current position spread-eagled on the ground.

"The Major has a mate?" Vassili responds, looking me up an' down thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"Let me have her Vassili." Raisa purrs. "I will find out everything we need to know."

"No." He says firmly. "We are here on an intelligence mission, not to start a war by torturing the new leader's mate. Perhaps another time. We will get what we require from this one."

I leap forward to help Simon but Raisa clamps her huge arms around my chest like a vice an' lifts me off my feet. I kick back at her with my heels an' throw my head back into hers wildly but it does no good, she doesn't even seem to feel it.

She cackles. Actually cackles. An' starts chattering away to me in a language I don't understand.

Cold dread forms in the pit of my stomach.

Abruptly her chattering turns to snarling an' she throws me face down on the ground covering me with her massive bulk, arms still gripping me tightly. I manage to twist my head so I can partially see Simon an' Vassili behind me.

"Respectfully Raisa." Vassili orders over his shoulder. "I am not convinced she is his mate, I doubt someone that important would be travelling with only one Guard, however it would be prudent to ensure she is not harmed any further."

"Now you." He says, turning his attention back to Simon. "Will tell me everything I want to know about the new leader's coven."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 8 Caught**

**BPOV**

The giantess shoves my face into the dirt an' growls into my ear almost drowning out the metallic shriek of a vampire's limb being removed.

"Simon!" I shout, struggling with all my might but it's useless, she twists my head painfully to the front an' turns her own to watch Vassili' an' Simon. Gagging I spit out the dirt I've nearly swallowed.

I stop wriggling an' turn my mind instead to how I might escape, trying to drown out the sound of Simon being questioned. But it's hopeless the crazy bitch has me in a hold I can't break, until she tries to move me I'm trapped. I have two choices, I can give up an' lie here while they torture Simon an' then decide it's a bit risky to let me go, or I can fight, somehow.

With no other alternative I sink into my mind an' set off in search of the Bellas, maybe I can release them somehow. Oblivious to what's going on around me I dart around in my mind, Hidden Bella's shelter is empty so maybe she's not trapped like me, what if she's concealed herself somewhere. Mentally I sigh, why does she have to be such a difficult cow to work with? Concentrating hard I delve deeper, slightly hopeful that I might be able to get around Raisa's gift. Come out, come out, wherever you are . . . . I feel like an antibody, detecting traces of a foreign invader, following it as it tries to attack me. Almost there . . . .

"Oh no you do not." Raisa hisses into my ear, dragging me back to reality. "I will not allow you to release your gift, I can feel you trying. Defiance excites me and Vassili the grown-up is not watching us now, little woman."

Terrified I flail madly but her huge body is smothering mine, pressing me into the ground as the sound of tearing vampire erupts around us.

Oblivious to the commotion Raisa gently sweeps my hair away from the back of my neck. Closing her hands around my slender throat she begins to squeeze, digging her fingers in viciously. God, she's strong, I can feel the bones in my neck creaking. Her lips brush across the skin on the back of my neck like a lover, but instead of a lover's nip she sinks her teeth into me. Unlike a bite given in the heat of battle she leaves her teeth in the wound an' I feel her foreign venom sliding down them and into my flesh.

As her venom flows into the deep lacerations my body bows, raising my mouth from the earth again an' I scream with everything I have. It is excruciating. A tiny, localised reminder of the burn of the change that completely takes over my world.

Suddenly she is ripped from me with a hideous scream. My fear diminishes but unfortunately the pain doesn't. I heave a ragged breath as gentle hands turn me onto my back. Demetri's handsome, but concerned face, is staring down at me.

"Are you alright Bella?" He demands.

Dumbly I nod. Ouch. An' wince.

"Peter!" He shouts. "The Mistress is injured."

A furious roar echoes off the rocks. The Major.

"Bella, lil sis!" Pete gasps, dropping to his knees beside me. "Fuck, your throat, where else are you hurt sweet thing?"

"The back of her neck." Demetri growls, surging to his feet an' leaping away.

Pete lifts me up an' moves my matted hair. "Jeez, Char! Char!"

Char appears at his side, nodding to Pete who lifts me into his arms. Immediately Char places her hands tenderly around my neck pressing the abused flesh back together. The burn is gradually fading but it's still incredibly painful.

I manage to make a fairly hideous choking sound as the flesh begins to knit back together an' my abused vocal chords agonisingly fight to regain their previous shape. Being almost impossible to kill is awesome but recovering from an injury hurts like a motherfucker. Cosmic payback I guess. I croak again.

"Shush." Char tells me. "Save it for later, when it's healed."

"Simon?" I finally rasp out.

Char rolls her eyes at my disobedience. "He'll be fine in an hour or two hun."

"He can't be too bad lil sis." Pete assures me. "He's bitchin' about his suit."

I laugh. An' immediately wish I hadn't. It hurts.

"Who?" Another raspy question.

"Russians." Char answers, poking me in the ribs lightly. "We'll explain later."

Around us the sound of fighting is dying away as Pete carefully reattaches my hand. Jigsaw Bella completed he pulls me into his lap an' Char shifts closer to us taking my legs on hers. Idly she starts to rub my feet.

Like we're at home on the couch enjoying a movie we watch the last of the Russians being subdued until only Vassili remains standing. When The Major stalks into view I am unsurprised to find that he has a wildly struggling Raisa clutched in his hands, she's as big as he is but he holds her easily, if not exactly gently. Demetri is beside him, looking absolutely furious.

"Why?" The Major asks simply, flaring his nostrils at a dishevelled an' unsettled Vassili.

"My Mistress merely wanted information. We meant to cause no offense."

"I am." The Major pauses, searching his head for the right words. "Offended."

Vassili has no answer to that so he fidgets uncomfortably.

Everyone else is very still, taking their cue from those of us who are more familiar with The Major. He looks almost wild, just like New Hampshire an' New York. It's not fair how hard he is continually forced to fight for control of his temper, or how close he's suddenly coming to losing it. Because of me.

Suddenly the edge of his lip curls up slightly an' he hits Vassili with a blast of what I assume is pure unadulterated terror. The Russian shudders, cries an' sways before collapsing onto his knees.

"You tell your Mistress." The Major says slowly an' distinctly. "That. THIS."

Echoing Simon's move from last night he raises his knee an' actually snaps Raisa's body in half across it, like a dry twig. Dangling part of her carelessly in each hand his obsidian eyes bore into Vassili's as he continues.

"Will be the _ONLY_ warning. SHE. WILL. _EVER._ GET."

"Master." Vassili whimpers, exposing his trembling neck.

"We will expect to see her at the Reception in two weeks. She _will _attend." The Major takes a very deep breath. "Demetri. Get that fucker out of my sight before I change my mind."

"Yes Master." Demetri responds with a wicked grin, motioning for some of the Guard to join him.

"Come along pompinara." He says jovially as he lifts Vassili roughly to his feet. "You heard the Master. Up you get and off we go. It is a very long way back to St Petersburg from here."

He smiles at me an' starts prodding the Russian out of the clearing.

"Alfredo." The Major orders, handing Raisa's remains to the Italtian. "Start a fire."

"Master." He nods an' summons others to help him.

The Major turns his black eyes to me an' strides over kneeling down in front of us.

"Are you okay?"

I nod mutely, not wanting him to hear my voice at the moment. He looks close enough to the edge as it is.

Briefly he cups my cheek, rubbing his thumb gently across it.

"I'll be back in a minute." He growls rising fluidly an' flitting off into the trees.

"Where is he going My Lord?" One of the Guard, Sergio I think, asks in concern.

"Lumberjackin'." Pete chuckles. "I'd stay out of his way if I were you."

As soon as Pete finishes speaking the air is filled with the sound of innocent trees being sent to meet their maker.

"It musta been really hard for J to let that fucker go." Char's voice is full of awe.

"Baby I bet that's the hardest fuckin' thing he's ever done. Poor bastard." Pete says thoughtfully. "I don't think I could a done it. Hard enough sittin' here watchin' him have to."

Char shakes her head.

With a sigh I close my eyes an' sag back against my brother's chest. Now Raisa is gone my shield is back, I drop my mental one an' think hard about how much I love Jasper an' how glad I am that he found me in time.

After a while it obviously works because the sound of splintering wood stops an' Jasper appears, running across the clearing an' pulling me away from Pete into his own lap.

"Fuck." He says quietly, burying his nose in my hair.

I snuggle into his chest, lips against his scar.

"Not right now honey." I croak.

He groan-laughs, a strange noise, an' holds me tighter.

**A/N Since you all like Simon I'll let him live. For now . . . . . Or perhaps I should say, please review or the bodyguard gets it, lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 9 Coming to Terms**

**BPOV**

Our new home is brilliant. Leave it to Char.

It was some developer's idea of a perfect vacation site. An' it is, for a vampire. But considering where it is I can see how it didn't pay with humans, the weather doesn't bother us but is not entirely hospitable for humans all year round.

So we benefit. There is a huge main house for us 'original' Whitlocks an' a vast array of cabins for the rest of the clan. Entertainment includes a pool, a sports hall, a lake an' absolutely acres of grounds. The locals apparently can't decide if we're a cult or a rehab centre for supermodels. I can't even get my head around the complicated arrangements Geekster an' her sidekick Daniel have made to make it look like all our supplies are hauled in weekly by truck. An' although I know some of them are for the classically palated, as far as I'm officially informed all their hunting is done in the big cities within vampire commuting distance.

My, my, blind eye. Who am I to judge.

As a fitting apology for all my bitching an' moaning I was quite happy to admit to Char that I love it. I was even pleased see Jaws an' his brethren. Not to mention my bed, my beautiful, extravagant bed. Boy did we give that a good welcome home.

Talking of my loving husband he lugged a very comfortable chair onto the roof of our new house. Hidden behind the stone chimneys an' slightly manic gables it is currently my favourite spot to relax in when he's not around. On a sunny day the sparkle is probably visible from space but I can't bring myself to care.

Jasper an' I had interesting conversation about Kseniya, the leader of the Russian coven.

He'd asked me if I'd agreed with letting Vassili go, an' well, I hadn't. If it had been the other way around he would have been a teeny weeny plume of dust. Attacking Jasper is just about the worst crime you can commit in my book. Me? Apparently not so.

Ah shit, I know that's not fair.

He thought that sparing Vassili an' sending him home with a strong message would get Kseniya an' others to respect an' support us. Or maybe scare her into submission. Worst case scenario that she'd do something stupid an' we'd have a 'legitimate' excuse to take her out.

I can understand that. An' I agree with him. But. If it was me, an' I was her, I'd bide my time. Plot my revenge an' wait until I'm strong enough to take it. Just like Stefan, or god help me, Victoria. If Kseniya lives, we'll never be free of her an' as far as I know she isn't even aware we killed her sire. Why the hard line? Rutilio Asturias, that's why. More than anything I need to know that he'll never be able to hurt us again an' right now the only way I can think of to do that is for him to be ashes. Ergo, anyone else who comes after us needs to be in the same boat, on their way over the River Styx. With my foot up their ass, no payment required.

An' if I can't destroy the illusion that we're benevolent rulers to achieve it? Then I'll just have to be sneaky. Or as Simon would call it, diplomatic.

Jasper must be protected.

I learnt a lot about my gift an' my life from my experience with Raisa. An' I won't be forgetting it in a hurry.

Power _is_ everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 10 Let's Get This Party Started**

**BPOV**

I frown at my reflection, deep in thought.

Don't get me wrong, all that time at the Academy in LA cured me of my party aversion but this one is slightly different. The crazy bitch's boss an' my worst enemy will be here an' I have to be nice to them. Can you say, chances of success slim to non-existent?

Simon is tsk, tsking while he 'fantabulises' my hair. This is one of the few occasions when you can tell he swings in a happy direction, usually he avoids acting the stereotype. Hair is the key, apparently.

"Do I have to do this?" I ask him for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Mistress. May I remind you that this was your idea?"

"Oh right, I forgot. Be nice to people I want to kill!"

"Mistress." Simon snaps sharply. "Calm down. I will be beside you every second of the night. I will not let you kill anybody you shouldn't."

I roll my eyes. Like a babysitter. Albeit a much needed one. Simon is the only one who knows anything about how I feel at the moment. He doesn't approve but he does understand an' as such he says he'll be doing his duty in stopping me from doing something I'll regret later.

Even before the party starts I have to meet with Kseniya. She obeyed Jasper's summons, arriving last night. I have managed to avoid her but soon I have to stand by my mate while he meets with her. As far as I am concerned she has two hopes of surviving that meeting, Bob Hope an' no hope. Which is why my bodyguard is coming with me.

"Finished." Simon pronounces with a flourish.

Wow. I look beautiful an' sophisticated. Then worst of my scars hidden by my hair, which is swept up on my head with thick tendrils winding down over my neck an' shoulders.

The Guard retrieved the Prius, an' therefore my shopping from Chicago so I am squeezed into some very complicated underwear and the beautiful aubergine dress from Washington. It moulds to all my curves an' flares out below the knee, as Simon puts it, everything is covered but in such a way that it screams 'uncover it now'.

"The Master will have his hands full tonight." Simon muses as he fiddles with my hair an' dress one last time. "Very beautiful Mistress. Try not to spoil it by acting your age."

I poke my tongue out at him.

"Exactly." He says rolling his own eyes.

A knock on the bedroom door signals the arrival of Jasper an' Pete. Both looking like GQ models in their tailor made tuxedos.

"Wow." Pete whistles. "Lil sis you certainly scrub up well. I can't remember the last time you were all glammed up."

Jasper looks me over silently but I can see the appreciation in his eyes as he holds out his arm for me.

"Ready darlin'?"

"As I'll ever be."

We sweep out, three rednecks in their best bib an' tucker and one sharply dressed Italian bringing up the rear.

Pete leads the way down to Jasper's office. Char's done a marvellous job with it. Its genteel an' serious looking with dark wood furniture and brown leather chairs but still very Jasper. The walls are lined with his books an' there's a saddle horse in the corner just waiting for a saddle.

Grinning at each other in amusement we spend a few moments arranging an re-arranging ourselves for the meeting, which calms me a little, none of us are quite used to this sort of thing. Not even Simon.

Eventually Jasper sits behind his desk an' I stand behind him with my hand on his shoulder. Simon stands just behind me an' Pete settles himself on the corner of Jasper's massive desk. I supress a giggle, it's like a scene from The Godfather. All Jasper needs is a big fat cigar.

Demetri opens the door with a flourish. Admitting a beautiful but icy looking blonde with a cowed Vassili in tow.

"Master." She says, bowing extravagantly.

"Kseniya." Jasper greets her in a low voice, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Please take a seat."

She sits quickly, fussing with her silver gown for a moment. Vassili stands behind her an' Demetri folds himself into the other chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have not yet met my brother, Peter." Pete nods coolly. "Nor my wife." I glare at her. "Or her bodyguard." Simon curls his lip into a silent snarl, an' he tells me off for being childish.

"Explain yourself." Jasper orders when she looks back to him.

"Master . . . ." She begins.

"Not to me." He growls. "To my wife."

Blinking in surprise the blonde turns her eyes to me.

"Mistress. My men had no idea who you were, if they had they would never have approached you or harmed you. Vassili has told me what Raisa did and for that I am truly sorry. I merely wanted to discover more information about the coven who destroyed Aro. It was a valid action, in defence of my own."

"A valid action?" I growl in disbelief. "You think attacking innocent people without provocation is a perfectly normal way to find out what you want to know? Are you crazy? Your men tried to torture my bodyguard. Your, whatever the hell she was, attacked me."

Angry I clamp my mouth shut an' start counting to a hundred.

"We are not The Volturi." Jasper speaks into the tense silence. "An attack of any kind against any one of us will be treated as an attack against all of us. We are different and we will expect different behaviour from the Covens."

Kseniya looks around at our stony faces.

"I am sorry." She says finally, with more conviction. "I have lived under the old regime for a very long time, I think it will take me time to adjust to a fairer system. I have spoken to several people since I arrived last night and they have all described you as a strong but fair leader. And your coven as very much more relaxed and friendly than The Volturi. How will I be punished Master?"

"That will be up to my wife."

Oh shit.

Behind me Simon snickers an' whispers. "Be honest, Mistress. Be who you are."

"I would very much like to kill you." I tell her, daring her to look away from my now black eyes. "You are a potential threat to my husband and my family. And that I will not tolerate. You should believe me when I tell you that I could do that now and no one would be able to stop me."

I pause an' my family smiles at her. Jasper's shoulder is relaxed under my hand, is that because he thinks I won't kill her or he doesn't care if I do? Or because he trusts me to do the right thing? Mental eye roll, as if I'd know what the right thing is.

"However. I believe you have been punished enough. You have lost eleven of your coven. My husband is trying to forge a peaceful rule and your support would be greatly appreciated. Any act against us would not.

We are more than capable of defending ourselves. Aro is not the first former leader we have defeated."

"I have recently heard about Vladimir." She says quietly.

"I am sorry." I tell her, meaning it. "We were defending ourselves."

"Yes, I appreciate that. I cannot fault you for your actions." She smiles at me suddenly, a tentative smile. "As much as I would like to."

"Then we understand each other perfectly." Unexpectedly I smile back.

"Yes Mistress." She bobs her head to me.

"My wife has been more lenient with you than I was planning to be." Jasper growls, surprising me. "I suggest you join the party, we will talk again later."

"Yes Master." Rising to her feet she bows graciously an' exits the room with a very relieved looking Vassili in tow.

Simon pats my shoulder an' disappears out of the French windows.

"That went better than I expected." Pete chuckles.

"Why?" I laugh, tension temporarily gone. "Because I didn't kill her?"

"Aw sweet thing, I knew _you_ wouldn't kill her." He taps his head annoyingly. "But I thought J might."

Laughing at my gaping face Pete hauls Demetri to his feet. "Come on Big D, obviously ain't gonna be any action here. Let's go find my wife an' get this party started. Don't be too long you two."

Jasper stands an' grabs my arm before I can hurry out after them.

"That." He says with a smirk. "Is a very beautiful dress an' _you_ were awesome."

I snort an' look down, inspecting my cleavage.

"Bella." He says quietly. Against my will I look up into his golden eyes. "Why have you been avoidin' me?"

Jasper coma. Why have I been avoiding him? Oh yes, right. Because I'm not fit to be his mate, because I can't do all this diplomatic shit an' all I know how to do is fight. An' one way or another I'm going to ruin everything for him.

"Bella." With a groan he pulls me into his arms. "Of course you are fit to be my mate. I don't understand where this is coming from, darlin' I can't take it when you don't talk to me."

Oh shit, did I actually say all that out loud?

"Yes you did." He laughs, ruffling my hair with his breath. "Twice. Darlin' I know how hard this is, I'm tryin' to adjust too. I can't tell you how badly I wanted to rip Kseniya to shreds. Her actions got you hurt an' almost killed. I thought you'd be more level headed about her punishment an' you were. I read her emotions, she respects us but she _likes_ you."

I hug him back, wrapping my arms around his waist an' pressing myself to him. Of all the things that are scaring me at the moment the distance between he an' I is the worst.

"We need to talk." He says unhappily. "Please darlin', don't shut me out anymore."

I nod, I'm not looking forward to it but I'm finally on the same page as Simon. He's been nagging for two weeks for me to talk to Jasper about how I'm feeling an' I haven't wanted to do it. Jasper's so strong, growing an' changing to meet new circumstances an' I'm not. I feel like he's leaving me behind. I didn't want him to know, I wanted to stave off the day when he finally realises I'm not good enough for him. I want to protect him an' take care of him and all I've done is hurt him. Hurt us both. And brought that day closer.

I sigh heavily. Shouldn't I know better than anyone that putting things off only leads to disaster?

"I wish we could talk now." He whispers. "But unfortunately we have to go stand in a receiving line an' shake hands with Rutilio Asturias. I promise darlin', I won't tear his arm off if you don't."

Despite myself I laugh. Maybe Jasper an' I aren't so far apart after all.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't care who knows how important you are to me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 11 Diplomatic Reception**

**BPOV**

Char, Elise an' Simon have worked really hard preparing for this party. The rather utilitarian function room on the complex has been transformed into a charming ballroom, magnificent but not overly fussy with a large dance floor an' plenty of tables. But where they've really outdone themselves is with the pomp an' ceremony they've invented to display the new regime to its best advantage.

Jasper vetoed thrones, much to my relief, but there is a table set up which very subtly screams out Whitlocks only. Or safe zone, as Simon explained it to me, somewhere for us to have a break from pressing the flesh.

Most of the Guard will be attending the party, Demetri has carefully arranged things so it will seem like there are more of them than there actually are. With guards posted around the complex an' moving amongst the guests.

At the far end of the room a stage is set, waiting for an orchestra. A human band was out of the question an' Demetri refused to spare any of the musically talented Guard to create one so Daniel is sat there alone, master of the complicated sound system which is filling the room with realistic sounding ball type music.

There are already several guests inside mingling with the Guard when Jasper an' I arrive to complete the receiving line. Grinning Alfredo an' Simon take up their positions behind us, for show both Jasper an' I will have bodyguards tonight.

Pete an' Char will be first in line, then us, Demetri will walk the guests up the line making introductions. As we take our positions I take a deep breath, I can do this. Beside me Jasper does the same.

First up are the Cullens. Carlisle an' Esme, the perfect couple as they greet Pete an' Char. The men shake hands an' the women kiss cheeks, even Rosalie to my astonishment. Pete an' I exchange a glance, we still don't trust Carlisle.

Em gives me a boisterous hug which earns him a low growl from Simon.

After the Cullens a steady stream of smaller covens an' nomads joins the party. I finally get to meet some of the vampires I have heard about including the Denalis an' Garret.

Kseniya an' Vassili arrive together, bowing to Jasper an' I before shaking hands an' moving on.

Next is Lefu, leader of the African Coven, an' his mate Zuna. They greet us very formally, making it clear that they will not bow to us, three equally stiff looking vampires accompany them but aren't introduced. From the staring contest going on over my shoulder with Simon an' Alfredo I guess they are bodyguards too.

The Tibetans are next an' I struggle to keep an impassive face. In my mind I had mentally pictured them as monks in saffron robes an' that's exactly what they are. Vampire Buddhist monks, go figure. The three of them are very composed but they seem friendly enough.

Behind them I can see Rutilio approaching with Alice clinging tightly to his arm. Behind him is a beautiful woman with honey blonde hair an' a swarthy looking man with mean little eyes.

"He's nervous." Jasper whispers to me.

Good. So he fuckin' should be.

Demetri does not introduce him. A message is being sent.

Pete an' Char shake his hand stiffly an' as they greet Alice he moves onto us.

"Major." He says extending his hand. "How very nice to see you alive."

Jasper nods curtly an' after an awkward pause takes the proffered hand and shakes it briefly.

"And the lovely Bella." He turns his snake eyes on me, offering his hand again. "How wonderful that you did not actually lose your mate."

I grit my teeth, physically this time, an' briefly take his cold hand.

"Well." He declares happily. "I am looking forward to having a chat with you later Major and I see that I am holding up my wife who is very much looking forward to seeing you again."

Chuckling he moves on, the swarthy vampire going with him.

"Jazzy!" Alice squeals in delight, leaping up an' flinging her dainty arms around his neck. "I'm so happy to see you."

Fury rushes through me but before I can act on it Simon reaches forward an' lightly touches my shoulder. Off to one hundred we go, one, two, three, four . . . .

Jasper gently disengages her hands from around his neck an' lowers her to the floor.

"Alice." He says calmly. "It's been a long time."

"We must catch up later Jazz, I have so much to tell you and I want to hear all about what's been happening with you." She gushes on.

Sixty, sixty one, sixty two. If I make to one hundred she's dead where she stands. Sixty three . . . .

"Of course Alice." Jasper responds, deftly passing her on to me.

Sober now she lifts up an' kisses my frozen cheek gently. "We need to talk." She whispers. "Urgently."

I nod an' she skips off to catch up with Rutilio.

The honey blonde is now standing in front of Jasper, shaking his hand a little too long for my liking. One, two, three, four . . . .

"It is so nice to finally meet the famed Major of the Southern Wars." She purrs seductively. "You certainly do not disappoint."

Jasper shifts uncomfortably an' she moves onto me.

"Aren't you lovely?" She smirks, taking my hand an' squeezing it a little too hard. "Well, it's nice to meet you, I should go and find my Master."

She sashays away swinging her hips.

"That was Chelsea, Mistress." Simon informs me. "Do not let her _anywhere_ near the Master."

"Please don't." Jasper adds with feeling. "She gave me the creeps."

"Me too J." Pete chips in.

"Don't you worry none Petey." Char coos. "I'll have her hand off if it comes anywhere near you again."

Jasper brushes his lips lightly against mine. "I'll see you later darlin'." He says softly. "Pete, D, let's go make a start with Lefu, shall we?"

Before he can walk away I pull him back an' kiss him properly.

When Pete starts coughing I try to pull away.

"It's not that I didn't enjoy that darlin'." Jasper growls playfully, refusing to release me. "But you're not goin' anywhere until the problem in my pants has."

"In that case I'd better come with you." I laugh rubbing myself up against him. "Keep an eye on that little problem you've got there."

Behind me Simon snorts in amusement.

"It is not." Jasper growls. "A little problem."

By this time we're all tittering like school children, except Jasper who is promising to do wicked things to me in retribution the next time he gets me alone.

"You do realise that's not helpin'?" I observe when even I start to get embarrassed by what he's saying.

"If you don't stop rubbing up against me I'm gonna do the first one now." He threatens.

"Oh hell no." Pete objects, pulling Jasper away from me. "Come on Master Zipper Problem, tuck it in an' let's do what we came here to do."

"Come with?" Jasper pleads as Pete drags him away.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute. Char's says I've got to mingle too."

Demetri an' Alfredo trot off after the others an' Char and Simon take an arm each an' escort me into the party.

"I'm glad to see you two a bit closer again." She says happily.

"Was it that obvious?" I ask in surprise.

She rolls her eyes an' Simon says "I told you so Mistress. But you still need to have a proper talk with the Master."

"Okay, okay, I know. Can we just enjoy the party for now please?"

"We will." Char chuckles. "But you won't."

"Hey, I shook hands with Rutilio, how can it get any worse?"

"Oh Mistress." Simon says with heavy patience. "You did not take My Lady Charlotte's advice."

"Huh?"

"You didn't mark J hun. It's your own fault. Just don't crush anybody."

"What?"

"Mistress you nearly wigged out in the receiving line. Many females will be wishing to make a good impression on the Master this evening."

Oh.

"Well thanks for remindin' me now. What do you want me to do, fling him down on the nearest table an' bite him."

The evil bastards just laugh an' drag me into the throng.

Since the boys have cornered Lefu we decide to start on Zanu. Its hard work at first but she does begin to thaw out after a while, even with the constant interruption of people wanting to introduce themselves.

Fascinated by their lifestyle in Africa I would have stayed there all night but Char pulls me away to make a round of the lesser covens at their tables.

The boys are now talking to Rutilio, it does not look like a particularly happy conversation, especially as the Whitlock Coven dwarf the diminutive Spaniard an' his mate. Alice looks slightly bored an' is scanning the crowd, Chelsea is hanging on Jasper's every word but Demetri, bless him, has placed himself solidly between them.

After an hour or so Char an' I are flagging so Simon escorts us to our table an' hovers over us looking forbidding.

Jasper is now talking to Carlisle an' Kseniya. Pete is brown nosing the coven from England an' Demetri appears to be in the middle of an argument with Chelsea.

"I'll go." Char says picking up on it too. "Eavesdroppin' is one of my gifts."

Quickly she scoots around the room taking up position in one of the alcoves near the still arguing pair.

I used to love people watching an' I find that vampire watching is just as satisfying.

After a while Simon plops down beside me.

"Are bodyguards allowed to sit down on the job?"

"Only the very best ones Mistress." He replies easily, stretching out his long legs.

"There are a lot of intense conversations goin' on." I remark.

"Yes. Vampires do not get together like this very often, in fact I would probably say this is a first, some of these people won't have seen each for millennia. If they talk more often perhaps they will fight less."

What if they're all plotting to turn on us?

As if reading my thoughts Simon laughs.

"Stop it Mistress. Probably the only one here plotting anything is you."

I scowl at him which makes him laugh even more.

"I am sorry Mistress." He says pulling himself together. "It is unsurprising that you have a persecution complex under the circumstances. You need to relax more."

No time to relax now, Alice is making her way purposefully towards us, it must be time for that urgent talk.

Simon stands up an' moves back to a discreet distance as Alice takes a seat beside me.

"I'm sorry Bella." She says earnestly. "If my being so pleased to see Jazz upset you, I didn't mean to cause any offence. I'm just so glad he's not dead, I have missed him."

Have I got insecure new wife tattooed on my forehead or something? Are they giving the female guests spoons to stick in my cauldron?

"What did you need to speak to me about Alice?" I ask as politely as I can manage.

"I think that Rutilio is plotting against your coven."

Behind me Simon comes to attention.

"What makes you think that?" I ask, remembering that in the past she has always denied really knowing what was going on.

"After The Volturi came for us he was forced to explain to me what he had been up to. How he had killed Stefan and taken over his plot to usurp The Volturi. When we fled Washington Chelsea joined us, she had visited us regularly but before then I had no idea she was Volturi."

Her voice sounds bitter an' her expression is pained. As she talks her eyes dart around the ballroom an' it dawns on me she is checking to make sure Rutilio does not know she is talking to me.

"Do you know what Chelsea's gift is?" She asks me.

"Something to do with forming bonds?" Gus did tell me but I'm distracted.

The honey blonde bombshell in question has finally made it back to Jasper's side.

"Yes." Now she sounds exceptionally bitter. "And breaking them."

Jasper looks up an' his eyes meet mine briefly. He smiles then turns his attention back to whatever Chelsea is saying.

Alice is still talking.

Chelsea says something that makes Jasper laugh. I love the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs, a proper belly laugh, just like the one he's doing now. She moves closer to him an' he doesn't back away.

He's so beautiful. Does he look as handsome when he smiles down at me like that?

"Bella." Alice shakes my arm to get my attention. "Chelsea has been ordered to sever the bond between you and Jasper. She's going to try and take him away from you. Are you listening to me? She will be successful, we need to stop her."

Across the room I can see Chelsea place her hand on Jasper's chest, on his heart scar.

Daniel's music swells an' falls in time with Jasper's almost heaving chest as he gazes down at Chelsea with rapt attention.

The honey blonde splays her fingers out, lightly tracing the ropey scar on his skin through his silk shirt.

Jasper sighs.

An' suddenly he's staring down in surprise at a plume of sparkly dust.

Across the dance floor Rutilio's face is frozen in shock.

Too late I realise that I should have been paying attention to what Alice was saying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 12 The After Party Sucks**

**JPOV**

"Stop her!" I roar.

But it's too late, she's past Simon an' through the back wall before he can touch her.

"Keep hold of Alice." I growl at him as I shoulder my way past. "She stays where she is until I get back."

As soon as I'm outside an' running I realise it's useless. She's covered her scent an' got a good head start.

After circling the compound an' questioning the guards I head back to the ballroom.

I thought the place would be in uproar but everythin' seems to be under control. Apart from Bella's unorthodox departure no one seems to be any the wiser to what happened. I can sense their curiosity an' hear 'em all speculating like mad, but nothing else.

Pete, Demetri an' Char join me immediately. They are all concerned. As is Simon. From Alice I feel intense relief.

"Where is your husband?" I growl at her.

"Gone." She says. "He left as soon as Chelsea disappeared. I presume Bella crushed her?"

"How do you know about that?" It's all I can do not to grab her around her slender throat an' shake her till her eyeballs rattle.

"One of the Guard has been feeding Rutilio information."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

Unfortunately she seems to be telling the truth.

"What the fuck were you doin' J?" Pete growls.

"I don't know." I can't explain it. "I knew she was doin' somethin' to me but somehow I didn't want to stop her. It was creepy but strangely _pleasant_."

"We need to find Bella." Alice interrupts forcefully.

"She's right." I agree, hoping to deflect the attention of the others. "She crushed Chelsea an' then heard me shout. She ran before anyone could react."

Demetri regards me icily but says nothin'.

"Whatever." Alice growls. "That is _not_ the point. Chelsea was Rutilio's mate. He will kill her if he catches her."

We gape at her in shock.

"Explanations later." She snaps, projecting shame an' fear. "We need to find her _now_. Before he does."

I can feel myself about to blow. No one is going to get to her before I do.

"Demetri can you track her?" I snarl.

"Don't be ridiculous J." Pete grunts. "Of course he can't. An' you certainly ain't goin', not after the show you put on with Chelsea."

Ignorin' Pete, Demetri an' I share a long look. "Yes Master, I can track her."

"Then get some of the Guard together, we need to leave immediately." I order.

"J." Pete puts a hand on my arm. "She might not want to see you right now."

"Well she's fuckin' goin' too." I growl, shaking him off an' making my way to the hole in the wall.

"Master." Simon pipes up. "I think it might be best if Demetri, I and some of the Guard go after the Mistress."

"An' why is that?" I demand, strugglin' to hold my temper.

"Several reasons Master." He responds, unruffled by my obvious anger. Normally his lack of fear is appreciated but right now I could rip the head off anyone who gets between me an' my _wife_. "Firstly, we have guests and you have a position of responsibility. Secondly, as you rightly noted the Mistress probably believes that you are angry with her at the moment. Thirdly, the only reason the Spaniard was here at the party was to attempt to avert a war, if you go chasing after him now then everything you have been doing will be wasted. Master, you need to stay here and explain what has happened, nobody, I think, will find fault with your desire to deal with Rutilio. You must trust us, your coven, to retrieve your wife."

"I have no desire at present to deal with Rutilio." I grind out. "I need to deal with my _wife_."

"Ms Asturias." Simon speaks calmly. "What exactly did you tell the Mistress?"

"The truth." Alice states firmly. "Rutilio ordered Chelsea to break the bond between Jasper and Bella. She was to attempt to form a new one between herself and Jazz."

What the fuck?

"Look." Alice continues. "Can we do this later? I know Bella can take care of herself but I think she's very upset right now and it's possible something could go wrong. Or do you want something to happen to her?"

She's lookin' at me.

"Go!" I order Demetri. "Take as many as you need. Bring her to me. Char, you go too. Pete I need you here with me."

Needing to control my anger I spin on my heel an' march across the ballroom, my vision almost black with rage.

**CPOV**

We gather up Elise an' Sergio quickly and set off at a dead run, no pun intended, following Demetri.

As we run I try an' get my thoughts in order. I'm still way too sketchy on what the fuck just happened.

I was on my way back to Bella after listenin' in on Demetri an' Chelsea. He was quite forcefully warnin' her off tryin' any of her shit with the Whitlocks. He pretty much told her we were too strongly bound to be bothered by her gift, using his own resilience as an example. I was quite impressed to learn that she never managed to break his loyalty to Gus despite many centuries of tryin'.

Imagine my surprise then, when I turn around an' find her workin' her magic on J. The strongest anythin' I know. With the strongest matin' bond I've ever seen an' whose love for my little sister is like an aura that surrounds him.

I could fuckin' kill him for being so weak.

An' I can't even get a handle on what's goin' on now. Was she successful? Does he want Bella back because he's scared for her or so he can punish her for crushin' Chelsea? Good call by the way. Messin' with people like that is just about the worst act of evil I can imagine. Sometimes the love you've got for your family, blood or not, is about the only thing that makes life worth livin' an' the only thing you can define yourself by.

Fuck. I hope Pete's wrong an' Big D can track Bella, if anythin' happens to her I ain't sure I could ever look J in the face again. Gonna be hard enough as it is. God knows I applaud him for what he's tryin' to do to keep his family safe, an' I know Bella needed to get on board with it, but, shit, she's still got plenty of reasons to be pissed at him.

Within a few miles of the compound we cross the scent trail of that weasely fucker who was with Rutilio which brings us to a screaming halt.

"Do we follow it?" I snarl at Demetri.

"No, Bella is straight ahead." He seems confident.

I nod an' we run on, following him. Rutilio has no scent an' he could still be after Bella.

After a few more miles Demetri stops suddenly an' I'm so lost in my desperate fear for Bella's safety an' the damage to her relationship with J that I crash into him sending us both tumbling to the ground. Simon an' Elise hurdle over us and Sergio swerves. Some fuckin' rulers of the vampire world we are, more like the Keystone Cops.

"She's here." Demetri says as we scramble to our feet.

As one we look up into the treetops above us.

An' then we scream in surprise when her voice sounds directly in front of us.

"Are you the cavalry or the posse?" She asks bitterly.

"Mistress, where are you?" Simon asks carefully.

"Right here." She says an' something fluffs his hair.

"You can make yourself invisible now?" I gasp in awe. She's one kick ass vampire that's for sure.

"Apparently so." She says carelessly, materialising in front of us. "An' it's a good job too. Shield or no shield I'm pretty sure Rutilio was gonna kill me."

"He chased you?" Demetri demands, sounding outraged. I gotta have a talk with him once this current clusterfuck is squared away.

"I just killed his mate Demetri." She shrugs, she has a dainty little shrug an' it's real cute. "Of course he came after me."

She turns her sad eyes to me. "Is he okay?"

Fuckin' J. I don't know how to answer that question. My hesitation is enough apparently. She sighs heavily.

"Did it work?" She asks me in a small, pleadin' voice.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully, my own heart breaking.

"I guess we already know the answer to that." She mumbles sadly, almost collapsing in on herself.

Oh Pete. Why did you stop J from comin' after her? Oh yeah, in case it _did_ work. Fuck me this is the worse yet. Just the worst. I'll fuckin' kill Rutilio myself when I get my hands on him. I ain't one for wasting time on hate or revenge but I won't ever rest again until he's dead. Ever.

"Mistress." Simon breaks the silence, his voice gentle. "We should go back."

"We? Back?" Her small empty voice scares the crap out of me. "Why?"

"Hun. Bella." What do I say? "You need to talk to J, find out what happened. Sort everythin' out. We'll be there with you, it'll be okay."

Oh Pete you useless pile of shit. Is this supposed to be happenin'. What do I do?

"Bella." I keep tryin'. "Do you still feel it? The matin' pull?"

"Yes." She says tonelessly. "But Chelsea didn't do anythin' to me did she?"

"Then you can't leave. It'll hurt too much." Now my own voice is pleading. "If you still feel it then it can't be broken, can it?"

"Mistress." Simon chimes in. "Chelsea's gift does not usually work that quickly."

Abruptly she collapses to the forest floor, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"I can't do it." She whispers. "I can't see him. I can't. Know. See. I can't."

"Then what will you do?" Simon asks sensibly.

She doesn't respond.

"Mistress. Bella!" His voice becomes more commanding.

"Enough Simon." Demetri snaps.

"Bella." He continues softly, droppin' down beside her. "Mistress, is there somewhere you want to go for a few days? To think, recover?"

I open my mouth to object but Simon shakes his head at me an' him I _do_ trust with my little sister.

Bella raises her eyes to me an' it takes all my strength not to look away from them. I can't imagine how it must feel to be so connected to someone else, by mating and love, an' yet believe that they've forsaken you. I know humans go through that kind of shit all the time but I can't remember it ever happenin' to me an' vampires feel stuff much more keenly. Painfully I recall her tellin' me how Edward's betrayal affected her. An' later how much deeper her feelings for J were than anythin' she thought she had with him.

Fuck. Suddenly, an' selfishly, I just wanna be near my own mate. Maybe then the suffocating ache in _my_ chest will disappear.

"Go to Montana for a couple of days." I offer, when I can't stand her pain any longer. "Then come home an' sort this shit out."

"Thank you." She says so quietly I can barely hear her.

My quivery knees give out an' I hunker down beside her, pulling her into my arms.

"You come home in no more than two days." I choke out. "Or I'll come kick your butt an' drag you home by your non-blonde hair."

She hugs me back, hard enough to make by bones creak.

"I love you." I sob uncontrollably.

"I love you too." She whispers, with more animation than she's shown since we found her.

"Mistress." Demetri interrupts our moment. "If Chelsea truly was Rutilio's mate you cannot go alone, he may still be looking for you."

I don't like what's comin' next but he's right.

"Simon, Elise and I will accompany you to Montana." He continues. "Sergio will accompany Char back to the compound."

"Will Char be safe?" She questions in a muffled voice, her face still pressed against mine.

"Yes Mistress." He assures her gently. "You have run in a circle and are very nearly back at the compound now."

This bit of information galvanises her into action an' she jerks to her feet.

Scramblin' up after her I watch helplessly as she turns an' vanishes swiftly into the night with the others hot on her heels.

I pause for a moment, the weight of it all pressing down on me.

"My Lady." Sergio brings me back to reality. "We may be near but Rutilio may still be out here, we should head back."

Nodding I set off towards home with Sergio following me closely.

Resolved, I speed up, I need to work out what the hell is going on. I need to talk to Alice, to Pete an' to my sire.

Racing into the compound I realise that the party is over so I veer off towards the house.

Hurtling up the steps into the hall I skid to a halt when I find J an' the darth midget locked in a tight embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 13 Perspectives**

**CPOV**

I didn't stop to think. What can I say? Emotions were runnin' high.

The sight of my brother, with his ex-wife, while my sister was fallin' apart was all it took to push me over the edge.

I'll give J credit, he's a gentleman, he didn't even try an' defend himself.

It was an undignified struggle but a satisfyin' one. Fucker's upstairs fusin' his foot back on as we speak. That'll teach him to wear dress shoes.

I am calm now.

"Pete." I say evenly. "You can stop sittin' on me, I'm good."

Chuckling he gets up, offering me his hand an' helpin' me to my feet.

He really doesn't know shit.

I haul off an' land one squarely on his handsome jaw.

"Ow. _Shit_." He howls. "What was that for?"

"Because you're fuckin' useless." I growl. "How could you not know this was gonna happen?"

If he says 'it's not a precise science' I'm gonna rip his dick off.

"Mi esposa, it's not a _precise_ science . . . ." His hands immediately go to his balls, his eyes wide with innocent shock.

An' I laugh. Bastard knows me so well.

"What did I miss?" Back to plan A, findin' out what the fuck is going on.

"We circulated the party." Pete recounts. "Let everyone know what happened. No one seems to have a problem with it. All seemed to see it as a direct an' unprovoked attack against us.

Fuckin' Alice was followin' J around like he was a life preserver an' she was lost at sea. He mostly ignored her . . . ."

"Then what the fuck was that I walked in on?" I interrupt, anger levels risin' rapidly.

"Baby." He whines. "Can you never let me finish a sentence?"

I wind my neck in. He's got a point.

"Party started to break up, everybody leavin' peaceably. Except the Cullens who were followin' Alice around like rats after the pied piper.

As soon as it cleared out enough J dragged her over here an' demanded an explanation. Which reminds me, Cullens are due back here any minute. Anyway. She was explainin' what she knew of what had been goin' on an' she got a bit upset. He sent her upstairs to sort herself out but she was gone ages so he went to look for her.

That's all I know."

"An' what was she explainin'?"

"Rutilio used Chelsea to bind her to him. I gotta tell ya, even I feel sorry for the teeny weeny durian fruit. She reckons he wanted her gift to help him with his plot, says he got increasingly angry when she couldn't see shit. But in true Alice style she never put two an' two together till they were scarpering from Washington an' he had to come clean."

"He told her about Chelsea?" I can't decide if that's the ultimate cruelty or a streak of honesty I didn't know the fucker possessed.

"Nah. Apparently she figured that out later when it started to dawn on her she couldn't stand her husband an' mate. Chelsea's gift was very complex but not impossible to overcome."

"Then how come J couldn't?" I'm growlin' again.

"Baby, we don't know any damage was done yet do we?"

"Don't we?" I snap, fear roiling over me again. "Where the fuck is he then? Why wouldn't you let him go after Bella? You tell me one thing that happened after we left which will make me believe she didn't break their bond or make him fall out of love with our sister?"

He opens his mouth. He closes his mouth. Before my he can open it again, uselessly, like the twat he is, J bursts into the room with Alice an' the Cullens hot on his heels.

"Oh good." I drawl sarcastically. "Shithead an' the turd army are here. Everythin' will be fine now."

I'm not normally this rude, but I can adapt, if I feel like I'm fightin' for my family.

**DPOV**

It is afternoon by the time we reach the Whitlock ranch. Bella is a surprisingly fast runner although she is just barely past her newborn year.

We stopped on the way to hunt. I tried my first bear. The jury is still out on that one.

Bella went straight up to what I assume was _their_ room. Because she came rushing back down again looking absolutely stricken and hoisted herself up on the roof. She is still up there.

I cannot believe that Chelsea has broken their bond. They are surely meant to be together, The Major and his Mate. I should know that better than anyone. I do know that better than anyone.

I sigh, heavily. Not that I am able to explain to her what I know.

I find the house here entirely in keeping with what I have come to know of the Whitlocks. And to love. It is homely, a place where a family, however you define one, can reside and be at peace.

I wish I had the Master's gift. Then I could know if being here is bringing _her_ peace.

Simon has suggested that we leave her be for the time being but I do not know how much longer I can bear this.

I have spoken to Alfredo and ensured that he knows where we are. I have not been explicit about whether or not he can inform the Master, I have merely suggested that he leave that up to My Lady Charlotte. I am not too concerned about the altercation he described on My Lady's return, frankly I wish she had done more damage. Frustratingly the key players have been sequestered with the _Cullens_ since then, so he has no further information to impart.

However, professionally, I have assumed that we are at war with The South American Coven and have given orders accordingly. The news of a traitor in our midst disturbs me greatly but that I cannot deal with until we return home.

Rutilio Asturias must die. I find it somewhat amusing that I am merely one name on an exceedingly long list of vampires who share the sentiment. I am used to being number one on any such list. I almost feel sorry for the poor bastardo. Bella, the Master, My Lord Peter, My Lady Char, Alice Asturias, Simon, the entire Guard, even the weedy Cullens. His days must certainly be numbered.

As for Chelsea, I cannot mourn my comrade of centuries. I admired her once, until I discovered her black heart. My Mistress has done the vampire world a great service by ridding it of Chelsea Volturi and as far as I can tell she and Asturias were entirely suited.

I can feel him now. A little dark spot on my mental radar. I could not tell you exactly where he is, but I could easily lead you to him. So easily. Others figure on the radar more prominently, those I care about most are bright pulsating beacons and these are all close to me now. I track their movements unconsciously.

My Mistress has not been herself since that Russian bitch attacked her. Am I the only one who can see the fear that has taken root in her heart? She wants only to protect the things she cares about and yet she is assailed by the knowledge that even with all her power it may not be enough, may never be enough. Can they not see how badly that experience has affected her? They know more of her history than I do and yet they cannot see how this attack has sparked all her old fears? And Chelsea? She struck at the heart of all the Whitlocks hold dear.

I am sure Simon could explain it all using many excessively long words but I'm a simple buccaneer at heart and so my own musings will be sufficient.

Talk of the devil. Here he comes on his hourly mission to poke about in _my_ head. For the many things I could hate Aro for, sending Simon on a psychiatry course ranks amongst the highest.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asks.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You might feel better if you do." He prods.

"Nothing will make this better Simon." I growl. "As you very well know. Now fuck off and find something else to do."

"Yes My Lord." He chuckles, wandering away again.

Centuries. It will be centuries before this lets up. I should have killed him when we had our first duel after he joined The Volturi. Instead I am to be plagued by him forever. A true brother, yet able to push all my buttons with one quirk of his _stupidamente_ expressive eyebrow.

Dio! I hate to feel this useless.

Why did I offer to do this?

Oh yes. I remember.

Tecum vivere amem, tecum obeam libens.

**A/N Good ole Horace . . . .**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 14 Picking up the Pieces**

**BPOV**

This is a nice roof. Simple an' straightforward, if somewhat pointy at the top.

As a vampire I could stay here forever, despite said pointiness. I will add that to my list of options, one should always have a reasonably long list of options.

I know this isn't productive thinking but I can indulge myself. I've just had a nasty shock an' I think I'm allowed to feel a bit self-absorbed.

First off I've got to feel sorry for Alice. She was trying to tell me that Chelsea used her gift to bind her to Rutilio. No wonder she was so strangely reluctant to think about what happened to Edward or to let the Cullens know where she was. I know she's my former best friend but I can't decide if I want to hug her for being used so appallingly or slap her for being so pathetic. I suppose it would be hypocritical to go with the slap under the circumstances, since I'm currently draped across the apex of a roof like a vampire weathervane because I'm hiding from my own problems.

I have no regret in crushing Chelsea, neither for myself or Alice. I've killed a lot of people in battle who probably deserved to die less than she did. Wow, there's a sentence I could never have imagined saying back in my human days.

Poor Charlie would hardly recognise me an' now that I think about it I can barely recognise myself. How did I come to be laying here casually thinking about the lives I've taken?

Love, that's how.

Oh no, can't go there yet. Find something else to think about, quick.

Being a vampire is not entirely what I was expecting. Jasper did a good job of explaining it all to me an' he could never have known it would turn into such a struggle for survival. Funny now I've been more in danger of dyin' as a supposed immortal than even _I_ ever was as a human.

Right now it's feeling like a bad choice. I know this isn't exactly unique. Relationships break down all the time, often with one person stuck, desperately wanting what they can't have. But I think I can allow myself the luxury of believing that for a vampire it's a thousand times worse. Even without the bonding of mates it's true that we feel things far more deeply than most humans. When it hurts, it really hurts. Factor in the whole mating for life thing an' you're suddenly in a very bad place. Without that you at least have a chance to move on. Eternity is a long time to be stuck loving someone who is gone, I can all too easily see how that could make you crazy. Of course I know about vampires who lose their mates but I'm pretty sure it's not common for the one you've lost to still be wandering around fit an' well. That really would be hell.

Who am I kidding, it _is_ hell.

I wonder, if I hadn't squished Chelsea, if she would have had the compassion to sever _my_ bond with Jasper. Wouldn't that be ironic, if I've offed the only person who would be able to give me some relief.

With shame an' guilt I admit to myself that is by far the most difficult thing I have ever had to deal with. Dumped by my first love. Stalked by a freak of nature, Father killed by same. Mother estranged by nothing more exciting than time an' distance. Fighting for survival, mine an' my family's.

Abandoned by the love of my existence? Paralysing. Terrifying. The coup de grâce. The finishing blow.

The panic that thought induces is probably all that's holding the pain at bay. My whole body is suddenly rigid an' trembling.

An' then it breaks through, the thought I'm trying to suppress. What if it's true, what if he doesn't love me anymore?

I gasp sharply an' start breathing, erratically. Still shaking like a leaf.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I can't live like that. Without him. He's so beautiful, god it's almost painful to think about how much. I know the contours of his body better than my own. My perfect memory stores every touch we've ever shared, every sensation he's caused in me. Every caress, sigh, murmur, smile an' laugh. Every time he's held my hand, every word he's spoken, all the emotions that make symphonies on his face. His fears, his hopes. I recall all of it. HD, digital, flawlessly stored. A blessing and a curse.

Dimly I'm aware that I'm having a panic attack but I can't stop it. My emotions are spiralling upwards, out of control, towards some unseen but looming crisis. Flipping wildly through the rolodex of memories, faster an' faster, while my freaked out mind tries to process the concept that he might no longer be mine.

The sensation builds within me like a tornado, spinning furiously an' sucking my consciousness up into a blur of fractured thoughts an' feelings. Instinctively I realise that the crisis coming is a rupture in my mind an' so I do the only thing I can think of to release the explosion inside me before it consumes me. I let it out.

It feels like I scream for an eternity but my newly cleared brain informs me that it was mere moments.

It was certainly enough to bring my companions up onto the roof.

Three sets of red eyes regard me with a mixture of worry an' fear as I lay there physically spent from the experience.

I squirm in embarrassment, unsure what to say.

Simon, bless him, seems to sense that I need to be alone again to process whatever the hell just happened an' silently he tugs Demetri an' Elise away with him.

Demetri gives me one last backward glance, face conflicted, an' then steps off the roof after the others.

Slowly I let all the air seep out of my lungs.

I feel almost calm now. Not quite if I'm honest, fear has a choke hold on me but at least I can think around it.

I don't know if my fear is real. I don't _know_ because I didn't stop to find out. For that I am prepared to forgive myself, there was quite a lot to deal with at the time.

Was Chelsea successful? If she was, sharp stab of pain, will the effect be permanent? Demetri said her tie between some of the Guard an' Aro went when he died but that was a connection, could her death re-make something she's broken? Call me pessimistic but that doesn't seem plausible.

Looking on the bright side, if Jasper an' I have survived her attack on us isn't he going to be pissed at me anyway? Rutilio will want me dead, therefore we'll have to act against him possibly starting the war Jasper was trying to avoid.

For a moment I actually laugh. I've given him so much grief over becoming 'rulers' of the vampire world, mainly because I wanted to slink away an' live peacefully with my family an' yet it's finally dawned on me now that he's trying to create that peaceful existence the only way he can an' I've been putting the skids under it because all I want to do is rip the head off anyone who threatens him, us.

Every fibre of my being is screaming out that I run back to him. I need him. He is part of me. The ache in my heart is almost pulsating, I can feel it through the ice of fear that coats it.

Sadly I review my limited options.

I could stay here, in abject misery, until the moss that covers the roof makes itself at home on me.

I could run away, go find a nice little spinster pad with room for plenty of cats an' occasional bouts of mental weirdness.

Or I can go back, find out the truth an' then fight for the man I love.

I have to go back. Mated or not there isn't another choice, I can't walk away from what we have, had. I've fought an' killed for him, now is not the time to give up.

Does that make me a grown up or a sucker for punishment? Fucked if I know.

**CPOV**

J looks like he wants to lay into me for my rude greeting but he clearly thinks better of it an' darts across the room to sit behind his desk.

"Where is she?" He asks icily, a tell-tale muscle jumpin' in his cheek.

"She needed some time to think. She'll be back." I say with more confidence than I feel.

"Where. Is. She?" He asks again.

"I'm not tellin' until you tell me why you want to find her so badly."

"Char." He growls menacingly. "She is my _wife_."

"An' she's my sister." I snarl back, ignoring Pete's attempt to shush me. "Tonight I've seen you suckin' up the charms of Chelsea fuckin' Volturi an' cosyin' up with your ex-wife. You give me one good reason why I should tell you where your _mate_ is."

"You will tell me." His eyes go black very slowly, like someone's squirting ink into them.

I lock my knees to stop 'em shaking. Now we're in familiar territory, I haven't seen that look on his face for a _very_ long time.

"We're not in Maria's Army now J." My voice is surprisingly steady. My Daddy used to say I had an over developed sense of right an' wrong an' very little by way of protective coloration. "Are you gonna torture me to find out what you wanna know?"

"Char, baby . . . ." Pete's voice is filled with worry.

I daren't look at my husband. Baitin' this particular beast is a dangerous business. Instead I keep my eyes locked on J's furious ones. When they go blank an' empty, then I'll start runnin'. It's not like I've forgotten he's killed almost every vampire he's ever made.

The tense silence stretches out.

"She's safe." I say eventually, to gauge his reaction. "Simon, Elise an' Demetri are with her."

As soon as I mention his name the muscle in his cheek speeds up. So he knows. Question is, does it bother him?

Our starin' contest is interrupted by Alice.

"Jazzy, she's safe, that's all that matters surely?"

J turns to face her, his expression unchanging.

Come on, come on. I think to myself, _please_ J, give me some sign, somethin' to hope for.

"Jasper." Carlisle coughs in his best Doctor's manner. "Perhaps Charlotte will tell me where Bella is so that I can go and check on her?"

Pete reaches forward an' gently touches the back of my arm in warning.

I wait for J to turn back to me before shaking my head forcefully.

"For the love of god." Rosalie huffs. "Can't we just let her sulk in peace for a while?"

J rises to his feet, lip curled but thankfully still with fury in his eyes.

"She's not sulkin'!" I shout, anger rising. "She's my sister an' _your_ stupid sister brought that fuckin' viper into our home knowin' what she was plannin' on doin'!"

"Charlotte." Carlisle is working himself up to a good chastisement I can tell. "I don't think . . . ."

"ENOUGH!" J roars suddenly, rattlin' the windows an' rainin' plaster dust down from the ceiling. "I WANT MY FUCKIN' WIFE!"

Suitably cowed we freeze in place.

He eyeballs everyone in turn an' by the time he gets to me his eyes are empty voids. My brother is gone.

Leaping over the desk he backhands Pete, knockin' him into the wall an' hurls himself at me. We crash to the floor rolling into the mercifully cold fireplace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 15 Reunion**

**CPOV**

I brace myself for the pain but instead he crushes me against his chest an' begins talkin', quietly an' urgently.

Under his arm I watch as Pete herds the Cullens out, comin' back for the darth midget who seems to think that J fallin' apart is a spectator sport.

Slowly the knot of tension inside me unwinds as J gives me a rare glimpse into his mind.

By the time he's finished the sun is well up an' we've both been sobbin'.

At some point during the night we've moved, J leanin' back against the wall with his long legs stretched out in front of him an' me curled up by his side, clutching his big hand in mine.

Both of us are deep in thought.

"I don't know what to say." I admit eventually.

That earns me a short, if bitter, laugh.

"_That_, I don't believe." He says dryly.

"Alright." I huff. "If you wanna know. I think you shoulda told this stuff to Bella a long time ago an' you'd better man up an' spit it out the next time you see her. Along with a suitable apology for your behaviour last night."

I look up an' catch the end of his wince. Good. Message received an' understood.

"Is everythin' okay between us?" He asks.

"Not yet J." I answer him honestly. I might understand it better but I ain't ready to excuse it.

He sighs an' leans his head back against the wall.

"What do we do now?" He asks after a while.

"I'm gonna go scare up Petey an' see if we can find out who this traitor is." I poke him in the chest with my finger. "An' _you_ should go get one of your psychobabble books, preferably one on overcomin' Alpha Male-itus, an' take it in the tub with you for a couple of hours."

"Yes Ma'am." He drawls.

He climbs to his feet an' offers me his hand to help me up.

I accept it easily an' he keeps hold of it as we walk towards the door.

"Aren't you goin' to apologise for rippin' off my foot?" He enquires as we cross the damaged hallway.

"No." I snort. "You were lucky, if Pete had been one second quicker pullin' me off you I would've had your dick instead."

Color me surprised when the first person we see is Alice Cullen, or whatever the fuck her name is now.

**BPOV**

Reluctantly I climb to my feet, disorientated because the horizon seems a lot lower than it should be.

Realisation dawns slowly, I think, perhaps, I may have let out a little more of my inner explosion than was _entirely_ sensible.

Oh shit. Pete's gonna kill me.

Carefully I pick my way over the wreckage. How the hell I managed to knock a house down without breaking the roof I'll never know.

I can't see Demetri an' Elise but I can smell they are close by. Simon is sitting cross legged in the yard with a disturbing smirk on his face.

"Feeling better Mistress?" He asks as I plop down beside him.

"Yes thank you." I answer stiffly.

"Your dress is ruined." He observes.

I look down. Yep, good job I went heavy on the underwear last night. Then I remember why, I was looking forward to Jasper removing it after the party.

"Your mood appears to have flat lined Mistress." Simon remarks. "Dare I hope it is because you appreciate the gravity of spoiling such a beautiful dress?"

I manage a weak smile.

"Apparently not." He sighs. "What are we doing now?"

"Going home." I whisper.

"Excellent choice Mistress." He says, doing a good impersonation of a Sommelier.

"Is it?" I ask. Deciding is one thing. Doing is another.

"Of course." He says simply, watching may face intently. "Would it help if I slapped you?"

"What?"

"Hysteria can manifest itself in many ways." He informs me seriously. "One manifestation could be, say, destroying a building. Another could be inability to show animation."

"Did you just make that up?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Yes." He laughs. "But I am given to understand, from the reading material of Elise, that ladies are often slapped to good effect when in the throes of a romantic catastrophe."

"Elise reads bodice rippers?" There's a concept I can't get my head around. Elise is the epitome of French chic.

"_Avidly_, Mistress."

Great, my life has descended into a trashy romance novel.

"Oh dear." Simon's smile slips. "My attempts to cheer you up do not appear to be working very well."

I reach over an' pat his knee. "Not your fault Simon, I can't visualise a happy endin' for all this right now."

"Oh Mistress." He chuckles. "You just need to have a little faith."

"Humph."

Still chuckling he leaps to his feet. "I will fetch Elise." He informs me. "She is currently running a perimeter."

I nod an' settle down to examine my hands for a while, not looking up when Demetri folds himself down beside me.

"Mistress." He asks quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Crushed."

He laughs delightedly.

"I am sorry for what happened Mistress."

"It wasn't your fault Demetri. She committed the dastardly deed an' I'm the one who over reacted."

"I should have been more forceful in my warning." He continues in a low voice. "I do not wish harm to come to either you or the Master."

"Do you think you could call me Bella now?" I ask, lifting my head to look at him. "After all you've witnessed me having a mini breakdown an' we're currently sat here with me not much more than my underwear."

His glance flicks down my ripped dress an' then back to my face quickly. "No Mistress." He says seriously. "I do not think it would be appropriate to call you by your given name."

"You've already called me Bella twice." I remind him.

"Yes Mistress." He agrees rising swiftly to his feet. "And I should not have done."

I sigh as I watch him walk away. He moves with more fluid grace than anyone I've ever met an' when he's in his cloak it's almost like he's floating. I wish I could work him out. Most of the time he seems to find me annoying an' yet at others it feels like we could be friends.

Men. An' they think we're difficult. Whether he likes it or not I already think of him as my brother.

In fact I'm startled to realise that for all my moaning and complaining most of the Guard, the ones I know best, already feel like extended family to me. I no longer find their presence in my life irksome.

Even Elise, who always makes me feel like a baby elephant when she's around, especially now I know about her embarrassingly plebeian reading habits.

She an' Simon emerge from the trees an' I get to my feet.

Time to go home an' face the music.

Our run back is more leisurely than the journey here an' for that I am grateful, it gives me more time to gather my courage. The tightness in my chest begins to dissipate the closer we get. With a sigh I wish I could say the same for the fear.

We slow to a walk as we approach the compound, crossing through the gates just as Jasper, Pete an' the Cullens emerge onto the steps at the front of the house.

My pace drops to a crawl, this confrontation is going to happen a bit sooner than I anticipated. I had at least hoped to get the twigs out of my hair an' change into something less desperate looking.

Somehow I keep walking until I am just a few feet from the bottom of the steps. He comes down slowly stopping on the last step. Vampire or not I couldn't tell you what everyone else is doing, they could be dancing the Charleston for all I know.

I'm not brave enough to lower my shield an' see if he's projecting so we just stand an' stare at each other. I can't read anything from his expression but in fairness my poker face is firmly in place too.

This Jasper coma is different somehow. I'm still totally lost in his golden eyes, I just don't feel secure in that world the way I normally do.

With that pang of sadness something must have changed on my face because Pete jumps forwards grabbing my hand an' dragging me towards Jasper. Stopping in front of him he takes Jasper's hand an' unceremoniously slaps mine into it.

"Sort this out." He growls. "I can't stand it any fuckin' longer."

Turning on his heel he grabs Alice an' tows her away with him.

The others melt away in silence, leaving me alone to face to my fate.

"We should go somewhere an' talk." He says quietly.

My heart sinks, not exactly the 'I love you an' I'm glad you're back' I was foolishly hoping for.

"Somewhere we won't be disturbed." He continues. "The ranch isn't far from here, we could go there?"

"Not such a good idea right now." I murmur, chewing my lower lip.

"We could head north into the forest?" He suggests.

I nod.

"Do you want to get changed first?"

"No." I'm not trying to be a tease with my semi-clothed state, I just can't bear to be away from him again so soon.

He nods an' leads me slowly back out through the gate.

Once we are clear we start running an' I take some comfort in the fact that he's still holding my hand.

We run in silence for a couple of hours. From time to time I risk a sideways glance but his expression is still not giving anything away. He doesn't look happy, but then I doubt I look like I've just won the lottery either.

I wish I had the guts to just ask him. Do you still love me? Am I still your mate?

Unfortunately coming back to face him has temporarily used up all my courage. I've never been a religious person so it seems all kinds of wrong to start praying now, but I wish I could.

Eventually we reach a depression of rocks surrounded by trees an' he jogs to a stop.

Releasing my hand he hesitantly takes a step back from me, sinking down onto one of the rocks in a crouch.

"Did she . . . ." I can't finish my question though gods knows I don't need to.

A pained expression appears on his face an' he runs his hand through his hair. Oh god, I wish I didn't know what _that_ gesture means.

"Did she spilt us up?" I demand, suddenly done with the uncertainty.

"Yes an' no." He says heavily.

Yes, he said yes. My vision darkens to a fine point of light an' I feel myself fall. The sensible part of my brain points out that vampires don't faint but the rest of it wants no part of this reality for the time being an' shuts down abruptly.

"Darlin'. Bella, talk to me, are you alright?"

I open my eyes to find his perfect face an' inch from my own, eyes tight with worry.

Instead of answering I reach my hand up an' trace my fingertips lightly across his cheek.

He closes his eyes an' leans into my palm.

"I can't feel you anymore when you're away from me." He whispers. "An' it scared the shit out of me because I love you with all my heart an' I can't live without you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 16 Mulling it Over**

**BPOV**

"Couldn't you have told me that last night?" I ask with a slight edge to my voice. "Or just now when I got back?

Do you have any idea how fuckin' scared I was that I'd lost you completely? That you where goin' to me hunt me down an' kill _me _for murdering Chelsea?"

My fingers cease caressing his cheek an' for a microsecond I fight the urge to pinch it viciously instead.

"I'm sorry." He says with real feeling, opening his eyes to look into mine.

I sigh, a little bit disappointed in myself for not being able to stay mad at him. I just can't do it though, even with so much to discuss an' understand this is still more than I was expecting. I may technically be a traitor to my sex but I am in love with in extraordinary man. The fact that I am starting or realise that he has some clay in his boots doesn't make him any less amazing.

An' it was me that started withdrawing after Aro's death. Just like it was me that ran away last night.

An' so I resume caressing his cheek without too much guilt.

"Bella." He sighs, closing his eyes again. "I'm so grateful to have you back. Please don't ever leave me again."

I lie limply in his arms as my brain gradually starts working again. Only a vampire would be able to hold another at such a classic 'Gone with the Wind' angle for so long.

"What does it mean that you couldn't 'feel' me?" I ask eventually.

"When you left, I couldn't feel you, couldn't feel you moving away. I couldn't come after you." He looks into my eyes again, his face sad an' pained. "She broke our bond. We aren't mated anymore."

I gasp. Not mates? I don't understand.

"But I can still feel _you_." I hedge.

"You can?" He asks, brightening a little.

"Yes." I nod minutely. "Same as always. The 'indigestion' feelin' started to fade the closer I got to home. Does that mean it's still there?"

"I don't know." He admits. "We should probably ask one of the older vampires. I've only been mated for a little over twelve months. I think that makes me somethin' of a novice."

"But you think it's broken, don't you?" I push. Comforted strangely by how well I know him, even if I'm not that impressed with his conclusion.

Reluctantly he nods.

"Are you just bein' pessimistic?" I ask hopefully, remembering his whole 'woe is me' deal over Edward.

He doesn't respond.

"Is it bad, if we aren't mates?" I press.

He closes his eyes an' nuzzles my palm again. "I don't know."

"What if I'm mated to you but you're not mated to me?"

Eyes are still closed. Evasion.

"Does that mean you could mate with someone else?"

"I would _never_." He vows without opening his eyes.

Not by choice, I realise. But where's the choice in who you mate with, or did I miss that episode of Blind _Mate_ on TV?

My newly recovered warmth is pierced with cold. He loves me, I won't doubt him, but what if we walk into a place one day an' he finds a mate, what happens to me then? Will someone stick up a rota for it in the kitchen?

Do mates automatically equal love? I don't know. I was irrevocably in love with Jasper before we _knew_ we were mates, I suppose we were technically already there but I didn't feel any different before I knew, surely that must mean something? An' does it actually matter? Doesn't that just leave us in the same boat as 'normal' couples? The one where you have to work at it if you want to keep it. Or is there just one of us left in that boat, me?

I must have been silent too long because Jasper shakes me gently an' I refocus on his golden eyes.

Ah, Jasper coma. The cold washes away. Is it naïve of me to believe that because everythin' feels so right it will all be okay? Mentally I sigh. Probably, but what's the alternative? There isn't one because there's no way I'm giving him up now in favour of some fuzzy future that may or may not actually happen. The un-mated thing might not even be permanent. Mental snort. When was the last time I got _that_ lucky?

So, Pompeian style, I will live at the foot of that volcano.

He shakes me again, harder this time.

"Bella?" His voice is laced with concern.

"Sorry." I murmur. "Just mullin' it all over."

"You won't leave me, will you?"

I hate that he sounds so vulnerable an' unsure so I make a rash promise.

"Not until you ask me to."

"I won't ev . . . ."

I move my index finger to his full lips.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I urge him.

He closes his eyes again an' I marvel at how it's possible to feel so at peace with such a background level of fear. Perhaps I've just got used to it, one way or another.

"There are things I need to tell you." He says eventually.

Yes, I suppose there must be, it's one of those days.

All in all we stay there for the best part of _three_ days, leaving only once to hunt.

It turns out we both have a great deal to tell each other. Fears, insecurities, shaming truths an' I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without his gentle encouragement. Bottling things up is my default setting, his too apparently.

I would never in a million years have told him my real feelings about the Chelsea situation if he hadn't made it so easy for me to. Because it seems immature to me that I feel he's effectively been unfaithful. But I saw them together, I saw the way he looked at her an' right or wrong I feel betrayed. His description of how it felt certainly hasn't helped. So much so that I can't even think about it for the time being. No. I need my sister for that.

For that matter the news that Char caught him innocently hugging Alice didn't exactly make me smile either. Suddenly I don't give a flying fuck how badly she's been abused by Rutilio, if she touches my husband again I'll rip off the offending body part, or crush it, I've already got form in that department. Foretell that! An' no, I haven't suddenly become unreasonable. According to Jasper she was already regretting cutting him loose when Chelsea got her hooks into her an' now she's free she's convinced herself she's still in love with him. There is no sympathy under the circumstances, she an' I are on a war footing until she gets the message that he's not interested. Might be good practise for later an' luckily _he_ thinks my reaction is justified, albeit funny.

Two things _he_ told me shocked me to the core. One I have filed away to worry about later, along with all my other mate related issues. The other at least cleared something up. I'd never wondered why he'd lied about his age to join the army, assuming it was a man thing. But that summer a girl in his county, who he was sweet on, was brutally raped an' left for dead. Jasper an' his brother found out who the culprit was an' rounded up some like-minded friends to exact revenge. There was a fight an' Jasper's beloved older brother was killed, two days before his eighteenth birthday. Hence his warnings to me about vengeance not always working out the way you hope it will. It cost him his brother an' his family, since he ran away to enlist an' never saw them again, because of Maria.

As much as that made me sad it seriously angered me that he'd been having as much trouble as me adjusting to our new reality as 'The Cowboy Coven'. If he'd only told me I could have missed out on weeks of feeling inadequate. We could have helped each other. I wish Char had made him eat that fuckin' book after he'd read it. I am, was, am, whatever, his mate. Did he think I would have posted his insecurities on Facebook? I'll admit it, I pummelled his chest a bit with my fists while we thrashed that one out.

Stupid Alpha Vampire.

An' then he asked me. Did I want to carry on? Despite his concern over maintaining our safety he would willingly walk away from it if that's what I wanted, try to find another way.

I did think about it. But in the end I said no. We _are_ doing the right thing, I realise that now. That doesn't mean I'm entirely happy about it, but I've stopped wishing it would just go away an' I'm going to actively try to help. An' not just by crushing stuff. I promised.

Anyway, with all this to chew over it's hardly surprising that most of my attention is now focussed on the one thing I _can_ affect.

The long overdue death of one Rutilio Asturias.

At least this time I have plenty of support. Perhaps even competition.

Who will get to him first . . . .?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 17 Prelude to a Hunt**

**BPOV**

Our return was suitably low key.

We snuck in with barely a comment an' I was relieved until we got to our room and I realised all was not back to normal in the world of B an' J.

But I'm glad. Because I'm not ready for that level of intimacy yet. An' because if my lady parts controlled my gift they'd have crushed my brain the second it decided to get undressed in the bathroom.

I mull that over while I shower an' am sadly amused to find Jasper wearing a bathrobe when I emerge.

Smiling awkwardly he shuffles past me an' shuts himself in the bathroom.

Back to square one.

Pouting I drop the remains of my dress in the trash an' pull on jeans and a t-shirt. With an eye to the future I put the underwear in the wash basket, it'll be a shame to waste it.

After a few minutes Jasper returns clean an' fully clothed.

We smile at each other ruefully, linking arms and heading downstairs to find our family.

Pete, Char an' Demetri are in the 'spy center' discussing the ethics of questioning the Guard an' finding the traitor.

They greet us easily as we slip in an' carry on with their lively but good natured disagreement. It seems that the Italian's intended methods don't meet with Char's approval an' Pete has a foot in both camps.

Jasper slides into a chair an' pulls me onto his lap. It's the kind of mild argument that makes me feel at home an' judging by the relaxed way Jasper is stroking my palm it's having the same effect on him.

"Ahem." He says eventually.

"Yes Master?" Demetri responds as they all turn to look at us.

"I really don't hold with torturin' people D." Jasper begins.

Pete snorts an' I stifle a giggle.

"At least not people supposed to be on our side." Jasper amends. "As far as we know we only have the one traitor at the moment, I think brutalisin' members of our coven is a good way to escalate that number real quick."

"We have often done it that way in the past Master." Demetri informs us casually. "I am happy to discontinue it but I think it is crucial that we find this traitor quickly."

"Agreed." Jasper nods. "However our top priority has to be Asturias, since The Recognised Covens have effectively sanctioned action against him after Chelsea's direct attack on us."

"Good point J." Pete chips in. "We should strike quickly before he has a chance to garner any support from the others."

"Do you distrust them that much?" I ask. From what Jasper told me on our little 'retreat' it sounded like they'd been quite reasonable about our assuming power an' disinclined to rock the boat.

"Nah, sweet thing. It's' that Spaniard I don't trust." Pete shakes his head ruefully. "Fucker's as slippery as an eel an' just cos none of his plans have come off so far doesn't mean we should suffer him bein' out there to make more one day longer than we need to."

Everybody nods energetically.

"Then let me fetch Simon." Demetri growls. "And we will plan his demise immediately."

Jasper looks to me an' I nod. I know now that he regrets not letting us go after him in the first place despite his perfectly good reasons for being cautious about revenge.

Demetri darts out the door an' we Whitlocks smile at each other, happy to be together again.

"You guys okay?" Char asks.

I snuggle into Jasper's chest an' he buries his nose in my hair.

"We will be." He says just loud enough for them to hear.

"Ah baby." Pete drawls. "They'll be great, they're nauseatin' me already."

Char slaps the back of his head an' Jasper's chest rumbles with laughter an' then settles into a low purr as I rub my cheek against his heart scar.

Normal. For now everything feels comforting an' normal.

Demetri marches back with Simon in tow.

About as normal as it can be when you're plotting with your loved ones to murder someone. Strange life.

"Mistress." Simon greets me happily. "You look so much better now you are clean."

"Thanks." I grumble, play slapping a chuckling Jasper.

"So." Jasper says, suddenly all business. "We need a plan to capture Asturias, get him to divulge the identity of our traitor an' then eradicate him from the earth. Any ideas?"

"I can sense him." Demetri states. "He is a long way away. South America, I would guess, at his compound, the closer I get the quicker I will be able to locate him. Escape is not possible. I could take a cadre of the Guard and have the job done in no time."

"Bella?" Jasper asks softly.

"I don't feel a primal urge to kill him myself." I confess. "But I will not be able to rest until I know he is gone forever. So I want to be there."

"Me too." Pete says.

"And me." Jasper's voice is hard.

"I ain't missin' out." Char growls.

"I would like to go." Simon adds in a cold voice. "He must pay for what he's done."

I know Simon takes his status as bodyguard an' friend seriously but I'm surprised by the vehemence in his tone.

"Are the Cullens still here?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah." Pete doesn't sound happy. "They're gettin' ready to leave today, headin' out to their new place in Alberta, the Doc's gotta start work in two days."

"Demetri." Jasper orders. "Fetch Alice, she can give us the details on Rutilio's compound."

While he's gone Jasper continues to rub my palm an' I give myself a good talking to.

Alice bounces into the room ahead of Demetri, far more like her old self.

"Hey Jazzy." She greets. "Hey Bella, glad you're back safe and sound. Demetri says you want to know about Rutilio's home outside Rio, is that because you're going after him?"

"Alice." Jasper begins in a warning tone.

"Oh Jazzy, don't be like that." She pouts. "I have as much right to be in on this as anyone."

I manage not to snort.

Jasper is silent an' I can almost feel his brain whirring.

"Jazzy." She says quietly. "Don't you trust me?"

"Alice." He sighs. "There are a lot of things to consider, give us the details of his compound an' we'll talk to you again when we've come up with a plan."

"Fair enough." She bounces up an' down for a moment an' then starts talking.

An' hour later we have plenty of information an' Pete hustles her out with a wink at me.

"Pete's been given the task of keepin' Alice away from J." Char explains quietly with a wide smile. "Otherwise he reckoned J was gonna kill her."

"She was drivin' me fuckin' nuts." Jasper admits with a shiver.

Even Simon laughs.

"She can be very intense Master." He chuckles. "But that woman has an encyclopaedic knowledge of shopping that should be recorded for posterity."

We're still laughing at how impressed he sounds when Pete returns with a face like a smacked ass.

"I swear." He growls at Jasper throwing himself into a chair. "If you let her come along for this _I'm_ gonna fuckin' kill her."

"Collateral damage." Char agrees moving over to sit on Pete's lap.

"There will no killin' or damagin' of our alleged allies until I say so." Jasper says with mock severity.

"Yes Master." They all respond with varying degrees of respect.

"Let's plan." He prompts.

An hour later I finally understand why there's only one General. The six of us are making a right pig's ear of it an' I can see Demetri an' Jasper, the experts, getting annoyed with the rest of us.

"Look." I interrupt eventually. "I don't really care how he dies just so long as he's dead. I appreciate that everyone wants a piece of him but there's only so much bad guy to go round. In case you've all forgotten he's real short."

"She's got a point." Jasper laughs, wrapping his arms around me an' pulling me further onto his lap. "Maybe we're makin' this over complicated an' we should just take the Guard down there, storm the compound an' exercise some power."

"KISS." Demetri smirks.

"What?"

"Keep it simple, stupid." Pete explains, amused by the expression on my face.

"That's great." I observe. "But I assume our traitor will tell him we're coming? I mean as soon as any of us disappear it won't be hard to guess where we've gone."

"He can run Mistress." Demetri informs me lightly. "But I _will_ find him. And in my experience the more resources we take, the shorter the hunt."

"So that's it?" I ask, failing to keep the sarcasm out of my tone. "We're all just goin' to pile into the family jumbo, fly to Rio an' charge about until we find him?"

"In essence Mistress." Simon confirms.

"An' this is how you did stuff in The Volturi?"

"Good god, no Mistress." He says eyes wide in horror. "Aro always made us fly coach."

Laughter breaks out all round.

"We'll need a slightly better plan than that." Jasper comments when he sobers up. "But I like the principle. If we all leave together it will be harder for anyone to tip him off. An' I like the idea of us acting professionally as a unit, it sends a strong message to everyone else."

"What about the Cullens?" Demetri asks.

"They don't know anythin'." Pete snorts. "I can't see Carlisle tippin' off Rutilio, not after what he did to Edward. Besides they'll be gone later, they won't know what we're up to."

"I wish we had more intel." Demetri muses. "As you said Peter, Asturias has been plotting for a long time. It is possible that he has more options and assets at his disposal than we are aware of."

"I agree." Jasper sighs. "But it's a calculated risk. If we wait too long he might be able to gather support an' turn himself into a problem we can't handle."

Pete, Demetri an' Simon all nod in agreement.

"Would you like to go to Rio darlin'?" Jasper asks quietly, dropping his face into my hair. "I did promise you some recreational shreddin'."

"You do realise that's not the most excitin' honeymoon offer a girl's ever had?" I giggle.

"I promised you the world's longest honeymoon didn't I?" He sighs. "One day I'll make good on that."

"You'll have to. Simon an' Char have already started plannin' my trousseau."

"Do I even want to know what that is?" He asks.

"No. Just know that it goes in suitcases an' you'll be carryin' 'em."

We lapse into silence, breathing in each other's scents until it finally dawns on me that the others have left.

"We've driven Pete out of his own office." I chuckle.

He shrugs an' we snuggle closer. Sighing contentedly.

Sometime later a commotion in the hallway pulls us both back to awareness.

"We're leaving." Carlisle announces. "Where is Jasper? We wanted to say goodbye."

"The Master is out." Demetri answers coolly. "He will be sorry to have missed you but he had important matters to attend to."

Jasper slips his hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter.

"That is unfortunate." Carlisle responds waspishly. "My daughter in particular wanted to speak with him before we left, they still have many things to discuss."

"Would you like me to take a message?" Demetri has mastered the art of projecting bored disinterest into his voice.

"No." Carlisle answers shortly. "It is a private matter. They were married you know."

"They were?" Demetri asks as if it's the most shocking idea in the world an' I can imagine his dark eyebrows climbing up his handsome face.

"Yes. For a very long time." Carlisle sounds even more annoyed.

"Ah well." Demetri sounds amused. "I am afraid that the matters the Master is attending to will also take a _very_ long time. May I help you load your luggage into the car?"

Their voices gradually fade away as they move through the house.

Jasper lowers his lips to my ear an' whispers. "I think we'll be safe if we stay here."

I manage to nod despite the tremor that runs through me at the contact.

Jasper sighs, blowing another breath across my ear lobe.

We continue to snuggle.

But now we'd rather be doing something else.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 18 The Hunt**

**BPOV**

Preparations for our Rio 'field trip' eat up the next couple of days.

Since Jasper can't bear to be out of physical contact with me I go, willingly, everywhere he does. He is constantly holding my hand, stroking my hair or burying his face in it to inhale my scent. Comfortingly this behaviour is not very different to the way we were before, just a little more intense. In a way I feel bad, I said some really harsh things to him while we were alone. He wanted an' needed to hear it but I didn't like hurting him. However right now he is giving me exactly what I need, his unconditional love.

Getting such a whopping great coven on the move is a bit like manoeuvring an ocean liner in port but Jasper an' Demetri handle it with the ease of long practice.

Despite Demetri's gift Jasper spoke to Evans an' he was able to confirm that as far as the government knows Rutilio has returned to Brazil, he even agreed to get the Brazilian authorities to let him know if there was any change. It's an interesting competition an' the Guard are betting. Who will win, human intelligence agencies or the infallible tracking machine? Simon, who the Guard consider the guru of a well-placed bet, not to mention the guy who holds the money, is going with Demetri. But Jasper an' I have our money on Evans, because the guy's a bit of a hero an' because we know more about what humans are capable of than Simon.

Finally everything is ready and, Jasper an' I are able to slip away for a quick hunt before we leave.

In the dark an' silent forest we flit between the trees until we find a meal we can share.

Satiated we curl up at the base of a tree, his body wrapped protectively around mine.

After a while he reaches up an' hesitantly brushes the hair away from my neck. When I don't protest he begins to gently nuzzle an' kiss my neck. The sensation goes straight to the core of me an' although he can tell he doesn't react, instead he continues to chastely make love to my neck.

It's wonderful.

Until his lips make contact with his scar an' then I tense up.

"Oh god." He groans. "Darlin' I'm so sorry."

I twist around in his arms so I can face him.

"What for this time?" I ask quietly.

"Everythin'! Darlin' if I hadn't . . . ."

I gently press my finger to his mouth.

"I thought we agreed we'd stop apologisin' for stuff we can't change." I admonish him. "We've had this conversation loads of times before this current disaster unfolded. The only person involved in this who acted deliberately out of malice is Rutilio an' that's a problem we're goin' to sort out together."

He sighs an' is silent for a while.

"I'm scared." He says eventually.

"Me too." I remind him. "But at least we're scared together."

He snorts.

I do feel for him. Afraid an' helpless is somethin' I've had plenty of time to get used to. Jasper is strong man, physically an' mentally, a situation he can't control is as terrifying to him as being asked to make a speech would be to me. In a perverse way his fear comforts me, it's a result of his fierce love that this situation is making him so distressed.

So naturally, like breathing used to be, we find ourselves gazing into each other's eyes adrift in our own little world. Just as naturally our faces move together until our noses touch. The moment is heavy, laden with possibilities.

I desperately want him to kiss me but I'm afraid that he won't. Even though I'm just as guilty as him for starting something physical when we should be talking it was me who brought it up during our three day long conversation an' sited it as one of the reasons for our . . . . Our what? Problems. It seems too strong a word for it. We might not have been telling each other everything we should but we were still two halves of the same whole. Mis-alignment then, a drawer in a cherished family heirloom that needs a little nudge occasionally to help it close seamlessly.

As if reading my mind Jasper shifts slightly an' presses his lips gently against mine. Reckless _want_ flares through me but I remain passive, needing an' trusting him to take the lead.

Exhaling slowly he rubs his nose against mine before pulling back slightly to caress my face with his cool lips. Lightly they brush across my forehead, eyelids an' cheeks, pressing briefly over my ears before returning to rest against my mouth. Very slowly he begins to kiss me, mouth working gently over mine provoking it into responding in kind. We lay perfectly still, wrapped around each other with only our lips moving.

Oblivious to the world around us.

Like a tightly wound spring slowly being released the energy between us starts to build, the simple movement gradually gaining momentum, our lips pressing together harder an' with more speed.

He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth an' I gasp, opening my own which he covers immediately slipping his tongue straight inside. In an instant the nature of the kiss changes completely our hands flying to each other's hair an' tangling there to lock our mouths together in their now furious coupling. Our tongues an' bodies writhe against each other almost roughly and one of his hands drops from my hair to the small of my back pulling me against him tightly.

Within minutes we are both panting an' gasping like we've run a marathon.

Tension builds deliciously an' just as I begin to feel like the lust inside me will explode he rolls me onto my back covering me with his body an' _really_ starts to kiss me.

An' I'm gone, reduced from powerful immortal to an amorphous mess of purely physical reactions. I don't know how he does that, but fuck me I'm awed an' grateful that he can.

If his mouth wasn't totally dominating mine I'm pretty sure I would be howling at the stars.

With supreme control over both himself an' me he almost imperceptibly dials back the fervour of our kisses an' our undulating bodies until we are simply moving lazily together in a dance we are familiar with.

"Oh god, _Bella_." He moans into my mouth. "I love you so much."

Beyond words I lower my mental shield an' let him feel what I'm feeling for the first time in a long time.

With a long drawn out sigh of happiness he rolls us over again so that I am draped over him.

I feel strangely relaxed an' satisfied considering he's just taken us to the absolute edge of lust an' then brought us back down again without actually stepping over the edge.

"Darlin'. He sighs burying his nose in my hair. "We need to get going. This isn't the time or place for what I want to do to you."

I shiver.

"I feel like I haven't made love to you in forever." His voice drops lower. "An' when I _do_, I want to know that nothin' an' no one will interrupt us."

Politely neither us mention my obvious physical reaction to that statement.

After some more gratuitous snuggling he pulls me to my feet an' smiling goofily we make our way back to the compound, timing our arrival exactly right to miss out on having to do any work. He's a multi-talented man, what can I say?

Since a jumbo jet disgorging a large quantity of surly looking supermodels is going to attract attention we are travelling down 'incognito' on several different flights with Jasper an' I arriving last with our entourage.

I don't know what Simon's done to irritate Demetri but knowing Jasper an' I don't care he's booked our group to fly coach. Simon's bitching an' whining keeps us laughing all the way to the airport. Alfredo, Sergio an' Elise are also travelling with us and they needle him good naturedly but mercilessly with an ease that suggests they've been doing it for _many_ years.

As we board the plane I can't help but be excited, for the first time ever I am actually leaving the country of my birth.

"Calm down." Jasper chides me as I bounce around in my seat.

I poke my tongue out at him. Even being trapped in here with all these delicious smelling humans is not going to dampen my enthusiasm.

Behind us I Simon is making a great show of trying to find somewhere to put his long legs even though he's not actually capable of getting cramp. Jasper's knees are jammed into the seat in front an' I feel a bit sorry for little old lady sitting here, for the next few hours there will only be a thin skin of padding between her an' a marble statue, she'll probably never understand where her terrible backache came from.

Boredom an' a strong thirst have claimed me by the time we arrive in Rio an' I have a momentary freak out as we disembark.

Human's sometimes say that the air feels different in another country an' as a vampire I now know that to be true. A plethora of new sounds an' smells assault me an' it takes my brain a few seconds to process it all.

Jasper smiles at me in understanding an' massages my palm with his thumb.

Clear of the airport Simon drives our rental to the hotel while I perch on Jasper's lap an' press my nose to the glass like a little kid drinking in the sights an' sounds.

Demetri an' Pete are waiting for us in the foyer to tease Simon about the joys of first class air travel while the rest of us check in.

"Everything is in readiness Master." Demetri says, all business now. "We will meet, on foot, just outside the city in three hours. As far as I can tell the target is at his residence, we should find him without too much trouble, ten Guard have already gone ahead to scout."

"Very good." Jasper nods approvingly. "We will settle into our room an' meet you in the bar in twenty minutes for a full briefing."

Demetri forgets himself briefly an' bows his head in acknowledgement.

"Ahem." I arch my eyebrow.

"Sorry Mistress." He favours me with a devilish smile an' then turns to Pete. "Come brother, let us retire to the bar and find an excellent whisky and some pretty girls to appreciate while we wait."

Wow, Big D has a naughty side.

"I'm only appreciatin' with my eyes." Pete informs him as they walk away. "Mrs Pete is a stickler for that sort of thing."

Twenty minutes later we enter the bar to find Pete sniffing ecstatically at a single malt an' Demetri propping up the bar surrounded by adoring women an' a few disgruntled looking men. The air in the room is thick with cigar smoke an' sexually aroused human.

Pete pats the seat next to him an' I slide into it.

"Big D." He tells us with pride in his voice. "Is somethin' of a lady's man it turns out."

"It's the Italian accent." Jasper shrugs.

Pete an' I exchange smiles but say nothing.

When everyone else has arrived Demetri tears himself away from his new fans an' becomes a serious and lethal vampire again.

We go over the plan one last time an' then head out into the parking lot so we can melt seamlessly into the dark spaces surrounding it.

The meeting point north of the city is two hour's run, plenty of time for tension an' anticipation to build within me. If all goes to plan we will soon be rid the biggest an' most consistent threat to our survival. The vampire who made the fatal mistake of trying to take Jasper away from me an' not just once.

A different kind of hunt is on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 19 A Different Kind of Hunt**

**BPOV**

In my ignorance, an' despite Alice's detailed description, I had imagined Rutilio's compound to be some sort of stark eyrie perched incongruously at the top of an inhospitably jagged mountain an' yet still chillingly at odds with its environment.

Instead I'm looking down from a leafy hilltop on a cluster of buildings arranged charmingly around a central house an' extensive gardens. Despite the generally populous area here it is quite an' secluded. Peaceful.

Irrationally I feel jealous. Why should that vicious fucker get to live in an oasis like this when we spent our time running from place to place in fear for our lives? I can tell by the look on Char's face she's having similar thoughts.

"Nice." Pete comments dryly.

"And empty." Demetri growls bitterly.

As soon as we met up with the scouts they informed us that the compound had been abandoned. There were recent scents of ten vampires, all headed north in a hurry.

Beside me The Major is staring down the hillside, impassive face hiding the thoughts within.

"Is it a trap?" I ask him.

"To lure us into the jungle an' attack us?" He asks, letting out a huge breath. "Possibly, if he has enough men. He could simply be trying to dodge the inevitable. Either way we will have to go after him."

Demetri nods gravely but doesn't comment.

One of the scouting party drops down from the tree tops.

"Car coming." He states simply.

We watch as a Mercedes SUV pulls up to the ornate gates in the wall of the compound. A small dark haired vampire jumps out an' scans the hillside.

"Alice." Jasper an' Pete growl in unison.

I snort. Apparently the NORAD Jasper tracker is still up an' running.

"Master?" The Guard, Nicholas, enquires.

"Fetch her and hide the car." The Major orders in a resigned voice. "Make sure she is alone an' hasn't been followed."

Bowing slightly Nicholas flits away.

The Major turns to me. He doesn't really do apologies but I can see it in his eyes so I give him a tight little smile to show him there are no hard feelings.

Char, on the other handed, has folded her arms across her ample chest an' is openly displaying some very hard feelings. The Major stares her down until she huffs an' looks away.

"How did you come to be here?" Pete demands as soon as Alice is within earshot.

"What sort of greeting is that?" She asks cheerily, turning to regard The Major with open curiosity. "Hey Jazzy, you look different somehow, must be the hat."

Suddenly I realise that she's probably never met The Major. I know she saw Jasper lose it with Char but as he explained to me that had still been _him_ because there had was real uncontrolled emotion behind his behaviour. Only Pete an' Char had really understood exactly how dangerous he'd been at that point, all that power ruled by nothing but feelings. She was brave going up against him like that, she might look cute an' fluffy but my sister has a backbone made of diamond.

"How did you come to be here?" Pete asks again, his tone several degrees below friendly.

"Carlisle sent Em down to see you guys with some texts on mating bonds he found." She answers, drooping a little. "When he came back and said the place was empty it wasn't hard to work out where you'd gone. Carlisle thought it would be good for me to come with you, for closure, and in case I can help."

"This is not really the place for you." Demetri says coldly. "There is likely to be a battle, you will be a hindrance."

"I can fight." Alice pouts. "Jazz taught me."

"I taught you basic self-defence." The Major states flatly. "Not how to fight."

"Bella fights." Alice retaliates.

"Bella is The Major's Mate." Pete snaps. "An' _that_ is somethin' entirely different."

"Jasper?" Alice questions. "Why won't you stick up for me, you know I can take care of myself?"

"Charlotte." The Major growls.

Immediately she surges forwards easily pinning Alice to the ground an' turning her head to face us.

"Pete." He orders.

My brother leaps at me an' without thinking I whip around catching him by the throat and slamming him into the hillside despite his superior height an' weight.

"The Mistress." Demetri informs Alice. "Takes her place among us by right. If we take you with us we risk one of us being killed trying to protect you."

Char releases Alice an' they both scramble to their feet.

"Sweet thing." Pete rasps. "You can let me up now, we've made our point."

Chuckling I release my grip an' move back to stand beside The Major.

"Demetri is correct." The Major informs her. "Takin' you with us is a risk. Our other choice is to incapacitate you an' leave you here."

"Jazz, Jasper, I don't understand."

"This is not a game Alice." Char growls. "It's not like usin' your elbows on some other bitch durin' the sales at Neiman Marcus, if you fuck up someone might die."

"I won't fuck up." Alice says hotly. "Rutilio and his _mate_ stole my life, messed with everything I thought I understood about myself, killed my brother and _defiled_ me. If I get into trouble, so be it, let me die. But _please_ Jasper, Bella, don't stop me from at least trying to get my revenge."

The Major turns to me an' I sigh. How can I deny her revenge when my own desire has the venom in my body fizzing an' popping. As I said, I don't care how he dies as long as he's dead.

"You can come." I decide. "But we can't afford you special treatment. Survive or die. It's up to you."

The Major an' Demetri nod their approval an' make preparations for us to leave.

"Thank you." Alice says quietly, looking at me properly for the first time.

"I'm sorry, Alice, for what you went through. It really sucks." I offer. "How's it goin' with Carlisle an' Esme?"

"Surprisingly well." She smiles. "We both thought that Esme would welcome me back regardless but I am happy with how well Carlisle is treating me." She pauses for a moment before continuing quietly. "I thought he would hate me for abandoning Edward."

I can't form a reply. I thought he would too.

"But he seems to understand." She continues brightly. "He's been very supportive of me trying to form some kind of relationship with you guys. He thinks it will be healing."

I supress a snort. Really? Trying to become bosom buddies with your ex-husband, his hostile family, protective coven an' insecure but lethal wife is healing? Carlisle must know something I don't.

"Can't we be friends again Bella? I've missed you."

My mouth opens an' closes. The truth is, after about a year I stopped missing her. I don't need or want her in my life now, I'd rather hang with my family, talk bodice rippers with Elise or fence with Simon.

"I don't know." I finally answer honestly an' lamely. "I've got issues I'm tryin' to deal with."

"I understand." She says sadly. "I am still in love with him too you know."

Okay, conversation over, unable to react with grace I turn on my heel an' hurry after The Major an' Demetri.

After adapting our formation an' forcefully reminding Alice to do as she's told we set off in pursuit of Rutilio an' his men.

"How far away?" The Major asks.

Demetri frowns before he answers. "A way." He says finally. "The gap is opening too fast for him to be on foot."

At that moment my cell rings.

"Ma'am?" Evans enquires.

"Evans." I greet him happily. "Any news?"

"Yes Ma'am." He replies. "The Brazilians report a HALO jump south of Altamira, the plane was registered to one of Asturias's subsidiaries."

"They used parachutes?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes Ma'am." He chuckles. "Large pockmarks in the landscape would be bit of a giveaway I imagine."

"Thanks." I respond, flipping the phone shut.

"Long run." Demetri observes. "Until he starts heading back towards us."

"You're takin' this well." I challenge, thinking of the bet.

"I can take anything Mistress." He drawls, thinking of something else.

The Major snorts an' Pete and Char laugh. Me, I'm just glad I can't blush, Demetri can be quite sexy when he's not being snarky. An' as much as I love my man, and god knows I do, following Demetri's fine butt as it leads us across a continent is not exactly a hardship.

So we run, heading northwest, as civilisation begins to drop away behind us.

I've never been anywhere as alive as the rainforest if The Major wasn't holding my hand tightly I would keep stopping to gaze at everything in wonder. I want to investigate every smell, animal an' insect and there are literally thousands of them. Most of them bugs, since my change I've developed a remarkable tolerance for bugs. Except spiders, they still scare the crap out of me, nothing good can come of having eight legs an' eight eyes, _nothing_.

Or pace is fairly slow. Forty odd vampires running full tilt would probably cut a swathe through the greenery that would be visible from space an' would certainly be audible to any other vampire in a hundred mile radius. Instead, for the purposes of stealth we are twisting an' turning across Demetri's straight line to his target, searching out the path of least resistance in the forest floor.

No one grumbles or complains, we're a disciplined an' focussed bunch when we need to be. An' I'm even impressed with Alice, her designer ensemble has all but disintegrated from the rigours of such a long run but she is stoic.

Night falls again an' after a couple of hours Demetri calls a halt. Not because we need a rest but because he senses we are nearing Rutilio who has now stopped moving an' we need an opportunity to prepare, an' for those of us who didn't dine classically in Rio, to top up.

A surprising number of the Guard decide to partake in this side hunt. One or two have actually come over to the dark side as Simon calls it an' become vegetarians, more than a few others have decided they can live on both an' tonight some of the rest are using the local wildlife as a convenient way to supplement their strength.

In two an' threes, The Major an' I hunted together, we drift back into the clearing gathering around an' crouching down to go over the plan one more time. At the end The Major relinquishes my hand an' rises to his feet.

"We are here for both personal an' professional reasons." He says, voice commanding an' hypnotic despite the lack of emotion. "Rutilio Asturias has wronged my family, my coven, more times than I will recount. _You_ are all _my_ coven."

Pete, Char an' I find ourselves nodding emphatically.

"Asturias betrayed The Volturi an' made a direct attack against _us_ when he struck at the bond between my mate an' I. For that alone he shall be punished."

The Major's gaze takes in all of us before he speaks again.

"But know this." He growls, showing a little emotion. "The punishment would be the same no matter which of us he wronged in such a cowardly an' cruel manner."

"_Master_." As one, with the exception of Alice an' I, everyone sinks to their knees an' exposes their throats to him.

The power of the moment pulses through me, causing my skin to tingle an' the hackles on my neck to rise.

"We are The Coven." The Major vows. "An' none shall stand against us."

"Hurrah!" We all shout, filled with an overwhelming desire to accomplish his goal. An' he hasn't projected anything. Now that's charisma.

Surging to our feet we follow Demetri's mesmerising butt into the rising sun.

Eventually he calls brings us to a stop overlooking a vast depression in the rainforest.

"There are no vampires here." He announces, brow furrowed. "Yet I can sense Asturias nearby."

"What if he's like some of us." I ask quietly. "An' can project his lack of scent on others?"

"Then we could be in a lot of trouble." Demetri replies, frown turning into a predatory smile.

Stupid fight loving vampire.

The Major's dark eyes scan the bowl, seemingly able to penetrate the thick green carpet of trees.

"Newborns." He growls, drawing himself up to his full height. "Hundreds of 'em."

"Are you sure Master?" Demetri asks sceptically.

"I can feel 'em." The Major intones darkly staring down into the trees an' settling his hat low over his eyes. "Every single one of them."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**** Some violence. **

**Chpt 20 A Different Kind of Fight**

**BPOV**

"Ah shit." Pete grumbles, lowering his own hat. "That's all we fuckin' need."

Char rolls her eyes an' lets out a heavy sigh.

Most of the rest of us manage to look actively freaked out. _Hundreds_ of newborns? Hundreds?

Strong, fast, unstable. I've heard all about armies of newborns from my family. But hundreds of them?

"Fuck!" I proclaim.

"No Mistress." Simon corrects me in a bored voice. "We are not going to fuck them, we are going to fight them."

Quiet but heartfelt laughter breaks the tension.

"Remind me to get you a Nissan Leaf when we get home." I growl.

More laughter.

"Enough." The Major commands, he's not really a laughing sort of vampire. "Pete, for those unaware please explain the basics of fightin' newborns."

"Fuelled by the remains of their human blood they are stronger an' faster than any normal vampire." Pete lectures. "But they are ruled by base emotions. Feed, fight an' fuck. That's pretty much all they think about. Once the battle starts a good percentage of them will turn on each other, usually about a quarter will be wiped out that way. For there to be so many they must have been brought in from different areas, that means fuckin' Rutilio has picked this site for a reason, so be careful.

The Major's the only vampire I know can outrun or overpower newborns so don't get cocky an' copy what he does. If ya need a visual, watch me or Char.

Under no circumstances let 'em get their arms around ya. They won't quite pull off a Bella but you _will _be squished, possibly irreversibly. Trust me, waitin' for your torso to puff back up like a marshmallow stings like a motherfucker.

If you fight professionally an' with your brains this number of newborns ought to be manageable for us but as soon as you panic an' they start takin' us out we're all fucked. Remember that. With newborns you fight or die as a unit.

Keep your eyes open for the mature vamps. They'll be controllin' the newborns as best they can. If you can, take 'em out. Without firm direction the newborns will either turn on each other or leg it. If they're experienced at this, an' if they've been with Asturias a while they will be cos he's a fuckin' expert, they'll be waitin' for you to be swamped so they can step in an' take you out. That's how it works best. Newborns create havoc, experienced vamps step in an' take advantage. Be. More. Experienced.

You're family now so any one of you fuckers gets dismembered an' me an' Demetri will re-fuse your heads to your worthless asses.

Goes without sayin', Rutilio is the main target, me, Demetri, the Master an' the Mistress will be lookin' for him. Run interference if you can but not at personal risk. We're tough, we'll manage.

Sergio an' Nicholas. You an' my good lady are in charge of the fire. Make it big, keep it burnin'. Whenever possible dive out an' collect parts to feed it. Learn before you burn. You torch any of us an' I'll fuse your heads to somebody else's ass.

Other than that the plan an' the rendezvous remain the same. Ma'am goes in first an' we protect her with our lives, like she does us. If you feel overcome by lethargy an' helplessness it's The Major, so get over yourself real quick, just like we've drilled at home.

Any questions?"

"Is the bet still on?" Alfredo asks.

"Yep." Pete smirks. "Whoever ends Rutilio, with traitor's name, gets the jet for a month an' a million dollars spendin' money."

"Why would he have so many newborns?" Another Guard asks.

"It's too many to have done quickly." Pete answers. "He musta been plannin' somethin' anyway. Maybe to draw The Volturi here if his plan with Vladimir an' us failed."

"How would that have been effective?" The Guard continues sensibly.

"Large numbers of newborns always attracted attention of you guys." Pete shrugs.

"They can also be surprisingly effective, like scatter shot." Char growls. "You might not get what you're aimin' at but you'll sure as shit get somethin'."

She looks absolutely livid. An' I can understand why. The Volturi may have objected to newborn armies on the basis they risk exposure to humans but Jasper, Pete an' Char object for far more personal reasons.

"I'm gonna rip that fucker limb from limb for this." The promise in The Major's voice sends a shiver down more than one spine.

Alice looks completely freaked out.

"Bet you wish you'd stayed at home?" I ask her a little cruelly as the black shutters clang down over my eyes.

"How can you be okay with this?" She asks, voice trembling slightly.

"I've learnt to live with it an' it turns out I'm good at it." I answer honestly. "I _am_ The Major's Mate."

The vampire in question smiles down at me briefly an' squeezes my hand.

"Shall we?" Demetri offers, grinning wolfishly an' sweeping his arm across the verdant landscape ahead of us.

"What shall I do?" Alice asks in a panicky voice.

"Stick your head between your legs an' kiss your tiny ass goodbye." Pete suggests as we launch ourselves down the slope.

Our formation holds as we hit the bottom of the depression.

Slightly to the fore I keep running at full tilt as a wall of feral looking vampires stream towards us. Every size, shape, age, color an' race. The cop in me is outraged. The vampire wants them all dead.

Well before they are in leaping range I throw a bubble around the front rank an' shrink it as quickly as possible. They crash together like rocks in an avalanche an' the newborns behind them falter in their charge. Screwing up my face in concentration I continue to shrink it down to the point of resistance I recognise, except this time it's stronger than I'm used to. With a vicious roar I press harder an' after a millisecond I'm rewarded with a deafening clap an' a large cloud of dust floating up to the treetops.

Behind me the Guard cheer loudly.

As the newborns regroup I fling the shield out around another large group rapidly shrinking it down to the resistance point but try as I might I can't crush them, only clang them together like one of those executive desk toys.

Stupid fuckin' gift. Furious I fire up my own shield flinging it out an' knocking the vampires ahead of me six ways to Sunday.

"Now!" Demetri hollers streaking past me with the Guard hot on his heels.

It must look like chaos but it isn't. The Coven are relentless an' newborns are mercilessly incapacitated left, right an' center in the initial engagement.

I soon find a rhythm, casting my eyes around periodically to check on my family an' the faces that lurch towards me. A part of my mind struggles to find words to describe how I'm feeling an' behaving. For the most part these vampires aren't any kind of challenge to me, other than their sheer numbers. It's like sparring at home with weaker opponents. I can begin to appreciate how The Major must feel when he comes up against a run of the mill vampire. It's almost, yawn, really, you want to fight?

Before I can get too carried away with myself, a pair of strong arms clasp around me bringing me crashing back to reality, no way is my brother fusing my lips to my ass. Furious I flick out my shield, almost deafened by the high pitched scream I whirl an' kick my attacker in the head, growling in satisfaction as it separates from her body an' bounces away across the ground.

Bloodlust, I think it's called. Where's that fuckin' Spaniard?

**TMPOV**

As I always try to do I rip the arms off my first attacker. I miss swords an' limbs are a reasonably satisfying substitute for hand to hand combat. It's a personal thing.

The fact that I cannot feel my mate is a distraction. Not a fatal one, focus is my middle name, but a painful one. I have become accustomed to feelin' her presence during battle, it comforts me. We are one as we fight.

The absence of that feelin' makes me angry.

An' I hate emotions. Unless I can use them to my advantage.

Hack, slash, kick, punch. Repeat.

Fuckin' newborns.

Hack, slash, kick, punch, bite. Repeat.

I fuckin' hate this.

Bite, hack, punch, kick, slash. Repeat.

Where is she? I can't feel her. Is she okay?

Punch, kick, bite, slash, hack. Repeat.

There she is, my goddess of war, fighting relentlessly among our enemies. The shape of the battle swirls an' changes and she is gone from sight, only a fountain of bodies flung outwards betrays her location.

Howling I plunge back into the fray with renewed venom.

She has changed my world.

Slash, bite, punch, kick, hack, rip. Repeat.

Its equal parts depressin' an' comfortin'.

A cold smile tugs at my cheek muscles.

Kick, punch, rip, slash, hack, bite. Repeat.

Steadily moving towards my target. The source of pain for my mate an' for me.

I promised once I'd kill him myself if I had to. That time has come.

Rip, bite, slash, kick, punch, hack. Repeat.

Smile.

**BPOV**

Being grabbed by a newborn has steadied me an' helped me focus.

Was this what I was born to do? I don't know. Was I born to fight for Jasper? Oh hell yes.

Across the carnage, the ebb an' flow of the fight has separated us, I can see him coolly cutting his way through the throng towards Rutilio an' a flare of competitiveness runs through me.

With a mighty leap I spring towards him, only to be thrown back by the wall of terrified an' stampeding newborns he has left in his wake.

Flipping away I dodge them, barely, becoming aware of Pete in my peripheral vision.

Ripping off a head he smirks an' it dawns on me that we Whitlocks are a teeny bit strange.

I leap forwards after my mate again only to be thrown back by a huge explosion that seems to come from the ground beneath our feet.

Instinctively I throw my physical shield up around every vampire I recognise as the concussion blows friend an' enemy off their feet.

Cursing I realise that a fissure has opened up between the main fight an' The Major and his prey, Rutilio Asturias. My sister an' my bodyguard make it through after him.

Before I can react an' join them the newborns an' their leaders shake themselves and return to the attack. Busy I am prevented from joining my loved ones as they face our enemy an' his lieutenants.

Furious I throw my shield out again an' again as I fight my way through the mass of attacking bodies.

Another explosion shakes the ground, throwing us all down like dominoes an' I completely lose track of who is where not to mention what is up an' what is down.

Screaming in frustration I regain my feet, unsteady in the aftershocks.

Despite the shouting an' vicious fighting which erupts again I pull up my physical shield, an' oblivious to the vampires bouncing off it, I scan the area.

Far right, with a group of decidedly non-newborn guards. A slim ginger haired vampire is winding his arms up an' muttering to himself in preparation for another physical explosion. My suspicion is confirmed when I spot Demetri heading towards him with murder in his eyes, Pete hot on his heels.

I don't fuckin' think so.

Flick. Crush. Expand.

Ginger is dust an' his guards are airborne.

Demetri pauses briefly to smile at me with pride before leaping after one of the mature vampires.

Satisfied there will be no more explosions in the local geology I turn back to locate The Major but a wave of vampires sweeping toward me claims my attention.

I start to grin.

In my defence, those Whitlocks are a real bad example for an impressionable young vampire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 21 Beached **

**BPOV**

The fight rages across the depression an' climbs up the slopes. An' despite the impressive an' methodical way we hack through the newborns there are still far more of them than there are us.

I feel like that little Dutch boy trying to plug a leak with his thumb. Thank god vampires don't get tired. Some of the Guard have teamed up in pairs which seems to be quite a good strategy, fighting back to back until their area is littered with body parts an' then moving on to more open ground.

The rhythm breaks down when one of us is injured, then a group of us will close around them while they heal. Newborns seem to be drawn to the injured, perhaps sensing weakness on some primal level. Whatever it is we get a good opportunity to take several out in one go.

So far I have managed not to get injured an' as far as I can tell no one else has been severely hurt. Even Alice looked reasonably unscathed the last time I saw her, mind you she was very sensibly staying on her toes an' out of the line of fire as far as much as possible, she's fast an' light on her feet.

I can feel The Major off the left an' much higher up in the trees. The fighting there is quite ferocious so I'm assuming he's still after Rutilio but I resist the urge to go after him, which isn't easy, even though Pete, Char, Simon an' some of our fiercest fighters are all up there with him.

Finally, after several hours, the fight starts to wind down. Hundreds is still lots an' Demetri is organising us into raiding parties to take out the ones still fighting or hunt down the runners. Again a part of me wants to go after The Major but one of the things he's taught me is to be flexible in a battle so after mulling it over I stick with Demetri an' his clean-up crew. Still I wish real mating bonds worked like the world of Sookie Stackhouse, then I could feel what he's feeling an' _know_ he's okay.

I pause briefly in my work. It looks like an earthquake has struck, most of the trees have been toppled, the once vibrant eco system underneath is now probably only suitable for earthworms an' the ground itself has been traumatised by the ginger vampire, soil churned an' rocks exposed. The air is thick with smoke from the fire an' crushed vampire flakes, the fug they create together rolls across the valley like gun smoke after a more conventional battle.

A quiet moan grabs my attention an' I search around until I find Elise buried beneath a tangle of trees an' looking regrettably thinner than she did when the fight started.

It takes only a few moments to free her from her leafy prison an' I throw her arm around my shoulders and awkwardly, she's much taller than me, drag her to a safe spot away from the lingering battles.

I settle her onto the ground checking over her crushed torso with no real idea from Pete's speech how crushed is too crushed. She's obviously in a lot of pain but there are no stone bones poking through her marble skin, that's got to be good. Right?

A body crashes into me, sending me toppling over her prone form an' into a nearby boulder. Ouch, face plant.

Sharp teeth sink into my shoulder an' I howl in rage as I flash my shield out, cursing because I should have thrown it up around Elise an' I as soon as I dragged her free and stopped paying attention to what was going on around me. The newborn's mortal scream is cut off abruptly an' once more I find myself with someone else's teeth, separated from their mouth, stuck in my flesh.

Growling viciously I kick the body away turning to attack anything else that's stupid enough to think we're an easy target.

"Leave me Mistress." Elise croaks as a group of unhinged looking newborns descend on us. "I am going to get you killed."

"Shut up Elise." I snarl. "This isn't one of your stupid stories, noble self sacrifice is a crock of shit, trust me, I know."

I wait until they're almost on us an' then fling my shield out throwing them backwards in a wide arc. With newborn speed they spring back up an' crowd in again.

Leaping over Elise I attack them head on.

Whirling like a dervish I lay into them but it's like a level finale on one of Pete's stupid video games, they just keep coming. With a depressingly clear memory I recall what it was like to see Jasper overwhelmed in that Pennsylvania parking lot, now the same thing is happening to me. How quickly you can go from being in control to silently saying goodbye to your loved ones an' how right he was when he said everyone comes up against something they can't defeat occasionally.

Behind me Elise screams as one of the pluckier newborns grabs hold of her ankle an' starts dragging her away from the rock she's clinging to for dear life. Shrieking I kick him away an' turn to throw my shield out again an' again as I fight but it's getting weaker and less effective.

One of the newborns grabs me from behind an' another launches herself at me teeth bared in triumph.

Finally I shout out to the nearest vampire who I trust to help me.

"DEMETRI!" I scream as I kick out at the middle aged, school teacher like, lady who wants to rip my throat out.

A fluid vision of black fury is beside me within seconds, ripping the homicidal teacher away from me an' then flipping himself over my head and removing the head of my unwanted embracer.

Limp arms fall away an' I leap forwards with him to finish off the last of the group.

When the last one is decapitated I fall to my knees beside Elise an' study her critically while I heave for pointless breath.

She looks fatter an' I tell her so. Probably the first time in history a woman is glad to be told that particular bit of news.

Demetri's hand settles on my shoulder an' I place one of my own over it automatically.

"Thank you." I whisper with real feeling.

Without speaking he gently plucks the unwanted teeth, one by one, from my shoulder.

Briefly he squeezes an' kneads the muscles, working out the foreign venom, then releases me.

"It was a pleasure Mistress." He says quietly.

Gradually others join us returning from their missions an' bringing our wounded with them.

The Major an' his fighters are now out of sight over the horizon an' a familiar discomfort settles into my chest. Again I fight the urge to go after him. If I can trust anyone to end the misery that is Asturias then it's him.

With strong fighters here now to protect the injured, I venture out with Demetri to view the devastation.

"You did well Bella." He says earnestly.

"Bella?" I ask, good judgement on temporary vacation.

"Sorry, Mistress." He mutters.

"Demetri . . . ." I begin.

"Don't, Mistress." He holds up his hand. "What can you say?"

"I . . . ."

" . . . . love my mate." He finishes for me.

I search around for suitable words, while I struggle he nonchalantly flicks his arm out an' decapitates an onrushing newborn who has materialised out of the gathering gloom.

"It is better to have loved once than never at all." He says, striding away to throw his prize onto the fire.

Oh shit, shit, shit. Shit!

Shit!

While I contemplate this newly realised problem the rest of the Guard trickle in, in various states of disrepair. Surprisingly even Alice limps back an' my opinion of her lifts skywards.

Finally spent I collapse to the ground, mentally searching for the missing. The Major I can feel, not too far away an' heading back here. Char an' Pete are with him. Vaguely I am also aware of other members of the Guard, family, heading home. Even without venom we're all staring to feel connected. I recognise Simon, Alfredo an' Nicholas before they approach.

Wordlessly Demetri an' I start darting out to round up anything with blood in it, heading further an' further each time in search of something appropriate.

"We lost him." The Major states, dropping down onto his haunches an' latching onto the neck of the 'animal' I have brought him. It's a cat of some sort but so far my vampire life hasn't left much room for study, so I couldn't tell you what sort it was. But is smelt nice an' from the sounds he's making he's clearly enjoying it.

Finished he pushes the carcass away an' pulls me down to the ground with him, wrapping his arms tightly around me an' burying his nose in my hair. A demonstrative action which surprises me.

"You are well?" He murmurs, sniffing me delicately.

"Yes." I answer, rubbing my face across his arm.

"Good." He releases his hold on me slightly an' looks up at Demetri.

"Heading north Master." Demetri answers his silent question.

"One hour." The Major decides. "Then we go after him."

Pete an' Char curl up next to us, Pete's head on my knee an' Char's hand around my ankle.

Glancing up I lock eyes with Demetri an' briefly he lets me see pain on his face before his piratical smile breaks out an' he whirls to the task of organising the Guard.

For a moment I wish he had a mate of his own an' then I realise how transient that might be so I wish him eternal love instead. Like mine. Ours.

As if he can read my thoughts The Major's arms tighten around me again an' I lean back into him. This time my eyes meet Alice's an' I can't decipher her expression other than that the last few hours have been a traumatic experience for her. Whatever is going on in her head Char growls quietly in her direction an' she looks away. However I think about her I can't help but feel sorry for her, the only thing she has to lean at the moment is Carlisle an' I can't even begin to categorise my feelings for him or his recent actions. But frankly they don't seem very _compassionate_ to me.

Damn Edward, an' his selfish decisions, to hell. Some of us are still paying for them in one way or another.

When the hour is up we rise to our feet in silence an' form up behind Demetri.

Butt Watch is on again. I share a guilty smirk with my sister, there's absolutely nothing wrong with looking but neither of us is going to admit to it. Especially not me.

Rapidly the run gets boring until we start to draw close to the northern coast of Brazil.

The smell of the ocean excites me, despite my desire to get Rutilio dealt with as quickly as possible an' before he can cause any more trouble. If I weren't surrounded by family I'd already be stripping down to my underwear in preparation for a dip in the sea.

Regretfully Demetri informs us that our quarry is once again moving away rapidly, the obvious method this time a boat of some sort. Reluctantly The Major agrees that we will now have to wait until Asturias makes land somewhere before we continue after him.

So much to our surprise we find ourselves appreciating the sunrise an' cooling our heels on a beach overlooking the North Atlantic.

Well most of us do. Behind us, in the shade at the edge of the beach, The Major, Pete an' Demetri are plotting an' re-strategizing our next move with the state of the art technology that is a couple of sticks, a few pebbles an' a shit load of sand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 22 Run Rabbit, Run**

**RPOV**

The sea breeze washes over me and unconsciously I close my eyes and screw up my face as we sweep into the port of San Juan, Puerto Rico. I am always at home on the sea.

Having a boat ready to escape the mouth of the Amazon was a stroke of genius.

I know from first-hand experience that Demetri can track me to the ends of the earth and back again but by using modern transportation to hop around remote and inaccessible areas I may be able to hold him off long enough for my next plan to come into being. Certainly they will have a long run to reach civilisation again from where I have left them.

If the Gods are willing those _heathens_ will either be dead or so distracted that the next layer of my strategy will be in play. The end game will always be the same.

I will have what I set out to acquire initially, absolute power. I am surprised that these _cowboys_ from Texas have proved to be such an obstacle but the prize justifies the means, either they will die or I will.

I had hoped that such a large number of newborns would be more effective. But of course my enemy is as expert as I and has the elite that were The Volturi Guard at his disposal. Regrettably I had not foreseen the need to train my newborns very much, trusting in their sheer numbers and remoteness from civilisation to give me victory and keep their existence secret. Not an underestimation I will make again, I am nothing if not someone who learns from his experiences and fortuitously this will not be an issue in this next phase.

Yet again my fury threatens to overwhelm my satisfaction and I cannot allow it. I cannot let everything come to ruin over revenge, I _must_ remain in total control. But by the Gods, when the time is right I will have vengeance for the death of my mate. I still do not comprehend how I came to be blessed so. My heart still mourns my first mate, Itzel. And yet that pain was miraculously eased by fair Chelsea, Itzel's opposite in every way but a perfect match for the vampire I am now. Beautiful, cunning and totally ruthless. Focussed on our goal she gave no thought to 'sharing' me with my _useless_ wife, in fact I think the deceit gave her great pleasure. My how she enjoyed my ally's suggestion to erase the love between The Major and his mate. Her plan was perfect, as was she. Alas it was not to be. And now I have neither mate nor entertaining stories to enjoy.

The tiny young vampire, _Bella_, will pay for what she has done. And pay dearly. I am a patient man as Maria could attest, if she were still among the undead.

I have already placed the calls to my allies and Lieutenant. For now I must merely concentrate on staying alive. A skill at which I excel, fortunately.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 23 Catching Up**

**BPOV**

With nothing to do I flop down a little further up the beach where I can keep an eye on everyone but in particular so I can watch The Major an' Demetri.

Now he's actually said the words out loud I can no longer pretend to myself that I don't know he's in love with me. I'm not mad at Jasper for not telling me before our few days alone together, I can understand why he didn't, in fact I'd rather not know now. I like Demetri, a _lot_, an' I feel real bad for him and want him to be happy but there is absolutely nothing I can do. My body, heart an' soul belong to Jasper. What I haven't really thought about properly is our, his, mating bond. Jasper knew he would be able to find me the night I ran away because he already knew that Demetri had formed a bond with me.

With a sigh I poke around with my finger, making swirly patterns in the sand.

I really don't understand it at all. I feel no pull towards him yet apparently he gets classic 'indigestion' every time he's away from me an' has done since we first met in Washington. How is that even possible? Is that the reason Chelsea was able to break Jasper's bond to me, because of Demetri's?

In some sense this whole mess heightens my respect for Jasper an' Demetri. It takes a big man, I'm guessing, to be able to accept that another has an 'unbreakable' pull to your wife an' possibly an even bigger one to live and live happily in an environment where the object of your affection so obviously belongs to someone else. Jasper an' I do not exactly keep our love or healthy physical relationship a secret.

Miserably I watch the two of them plot an' plan with Pete. They're so similar in size an' build, perfect specimens, one light, one dark. If Jasper hadn't become the center of my universe I am sure one look at Demetri would have had me rushing off to change my panties. As it is his not inconsiderable attractiveness just pierces me with sadness. Gazing on Jasper's physical perfection makes the butterflies dance an' fills me with warmth, Demetri's makes me want to cry bitter tears. I care for him enough to empathise with his pain an' wish it could be different.

I think it's ironic that after the shock an' devastation of Chelsea's actions, of the three of us I am probably the happiest right now. Jasper's feelings for me haven't changed at all an' as each day passes I feel more an' more secure again in his love. Jasper on the other hand is beginning to slowly freak out, I know the signs, about the loss of his bond to me. Torturing himself with guilt, misplaced, an' fear for the future, justified but futile. As for Demetri I'm sure if I asked him he wouldn't be able to find anything positive in this situation either, I know I couldn't if the situation were reversed.

Ah fuck it.

With a hefty sigh I shed my tattered clothes an' wade into the ocean thankful I did at least don underwear. I'm not the only one, half the Guard are in there, some of the older ones far less bothered about whether or not _they_ wore underwear. I can't help but laugh as naked and semi naked vampires frolic about in the surf like pre-schoolers.

Before long a fairly vicious but light hearted water fight has broken out.

From time to time I look back to the beach to check up on the men. They are either looking down intently at their rough an' ready battle diorama or scowling over at the rest of us.

Stupid Serious Vampires.

I poke my tongue out at them an' wade back into the fray

Eventually my ringing cell pulls me back to the sand.

"Ma'am?" Evans asks.

"Hi Evans." I respond, shaking the water out of my hair.

"We have a situation here we may need your assistance with."

"Oh." Suddenly serious I plop down into the sand, motioning the dour trio over to me.

"Seattle." He continues. "There have been a number of incidents there over the last few months. We have been monitoring the situation but there has been a recent escalation and, well, we'd like you and Major Whitlock to take a look at it."

"What sort of situation?" I ask.

"The local police have been hunting a serial killer. However, we at the Service believe the pattern of attacks and associated damage fit with a more supernatural problem."

I glance up at The Major who shakes his head emphatically.

"We're out of the country right now." I tell Evans, as if he doesn't know. "But we should be back in a few days, some of us will head over there an' take a look."

"Thank you." He replies. "Please call me when you are on site."

"Will do." I answer flicking my phone shut.

"Let's deal with Rutilio first." Pete grunts. "Then go help out our delicious little friends."

I roll my eyes.

"Don't start." Pete intones with dignity. "I'm with The Major on the subject of how to treat food."

A flying conch shell smacks him upside the head an' he staggers backwards losing his footing in the sand, ending up on his ass.

All our heads turn toward the sea where Char, Simon an' Sergio are waving mischievously. Dear god, the Whitlock gene infects everything it touches, which makes me snigger.

Growling Pete leaps to his feet an' makes straight for his favourite target, Char, who dives beneath the waves an' disappears from view.

Demetri picks up the now cracked shell an' hefts it speculatively.

"If you will excuse me Master, Mistress. I believe some discipline is required."

The Major nods, a slight an' for once non sadistic smile tugging at his lips.

Alone for the moment he drops down in front of me twisting onto his back an' resting his head on my thighs. Unthinkingly I flip off his hat an' run my fingers through his hair.

After a while he starts up the steady thrum of a good purr an' we retreat into our own little world, practically oblivious to the shrieking an' shenanigans going on around us.

"What I wouldn't give for it to be just you an' me, alone on a tropical island." I sigh.

It's clearly not the sort of thing anyone's ever said to The Major because he stops purring abruptly an' becomes silent and still. Unfortunately I can see his face, what Char would call smacked ass, an' I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Are you _amused_?" He asks quietly squinting up at me.

"Yes." I manage to squeak out. "Sorry."

"Humph." He snorts closing his eyes. "Your comment is duly noted."

An' he starts purring again.

Pete's cell rings.

Instantly he's out of the water to answer it. Mr Communication. One of his pies is obviously ready to come out of the oven.

"Whitlock."

"Pete?" A voice responds. "It's Garrett. I'm on my way up through Seattle to visit the Denali's."

"An' you called to fill me in on your love life?" Pete's voice is amused but the look he turns on The Major is deadly serious.

"No man." An answering laugh. "Although since you mention it, it's going great. There's something going on around here. I can smell vampire everywhere and judging by the furore in the local press they aren't being too careful about their feeding habits."

"Recognise any scents?" Pete asks, game face back on.

"Only one." Garret answers. "Don't know his name, he was at the party you guys threw, he was with that slimy little Spanish dude. The one who lit out of there with his ass on fire."

As soon as he mentions Rutilio The Major is on his feet an' I'm right behind him, scrambling back into my clothes.

"Sebastien." Pete growls.

"Whatever man." I can hear the shrug in Garret's voice. "Just thought you guys ought to know."

"Thanks Garrett. I owe you one."

"That's the idea Whitlock. Catch you later."

Pete closes his cell an' shouts Demetri in from the waves filling in him quickly. Spotting our little huddle Simon an' Char make their way over.

"Can you feel him, Sebastien?" Pete asks.

"Vaguely, he's way up north certainly not with Rutilio. Our quarry is much nearer." Demetri answers, frowning slightly as he consults his mental map.

"Ain't no coincidence." The Major observes.

"No." I shake my head, thoughts whirring. "It's deliberate."

Demetri looks at me oddly while Pete brings Simon an' Char up to speed.

Rapidly they begin making plans to return to the US as quickly as possible. I tune them out to give myself a chance to think.

"Quicker to head south, back to Rio, get the jet to pick us up there, we can go straight to Seattle." Pete is saying.

"Demetri." I interrupt. "Where is Rutilio now?"

"He's stopped moving Mistress." He shrugs helplessly. "The Caribbean somewhere?"

I huff.

"Sorry Mistress." He taps his forehead. "This gift does not come with Satnav."

The Major watches me expectantly.

"It's a trap." I explain.

Simon an' Demetri look at me as if to say, Duh!

"Trust my little sister." Pete suggests. "She's good at this shit."

"Demetri, he knows he can't get away from you." I continue. "The only thing he can do is distract you, us, long enough for somethin' to happen to take us out of the equation. It's his only hope. He wants us to go chargin' back to Seattle. He didn't find a high speed boat out here by accident. He knew it would take us time to get organised to follow him, that's why he's stopped in the Caribbean, he can hop about from place to place an' stay just far enough out of our way until somethin' happens to get us off his tail."

"It makes sense." Pete agrees.

"And?" Demetri asks.

"Maybe there's more to what's going on here than we think." I continue, becoming surer. "Maybe he's expecting that after Seattle we won't be a problem for him anymore."

"He must be nearly out of men." Simon points out.

"He had a newborn army here." I counter.

"And?" Pete asks this time.

"What if he's got one near Seattle?"

"I don't know sweet thing." Pete scratches his head dislodging some seaweed. "There's obviously somethin' goin' on up there but I ain't convinced its newborns."

"Either way. If I were him I'd have somethin' nasty up there waiting for us." I press.

"These newborns weren't trained." The Major says. "At _all_. Rutilio's armies were always extremely effective, until he came up against mine."

Ego much? I supress a smile.

"You think he could have a small army of older, better trained newborns up there?" Demetri asks.

The Major an' I nod.

"It might be his last chance to get us before we get him." I conclude.

"So what do we do?" Simon questions.

"We can't ignore the situation in Seattle." Pete sighs. "The Recognised Covens will be watching to see how we handle it. If I were him I'd fuckin' make sure of it."

"Exactly." I agree. "That way even if they don't wipe us out we'll probably be so busy fendin' off the others we won't have time to go after him."

"He's a slippery fucker." Char growls.

"He's underestimating our connection with the humans an' their capabilities." I state firmly. "So we do what he doesn't expect. We go after him, catch up to him quicker than he's anticipating. He's vulnerable now, travelling pretty much on his own."

"Seattle?" Demetri reminds me.

"We'll have to split up." There, I've said it.

"NO!"

Jeez, don't all shout at once. Pointedly I rub my ears.

"No." The five of them repeat, separately and a lot more quietly.

"_Yes_." I growl, having an 'I am woman hear me roar' moment. "Not many of us will be able to go after him so we need to choose carefully. The rest will need to deal with Seattle as quickly an' decisively as possible."

Taking a deep breath I fix my eyes on The Major. "We can't be seen to allow two such flagrant transgressions of the rules. It will weaken our position."

Eyes blazing an' lip curling, he nods tightly. How well he knows me.

"Who?" He demands, shoving his hat back on his head.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 24 Splitting Up**

**BPOV**

He's pissed. Massively pissed. But he can't argue with logic.

I need Demetri with me, so we can track Rutilio.

An' the military expert needs to go deal with the military problem.

"I am _not_ happy about this." His lips inform the top of my head.

"But you know it's the right thing to do." I tell his heart scar.

He growls.

"I know this isn't your thing." I murmur. "But I love you."

He hugs me tighter. Briefly. This is The Major after all.

As the beat of rotor blades approaches I reluctantly pull away from him.

"You will _not_ take any unnecessary risks." He orders, black eyes staring into mine.

Venom stings my eyes. "Whatever the fuck he's got goin' on up there you'd better be vampire enough to deal with it." I threaten, with a growl of my own.

He snorts in amusement an' I pull out of his embrace stepping back towards Char who wraps an arm around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder. She's already said goodbye to Pete.

Raising his hand The Major summons Demetri to him.

They stare into each other's eyes as an Apache gunship lands on the now dark beach.

"With my life Master." Demetri says eventually in response to The Major's unvoiced request.

The Major nods an' turns his ebony eyes on Simon. Who bows deeply.

Satisfied he nods again an' turns away to join rest of the coven hidden in the trees getting ready to head south to Rio.

With a little help from the highly suspicious occupants of the helicopter the four of us strap ourselves to the outside in the prescribed manner an' begin our journey out to the British Navy ship.

As far as I am concerned Evans is the canine's crown jewels an' god bless Charlie Swan for his obsession with modern warfare, even The Major was impressed with this part of my idea. Wherever Rutilio goes the Cowboy Coven will be right behind him. _Right_ behind him. With rockets.

As we lift off I exchange a wild grin with Demetri an' idly wonder if having four marble statues strapped to the outside of the Apache affects it's handling in any way.

The flight is exhilarating but short an' a couple of ground crew leap forwards quickly to unstrap us.

"Ma'am!" A Commander salutes me, Evans has told them we are all US airforce personnel. "If you'll follow me the Captain is waiting to be briefed.

He leads us down into the bowels of the enormous ship. Simon practically has to drag Demetri, who has a serious case of ex-pirate rubber neck, along with us.

The Captain, a silver haired hawkish man is waiting for us an' eyes us with distaste.

"I knew it!" He mutters under his breath as we approach, unaware we can hear him. "US Airforce my arse. Fucking CIA more like."

I stifle a giggle. I guess at the very least Char an' I look nothing like normal members of the armed forces, the playboy centerfold an' Jessica Rabbit.

Despite his poorly concealed annoyance the briefing proceeds quickly. The ship will return to its sojourn around the Caribbean an' we will be given access to whatever is the best form of transportation to reach our goal. That was a tricky one, we couldn't exactly tell the British Navy to follow the sparkly vampire, so instead, we've made up a story about receiving minute by minute intel from a unit on the ground an' needing to react to it quickly. I think the Captain's suspicion of all things American will play into our hands on that one. As we left he was muttering about us CIA types all being rounded up an' shot. Poor Pete's missing out again.

The Commander shows us to our quarters an' waits while we change. At Evans's request we've all been given flight suits an' helmets which we'll wear constantly during the daylight hours to minimise the risk of inappropriate sparkling. Further securing in everyone's minds the idea that we're from some shady American intelligence agency.

Let me tell you there isn't much room in a cabin on a warship. Char an' I are hyperventilating with silent laugher by the time we've wriggled into our gear an' given each other the once over. Even the smallest flight suits on offer have had to be rolled up at the leg an' arm. We look like a couple of kids playing dress up.

Emerging we have to pinch each other viciously to stop from howling with mirth at Simon an' Demetri, who both have the opposite problem. Oh well, any sparkling ankle issues will have to be dealt with as they arise.

Speaking at vampire speed we follow the Commander back up through the ship.

"You're suit is very _tight_ Demetri." Char growls, making playful grabs at his ass when no one's looking.

"Humph." He responds without turning.

"It's quite flattering My Lord." Simon chips in giving it a playful swat of his own.

"I _will_ kill you." Demetri growls at him.

Simon rolls his eyes dramatically at me an' I stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Where to?" I ask as we re-enter the briefing room.

Our 'crew', the Apache pilots, four Harrier pilots an' some sailor types who I assume drive boats, are waiting for us with a map of the Caribbean spread out on the table. Unlike the Captain these men are practically thrumming with anticipation.

"Northwest." Demetri replies, tilting his face up to the grey metal ceiling an' then looking down at a map.

The Commander briefs the Brits while we watch Demetri stare at the map.

"Haiti or the Dominican Republic." Demetri whispers eventually. "Or one of the islands nearby. I will know more when we are nearer."

"Based on our current information." I speak up. "We should start with Haiti an' the Dominican Republic."

"We'll by close enough to get the bird in there by morning." The Apache pilot informs us, joining us at the map.

"How much time will we have to track the target?" Simon asks.

"Our Apaches have been adapted." The pilot answers. "We can refuel in mid-air if needs be. However unless the target is moving again I suggest we leave it as long as possible before going up."

"If we are close enough you can set us down anywhere." Simon informs him.

The pilot raises his eyebrow but nods in acceptance.

"The Harriers have greater range and speed." The Commander interjects. "If the target moves too far away from the ship overnight we will do better to utilise them. In the event of close proximity we can launch a boat."

"That is acceptable." Demetri agrees without looking up from the map.

"Very well." The Commander states. "We will meet here again at 04:00 hours to re-assess."

Back in our quarters I flip out my cell to text Jasper before I remember that it won't work. I will have to wait until our scheduled communication with Evans. My chest aches an' I reach up and rub it unconsciously.

"Missin' J?" Char asks, turning away from the utilitarian mirror where she's been admiring her reflection.

I nod miserably. What did I say to Elise about noble self-sacrifice?

"Sug, it gets better as time goes on." She climbs up onto the bunk beside me. "I miss Pete already but it don't hurt yet."

I sigh.

"Why don't ya just bite him?" She asks, sensing the other reason for my melancholy.

"I hate feelin' that I have to rush it an' spoil the moment." I answer. "Besides, there's no guarantee it will work."

"You got a better idea?" She says sensibly. "Our boy's workin' himself into a state over it."

"An' how much worse is it gonna be if I bite him an' nothin' happens?"

She huffs. Exactly. It's such an apparently quick an' easy solution. Really we all know better, we don't ever get that lucky. An' we should all be thinking about the consequences.

"We should at least check out the stuff Carlisle sent first." I relent.

"Okay." She sighs, rolling over an' resting her head on my shoulder. "I want you guys back together."

"We _are_ together." I remind her.

"Yeah." She sighs again. "But I want you to be mates again, like me an' Pete."

Now I sigh. It really doesn't help my insecurity when the people I trust are so desperate for Jasper an' I to be proper mates again. In quiet moments I can almost convince myself that it isn't a problem. Almost.

"I wonder what they're doin'?" I ask to change the subject.

"J an' Pete?" Char chuckles. "Plottin', plannin', worryin' an' beatin' the crap outta each other."

I laugh an' let my mind float away to imagine it. They'd better not damage the jet, I haven't had a go in it yet.

"What are you gonna do to him when we get him?" She asks eventually.

For a moment I stare up at the grey ceiling.

"I don't know." I answer eventually. "I want him an' any danger he represents gone."

"You know this ain't a movie, right?" She asks. "He ain't just gonna tell us what we wanna know."

"Then I'll just have to get creative." I vow through clenched teeth.

"You really are The Major's Mate." She chuckles, lapsing back into silence.

I feel like I am. I have grown or according to your viewpoint, descended into the pits of hell, to become what I am. An' I am his.

At 03:50 hours, thanks Charlie, the Commander rouses us from our beds, his face openly surprised when we're all gathered beside him in moments an' none of us looking remotely sleepy.

"We will need the Harriers Mistress." Demetri whispers at vampire speed. "He has moved again but is currently still. If we are quick . . . ."

In the briefing room the news is greeted easily an' soon we are swooped upstairs to the flight deck. Even I have a Top Gun moment at the impressive sight.

"Pete's gonna drop a ball when I tell him about this." Char snickers.

With little time for reflection I am manhandled into a ferocious looking aeroplane an' buckled in. My vampire brain memorises every detail of the experience to recount to Jasper while also absorbing the instructions from the flight crew.

After hooking me up to the rather pointless oxygen supply my helper withdraws an' the cockpit closes.

With much flapping of brightly colored paddles an' roaring of engines we manoeuver into position, pointing down the long deck towards a slight incline. There is a huge rush of power an' noise and suddenly we are pinged into the sky.

It's glorious. The power, the acceleration, the sound, the power. Overcome I promise myself to get Simon a Ferrari as soon as we are home.

The pilot, Tim, very kindly overlooks my scream of exhilaration an' explains how long it will take to reach our destination as well as the mechanics of how Harriers land.

Rutilio Asturias an' Cuba, we're coming, ready or not.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 25 A Fine Hunting Dog**

**DPOV**

By the time we near Cuba I already know that our prey has moved on. But not yet stopped.

It angers me. But I can acknowledge that without human assistance we would not have even got this close. Dio! What a fool Aro was to discount our food so easily.

Now I must decide. Do we press on and have the planes drop us on Cuba so we can make our own way? Or do we return to the ship and strike out again when we can get closer?

It would help if I knew enough about him to guess where he will go next. If Bella is correct it will be somewhere else he thinks we can't reach him quickly. Growling I retrieve the map from the seat pocket in front of me. Awkwardly I rearrange my body, these things were not designed for the more muscular man, I need to stretch and have to remind myself to be still. Bella will not be pleased if I needlessly kill a human just so that I can extend my legs.

Comparing what I know of our range an' his current direction and speed I quickly conclude that unless Bella is prepared to allow us to jettison directly over him we will have to turn back and go after him again in a few hours when I am more sure of his destination.

I relay that in the form of a cryptic message to my pilot and a moment later I hear Bella's response transmitted, even we cannot hear each other over the roar of the engines although if I turn my head I will be able to see her clearly on my left. We will return and set out again later.

Sound judgement from my Mistress.

With nothing else to consider for a while I allow my mind to drift to my current predicament.

I have never wanted anyone as much as I want her. It is physically painful to see her with her mate. Yet strangely comforting. To know that she is happy an' someone cares for her the way she deserves, albeit not always effectively. My Master is worthy of my servitude but occasionally, where Bella is concerned, I would like to smack him upside his golden head.

I chuckle at the thought. Suicide. He is _completely_ deadly, even for me. As a side thought I don't think _he_ even realises how much stronger and faster he is than a normal vampire. I have been watching and gauging him during our training sessions and he truly is the ultimate warrior. Because aside from his physical prowess he actually thinks about what he is doing. And when The Major takes over. Dio! Even I love him a little. To be so wild and yet so strategic. He is a force to be reckoned with and I recognise that if I cannot have her, then there is no worthier vampire than he.

Many times I have considered leaving. What a thought. Considered is too strong a word. Many times my mind has tried to inform me that I might think about, eventually, one day, leaving. But it is never going to happen.

I am bound to her. Forever. I will not leave. What is the word Peter would use? Oh yes. Shit. It is shit, but what can you do?

Her pain distresses me. I want to comfort her but I don't know how. I am hesitant to interfere. I can feel her but yet I sense we are not mated, there is a block there. The same block that has always been there and I assume it is her true mate, the Master. Also I have never known Chelsea affect a mating bond, they are physical, but again all our powers grow with time and practice, perhaps hers did too. What I will not do, in all conscience, is give Bella false hope. I love her too much for that.

And so I will wait. And watch. And suffer a little.

I wriggle in my seat again as we approach the ship to land. There are occasionally some physical problems with the current state of my love life and there will be no relief to be found aboard ship, no matter how comforting I find it in other ways.

After landing we agree to wait a few hours before deciding on our next move and the four of us, the Whitlocks, retreat to our cabins where conversing quietly through the metal wall will be easy.

I have just finished updating the Mistress on my thoughts when the Commander summons her away to the communications room for her conference call with Evans.

Sensing my discomfort at having her away from me my brother needles me mercilessly, ably aided by Charlotte.

"She will be quite safe." He drawls. "She could crush the entire ship if needs be."

"Humph."

"You could have gone with her if you were worried." Charlotte adds through the wall.

"I am _not_ worried." I snap.

"He's pissy." Simon whispers.

Flicking my arm out I punch him in the jaw, knocking him against the bulkhead which groans ominously.

"No damaging the bath toy." Charlotte giggles. "An' I mean the ship."

"Why am I so amusing?" I demand hotly as Simon makes a girly fuss over his broken jaw.

"Oh Big D." Charlotte sighs and I hear her press her palm against the flimsy wall. "We're your family, we're only trying to cheer you up."

"I am _not_ miserable." I growl.

Simon sits up suddenly looking serious and I am saved from another head probing attempt by Bella's return.

Impatiently I wait as I hear her climb into the bunk beside Charlotte.

"They're okay." She says. "They've landed in Seattle an' have recon out already. There _is _an army there but The Major reckons we're on top of it. Pete was right, Lefu has already called in to find out what our response will be, Kseniya has been approached as well. Both by Sebastien.

They lost Alice. Jasper realised she was gone a few hours after they started south."

I snarl, it would have been nice if our traitor had revealed himself. Of tiny insignificant Alice I care nothing.

"We're good here." She continues. "Evans says these guys are as happy as they can be with our presence an' we have a few more days at least before his marker runs out."

"Marker?" Simon asks.

"Apparently he called in a favour from the intelligence community to get us here." She answers. "An' the powers that be are grateful we've responded to the situation in Seattle so quickly."

"Aren't we just dandy." Simon chuckles.

I wave my fist at him.

"Fuck off Simon." The Mistress giggles happily.

"Demetri." She continues more seriously. "We have to find him. He can't be allowed to get away."

"We will Mistress." I vow. "He's as good as dead already."

I hear her nod her head against her scratchy pillow. Without thinking I reach out my hand to the wall, roughly where I know her to be, and I stroke the pads of my fingers across the cold and unforgiving metal.

We will. My mind repeats. For you.

I close my eyes. Vampire mind tracking Asturias, strategizing how we will take him down, and imagining that my fingers are actually stroking Bella's cheek and bringing her peace.

A long time later I open them to find Simon staring at me. There is no mocking, only pity and understanding.

I close them again immediately. Some things really are too much to bear.

Right on time the Commander rouses us from our supposed slumber an' hustles us down to the ship's galley where what I assume is a fine meal is laid before us. Non-plussed we take our clues from the Mistress who has the most recent experience of consuming human food.

And twenty minutes later we are taking turns in the head to throw up what we couldn't hide.

Absolutely disgusting. Vile. The things we do for love.

Our target is back on the mainland and has finally stopped moving so rapidly. So it is with a light heart, considering my horrible experience with _breakfast_, that I recommend the Apache for what I believe to be our final trip.

On the flight deck we are given brief training on the art of abseiling from a helicopter. Which I will follow, despite the fact I can undo the straps and plummet down from any height without injury.

We fly for two hours, following my gift south and west, knowing that my quarry has slowed an' stopped I authorise a mid-air refuelling so that we can continue the pursuit.

Eventually, I assume several hours after the battle has begun in Seattle, I locate Rutilio as static and order the pilots to set us down. The map informs me that we are just outside the town of Puerto Cabezas, Nicaragua.

The Mistress loudly enjoys her inexpert descent into the treetops from the gunship and I find myself laughing along with her. I will buy a helicopter for her, an Agusta 109 Power, if she will enjoy the experience with anything like such abandon.

The rotor blades retreat into the distance and suddenly she becomes deadly serious, her eyes becoming empty black, like The Major's. I wish I understood how they do that, switch from reasonable peacemaker to lethal warrior. I wish the sight didn't make me want to throw her onto her back and fuck her senseless. I wish . . . .

"Lead the way Demetri." She growls, unconsciously throwing her chestnut hair away from her heart shaped face.

Nodding I lead us toward the town. Frustratingly my extravagant sense of smell is useless, normally this close I would be able to scent my prey, this time I am solely reliant on my gift.

But he is close.

Stealthily we approach. The scents swirling in the air suddenly remind me how hungry I am. Warm fresh blood is all around us.

"Do we need to hunt first?" She asks, resting her hand lightly on my shoulder.

I nod stiffly. Asturias is moving, but slowly and on foot.

"There is nothing here for you Mistress." Simon says having scented the air.

"I know." She agrees. "You three go."

"You won't be tempted?" Charlotte asks with concern, clearly alluding to a previous experience.

"No." The Mistress responds simply. "I won't. I have more than enough strength to do what I need to do."

"You will have to accompany us." I inform her. "We cannot leave you unattended."

Despite her discomfort she nods, removing her hand from my shoulder an' burying it in her ludicrously baggy flight suit.

Following my nose I lead us closer to the town. The Mistress hangs back in the shadows as the rest of us pick out and chase down our kills.

I can sense the distaste in her warring with her pragmatism and desire to end Rutilio once and for all. But despite her acceptance I feel ashamed to have her watch me feed.

She has no idea how amazing she truly is. An adept fighter she can also crush any foe, protect herself and others with physical shields, hide our scent, sound and now physical appearances. All within a few years, who knows what else she will be capable of later?

Whoops. Bella coma.

The last of my meal dribbles uselessly from my lips.

When the others have finished dining on the less than innocent I lead the way further into the town, intently following my mental compass.

"Stop!" The Mistress commands suddenly.

We do.

She backs up a few steps, scenting the air.

"Alice." She growls, beautiful black eyes locked on mine.

How does she do that?


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 26 Caught**

**APOV**

I know where he will go. To his stupid little fishing village in Nicaragua. At some point he will go there to wait and 're-charge his batteries' as he puts it. He has had a base there for centuries. More like a hovel in my opinion but he's always been very attached to it. The locals fear and respect him, they _protect_ him.

And I will be there waiting for him when arrives. It will be my best and probably only chance to take my revenge, I'm terrified but determined.

There is Edward to consider too. Because of the 'pull' I felt for Rutilio, which I believed to be a mating bond, I stood by and did nothing while he brutalised my beloved brother and sold him in to slavery. I might not have actually known what was happening but that was only because I did nothing to find out. I sold my brother out for a chance at a happy future and because I'm weak and fearful.

I always knew I wasn't a fighter and that I wasn't mentally strong like the rest of my family, like Jazz. I coveted his strength and tried to use it as my own at the same time as I tried to mould him into my idea of a perfect man. It's only now I realise how different the man I made my husband is to the real Jasper.

Once I met him his obvious strength was one of the things that held my attraction. I have always been weak and afraid, craved strong protection. I wish I could be different but I can't. I don't pity myself but my life wasn't exactly easy, my death even less so. With my years as a vampire in education I have come to accept why I am like I am and why I seek to be with people and family who are stronger than me. And I do give back. I do. I want the people I love to be happy and I've always tried to make that happen with my gift. I did my best for Jazz in that regard too. He was so unhappy when we met, so broken. I kidded myself that I was healing him and making him happy.

It isn't until now that I realised I didn't and I wasn't. I know I helped, I gave him peace and an alternative way to live when he needed it most. I gave him something he had never really known, contentment. But I didn't make him happy. I thought changing him and moulding him was going to do the job, get him to the place he needed to be. But I was wrong. Because I never really knew him. Not entirely my fault, he told me of his past of course but now I know it was a very heavily edited version.

I always knew he had darkness in him, had suspected that he'd done terrible, evil things, known that he was struggling to leave his bloodlust and everything else he had been behind. But I had never once thought about whether or not those things were part of him, that they shaped who he was, I thought only about taking them away.

And I failed.

And in my grief over losing the future I had seen with Bella and Edward in our family I decided he was too much trouble, a lost cause, not capable of being what I needed him to be. And of course he wasn't, he was always someone completely different.

I _am_ jealous of Bella. No longer simply for being Jasper's mate and the one he loves, but because she does see all of him, knows and understands him, loves him in spite of it. I am jealous that she is a better, stronger woman than me.

He frightens me. The real him.

I do still love him. Or rather the idea of him. But if I'm honest the reality scares me. There is a single minded determination in him that brooks no argument, takes no prisoners and suffers no weakness. Back in Wisconsin, I thought he was going to kill Charlotte, his _sister_, for keeping Bella from him. It was terrifying to discover a man I called husband and shared my bed with could be so, so, _violent_ and so _cold_ with someone he's always told me he loved.

He didn't kill her and I'm not sure I'll ever really understand what happened that night. Just like I will never understand him.

I physically ache for what used to be between us. I will regret pushing him away for eternity. But I'm too afraid of him to want him back. This, _Major_, or whatever he truly is, is not meant for me nor I for him.

When all this is over. When Rutilio is dead. Then perhaps my gift will return to its full power and I will be able to see what my future holds. I have missed my ability to see what is coming, what is happening around me but not as much as I thought I would. It's partial loss, oh yes I still know where to invest my money or whether to take an umbrella with me, has freed me in a way. Given me some breathing space to think about me, _things_, properly without the constant distraction of working out how to influence the future or protect the people I love from it. Of course initially I dealt with its loss by ignoring it, throwing myself into what I thought was my new, happy, life. Shopping.

And I always thought Rose was shallow.

My family. I miss Edward, he was my brother, we bonded the moment I stole his bedroom. I love shallow but fierce Rosalie and brave joyous Emmett. I love Esme, she _is_ my mother and the simple way she accepted me back into her arms still brings venom to my eyes. I love Carlisle. But I do not trust him. His compassion and love for his family has always comforted me, given me the strength I lack on my own. Yet I have always suspected that Edward was his abiding passion, the motivation for everything he did, even over and above his mate. I always pushed those thoughts aside, especially around my brother, never ever wanting to believe that my father was anything less than perfect. But I always knew.

Hence I am suspicious of the warmth of his welcome for me now. Suddenly I hold the status Edward once did. And I don't like it. I already resent the _weight_ of it. And I fear his desire to bind me to the Whitlocks the way he desired to bind Edward to Bella.

Unlike Carlisle I hold my current _husband_ fully responsible for Edward's death and he will pay for that as much as for what he did to me.

I can't foresee how this will go but I don't care, Rutilio is far stronger than me and will quite probably kill me but I will not take what he's done to me lying down. He raped me. He raped my life. Just because I didn't recognise it as such at the time does not mean I can't recognise it now. I can't move on until he's paid for it. I know others are more capable of dishing out this justice but for once _I _feel compelled to stand up for myself. Me.

He told me he always approaches the village the same way. So he has the best view, can appreciate any changes and drink in the sight of what is _his_. Sentimental clap trap, this place is a shithole but at least I know how to get in position without him discovering my scent.

He is a bit of an enigma to me now. Thinking around my hatred I recognise that he is basically driven by a cartoonish desire to rule the world but he's so much more complex than that. He feels things deeply. Like his love for this shitty little town, his feelings about his first mate or his appreciation of the sacrifice Jasper apparently made when we thought he had killed himself. A tiny part of me wants to understand him better. But the rest of me wants him dead. He's evil. The pain he's inflicted, the atrocities he's committed, the way he will use anyone and anything without a second thought. Just so he can wear a little crown and be _King_ of all he surveys. Really he ought to be studied in a laboratory for all eternity like the rat he is.

He's nothing. He's a user. He saw an opportunity in Stefan and used it. He saw an opportunity in me and he used it. He saw an opportunity in Edward and he used it. He saw an opportunity in Chelsea, his _mate_, and he used it. Very little of what he's done has been his own, every plot and manipulation he's made has been based on the ability of someone else and woven inside their plans. He's a parasite.

I hate him.

It may be a while before he comes here, but he will. And when he does I am terrified that he will kill me. But this is the one chance I have to catch him by surprise and I will take it. He feels safe here. I want to be the one to prove that's not true. I want him to know he underestimated _me_.

Right now I need something to think about to take my mind off my crushing fear. _Clothes_. I can always think about clothes. Clothes maketh the vampire.

**RPOV**

I hurry along the deserted street and a whisper of wind blows across my face as I cross at the junction.

With a shudder I quicken my pace, in the warmth of the familiar bar I can lay my demons to rest for a little while.

The last few months have preyed heavily on me and for the first time in a while I am beginning to feel the weight of the years pressing down on me. A great weight.

All is not lost. Experience carries many benefits and if you learn from your mistakes, as I have always tried to do, then there is always a chance you can wriggle free of your predicament.

Yes. All is not lost.

Just as I begin to relax strong arms grip me from behind.

"Oh dear." A soft feminine voice growls seductively. "I seem to have found you first. How terrible for you."

Even before the arms have fully embraced me or the voice has finished speaking razor sharp teeth cut into my flesh, tearing my head from my neck.

The pain is indescribable. Decapitation is something I have thus far managed to avoid in my exceedingly long life.

There is additional pain as my cheek strikes the rough stone of the curb and my head bounces, the world around me spinning crazily, as I skip across the cobblestones before coming to rest with my face pressed against the doorstep of an abandoned building.

My eyes gape in shock as my attacker drags my body past me and into the depths building.

Small hands grasp my hair and heft me up, swinging me like a ladies purse. My vision swims and my mind reels.

What the fuck just happened?


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 27 Dead is Dead**

**BPOV**

Stealthily I creep after Demetri but my mind is whirling.

How is Alice here? Why is Alice here?

Is she betraying us, was she in on this with Rutilio all along?

We are still tracking Rutilio an' Alice's scent is following the same path, pulling Demetri after them.

The closer we have gotten to our target the more cold an' calculating I have become. I want him dead. Eradicated from Jasper's life. Unable to cause us any more harm. I want all his secrets an' plans so that we can unravel them an' neutralise them. I thought I'd be looking forward to making him suffer for what he's done, but I'm not. I just want this over with so I can get back to Jasper.

This might be the right thing to do but I hate it. I hate doing it without my husband. And I hate that once again that fucking Spaniard is forcing me to do something I don't want to. Right now I feel almost unbalanced, like a newborn again.

Unthinkingly I reach forward an' capture Demetri's hand in mine as I tiptoe along behind him.

He gives it a reassuring squeeze an' I offer my other hand back to Char who takes it just as willingly.

Imaging what we must look like I snicker to myself. Dashing pirate, cartoon rabbit, Playboy bunny and Mister Average. Creeping along the dark streets of a sleepy fishing village in our drab flight suits, holding hands an' tiptoeing theatrically like Dick Dastardly and Muttley. All that's missing is that stupid noise they used to make an' the twirly moustache, which I can visualise on Demetri, after that performance in the Rio hotel.

Yep, unbalanced. Get it together Whitlock, we're after your worst, most dangerous enemy, not some poxy pigeon.

Not that he'll know we're coming.

Gradually Demetri slows us down until we reach a stop, peering over a crumbling stone wall into the street below us.

The junction is deserted, the only signs of life an' light coming from a ramshackle bar a little further down the hill.

When Demetri is satisfied the area is safe we hop over the wall an' edge closer. Alice's scent is strong an' so is the venom liberally coating the cobbles of the roadway an' nearby buildings.

"Whose venom is that?" Char hisses.

"I don't know." Demetri says quietly, nostrils flaring. "I don't recognise it."

"Where is Asturias?" Simon asks, eyes scanning the buildings warily.

"Here." Demetri answers, gesturing around us.

Without thinking I look up. Wouldn't surprise me if the bastard could fly.

"Mistress." Simon says gently. "I believe he means that the venom belongs to Asturias."

"I knew that." I snap, embarrassed.

Simon an' Char smirk at me while Demetri twists slowly around scenting the air like a bloodhound. Suddenly he stiffens before moving towards the doorway of an' incredibly broken down looking building.

We follow, beginning to scent what he has. Burnt vampire.

In the depths of the roofless ruin we find more venom, more of Alice's scent an' the remains of a hot fire which has scorched the bared rafters still resting weakly on the walls.

Demetri kneels down beside it, while we keep watch, sifting his fingers through the ashes an' bringing them to his nose to sniff.

"Whoever's venom that was died in this fire." He announces. "Or at the very least, most of their parts were consumed by it."

"Rutilio?" I ask, not sure how to take this news.

"I assume so Mistress." He says, rising fluidly to his feet. "Certainly his _wife_ was not consumed by these flames and other than the venom there is no other vampire scent here."

"Well fuck." Char exclaims.

"You tracked him here." Simon observes. "You feel him here. If there are no other vampires this _must_ be him."

Demetri nods an' puffs his chest up a little.

I roll my eyes. Why do the men I love have such massive egos, it's not normally considered an attractive quality.

"How can you still feel him if he's dead?" I ask, suspicious that we'll be attacked at any moment.

"It's not GPS Mistress." He answers, tapping his forehead. "He hasn't been dead long. His echo is here but it is fading."

"Not moving away?" I press.

"No Mistress." His red eyes lock with mine. "Rutilio Asturias is dead."

Abruptly my knees give out an' I fall to the floor in an undignified heap still looking up at him.

Frowning he crouches down in front of me.

"You are not pleased?" He asks as Simon an' Char busy themselves shuffling around the debris as if looking for clues.

"Yes, no. Yes. Definitely."

He smiles at my confusion.

"He's dead. But I have no answers, no closure." I huff eventually.

"And you would have had these if you had captured him yourself?" He asks softly. "You would have been pleased if he had died or been tortured at your hands?"

"What? Yes!"

He arches a perfect eyebrow.

"Well no. A little bit." I admit, dropping my eyes an' wringing my hands. "He deserved it!"

"Indeed he did Mistress. I don't think your feelings on the matter are anything to be ashamed of."

I sigh, looking up into his sympathetic eyes.

"A part of me feels cheated. I have wanted to punish him for what he's done to Jasper for so long! What right does _she_ have to take my satisfaction?"

"I think she has reasons enough of her own to feel she deserves it." He points out reasonably.

I sigh again. Why am I always surrounded by grownups?

"Dead is dead, Bella." He says gently taking my hands in his.

"Mistress!" Simon claims my attention.

Reluctantly I get to my feet an' join him at the back wall.

"She went this way." He points into the vegetation that slopes gently away from the back of the property. "There is only her scent. I don't know how she did this but it appears she did."

Anger an' resentment writhe inside me as Simon backs away to stand beside Demetri.

"Are you _insane_?" I hear Simon hiss quietly, receiving an answering growl.

With a deep sigh I close my eyes an' relax back against Char who has moved up behind me an' wrapped her arms around me.

My enemy is dead. I don't know the things I need to in order to keep Jasper safe. I will never get an explanation as to why he did the things that he did. My mate loves me but is no longer bound to me. A man I respect and admire is in love with me an' I cannot return his feelings or ease his pain, no matter how much I want to.

My enemy is dead and yet I feel no better. If anything I feel worse.

Sobbing I turn into Char's ample chest.

Her arms tighten around me.

"If you say I told you so I'll kill you." I growl between sobs.

"Oh hun." She breathes burying her nose in my hair. "If anyone's got the right to a good sob it's you. But I did tell you so."

"Would I have felt better if I'd killed him myself?" I laugh / wail into her chest.

"Maybe." She allows. "But after you'd tortured him to find out what you needed to know? I somehow doubt you'd have felt much better. You may be The Major's Mate but you ain't _him _an' you shouldn't try to be. Whatever the consequences she's saved you from doin' somethin' you might have regretted for a _very_ long time."

"But we still don't know what we need to do to keep us safe." I sob.

"Leavin' aside your naivety at thinkin' we would have got that information anyway I should point out that the world's best tracker is standing behind us. If you ask him nicely I'm sure he'll help us find the Darth Midget so we can find out what the fuck was goin' through her tiny mind when she offed our only source of information."

I look up over her shoulder an' Demetri grins, flashing his pirate's teeth at me.

I settle back into Char's embrace for a moment an' close my eyes. I want Jasper. So badly it hurts. Why does my life have to be so complicated that even that simple need makes me feel guilty?

"Okay." I huff, pulling myself together an' away from my sister. "Let's go find her so we can go home."

"She is headed north Mistress." Demetri looks up into the night sky. "Probably heading home also. And she isn't too far ahead. How do you want to proceed?"

"I think we should leave the humans out of it now we have what we came for." I decide. "We don't want Evans thinking he's built up too many favours. It's a couple of hours before we're due to check in with everybody so shall we get after her? I need to hunt anyway."

The others nod an' wait while I turn back to look at Rutilio's ashes.

"I hope you're in hell." I whisper savagely. "An' I hope you suffered right up until the end. Alice might have got you but we're all real happy that you're gone."

I close my eyes thinking of Gus, Jonathan, their family and poor Edward whose death will haunt me forever. Innocent victims of one vampire's delusions of grandeur. An' for a moment I curse Alice for robbing me of my chance to look into his eyes while I tell him who he's dying for.

But Demetri is right. Dead is dead an' in the end that's all I really wanted.

Still grinning he turns at my nod an' leads the way out into the night.

The run turns out to be pretty short, terminating abruptly at the runway of the nearby town's airport.

Simon, Char an' I hang out, vampire bat style, in the trees that line the concrete strip while Demetri breaks into the closed building to find out where she's gone.

"I assume he had a plane here for his next hop." Simon observes pointlessly.

Char swats listlessly at him. Whatever the vampire equivalent of adrenaline is, it's used up now, we _all_ just want to go home an' the only thing stopping us is fuckin' Alice. I hope it occurred to the little bint to ask her _husband_ who our traitor is.

With no vengeance on Rutilio to occupy my thoughts I find myself worrying more an' more about how the battle is going in Seattle. Wishing I was there too, fighting with my family. Wondering if it would be an abdication of responsibility to say 'fuck it' to finding Alice an' just order everyone home.

I won't. The Major wouldn't do that, no matter how much he wanted to. I'll just have to hope we catch up with her quick.

I perk up a little as Demetri trots back across the runway an' scales the tree next to mine. He surprises me by immediately shifting to hang upside down, Simon style, t-shirt flopping down to show his swarthy musculature to full effect.

Stupid sexy vampire.

"There _was_ a plane here." He informs us. "Original flight plan was heading south. A new one was filed heading for Mexico City. I suspect she'll get a commercial flight back to the states from there."

"Then can we _please_ do the same?" Simon asks. "I need a shower and proper clothes that fit me."

"How are we goin' to do that?" I snark.

Char laughs.

"Steal a plane of our own of course." Simon explains as if he's talking to an idiot.

"What?"

Char laughs again, she knows me so well. I've come a long way from being a police chief's daughter an' a cop in my own right and I've stolen a lot of stuff since becoming a vampire. But a plane? Charlie'd spin in his grave if I made the FBI's most wanted list.

"Look around you Mistress." Simon drawls. "We are unlikely to find a Lear jet in that rather scruffy excuse for a hanger."

"Agreed, it'll probably be a ratty old crop duster or something." I scold him. "But that doesn't make it okay to take away someone's livelihood. _And_ Mr Smarty Pants, who is goin' to fly this plane?"

"I have a pilot's license." He says with a smirk.

"As do I." Demetri adds.

"Me too." Char chips in.

Great. I close my mouth with a snap. I suppose Jasper an' Pete both have licenses as well. Hell I'm probably the only one in the Cowboy Coven who can barely drive a car, let alone fly a plane.

"There is plenty of time for you to learn Mistress." Simon soothes. "You might find it easier than driving."

Ignoring him I drop down from the tree.

"Couldn't possibly find it any harder." I hear him whisper to Demetri as I walk away followed by the uncomfortable sound of schoolboy sniggering.

He can stick that Ferrari I was gonna get him where the sun don't shine. _Which_ he'd probably enjoy.

Stupid supercilious vampire.

"Alright." I snap. "Let's steal a damn plane already. I want to go home."

With some effort I manage to free my cell from the complicated pockets of my flight suit so I can call Evans an' let him know we don't need his help anymore. Behind me I hear Char ring Pete an' I tune their conversation out to concentrate on mine.

It doesn't take long, Evans has very little news from Seattle an' is still waiting for Jasper to call in. Impatient to talk to him myself I end the call an' turn back to Char.

"Anyway." Pete is saying. "J was right, these fuckers were much older an' better trained than that horde in Brazil, they put up quite a fight. We got 'em all in the end an' that Sebastien. One of the Lieutenants got away, we're goin' after the fucker in a bit when the wounded have healed."

"Are you okay baby?" Char asks.

"Of course I am sugar lips." He chuckles, then his voice turns serious. "Is Bella there?"

"Where's Jasper?" I growl, holding my hand out for Char's phone.

"Yeah, well, about that . . . ." Pete's voice floats out of the device as I slap it my ear.

**A/N Happy 4****th**** July to those of you that celebrate it. To the rest of you, stop reading this crap and get your chores done, you gotta go back to work tomorrow . . . . **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 28 Aeroplanes**

**BPOV**

"Where _is_ he Pete?" I demand.

"He's here." Pete says soothingly. "Like I said. The fight was quite intense. Elise an' Sergio got 'emselves in trouble an' The Major went to help 'em out."

Yet another time tonight my substandard vampire knees give out an' I collapse into the dirt beside the runway.

"How bad?" I whisper.

"Aw now sweet thing it's no worse than Kentucky. He's just not quite himself at the moment, he'll be okay in an hour or two."

"Put the phone by his ear." I order.

"Lil' sis." He whines. "Are you sure about that? He might take my fuckin' hand off. He's _feeding_."

"Peter!" Char snaps behind me.

"Alright." He grumbles.

A savage snarl rips down through the connection which immediately brings a small smile to my face.

"Jesus fuckin' H _Christ_." I hear Pete mutter quietly, but fervently, in the background.

"Jasper?" I ask tentatively in a triumph of hope of experience.

Another snarl, slightly quieter.

"I'm okay. We're okay. Rutilio's dead."

Silence.

"We'll be home soon."

A low growl.

"I love you."

Quiet noise of movement an' wind whistling past the phone.

"Are ya happy now?" Pete hisses. "I'm too beautiful to die."

"Thank you." I breathe with a genuine smile on my face.

"Yeah well." He huffs. "You can thank me my by bringin' my good lady home safely, now put her back on the line before you do somethin' else to recklessly endanger my awesome existence."

"I love you too you know." I tell him.

"Whatever." He huffs again, but I can hear a smile in his voice.

Smirking I give the phone back to Char an' close my eyes while she fills him in on the situation with Rutilio an' Alice.

I really need to get home.

After they've finished making with the lovey dovey I climb back to my feet an' focus on the task at hand.

Gracelessly, if I'm unwilling then somehow in my mind it can't be so bad, I help the others select a 'plane' from the dangerously unsafe looking collection in the hangar an' push it out onto the apron so Simon can top off the fuel tanks.

I don't know much about it but from what I can dimly remember from film an' television a pre-flight check is a long drawn out affair which is done with complete concentration.

The vampire version is slightly different.

Demetri kicked the tyres. Very manly.

Simon ran his hands over the metal skin an' tweaked the wires. No, I have no idea what they're for.

Char started the 'ignition' an' tsked over all the dials, switches and levers.

Demetri pronounced us good to go.

I know a plane crash isn't going to kill me, but really? Sixty seconds, if that, from start to finish. On something that looks like one of the Wright Brother's rejected prototypes.

Supressing a shudder I climb aboard after the others an' strap myself in.

Within moments we are careering wildly down the ratty concrete strip with an ecstatic Char at the controls. They played 'rock, paper, scissors', she won.

While she's flying Demetri quietly leans back in his seat, closing his eyes, an' Simon uses Char's space age cell phone to check flights back to the states from Mexico City airport before announcing that if we're lucky we'll catch Alice before she can board anything.

As they speculate on why an' how Alice did what she did I grip the arms of my seat like the big girl's blouse that I am. This tiny little tin can is bouncing around in the sky like a child's kite, suddenly rising an' falling for no good reason and swaying slightly from side to side. Nobody else seems worried so I keep quiet. But honestly? I'm more than a little terrified right now.

I want Jasper.

Eventually Simon stretches out in the seat next to me casually observing that flying in small planes is a whole different experience to passenger jets an' sometimes takes some getting used to.

It doesn't do much to ease my fear of a sudden inconvenient plummet into the inky blackness but I am grateful none the less.

A few hours later he ruins his previous efforts by informing me that, one, we have nowhere near enough fuel to make Mexico City an' two, as we have no flight plan or permission to land we are going to have to 'ditch' the plane somewhere.

One of the arm rests comes off in my hand an' my growl temporarily drowns out the sound of the engines. Even the knowledge that with vampire eyesight Char will easily be able to pick out a good landing site does nothing to calm my fear. I'm going to be in a plane crash. I'm going to be in a plane crash. I'm going to be in a plane crash.

Oh Jasper. I'm so scared.

The others ignore me as they lean over Char's shoulder to peer through the windshield. I refuse to look out, whatever is coming I _don't _want to see it.

From time to time one of them will point forwards saying "There!" or "How about that?"

Eventually the engines splutter an' die. I assume from lack of fuel.

"Oh goody." Char drawls happily. "I love glidin'."

Abruptly I start breathing. Deep heavy breaths.

Demetri glances back at me an' attempts a reassuring smile.

"Brace yourself Bella!" Char yells suddenly. "We're goin' in!"

Simon drops down an' straps himself into the co-pilot's seat an' Demetri throws himself into a seat across the aisle from me.

The only sound is the rush of air past the plane an' my ragged panting as we drop inexorably downwards.

I scream involuntarily as the wheels bump into something gently an' we rebound lightly upwards. Then we hit something again an' I realise we are rolling along the ground an' gradually coming to a stop.

Smiling broadly the others unstrap themselves an' Simon pops the door open flooding the cabin with fresh air. I take a huge gulp as I undo my own seatbelt an' follow them outside.

"It could have been worse Mistress." He chortles. "Someone might have thought we were drug runners and _shot_ us down."

That's _it_! It'll be fuckin' centuries before he gets to drive any kind of car again even if I have to teach Jaws to pull a cart myself.

Char looks at me questioningly an' without thinking I rip off one of the wheel struts, hearing the plane groan an' protest as it thuds to the ground. I brandish it like a club. Squealing she darts into the trees bordering the grass airstrip we've just landed on an' howling like a banshee I start after her.

She's quick even with the excited squealing, I have to chase her for over half an hour before I start to overhaul her.

With a snarl of triumph I swing for her, only to realise that she's stopped at a chain-link fence overlooking a series of brightly lit runways.

"Nice flying My Lady." Simon says approvingly as he screeches to a stop beside me. "You got us almost all the way here on one fuel tank _and _under the radar."

"Thank you Simon." She demurs, looking up through her eyelashes at me.

While I'm still deciding whether or not to brain her with my severed aeroplane wheel I realise that the long fast run has worked off the excess of my anger an' disappointment over Rutilio. Crafty sister. Apparently I am more like Jasper than I realised.

Supressing a wild laugh I lower my unusual weapon slowly an' glare at her, just to let her know that all is not forgiven and there will be consequences for almost scaring me out of my second life.

"Well then." Demetri observes calmly from behind Simon. "Now we are here, and Alice is still here, I suggest we find some suitable clothing and lay our hands on her before she can escape."

Having raided a washing line or two an' dressed ourselves as best we can we are able to enter the main terminal building without attracting too much attention just as the first few flights of the morning are being announced.

Pete has already arranged a private charter for us so all we need to do is collect Alice an' we can head home. Trusting the guys to get our miscreant, Char an' I clean ourselves up in the VIP lounge an' then settle down to wait, we still have an hour before the sun comes up but we're anxious anyway. Too much delay an' we'll have to wait till nightfall to be sure of missing the blazing sun.

We hear them approach long before the humans do.

"But Simon." She is whimpering. "I thought we were friends."

"I am a great admirer of your of shopping ability and knowledge of couture Madam. However, I do not admire your instinct for self-preservation, or lack thereof. My Mistress requires an explanation for your actions." I hear his voice drop menacingly. "And Mrs Asturias, it had better be a _good_ one."

They appear through the doors, Alice's face full of apprehension as Simon grasps her arm tightly above the elbow an' propels her across the floor. Demetri follows, his face serious an' forbidding.

"Sit." Simon orders, pushing her down into a chair opposite us.

"Bella, I'm sorry, what's going on . . . ."

With a quiet growl I hold up my hand. "On the plane, Alice."

We lapse into uncomfortable silence until our pilot arrives to escort us out to the plane.

Strangely nervous, thanks Char, I keep my own council as we follow the directions of the flight crew, strapping ourselves in an' preparing for take-off.

Once airborne an' we've all refused refreshments the crew withdraw leaving us in peace. Simon hovers near the door to the flight deck to make sure we won't be disturbed.

I regard Alice silently for a while, mentally working out what I want to say an' how harsh I need to be.

"You killed Rutilio?" I ask eventually my voice flat .

"Yes." She nods eagerly, seemingly pleased with herself.

"Did you ask him who the traitor was?" I enquire conversationally.

"What traitor?" She asks, looking confused.

One, two, three, four, five . . . .

"The one who betrayed my coven to him." I enunciate clearly. "The one who informed him of my gifts an' suggested Chelsea break my mating bond with Jasper."

"Oh well." She murmurs a little unsurely. "I don't know who that was. And nobody said she was to break your bond, I don't even think that's possible is it?"

"Alice." I growl. "You said she was ordered to break our bond."

"Oh." She seems surprised. "I meant it as a figure of speech. You know, I meant your relationship, your um, love. Rutilio wanted her to break you up, he thought the fall out would make you guys weak, easier to attack. There's apparently been a lot of talk about how connected the two of you are, people trying to work out if it's a strength or a weakness."

I resist an' Edward like urge to pinch the bridge of my nose, she's making this _very _hard.

"What happened between you an' Rutilio?" I snarl.

"I surprised him." She smiles. "I knew he'd go there, that it would be my best chance of catching him unawares. So I did. It worked perfectly. I had his head off before he even had a chance to react."

"And?"

"And?" She asks.

"And. Did you talk to him? Find out his plans, who the traitor was?"

"No." She leans forwards. "Honestly Bella, I was terrified he was going to kill me. I was almost as surprised as he was when I got him. I started a fire an' burnt him as soon as I could."

"You didn't discuss anythin' with him?" I grind out.

"Not really." She laughs, the tinkling sound of it setting my teeth on edge. "I did tell him how much I was going to enjoy being a rich widow. I bet that stung, he was extremely tight with his money."

"So." I speak quietly an' slowly. "Let me get this straight. You knew how important it was to us to capture him alive? Because we needed information on his plans an' to know who the traitor was in our ranks."

She nods.

"An' you knew where he was?"

Another nod.

"But you decided not to tell us?"

"I didn't know how long it would be before he went there." She says with a little shrug. "I didn't think you'd all want to hang about waiting."

"An' having directly disobeyed us, you decided also not to bother seeking the information we required?"

"Um, well, yes. I suppose so. But Bella, you need to understand, I'm not like you, I couldn't have tortured him. I was lucky he didn't kill me."

"You're lucky _I_ don't kill you." I snarl watching in satisfaction as she winces an' shrinks back in her seat. "He was our enemy. Now, thanks to your thoughtless actions we have no way of knowin' what threats to our safety he left behind. I swear to god Alice, if anythin' happens to Jasper I'll do everythin' to you I was plannin' to do to your _husband_."

"I'm sorry Bella." She whispers looking contrite. "I didn't think it through. I just wanted my revenge for everything he did to me, and to Edward. He wronged me as much as he did you."

"Your actions have potentially put my coven in danger." I respond, feeling she has a point. "I can't allow that to go unpunished."

I lapse into silence looking down at my hands.

I am still angry with her for beating me to Rutilio. He was _mine_. But as Demetri said, dead is dead. Now he's gone an' we've dealt with Seattle what else can he do to us? I can't think of anything an' it's a strange sensation, I've gotten so used to keeping a vampire's mental eye out for whatever he's going to throw at us next. An' what he did to her, to Edward, was despicable. Disgusting. On a par with his final crime against me.

A part of me wants to pat her on the shoulder an' tell her not to worry about it. The rest of me, the Mistress, knows that her actions can't be ignored. As Pete said, others are watching, gauging our strength an' resolve to rule.

And she had the temerity to tell me she was still in love with Jasper.

The pilot breaks my train of thought by announcing that we are thirty minutes from landing in Seattle.

"Demetri." I murmur, still looking down at my hands. "Push her out."

"_Mistress_." He responds happily, grabbing her by the arm an' ripping her, protesting, out of her seat.

There is a blast of sound as the door opens an' the plane lurches alarmingly. Then there is a long, fading scream an' the door closes again. Everything returns rapidly to normal.

"Mistress." Simon drawls adoringly. "That was _very_ Volturi."

"Fuck me Bella." Char exclaims. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"You'd better watch the news channels for reports of a meteor strike." I huff sourly.

The cabin erupts in laughter. I can't join in. That was just mean. Gratifying. But plain mean.

I want Jasper.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 29 Home and Rebound**

**BPOV**

Money is a wonderful thing, the airport officials come to you when you arrive in a private jet. I don't know who the pilots were or how they managed it, but the conspicuous disappearance of one passenger in flight doesn't even come up.

Smiling obsequiously they depart the plane an' I manage to wait a semi-dignified count of three before I'm out of my seat, down the steps an' flying across the asphalt.

He's so beautiful. How can I forget how beautiful he is after only a few days? His blonde hair is flopping over his deep gold eyes, trapped there by his weathered black hat. Perfect chest outlined by his deliberately tight plain white t-shirt and lean hips an' long legs encased in worn denim and finished off by beat up cowboy boots.

Grinning fit to burst he opens his arms an' I leap into them without hesitating, wrapping my legs around his waist and fastening myself to him with all my strength.

He staggers backwards a few steps from the impact but that doesn't stop his arms winding around my body nor his lips crashing hungrily into mine.

Home.

I tangle my hands in his silky hair as we dance, the taste of him exploding on my tongue as his snakes into my mouth.

As Jasper waltzes us around the apron, never once breaking our frenzied kiss, I am vaguely away of Pete an' Char having a similarly physical reunion of their own.

After we've twirled a couple of times Jasper eventually finds what he's looking for. Pushing me up against what I assume is several million dollars worth of executive helicopter he is able to free his hands to roam over my body an' finally fist in my hair.

He deepens this kiss, the sensual movement of his tongue pulling a reaction and a startled gasp from the very center of my body.

As it often does when we are together, the rest of the world slips unnoticed into the background.

His body presses into mine as the passionate kiss becomes more intense. His hands slipping under my stolen blouse, thumbs rubbing across my stomach an' gradually working their way up to my chest. As they brush lightly against the swell of my breasts I throw my head back with a metallic clunk an' his mouth drops down to bite an' tease my neck. Desperate to feel his skin I shred his t-shirt without thinking, my fingers stroking an' kneading the muscles of his broad back.

Groaning he returns his lips to mine sliding me down his body an' grinding his hips into me, effectively communicating his _need_ and sending my own into overdrive. I buck against him causing him to thrust his hips into me again, heat flashing through me as the metal skin of the helicopter protests an' the tyres squeal across the asphalt.

Just as I'm about to lose it an' redesign his jeans to match his t-shirt I feel him start to pull back a little an' cool our ardour.

Growling I press myself closer to him an' attack his mouth urgently.

A low chuckle bubbles between his lips as they curve into a smile against mine.

"Unless you want me to fuck you right here in front of all these people I suggest we cool it down some." He rasps into my mouth, still kissing me hard but with less fervour.

"Ungh." Once again I throw my head back, abusing the metal behind me. Honestly, a part of me _is_ thinking about whether or not I mind. Having dropped my shield I'm pretty sure _he_ doesn't.

He continues to rock into me gently as our kiss slows an' cools. Finally, with a sigh, he pulls away a little an' nibbles at my upper lip, lifting me back up so my legs are once again wrapped around his waist.

"I've missed you." He whispers between nibbles.

"Oh god, me too." I groan, fisting my hands back into his hair.

"Never leave me again." He pleads, tucking my head under his chin an' burying his nose in my hair.

"_Jasper_." I twist in his grasp, flattening my lips over his heart scar. I can feel his desolation an' fear, feel it reluctantly receding. "I love you."

Still blocking out the rest of the world we cling to each other, tamping down our lust and instead just revelling in being close.

After a while the sound of the busy airport around us drags us back to reality.

Setting me down on my feet he looks down into my eyes an' smirks.

"Darlin'." He teases. "You're in so _much_ trouble."

I shiver in anticipation.

"Not that kind of trouble." He laughs. "One of my loyal subjects has been on the phone this mornin' to register a formal complaint about his beloved daughter bein' pushed out of a plane over The Olympic Peninsula. You wouldn't know anythin' about that would you?"

"I was provoked." I snap, caught by surprise.

"I bet you were." He chuckles, leaning down to brush his lips across my forehead.

I close my eyes, savouring the connection.

"J." Pete shouts, ruining my moment. "Can you at least love each other up in the car? We wanna go home."

"Alone." Jasper growls. "We _really_ need to be alone."

Taking my hand he tows me over to the two sporty looking cars which await us.

Pete watches us approach for a moment an' then grins like the asshole he is, hopping into the first one with Char an' speeding away.

Pig!

"No." I snap when I realise that Simon is settling himself behind the wheel of our vehicle. "Demetri can drive."

"But Mistress." He moans looking crestfallen. "It's a Mercedes S . . . ."

"Can it." I order. "You don't get to drive anythin' more excitin' than a game of Whist until I forgive you for that stunt you pulled."

"But Mistress." He protests. "It wasn't just me, Charlo . . . ."

"Ah, ah." My free hand pops up forbiddingly. "Demetri will drive."

Grumbling he heaves himself over into the passenger seat so a smirking Demetri can take his place.

Jasper pulls me into the back with him an' as soon as the doors close Demetri sets off in a cloud of tyre smoke.

"In a hurry?" Jasper drawls making eye contact with him in the mirror.

"Yes Master." Demetri drawls. "You have made a Mistress shaped dent in that multi-million dollar helicopter an' it is my responsibility to remove you from the scene of the crime."

I bury my face in Jasper's chest to muffle my laughter inhaling a huge gulp of his saddle soap an' hay scent at the same time.

It will kill me when he finds a new mate.

I curl up against him for the drive home, listening but not speaking, as they briskly trade information on our different missions.

I clench my fists in the ruins of his t-shirt as he recalls how he was blindsided by newborns as he attempted to rescue Elise an' Sergio. He describes his injuries lightly but I can all too easily visualise every bite an' every tear in his flesh, feel every intrusion. An' all I feel is satisfaction as he describes the death of Sebastien and subsequently Rutilio's only other surviving Lieutenant.

Sadly, neither of them had any information on Rutilio's informant or his on-going plans for our destruction.

Fuckin' Alice.

Shield still down I taste his impotent rage at Alice's thoughtless actions an' the loss of our last chance to question the vampire who has been such a thorn in our side and who continues to be such a blight on our happiness.

Absorbing those feelings I almost regret being so lenient with her. I hope she made a really big crater when she landed.

Eventually conversation lapses an' I stretch out with my head on Jasper's lap as he idly runs his fingers through my hair.

Our return home is suitably low key. The rest of the Guard are already settled in an' everything has an air of normalcy which soothes me.

Jasper drags me over to the corral so he can inspect the horses an' I watch indulgently as he shows a doting Cavalry nearly as much love as he does me. Jaws an' I exchange a brief eye meet in which I promise him a cart an' he vows to make me regret it.

Meh. Still worth it.

With a deep sigh Jasper wrenches himself away an' leads us back to the house so we can clean up before joining the 'gang' who are already waiting.

I settle myself into one of the leather chairs an' watch Jasper obsessively while they re-hash the events of the last couple of days, only taking a proper interest when they broach the subject of the traitor.

"The question is." Pete positions. "Was he or she loyal to the fuckin' Spaniard? If so, how will they react to his death? Do they have it in for us for some other reason? If so, who will they try to align 'emselves with next? If no one else wants in, what else can they try to get at us?

An' on a happier note, if they were just in it for money or some other reward does that mean the threat's gone, or just gone underground until another wodge of cash is on offer?"

"Any ideas?" Jasper questions the silence that follows Pete's summary.

I shake my head. I've got nothing except my reaction to the sight of the muscles bunching in my mate's jaw as he considers the options.

"Do we suspect anyone?" Demetri asks reasonably.

"Carlisle Cullen." Pete growls.

"Why?" Char gasps in genuine surprise.

"There's somethin' not quite right about him babe." Pete expands. "I've always felt it."

"Petey pie." She growls. "He _is_ the dictionary definition of pathetic to vampires an' he ain't never been remotely dangerous."

Pete shrugs.

"I don't trust him either." I admit, flicking an embarrassed glance around the room. "I can't explain it. Sorry."

"Demetri? Simon?" Jasper asks, flipping his legs up to rest on the desk, hands behind his head.

"Master." Demetri answers. "We have no reason to suspect the Guard, coven, of any treason. They have all committed themselves freely to your regime and none of those still with us have any visible link to Asturias or any other credible coven."

"I concur." Simon adds. "The Recognised Covens have all made the appropriate gestures of support, Peter already has his spies digging in. There is no evidence of any plot, grievance or desire to usurp us now that our little friend is gone. Neither is there any indication that anyone is even remotely able to resist us. In all honesty I find Dr Cullen deeply annoying but I cannot offer you either a reason why or a threat that he may present. As Charlotte says, he _is_ pathetic."

"Humph." Jasper closes his eyes turning his face to the ceiling. "What steps can be taken to look for our traitor? I'm not comfortable with lettin' such a betrayal go or the potential consequences to our family later."

They fall to discussing the variables while I watch my mate. He is so many things, lover, friend, warrior, leader, ruler, survivor, father. Just thinking about it makes me feel inadequate but ridiculously turned on.

Really, Pete might bitch about our physical relationship but he must know as well as I do that we concentrate better when we've had ample opportunity to just _be_ together. Oh jeez, I've turned into a complete sex addict.

I look up to find Jasper's eyes boring into me. Whoops, Jasper coma.

Heated discussion swirls around us as we stare into each other's souls.

"Well then." He drawls suddenly, lifting his booted heels from the desk an' leaning forwards across it, gold eyes scorching mine. "If the most credible threat we can come up with at the moment is an iffy feelin' about Carlisle Cullen then I'm gonna take my wife on somethin' in the way of a pre-honeymoon."

"An excellent decision Master." Simon acknowledges. "I will begin packing immediately."

Jasper ignores him an' continues to burn me with his rapidly darkening gold eyes. Suddenly hot all over I wriggle in my chair, slathering my bare thighs with sticky warmth.

He inhales sharply, nostrils flaring.

"Audience is over folks." Pete chortles, ushering everyone out with wildly windmilling arms.

As the door clicks shut behind them Jasper lets out a low growl an' springs lithely over the desk, knocking me an' my chair flat on our backs.

Holding himself away from me on his powerful arms he gazes intently down. Predatory.

"Pack carefully Mrs Whitlock." He urges, voice dripping sex. "We will be _alone_."

I whimper an' ram my thighs together.

With a smirk he rises swiftly to his feet an' returns to the paperwork on his desk as if nothing has happened.

Stupid seducing vampire.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**** I can smell citrus in the air . . . .**

**Chpt 30 Steps to Being Alone**

**BPOV**

It soon becomes apparent that the pre-honeymoon is only a surprise to me. Everyone seems to be highly excited about it an' already has some function to perform, still, he did say _alone_.

Jasper, in full on seduction mode, is pushing my restraint to the limits. Despite him having a lot to do before we leave everywhere I go I can feel his dark gold eyes virtually burning the clothes from my body. However, he's still sticking to his vow not to touch me until we are completely alone. By now I think he's suffering as much as I am, thanks to him I'm not the sexual innocent I was when he met me an' if he wants to play games then I'm prepared to give as good as I get. Almost, he's a maestro at it an' his control if far better than mine.

Even with all the rushing around we've still nearly managed to jump the romantic gun four times already. Time number two was my favourite, he can do that to me again _any_ time.

All in all I've spent the last few hours wandering around in a haze of lust an' love.

For some reason my upcoming romantic tryst has sent Simon into a tailspin more worthy of a surprise attack by an army of super vampires. He's cursed my luggage, my underwear, my swimwear an' pretty much the entire contents of my wardrobe. I've tried to tell him I probably, hopefully, won't need many clothes anyway but he an' his partner in crime, Char, are having none of it.

Elise has been despatched on an emergency shopping strip an' a pitiful quantity of my clothes have made it onto the approved list an' into my suitcase. Feeling subversive I have sneaked a pair of my comfy harvest festivals into the case but I fear they may be discovered when Simon makes the final inspection he's threatening.

Jasper's packing is causing nowhere as much hysteria, partly because he rarely dons underwear anyway an' partly because Simon deems him to have a suitable collection of beach attire already. Men have it _so _easy.

"Finally." Simon growls as Elise bounds up the stairs laden with shopping bags. "Why don't you go and find the Master, Mistress? The three of us will finish the packing."

"Um, no offence but I'm not sure I trust you Simon." I mutter. "An' Char I _definitely_ don't trust."

"Bella." My sister huffs, pretending to be offended. "When have I ever steered you wrong? You an' J deserve this, we're just gonna make sure it's a perfect as possible."

"Okay." I concede eventually, knowing they're going to stiff me somehow. "Just _please_ put some normal clothes in."

"Of course Mistress." Elise promises in the type of voice a dentist uses when he tells you it isn't going to hurt.

"I'll put the mating texts that Carlisle sent in too." Char chuckles. "Just in case J leaves you alone long enough to read them."

Oh great. Thanks for reminding me of that.

At a loose end I trail down the stairs an' out of the house.

The first person I see is Demetri powering up an' down the pool. Suddenly feeling awkward about him, not to mention Jasper an' I's recent PDAs, I start to turn away but he's already spotted me.

Stay in the pool. Stay in the pool. I chant in my head.

No such luck.

Smirking he heaves himself out giving me an' eyeful before tactfully wrapping a towel around his lower half. Like that helps. I really can't cope with the sight of his hard muscled body at my current level of sexual frustration.

Stupid sexy husband.

"Mistress." He begins, looking as awkward as I feel. "We should probably talk . . . ."

I gaze at him imploringly. Not now, don't bring me down now.

"When you get back." He amends, smiling slightly. "But Mistress, you should know, you're relationship with the Master, you should never feel guilty for it around me."

"Demetri, I . . . ." I shake my head. "We'll talk when I get back, okay?"

He nods an' flashes his pirate's teeth at me.

Muttering to myself I turn away an' stomp down the side of the house intending to see if Jasper's in his office. As his French windows come into view a pair of strong arms wrap around me, lifting me off my feet an' dragging me into the shrubbery.

The scent of their owner invades my brain an' immediately makes me wet with anticipation.

"Darlin'." My body responds automatically to his low voice. "You smell so good."

Unable to turn in his strong grip I push myself back against him an' he groans.

"Why are you doin' this?" I whimper.

"I can't stay away from you." He murmurs, grinding himself into my ass. "I want you so much."

"Jasper." I moan.

Leaving one arm to bind me to his chest his other hand drops down ghosting down my leg until it encounters my bare skin an' rises up under my sundress.

"Oh shit." He groans when it meets the bare flesh at the top of my thighs. "Oh god you're so wet."

"Jasper _please_." I beg breathlessly as he slides one finger into my folds.

"I can't." He groans again, withdrawing his hand. "I promised."

Now it's my turn to groan.

"You know if you keep this up we'll never last until this secret destination." I practically pant as his large hands slide up an' down my sides bunching up the fabric of my dress.

"_Bella_." He whispers turning me to face his him, capturing me with his eyes an' slowly lowering his mouth to mine.

A jolt of electricity shoots through me as our lips meet an' begin to move gently but purposefully against each other. Automatically my hands mirror his, shooting into his hair to hold his head to mine.

He moves our bodies closer together an' I melt into him opening my mouth to allow his tongue to claim it.

Desire swells inside me again an' this time I just _know_ he isn't going to stop . . . .

"J." Pete's voice slices through our mood like a knife through butter. "Stop molesting Mrs J in the bushes an' get your horny ass back in here. We've only got half an' hour till you leave an' this fuckin' 'audience' next month ain't gonna organise itself."

With a sigh Jasper transfers his lips to the top of my head.

"I don't know whether to hug him for helping me keep my promise." He chuckles. "Or punch him out for being a cock blockin' son of a bitch."

"Humph." I disentangle myself from his embrace, not an easy thing to do in my current state, an' straighten my dress and hair.

With a rueful smirk Jasper re-arranges himself in his jeans, also no easy thing in _his_ current state, an' leads me back out onto the path.

Pete grins evilly as we emerge an' darts back in through the windows.

Chuckling Jasper leans down to brush his lips across my forehead an' then follows Pete inside.

"Honestly J." I hear him scold as I walk away. "You'd think at your age you could keep it in your pants for five minutes. You're gonna have her all to yourself in a couple of hours for fuck's sake . . . ."

At a loss for something to do I wander around the compound with a stupid grin on my face an' with a jolt I realise that I am truly happy an' for the first time in a long time I actually feel completely relaxed. It's more than just the demise of Rutilio, although god knows that's enough of a weight lifted from my mind, an' it isn't because everything in my life is complication free, it's not. It's more a realisation that I'm where I belong, with the people I belong with, albeit more of them than I would have envisaged, an' that whatever comes at us with our new station in life it's coming for all of _us_ an' we'll face it an' deal with it _together_.

The last of the anger an' frustration I didn't realise I was holding against Jasper melts away from me leaving me freer an' lighter. It's a surprisingly physical sensation, like peeling off wet clothes that have trapped you in their inescapable an' clammy embrace. Almost like dropping one of my _shields_.

Speaking of which, I shake myself mentally, I don't care if Operation Pack to Embarrass Bella is still underway I want a shower before Jasper an' I head back to the airport.

In our room I am greeted by three smugly grinning fools an' a large pile of luggage.

"Hop in the shower hun." Char laughs taking in the deeply suspicious look on my face. "Your travel outfit's on the bed an' we'll take the cases down to the car."

Grabbing a towel I slide past them locking myself in the safety of the bathroom.

I shower quickly, anticipation taking me over. In just a few hours Jasper an' I will finally be alone and I can't wait. In fact, I can't bear to be away from him a moment later.

Drying myself of hastily I dress in the outfit they've left on the bed. Lacy underwear. Check. Light sea green dress with a deep v back an' front and a fit an' flare skirt. Shows off my figure to perfection. Check. Matching sandals with kitten heels an' whispy straps which criss cross my ankles and calves. Check. Short, soft brown leather jacket, the color of one of Jasper's well-oiled saddles. Check. Matching purse. Check. Designer sunglasses. Really? Oh what the hell. Check.

Surveying myself in the mirror I acknowledge they've done a good job so far. I look good enough to eat, even if I do say so myself.

Tingling with excitement I follow the sound of voices down into the driveway where one of the muscle cars I remember from Wyoming is idling on the asphalt, waiting patiently, while the men drool over it.

Jasper turns first, sensing my presence. In two quick strides he has me in his arms.

"You look beautiful." He whispers into my hair.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I allow. He's wearing casual black pants, a light blue cotton shirt unbuttoned just low enough to hint at the magnificent chest beneath an' shiny black brogues.

"Shall we Mrs Whitlock?" He offers, gesturing grandly at the car.

"Let's." I answer eagerly letting him settle me in the deep leather passenger seat.

Most of the Cowboy Coven have turned out to see us off an' for once their presence doesn't irk me, I wave back happily as Jasper roars off down the drive in a completely unnecessary cloud of tyre smoke.

As soon as we hit the open road he reaches over to take my hand, resting it in his lap an' massaging my palm with his thumb.

An' that's how we stay, hand in hand, as he steers us adeptly through airport check-in an' onto our flight.

I pass the uneventful flight curled up against his side, enjoying the smell of him an' the feel of his arm draped across my back. We don't talk much, mostly just light banter because he refuses to tell me our ultimate destination.

It's dark when we arrive in Miami. The warm night air embraces us as we leave the busy airport behind in our hire car.

Now we are here I'm even more curious about our destination, especially when Jasper drives us to a marina.

"We're hirin' a boat?" I ask, imaging he an' I, alone together on a boat, bobbing around in the ocean miles from anywhere. I shiver in anticipation.

"Not exactly." He smirks, helping me out of the car.

"Mr Whitlock?" A short balding man, with 'I aim to please' written all over his face rushes forwards to shake Jasper's hand. "My name is Reynolds. Your yacht is ready Sir. If you will follow me I'll have someone bring your bags."

He trots off with Jasper an' I striding behind him. Leading us down a twisty path of wooden walkways before stopping and gesturing grandly in front of something sleek an' white that screams luxury.

"It's nice to see such a fine vessel in use again." He says happily. "She sits here for far too long. As I have explained to Mr Carrington many times I am more than happy to arrange for her to be chartered lucratively to our very best clients."

Noting Jasper's forbidding look he ushers us on board, still talking.

"Mr Carrington has already supplied all the paperwork and some very specific instructions for stocking the kitchen. He assures me you are competent with her operation but if you require any assistance leaving the marina I will be more than happy to help you. I have piloted her many times."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Jasper drawls. "I have owned one like her in the past."

"You have?" I ask at vampire speed while my eyes rake in the luxury surrounding me.

"Carlisle's got one." He shrugs. "Alice an' I used to take it out sometimes. He keeps it in Indonesia, got his own island out there too. Isle Esme."

Wow. I knew the Cullens were rich but a luxury yacht and an island?

"This one belongs to us." Jasper chuckles as Reynolds drones on oblivious.

"Simon didn't mention us ownin' a boat." I gasp.

"Apparently he didn't think you took the news about the jumbo very well so he decided to keep some of the other assets back to discuss another time." He smirks, lifting my hand to his lips an' kissing it briefly. "Which has played right into my hands."

"Jasper, what o . . . ."

He holds his finger to his lips an' directs my attention back to Reynolds who has finished talking an' is offering a set of keys to Jasper almost reverentially.

Two men arrive with our luggage as Reynolds an' Jasper conclude their business an' I stifle a giggle as he ushers them all, none too politely, off the boat.

"Alone at last." I murmur, gazing up at him through my lashes.

"Not quite." He smirks again. "Make yourself comfortable Mrs Whitlock, I anticipate a cruisin' time of roughly five hours to our destination."

"Destination?" I ask in a triumph of hope over experience.

Laughing he takes my hand an' leads me up to what I assume is the bridge, I know nothing about boats, settling me easily onto his lap he nods to the men watching from the dock an' they untie the lines while he starts the engines which rumble into life.

With a wave of thanks he guides the boat out of our 'parking' space an' steers it towards the ocean.

Sighing contentedly I snuggle into his chest.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**** Lemon! **

**Chpt 31 Alone**

**BPOV**

The sun is up an' I'm revelling quietly in his sparkly glory when he removes his gaze from the horizon an' looks down at me.

"We're almost there." He grins happily, leaning down an' kissing me softly.

I can't be bothered to look. Wherever _there_ is it can't possibly compete with watching his features as he stares intently into the distance.

I _have_ got it bad.

In no time at all Jasper glides us to a stop in the curving bay of a tiny island, dropping the anchor an' watching me anxiously for my reaction.

All I can do is stare. It's perfect. White sand, palm trees, transparent water, gentle waves an' warmth. It's so warm. If I were a human I'm sure it would be uncomfortable but for a vampire its heaven.

"It's beautiful." I finally manage to say.

He laughs pulling me back against his chest an' wrapping his arms tightly around me as my eyes drink it all in.

"See." He chuckles. "I do listen to what you tell me, even when The Major's in charge."

"Thank you." I murmur, a little choked at the lengths he's gone to. Jasper maybe the sexiest man in existence but grand romantic gestures aren't really his thing. Nor mine. But this is perfect. Totally perfect.

"Come on." He urges sensing my mood as my shield has been down since we left Miami. "Let's get our things ashore."

"We're stayin' on the island?" I ask, surprised.

"Of course." He answers innocently. "What's the point of ownin' an island if you can't stay on it when the fancy takes you."

I roll my eyes. Simon.

I watch as he kicks off his socks an' shoes and rolls up his pant legs.

"Wait here darlin' an' I'll take the luggage." He says slipping off the back of the boat an' wading onto the beach.

Immediately he's swallowed up by the palm trees so I let my senses enjoy the exotic smells from the island while I take off my own shoes an' shrug out of my jacket. Instantly the heat of the sun warms my marble skin another few degrees. God that's heavenly. I screw my eyes shut an' turn my face to the sun.

"You're so beautiful." He breathes in my ear. "I can't believe you're mine."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I respond opening my eyes to see him looming above me.

He laughs an' scoops me up in his arms, jumping down into the water an' carrying me ashore. I relax against him while my saucer like eyes absorb every detail of the flora an' fauna around us.

After a brief trek through the exotic foliage we emerge into a clearing in the center of which is a wooden shack.

I look up at him doubtfully an' he throws his head back an' laughs. The joy coming off him causes my stomach to tighten.

"Vampire's don't need many mod cons when it comes to holiday homes." He snickers. "At least come inside an' see for yourself before you condemn it."

Setting me down on my feet he draws me inside standing back while my eyes adjust to the gloom. It really is a shack, a single room shack. But what a single room.

The interior is dominated by the biggest bed I've ever seen. It's topped with the plumpest comforter an' decorated with silk sheets an' cushions. From the ceiling a huge diaphanous curtain hangs down ready to be draped around it presumably to needlessly protect the occupants from the local bug life.

In one corner is a desk an' chair festooned with incongruously modern looking wires which I assume are linked the generator I saw outside an' the satellite dish on the roof. In the other corner is a marble shower stall which looks so much like it's been stolen from a luxury hotel chain I actually laugh out loud.

Turning around I find a chest of drawers an' a refrigerator by the door.

Jasper laughs again as happy an' relaxed as I've ever seen him.

"Bed. For obvious reasons." He instructs with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Shower, because vampire's like to be clean, an' let's be honest, it kinda goes with the bed. Chest for clothes, assumin' we wear any. Desk for takin' you against, or emails, whichever is the most important at the time. Refrigerator, for blood, it's vital to keep our strength up."

"How did the blood get . . . ."

"Details, details." He dismisses airily. "What do you say we get naked an' frolic in the surf?"

"That's it?" I snort in disbelief. "All that seduction an' your final line is 'let's get naked an' frolic in the surf'?"

"Bella." He sighs extravagantly. "You really do have a one track mind. But if you don't want to swim naked I'm sure they've packed you somethin'."

Turning his back to me he undoes his pants an' slips them slowly down his long legs, bare butt cheeks waggling suggestively at me as he rummages in a case an' withdraws a pair of navy board shorts. Still facing away from me he makes a meal of slipping them on before turning around an' slowly but deliberately unbuttoning his shirt an' sliding it off.

He sashays past me, pushing my mouth closed with his index finger on the way.

"I'll see you on the beach." He drawls.

I wait until he's out of earshot an' then descend on the cases. Determined not to be wound up I dig through the lace, silk, leather an' PVC, I was so right not to trust them, until I find a deep crimson bikini with spaghetti straps an' a pair of tie sided bottoms. Hastily I shed my clothes, leaving them on the wood floor as I wriggle into the bikini.

Spotting a mirror on the back of the door I consider my reflection, a little scarred but otherwise not bad. Smiling I remember Jasper describing his own scars 'a survivor, someone not be messed with lightly'. Perhaps not very womanly attributes but under the circumstances nothing to be ashamed of.

I follow his scent back to the beach, lurking in the shadows for a moment to appreciate his physical presence as he dives in an' out of the water.

"Come on in darlin'." He shouts. "The water's lovely."

Pushing my shoulders back an' holding my head high I glide down the beach. As I enter the water I can't help but close my eyes an' sigh, it's like a bath. I pause for a moment, wiggling my toes in the hot wet sand, the sensation brings on an _almost_ involuntarily voluptuous stretch.

I open one eye. Hah, that's wiped the smile off his face.

Pointedly ignoring him I wade out into the deeper water an' swim away, parallel to the beach. Behind me I can hear him stroking powerfully through the water to catch up an' I shiver in anticipation. In no time at all he's right beside me, shadowing my movements an' watching me intently.

Reaching the end of the bay I swim in a lazy arc an' start heading back.

"What are you doin'?" He asks eventually.

"Swimmin'." I shrug lightly, keeping my eyes fixed on the other end of the beach. "It was your idea that we swim, right?"

"I believe my suggestion was to _frolic_." He points out, voice low an' suggestive.

"Ah." I wave my hand airily mid-stroke. "Details, details."

"Hmm." The undisguised lust on his face goes straight to my poor neglected lady parts. "Are you playin' with me Mrs Whitlock?"

I ignore him an' swim on.

"Okay." He drawls as I leave him behind. "I'll be on the beach soakin' up the sun if you _need _me."

Oh boy.

Swim. Swim. Swim. A strong wave of sexual desire disrupts my rhythm, you trying doin' the breast stroke when all you want to do is ram your thighs together. Cheater.

Swim. Swim. Swim. Whoa! Nearly went under that time. Swim. Swim. Swim.

This time I do go under.

Stupid cheating empathic _horny_ vampire.

I sit on the sandy bottom for a moment letting the warm waves swirl around me, momentarily distracted by the fact I can see perfectly underwater with my vampire eyes.

Another wave of lust has me arching my back an' floating to the surface.

Tilting forward onto my feet I lock eyes with him.

Purposefully I stride out of the water, putting just a little wiggle into my hips an' lifting my arms up artificially high to shake the water deliberately out of my hair.

The self-satisfied smirk slips from his face leaving it temporarily expressionless.

I come to a stop a few yards away from him.

I think. Perhaps. I _may_ have gone too far.

He steps towards me with a look on his face that I recognise. The 'me man, you woman, brace yourself' look.

I swallow as he reaches out his finger an' traces a drop of water slowly down my left bikini strap, smearing it across the swell at the top of my breasts, lingering for a moment in my cleavage before tracing out again across the top of the other breast an' back up to my right shoulder.

In the blazing sun his finger once again feels cold an' vampire like against my warmed skin.

I look into his eyes an' shiver.

He traces his finger back down again, this time over the fabric of my bikini until he encounters my nipple which springs out like a wheel nut on one of Pete's trucks. Deliberately he traces around it until I almost whimper in pain. Instead I bite my lip.

Dipping his finger below the material he tracks his finger across the skin under my breasts until he reaches the other side, moving it upward to trace the outline of my other desperate nipple through the fabric.

Lightly he moves his finger back up to my shoulder, holding it there as he moves slowly around behind me.

With infinite patience he then drags his finger slowly down my spine. In an' out of every natural bump until he reaches the edge of my bottoms. Sliding his finger under the elastic he gently trails it backwards an' forwards across the top of my ass, plunging it briefly into the crevice between my cheeks.

Supressing a gasp I push my suddenly sticky thighs together an' close my eyes.

Drawing a sharp breath he continues his journey around until he is standing before me again. Close enough for me to feel him acutely but not quite close enough for our bodies to be touching.

"Open your eyes." He orders.

I obey immediately finding them trapped by the intent stare of his bright golden ones.

Slowly he reaches up with both hands an' lifts the spaghetti straps from my shoulders, guiding them down my arms until my breasts are exposed an' my arms are 'trapped' at my sides.

Without breaking eye contact he reaches out with his hands an' places them lightly on my chest. With a sigh he releases my gaze an' lowers his eyes to watch his hands as they gently caress me. His touch is feather light as he as begins to knead my breasts, rubbing circles around an' across my wheel nut nipples with his magical thumbs.

Now I can't keep my moan of pleasure inside. My eyes close an' my head falls back.

"Look at me." He growls softly.

"I love you." He says staring seriously into my eyes, hands becoming still against my skin. "My whole world revolves around you. I love your spirit. Your bravery. I love your intelligence, your loyalty. Your heart, your mind, your sense of humour an' god help me your mean ass temper.

I love the way you chew your lip when you're nervous an' the way you study your hands when you're comin' to a decision. I love how you have so much power but so effortlessly manage not to abuse it. I love how you look past my sins an' mistakes to just see me. An' selfishly, I love how you make me feel.

My life would be nothin' without you in it."

"Jasper, I . . . ."

"Shush." He breathes quietly. "Just let me worship my woman."

Keeping his hands on my breasts he leans forwards brushing his lips across mine.

"I love your lips." He splays his hands out across my chest. "I love your skin, your breasts." He begins to rub his thumbs across my still hard an' aching nipples. "I love the way you feel in my hands." His voice becomes hoarser. "I love the way your body reacts to my touch."

Releasing my right breast he trails his index finger sensuously down my torso, plunging it suddenly into the depths of my bikini bottoms. Holding my eyes an' daring me to move he rubs it back an' forth in my folds before pressing it briefly against my clit an' withdrawing it slowly. Starting into my eyes he raises it to his perfect lips, sucking it into his mouth sampling it with an audible groan.

"I love the way you taste." He growls.

I shudder an' he places the hand back on my breast an' resumes massaging an' teasing them both.

I whimper slightly an' a small smile tugs at his lips as he moves his hands to caress my back.

Before a sound of protest can leave my mouth he pulls me to him, hard chest rubbing against my swollen nipples, an' crashes his mouth into mine, fingers deftly unfastening my bikini top.

The feel of our skin finally touching drives us wild, mouths an' bodies writhing against each other, hands travelling everywhere.

The hand grasping my ass rips away my bottoms as' it moves restlessly away across my body, his other hand fondling my breast roughly, thumb mercilessly rotating my hardened peak.

My head falls back again an' his mouth latches onto the column of my throat, teeth scratching at my skin, tongue darting out to lick it. Both his hands move to grab my shoulders, arching me away from him an' pushing my stomach into his hard cock.

Harsh pants an' moans escape from both of us as I slide my hand into his shorts desperate to feel him. The pads of my fingers float across the soft skin while my hand squeezes the hardness underneath. He groans against my neck as I move my hand slowly up an' down his length, pausing to swirl the wetness gathered at the tip across his silky skin with my thumb.

"Bella." He groans again, pushing himself into my hand. "I love the way you make _my_ body respond to your touch."

"Jasper, _please_." I gasp, gliding my hand faster an' harder along his length.

Growling he throws me back onto the hot sand instantly smothering my body with his, hands pulling at my hair, mouth covering mine, tongue invading it, owning it. Pushing my thighs apart with his knee he wedges his body between them, hips grinding against me, fabric covered cock rubbing against my burning clit, drawing the wildfire from my skin inside an' igniting an' explosion of heat from my core.

I throw my legs up around the small of his back with abandon, thrusting an' rubbing myself against him, begging an' pleading into his mouth to have him inside me. Desperately craving all the friction I can create an' _needing_ more. Needing all of him, to feel he's mine.

Releasing my inflamed lips he transfers his mouth to my chest, laving at my nipple an' sucking it between his sharp teeth, his hand tangled in my hair as the other snakes down an' rips away his shorts before returning to pinch an' roll my other straining nipple between his fingers.

On fire with desire I thrash my head from side to side, meaningless drivel falling from my lips as his mouth, hands an' gyrating hips drive me wild. I arch my back lifting my hips as high as I can with his heavy body on top of me, allowing his hardness to slip between my legs an' grind tantalisingly against my wet flesh.

Transferring his mouth an' tongue to my other breast his lifts away from me a little, free hand dropping down between our undulating bodies, replacing his cock against my over sensitive flesh, stroking through the folds there, fingers circling an' pinching my screaming bundle of nerves.

"I love how you feel when you're wet for me." He murmurs against my pebbled skin. "I love how your muscles tremble when I stroke you _here_."

I writhe helplessly against his hand.

"An' I love the gasp you make when my fingers finally slip inside you, stretching you open for me, finding your sensitive spot."

I do more than gasp, I let out a strangled sob as his long fingers thrust an' curl inside me, the palm of his big hand flattening an' massaging my clit.

"Jasper, please." I moan. "I _need_ you."

Electric tingling snakes out across my skin an' through my muscles, tugged back by the coil of tension beginning to form in the center of my body.

"Please." I manage to squeak out. Burning lust drying out my vocal chords.

Fingers still stoking the tension inside me he leaves my chest with one last kiss an' moves himself up my body, chests pressed tightly together, to stare into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful." I gasp in wonder as his long fingers caress me from the inside out.

"Bella." He whispers, withdrawing his fingers an' positioning himself at my entrance. "I love you. Oh darlin' I love you so much."

"Show me." I respond urgently, lost in his gold eyes. "Show me how much you love me, make me feel it."

The tip of him pushes a little way inside me, just enough to stretch me open for him an' he pauses there, not teasing, but giving me a chance to feel what he's feeling. His emotion washes over me like a tsunami knocking the breath from my body, love. Adoration, desire and love.

"I love you too." I promise as he surges suddenly inside me, filling me completely in every way.

He withdraws an' plunges back into me again an' again setting an inexorable tempo that matches his mouth thoroughly claiming mine.

For an eternity he grinds into me. Bodies sliding together, the sharp planes of him sparking mini electrical storms in my sensitive clit an' relentlessly ratcheting tighter the coil of tension inside me.

Meaningless words an' sounds escape us as we move almost desperately together, striving to be as close as possible.

I moan as he finally lifts his body away from mine, which quickly turns into a long drawn out scream of pleasure as his thumb begins to move purposefully, circling against my nub.

"I love the feel of you cumin' around my dick." He groans into my mouth. "Cum for me Bella, let me know how much I please you."

He shifts his hips to grind into me more deeply an' reflexively I unlock my now quivering legs from around his back as the tight coil of heat within me struggles to draw the muscles back into my center as if they are on wires.

Immediately he shifts his position, planting his arms in the sand either side of me an' hoisting my legs up over his shoulders.

This new angle draws another scream from me as he suddenly starts thrusting into me harder an' faster, going even deeper. Repeatedly hitting the spot buried inside me that only he knows.

It's now impossible to maintain our passionate kiss. Instead we devour each other with our eyes an' communicate with our ragged breathing an' wordless chanting.

The pupils in his gold eyes begin to dilate, his beautiful mouth slightly slack. He's so fuckin' perfect, blonde hair framing his gorgeous face.

The ball of pleasure inside me is threatening to explode, drawing all my muscles towards it with invisible wires of steel an' shrouding my vision with blackness.

"Oh god, _Jasper_." I wail throwing my head back an' digging it into the sand as my tortured body snaps taut, blazing loins arcing into him.

Abruptly he drops down sinking his teeth into my exposed neck.

A raw scream rips from me as the coil snaps, flaming wires whipping through my body setting every nerve ending on fire. My walls clamp down around his cock an' it twitches an' throbs inside me, pushing back against them as it pulses an' releases. The battle sends my orgasm roiling through me in violent waves.

"BELLA!" He roars, eyes closing involuntarily, face tilted up to the scorching sun.

The feel of him completely losing himself inside me is like a shot of pure aphrodisiac. My already powerful orgasm explodes outwards, shredding me into a million tiny shards in a flash of light that completely obliterates our own disco ball sparkle.

An' then there is nothing.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 32 The Mad Doctor**

**CCPOV**

My long thin fingers drum lightly against the leather steering wheel.

I have tried everything I can think of.

The Recognised Covens don't want to hear anything against the Cowboy Coven, a ridiculous epitaph. They either believe that the Whitlocks have already proved themselves fit to rule, through strength one would assume since I can think of nothing else they are fit for. Or they believe them naïve and inexperienced, all the better to take advantage of without directly provoking their considerable wrath.

Even I have to snort at that. Jasper and Peter Whitlock may be many things but foolish and naïve are not amongst them. Unfortunately. Besides which they do have the might of the former Volturi standing right alongside them.

If I cannot persuade, carefully of course, anyone powerful to go after them then I am somewhat stumped.

The unknowns I hired, a little rashly, to go after them in Washington were worse than useless and even if I were in the habit of keeping company with the right type of vampire to find another coven, I am fairly certain they would have just as little success.

I certainly cannot go after them myself. I am a Doctor not a fighter.

I can't help but feel that fate is trying to tell me something. That I should give up, that retribution for Edward's death will not be mine. To forgive and forget would be the sensible thing to do, learn to live with my loss. But I cannot.

He was everything to me, my whole world, without him I am nothing. Even with mate and family I am a hollow shell of the man I once was. I loved him. Unconditionally. My feelings for everyone else, I have come to realise, were just pale extensions of my devotion to him. It was all for him, so he could have the things he deserved by right, a home, a family, love and a future. What use are a mother and siblings without the glowing centrepiece of our existence? What use, for that matter, a loving father?

My beautiful Edward, they will pay for what they did to you even if it takes an eternity.

My smooth Doctor's mask extends, by virtue of many years of practice, to my emotions. That golden _ape_ truly has no idea how much I hate him and that jezebel who stands beside him. She destroyed my son with her fake innocence and meaningless promises and then her mate stole him from me. Because it was expedient. Because it was easier than trying to help someone who sacrificed everything to help them. There are no words to adequately describe the coldness of their actions. And I can find no compassion in me for them, their happiness erodes my soul like acid dripping onto a rock.

That is what I am now, a cold, empty, rock. I barely recognise myself. I certainly do not recognise the unfeeling and detached man I see reflected back at me in the eyes of my family. They are all just pawns to me now. In fact, in the months since Edward disappeared, I came to realise that is all they ever truly were. Props in the perfect existence I created for my son.

How disappointed I was with Rosalie when it became obvious she would not fill the hole in his existence which I knew I never could. She knows of course, she has always known. Others think her vain and shallow, which she is, but only she and I know why.

Emmett. I don't begrudge her happiness with him and he can sometimes be entertaining I will admit. However his lack of intellect is a constant thorn in my side, especially without Edward to counteract it. It used to suffuse me with warmth how Emmett could amuse and irritate my boy in equal measure.

And Alice. I sneak a glance sideways at her. I was thrilled when she found us, she was an excellent sister for Edward, and I even tried to help Jasper for her sake. Despite how much his wildness always terrified and disgusted me. Now I wonder if admitting her into our lives was a mistake. Like everyone else I was ecstatic when she envisioned true happiness for Edward and like everyone else I made the error of placing too much faith in her pronouncements. If only we had sent her on her way, perhaps this tragedy would never have played out.

Only for my wife and mate do I feel any real remorse. If I am honest I changed her because she was soft and pretty and looked like my ideal of the mother I wanted for Edward. I was enchanted when she turned out to be my mate, it seemed so right that he should have proper parents. And I loved her, I believe I really did. My distance now hurts her and although her presence brings me some small crumb of comfort I cannot find it within me to rectify the situation. Nor even a trace of desire for it.

That part of my life is gone, Edward took it away when he left. Left me. Left the perfect existence I lovingly crafted for him, setting in motion the decay which weakened it until it finally came crashing down on my head in that house in Virginia.

The pain is still searing through me, burning away all traces of the man I always thought myself to be. My Good Doctor persona is all that remains to me, all that prevents me from breaking down and becoming a savage.

Certainly I feel no guilt in using Rutilio and his venal mate against _them_. His death at the hands of my idiotic daughter conflicts me. Rightly he deserved to die for his part in damaging Edward but yet he was my best hope to end them. The true culprits.

The lush greenery of The Olympic Peninsula flashes past the car windows but does not really penetrate my obsessive thoughts. In the same way that the inane chatter of my daughter also fails to do.

Really, she _is_ an idiot. Chelsea placed a crack in Jasper and Bella's relationship which she has completely failed to exploit, despite my positioning her expertly to do so. That little suggestion in Asturias's ear almost paid off in spades, for a moment I really thought Chelsea _had_ broken their mating bond. See how low I have come? Hopeful and vindictive thinking over scientific knowns.

Alice. The very fact I have had to retrieve her from a deep hole in the ground proves that her usefulness to me is almost at an end, the Whitlocks clearly won't tolerate her presence and I will need to find another way to gather information. Bribery is too risky, the Guard seem loyal and it would be dangerous to try and tempt them. Rosalie will smell a rat if I ask her to befriend them. Esme perhaps? She still longs to mother Bella, foolishly wanting to atone for abandoning her when she needed us most.

The lone plaintive howl of a wolf jerks me back to the present. I shudder. Bella was correct, there _is_ another pack on the peninsula. Although we previously co-existed with them peacefully the wolves _do_ frighten me. Powerful and single minded they truly represent a threat to even the strongest of vampires, under the right circumstances.

With little conscious effort I tune Alice out again. I can understand her indignation at being tossed out of an aeroplane at 30,000ft but I sincerely believe she was _very_ lucky they left her in one piece when they did it. She should be grateful, I do not think I could have mustered the desire to go looking for her scattered remains if that had been the case.

I need to think, calmly and coolly. There has to be a way. Some little piece of knowledge tucked away in my vampire brain I can use against them.

I cannot give up. I will never give up.

**A/N Now then. I am sorry about the end of the last chapter, I was paying too much attention to other parts of it and didn't think about what I wrote. I merely meant to imply that she's slipped away to a happy place on a wave of post coital bliss. They are there now, entwined and completely safe. So, sorry. But jeez, some of you guys are **_**really**_** jittery . . . . **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 33 Revelation**

**BPOV**

The joys of being a vampire. It was three whole days before we made it off the beach but I certainly learnt a few things.

The true definition of insatiable. Just what it really means not to need to eat or sleep, or take a human moment. An' that sand is as much of an issue for horny immortals as it is for horny humans, except perhaps that I'll be finding it in places it shouldn't be for considerably longer.

We've had fun this last week, an' not just of the horizontal variety. Jasper, determined to prove that there's more to our relationship than sex, has made sure we've taken advantage of every opportunity our island paradise offers. Of course most of them have resulted in us having sex at some point or other, for which I am a truly grateful woman.

However, in the guise of spending 'quality' time together we are now lounging in the shade of the palm trees wading through the stuff Carlisle sent us on mating. An' its slim pickings. I'm reading the ones written in English an' Jasper is showing off his decades of education by doin' the ones in long forgotten languages I haven't even heard of.

I shove my book down with a huff. Vampire writers are all waffle an' no substance. The only thing I've gotten out of it is that mating bonds are formed by a chemical reaction between venoms an' they're a physical connection rather than an emotional one although the authors all seemed to agree that it was rare for one to form where love or affection weren't already present. An' to a man they all say that only death breaks the bond presumably because a vampire's venom never alters.

One of the books referred to vampire's mating more than once but said it was as rare as rocking horse poo. Trust Rutilio.

None of them even mentioned one sided bonds, not like what's happened to Jasper an' I or poor Demetri, although one of the ones I read did at least theorise that while a vampire could only have one bond at a time that wouldn't necessarily prevent another bonding with them. The writer didn't know of it ever happening though. Useless twat.

I can tell by the frustration pouring off Jasper that he's not havin' much luck either.

Suddenly his weighty tome traces a high arc over the next door palm tree an' disappears into the sun.

"Fuck!" He roars, leaping to his feet an' stomping off in all his naked glory.

I giggle. Even Jasper can't carry off rage an' nakedness at the same time.

He spins round, scowling at me.

"Bite me!" He growls.

"No." I object indignantly. We've had this conversation several times already.

"Why are you bein' so fuckin' stubborn?" He demands.

I flip him the finger. Not very mature but it accurately conveys my feelings on where this argument is going. I remember the visceral burn of foreign venom being deliberately injected into a wound an' I have a thick scar under my hair to prove it, I won't do that to him unless I'm sure he won't be hurt. An' he knows it.

"Oh darlin', I'm sorry." He sighs sinking down cross legged in the sand.

Immediately I'm in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck an' pressing my lips to his torture scar.

"We both know that markin' each other's got nothin' to do with it." I remind him. "We knew not all mates mark each other anyway an' the books all describe it as the vampire equivalent of weddin' rings."

"The books." He points out, snaking his arms around me. "Also say that matin' bonds can't be broken."

"As a last resort Jasper." I promise him. "I'll do it as a last resort."

"Darlin' I don't think it's gonna work after the unthinkable has happened." He sighs heavily rubbing his nose in my hair. "What if there's someone at the airport on the way home?"

"Wow." I snark, shocked at his brutal honesty. "Thanks for the reality check Jasper."

He growls.

"How fuckin' frustratin' is this?" I hiss, responding to his anger at the situation with my own. "We've finally figured everythin' out, we're secure in our love for each other an' we want to be together forever but instead of enjoyin' it we're facin' eternity waitin' for it all to get screwed up by some random vampire ho with Jasper appealin' venom."

He is so quiet an' still I can almost feel the wheels in his head turning. It's a long time before he speaks.

"Bella. Why did you run away that night, after it happened?"

"I told you." I hedge.

"Yes you did." He responds with a slight chuckle. "Now tell me all of it."

Oh shit.

"I ran away from you." I confess quietly.

"Because you thought Chelsea had bound me to her an' I was gonna kill you?" He repeats my old words back to me.

"Not exactly."

"Go on." He urges.

"I ran without thinkin' about what she might have done. I'm not sure it had even occurred to me at that point. I ran because I knew I'd let you down." I take a deep breath. "We've talked several times since about how I'd been feeling up till then."

He nods silently into my hair.

"I'd been so worried that I wasn't good enough for you." The words tumble out my voice barely above a whisper. "That I couldn't keep up with where our lives were goin' after Aro's death, couldn't adapt, be civilised. I thought killin' Chelsea like that would help you see everythin' more clearly, speed up the end. I was afraid that you'd fall out of love with me naturally. I convinced myself you'd only stay with me because we were mates an' it was physically uncomfortable to be away from me. That you'd resent me for it.

I was terrified that when you caught up with me it would start, the beginning of the end.

So I ran.

It wasn't until I'd given Rutilio the slip that the implications of what Alice was sayin' sunk in an' I realised that the end might have already arrived. An' I forgot about it."

"Forgot about what?" He pushes gently.

"Forgot why I ran away in the first place. I was runnin' on instinct. My shields went up, I didn't want you followin' me so I covered my sound an' scent. I could hear him crashin' about lookin' for me, when he ran right past me I realised he couldn't see me. An' I was relieved because it meant you couldn't either."

"I could have followed you anyway." He points out. "Because you're my mate an' I can feel you."

"But Chelsea had broken your bond."

"You didn't know that." He says quietly.

No, I didn't. I'd thought he'd come after me an' I hadn't wanted him to, not straight away.

I'd been desperate to get away an' think.

Irrational.

Over emotional.

Scared shitless.

I'd been using my shields.

I'd manifested a new aspect to my gift.

Mating bonds are chemical, physical an' not mental.

Chelsea's gift worked on the mind.

Oh. My. God.

I look up into his face, eyes wide with horror. He holds my gaze steadily.

"You think I did this?" My voice is barely a whisper.

He doesn't answer.

"But why?" I wail, inhaling his scent like a drowning woman. "How . . . ."

Feeling my mounting hysteria he settles my head back under his chin an' strokes my back gently as he pushes waves of calm at me.

"How did you know?" I ask when he's had some success.

"No one we've spoken to believes a mating bond can be broken." He explains. "None of the texts say it's possible. Demetri is adamant he can still feel my connection to you through his, like a roadblock. The Guard have never, ever, known Chelsea to be able to do it. Mask it yes, over many months, by buildin' a strong relationship to someone else. But never break.

Mating bonds aren't mental, they're physical. An alignment of one venom with another, recognition on a chemical level, the vampire equivalent of pheromones maybe? Nothin' about our venom has changed, it can't, an' there ain't no evidence Chelsea could alter it. I mean you don't smell any different to me. You smell like strawberries an' freesias, you always have, I'd recognise your scent in a perfume factory. Gas chromatography's got nothin' on a vampire's nose.

From what I've read. It's still there. Nothing's changed, it can't have. It's hidden, shielded. An' darlin' the only vampire I know could do that, is _you_."

It makes a horrible kind of sense. I did this. I did this to us, to him. I didn't even know, I still don't. How could I have done it without knowing? How do I stop it? How did I do it? Am I shielding him, if I am, why can't I feel it? My physical shields are an extension of me, I can switch them on an' off at will, well, once I've learnt how to use them. Until then they're like unguided missiles, at the mercy of Hidden Bella an' her survival instincts. An' she doesn't always think rationally. Look at that situation with Raisa, if I hadn't had to go chasing off through my mind after her I'm certain we could have gotten around that vicious bitch's gift an' I could have got my shields back before I was bitten.

Certainty grips me. I did this. An' I don't know how to undo it.

"Are you mad at me?" I want to know. I need to know he doesn't blame me, that I've not done even more damage.

"No." He growls giving me a little shake an' almost blowing me away with the love he's projecting. "You can be a very stupid vampire sometimes Bella Whitlock.

You weren't happy. You doubted me, us. You said yourself you were terrified I would only stay with you because we were mates an' not because I loved you. Which I do by the way. You _needed_ to know it wasn't true. You needed _proof_."

"An' now I have it?"

"Ah now darlin'. That's goin' outside the realm of what I've worked out." He says softly. "But you do feel it, don't you?"

"Oh god yes, Jasper. I've felt so bad. Because I've been strangely happy, even though you've been freakin' out, I've felt so loved since it happened. Like every fear I'd had was stupid, which it was. An' then Demetri an' everythin' . . . ." My rush of words dries up, that can of worms should probably have stayed closed for now. Shit.

He kisses the top of my head. "I have a fairly good understandin' of what's goin' through Demetri's head darlin', he's an' honourable man. An' he wouldn't want us to get bent outta shape over it right now. He _really_ does love you. He only wants you to be happy."

He is silent for a moment while I process this awkward moment.

"If anythin' ever happens to me . . . ." He begins.

Instantly I tense up.

"Darlin'." He breathes into my hair. "He'll take care of you."

"What's he gonna do to take care of me Jasper?" I demand roughly. "Cart my ashes around in a fuckin' jar?"

We've never had this conversation out loud, but we both know.

He's silent again for a while.

"I hate it." He growls. "The idea that you wouldn't exist. I really fuckin' hate it. But I can't lecture you about it, because I wouldn't want to go on without you either. An' that's how I know you're my mate. I know in my heart I can't live without you because I love you an' I know in my venom I _won't_ live without you."

Hell, how could I have ever doubted him? I've always known on a cellular level that we belonged together or not at all. Mating bond or love? Does it really matter? What a stupid, painful, wasteful . . . .

"Darlin'." He drawls. "Are we havin' a Bella Swan moment?"

"?"

"Are you beatin' yourself up because you wondered an' you doubted? Because if you are I'm gonna spank your naked sparkly ass. I'd say you're only human but that'd be wrong. No fuck, you _are_ human. We all are, just a bit more durable, we're still people. Bein' made immortal doesn't automatically mean we have all the answers an' bein' mated doesn't mean we have a perfect relationship. Nothin' comes for free darlin' we all have to work at it. An' I didn't."

Okay, that was a lot, processing time required.

Yes, I am beating myself up. I have been whatever the female equivalent of a dick is.

Chelsea fucked us over, an' I let her. I dismissed everythin' I _knew _in favour of what I could imagine. An' I can't even blame her because that rot set in a long time before she did.

Jasper is thinking of himself in human terms? Wow. He's spent a long time disassociating himself from the human condition, self-preservation against his early vampire life an' I can certainly understand why. Trying to deal with that experience in human terms would send even the sanest person gleefully over the edge.

He didn't work at it? Oh he might not have done a perfect job, like hiding his own fears on being the _leader_ behind his stupid alpha vampire mask, but he did try. More than once. An' more than I did.

He's not the perfect man. Close, but no cigar. But he's _my_ imperfect man. An' really, the smug bastard has only a teeny weeny bit of clay in his sexy boots. Who am I to complain? As Char always says 'If it has tyres or testicles, you are going to have trouble with it at some point.'

I giggle. Probably not what he's wanting to hear right now, but he's vampire enough to take it in silence.

An' then the emotional roller coaster sets off in another direction. Knowing I did it changes nothing, it's still broken an' I could lose him for it.

"Jasper." I gasp as panic attempts to fight its way past the icy fear that's gripping me. "What have I done?"

"Darlin', shush." He soothes, turning me in his lap so he can look into my face. "Think about it. We're mates, you didn't break it, you've shielded it. Nothing's gonna happen. I might not be able to feel you but I'm never gonna want anyone else, we're safe."

Safe. Some of the fear leaks out of me like air from a punctured tyre. Not all of it though but before I can start worrying about that another thought occurs to me.

"Don't you mind?" I have to ask.

"Yes darlin' I do mind." His eyes burn into mine. "I want to be able to feel you, to know you're out there somewhere when we're apart. I miss that but not as much as I miss you anyway. I might not feel the pull in my chest but I still feel the pain."

"I'm so sorry." I murmur, unable to hold his gaze an' dropping my eyes down to watch my hands worry at each other in my lap. He graciously lets me have that one, caressing my back with his magic thumbs.

"So what do we do?" I ask eventually.

"Well." He chuckles. "We can sit here while you duke it out inside your head. Or, an' I much prefer this option, you could just bite me already an' we'll see if that works."

I look up at him doubtfully, after this revelation I'm not sure I'm in the mood for Jasper an' Bella sexy time.

He waggles his eyebrows which makes me snigger.

Smirking he releases me from his arms an' lies back in the sand, leaving me perched incongruously on his lap where I can _feel_ how much he likes this idea.

I chew my lip but automatically reach out a hand to stroke his perfect body, feeling his muscles respond to my touch.

"I wanted it to be special." I whisper distractedly as I drink in the god stretched out before me. "An' I don't want to hurt you."

"It _is_ special." He says trapping my eyes with his. "It's you an' me. An' you won't hurt me, I'm your mate."

Deep in Jasper coma I crawl up his body, pressing mine against it as I reach up to kiss him.

"I love you." I breathe into his mouth.

He sighs pushing his body up into mine in invitation.

Slowly an' carefully I work my way back down, trailing my lips across his skin an' revelling in the way he shivers an' moans in response.

When I reach his heart I trace the tip of my tongue around the thick ropey scar.

He shudders.

"Bite me Bella." He pleads hoarsely as his hands twist in my hair, holding me to him. "Take her mark away an' make me yours."

His words go straight to my lady parts in the most primal way, white hot heat scorches through my body an' without conscious thought I sink my wickedly sharp teeth into his flesh.

"BELLA!" He shouts in ecstasy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 34 Paradise Left**

**BPOV**

I am trapped.

Well not exactly trapped per se, I could move if I wanted to, but I don't. Despite the large vampire sprawled bonelessly across me, his weight pressing me relentlessly into the soft bed, I am quite content.

I've tried lifting one of his arms a few times, it flops back onto the mattress as soon as I let go of it.

If I twist around a bit I can peer into his face. The lights are on but nobody's home. He's smiling though, that's got to be a good sign, right?

I'm pretty sure I didn't hurt him. Also a good sign I think.

With nothing else to do I take inventory. I should feel sore, pleasantly sore, but of course I don't. Instead I feel, damn it, I feel horny. I have got a severe problem going on here. My ridiculously sexy husband is draped over me like a comforter one muscular thigh wedged between mine but apparently away with the fairies. An' I'm thirsty.

Huffing I wriggle an' squirm until I've moved him to one side. Hopping off the bed I raid the fridge, cold is not good but it's still blood. Satisfied I give Jasper another inspection, still comatose, an' hop in the shower.

When I emerge he's managed to flip himself over on his back an' is smiling inanely at the ceiling.

"Alright?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

Grabbing my wrist he pulls me down on the bed beside him.

"Have I really just lost two days of my undead life?" He asks in wonder.

"Yes." I chuckle. "An' I take exception to your use of the word _lost_. An' I would like to remind you that _you_ asked or it."

"An' I certainly got it darlin'." He growls, rolling on top of me. "Did we really . . . ."

"Yes we did." I answer quickly attempting to wriggle out from under him again. "You must be thirsty, let me get you somethin'."

"Not so fast darlin'." He drawls, grinding his hips into me. "There's somethin' I need more than liquid refreshment right now."

I attempt to roll my eyes at him but he slides deep inside me an' instead they roll uselessly back into my head.

"Oh god _Jasper_." I scream, throwing my legs up around his waist.

I'm such a hussy.

An' that takes care of day three.

After which we settled into an obsessive frenzy which I assume would be familiar to anyone in the last few days of their vacation.

We went diving on the reef, no equipment required. Amazing, the colors, the fish, the corals an' the shipwrecks. Shipwrecks are destined to become my first vampire obsession, I think.

We scaled the island's equivalent of a mountain. Alright, small hill. An' we didn't scale it, Jasper jumped most of the way up with me slung over his shoulder, he was having a caveman moment.

He took me over the desk, I even managed to get a few emails done, just to prove a point. Alright, one message, an' I'll have to think of a really good excuse for it before Char gets hold of me.

The contents of my suitcase have been well used, even the cheesy outfits an' the stuff in the box labelled 'EXTREME'. Stupid kinky vampires, I'll never let them pack for me again. I shall not feel guilty. I am on a deserted tropical island with the world's sexiest man. My husband an' mate. However, the contents of that box will be retired to the bottom of the ocean somewhere between here an' Miami. Probably with a small ceremony of remembrance. An' definitely before Jasper realises what I've got planned. The pervert.

We took a trip to Grand Bahama, arriving late to avoid any sparkling issues an' dancing the night away among the humans. It was beautiful an' we felt totally normal. Well, not completely, hot sweaty lustful an' vigorously dancing human is a very _appetising_ aroma and Jasper had to take my mind off it several times.

An' now we're on our way home.

Not so long ago I would have felt bereft at leaving this place an' returning to a world that contains more than just Jasper an' I, but now I don't lament our return to reality.

Don't get me wrong, I feel at little melancholy. But reality is my oversize family an' home is Jasper. An' I'm sitting on his lap.

Mating bond to the side, all is right with the world. Just as it has been since been since I met him. Anyone else might find it crazy. But I don't, an' frankly, mine is the only opinion that counts.

I feel relaxed an' accepting. There's still a question mark over our bond but it's currently only a small one. I obviously didn't have any doubts over our revelation, otherwise no way would I have bitten him, but it was still a relief that my venom had the desired effect. Jasper doesn't realise it but he's constantly reaching up an' rubbing his hand over his new scar. My scar. Which makes we swell with possessive pride.

So I guess he was right. We are still mates. As to whether or not our marking escapade has removed the shield an' restored the bond only time will tell, I sure as hell can't. Other than a fervent wish that I'd bitten him a long time ago there is nothing to indicate that anything has changed.

Neither of us feels the need to talk an' so in companionable silence we return the boat, traipse through the airport an' cosy up on the flight.

Even to a vampire the cold air in Seattle is a slap to the face.

Playing dutiful husband to the hilt Jasper gathers me too him an' half carries me through the annoying airport rituals only putting me down when a squealing Char descends on me with arms opened wide like the jaws of life.

We bounce up an' down for a bit an' them my brother prises us apart an' gives me a tight hug.

"You're very pale for two people who've been in the Bahamas." He announces loudly.

I cringe under the knowing smirks of the other passengers.

"Shut up Petey." I growl.

"Aw, don't be like that sweet thing." He laughs, setting me back on my feet but refusing to release me from his crushing grip. "I've missed ya. No drama, no angst. Nobody's died. Demetri's been mopin' an' Simon an' Char have been re-arrangin' all the furniture."

"How come you're here?" I ask as he drags me outside to one of his huge trucks. "We drove."

"Lil' sis." He informs me as he settles me in a seat. "J might love you but there ain't no way he'd leave one his precious babies parked in an airport lot for two weeks. We retrieved it as soon as you took off. Me an' Char had to beat the crap out of Simon for the right to pick you up tonight. I think he missed ya too."

I snigger, I know Simon, that would have been a lot harder than Pete made it sound.

Char settles in beside me, casting happy glances between Jasper an' I. She's dying for information, I can tell.

"You look very pleased with yourself." She observes quietly as soon as we are on the freeway an' Jasper and Pete are in deep in conversation.

Normally I would demure or outright tell her to butt out, she likes the challenge of getting personal information out of me, but this time I'm so pleased with myself I break out into a huge shit eating grin.

Supressing a squeal she climbs into my lap an' presses her lips to my ear.

"You did it, didn't you?" She whispers urgently.

I nod.

"Oh my god, oh my god." She starts bouncing on me. "I don't know whether to ask about the sex or the bond."

Very quietly I tell her about our revelation, unsure what her reaction will be.

"Oh sugar." She sighs, giving my arm a squeeze. "That fuckin' sucks. Did it work?"

I shrug, an' because whispering around vampires is a pointless exercise, Jasper reaches back without turning an' gives my knee a squeeze too.

The truth is we don't know. The fact that my biting him had the right affect an' didn't end in tears or my head being ripped off is a good indication that all is well, not a certification of same. We still don't really know that our theory is correct or how to undo the damage if it is. Hidden Bella an' I are in for some serious head time.

Char leaves me to my contemplation for a while an' then, true to form, has to ask.

"An' the sex?"

"Was quite satisfactory Charlotte." Jasper growls, playing the gentleman an' trying to spare my embarrassment.

"Satisfactory?" I gasp. "Is that all you'd call it Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock?"

"I, we, you . . . ." He twists in his seat to look at me helplessly.

The expression on his face is priceless when I start to laugh.

"Oh darlin'." He growls. "You want me to tell 'em what really happened?"

"YES!" Pete an' Char shout together.

"NO!" I squeal. "Don't you dare!"

He waggles his eyebrows at me an' turns back to face the front.

"Well, when she bit me I c . . . ."

Desperate I reach forward an' cuff him around the ear, accidentally depositing a hysterical Char on the floor.

"Ouch." He whines as his head rebounds off the door pillar.

"Enough!" Pete yells in panic. "This is a new truck."

"I'd rather hear about their new fuck." Char howls, clutching her stomach. "I've seen the pictures."

"WHAT?" I screech, my voice ripping through a few octaves.

"You do realise J's laptop has a built-in webcam, right?"

My head snaps up, eyes wide with horror. That message.

She throws her head back an' _convulses_ with laughter.

"Don't worry hun." She splutters when she can breathe again. "I deleted it. An' on the bright side I'll never, ever, need to ask you any more questions about what J's like in the sack."

Oh the shame. There was lubricant involved in that particular interlude. Eventually.

Jasper an' Pete are pissing themselves with laughter, the truck veering all over the highway.

"You didn't?" I accuse her.

Pete snorts an' nearly rams the car in front.

Oh my god she did.

"Char!" I scream in outrage, throwing myself down on top of her.

An' so we arrive home, my sister an' I brawling like two high schoolers an' Jasper and Pete laughing their handsome heads off.

Still giggling we spill out of the truck when Pete pulls to a jerky stop at the front of the house.

Demetri, Simon an' Ksenyia are waiting on the steps.

The sight of the Russian coven leader sobers me instantly even though she's smiling indulgently at our antics.

"Master, Mistress." Demetri greets us formally. "Welcome home. Ksenyia has joined us early for the audience."

"Master, Mistress." The blonde bows deeply. "I am so sorry to intrude but we are having issues with which we would greatly appreciate your help."

Jasper an' Pete exchange a glance.

"It's no problem Ksenyia." Jasper assures her. "Please be kind enough to wait an hour while my wife an' I refresh ourselves after our journey."

"Of course Master." She responds with a nod. "Mistress. I will wait as long as you need me to."

She turns away heading back into the house an' Demetri favours us with a wide flash of his teeth before gliding after her. With a nod to Jasper, Pete follows taking Char with him.

Simon darts forwards an' grabs our luggage.

"It is nothing to worry about, I think." He whispers as we follow him up to our room. "She has come on her own and seems to genuinely want our help. She is mortified to the core that she has turned up unannounced while you two were on your jollies."

He opens our door an' heaves our cases onto the bed.

"Send Pete up in ten minutes please Simon." Jasper orders. "And make sure you an' Demetri have briefed him first."

"Yes Master." Simon assures him, closing the door behind him.

Jasper pulls me into his arms with a regretful sigh.

"An' so we're home." He murmurs into my hair.

"Yes we are." I rub my cheek against the scar on his chest. My scar.

We stand, our arms entwined around each other, for a long time until a tap at the door signals that Pete's done hanging around in the hallway waiting for us to acknowledge his presence.

"Duty calls." I chuckle pulling out of Jasper's arms.

"Humph. Come in Pete." He drawls. "We're decent."

"Well fuck me!" Pete exclaims in surprise as he barrels in. "So you are. We should send you away more often."

I flip him the finger an' flop down on the bed next to the luggage mountain.

"Short summary." He explains. "She's havin' some trouble with the ass end of Vladimir's coven. Since they've got wind that the old boy's copped it they're encroachin' on her territory an' causin' all manner of trouble.

Vampire by the name of Cezar. Demetri knows him an' he _is_ a hairy fucker apparently. Amazin' how many vampires have appropriate names."

"How many?" Jasper asks impatiently.

There's a joke there but I manage to stifle it.

"Four includin' him as far as they can tell." Pete answers quickly. "Big D says he's trouble with a capital T an' we should get rid of him as soon as possible."

"An' why does Ksenyia need our help if there are only four of 'em?" I ask. "She's got a fairly sizeable coven of her own."

"Well now." Pete drawls, flopping down the other side of the baggage pile. "That's the question isn't it sweet thing. Why?"

"We _are_ supposed to be the ones that keep the peace." Jasper points out.

"Yeah, but four J?" Pete lifts his hat an' scratches his head. "Ksenyia's one of Vladimir's, she could probably take 'em out on her own."

Jasper looks at me. The obvious question written all over his face. Plot, intrigue, potential danger.

"Don't worry." I reassure him. "At least we'll never get bored."

"Little sister." Pete chuckles. "I _knew_ I was right about you bein' the one for J."

"Whatever Petey." I drawl. "You'd better run along now. Jasper an' I have somethin' to discuss before we see Ksenyia."

"Yes Ma'am." He leaps to his feet saluting cheekily an' scuttles off.

"We do?" Jasper asks, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Yes." I tell him firmly. "In the shower."

Without complaint he follows my example an' strips, dutifully trotting after me into the bathroom.

I turn the shower on to its most vigorous setting an' step in with him right behind me.

"What's so secret we need to get in the shower to discuss it?" He asks, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Nothin'." I murmur seductively as I sink to my knees.

"Oh fuck, _Bella_." He groans.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 35 Hook, Line and Sinker**

Ksenyia's problem turns out to be quite severe. One of Cezar's cohorts has a gift similar to Alec's an' every attempt they've made to deal with it themselves has ended in losses. Ksenyia is at her wits end an' desperately wants our help. The humans are convinced they have a serial killer with a tendency towards extreme vandalism on their hands. The Russian press are all over it.

We're in Jasper's office, Ksenyia sat before us with her head bowed.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs. "I don't know what else to do. My coven, my family, they are everything to me. Cezar has already killed five. I know Raisa wasn't quite right but if we still had her we would have had a chance to deal with this ourselves."

Jasper looks at me an' I nod.

"Demetri, you know this Cezar." He says. "What do you recommend?"

"The one with the gift, Ivan I suspect, he is much weaker than Alec, if I take enough men I believe we can deal with him without needing to involve the Mistress."

I have absolutely no desire to go to Romania. But.

"Are you sure?" I ask him. "I value my coven too, I don't want any lives wasted."

"They will not be Mistress." He answers, staring me directly in the eye, voice oozing confidence. "Ten will be enough. With a good plan and Ksenyia's assistance we should find it easy to subdue them."

I chew my lip an' Jasper takes my hand.

"You had better be correct Demetri." I snap.

"Mistress." He bows lightly.

"Are you satisfied Ksenyia?" Jasper asks.

"Yes Master." She responds, smiling broadly. "Thank you."

"Then unless we need to see you again at the audience tonight I will leave you in the care of Simon." He dismisses her. "He will confirm the arrangements for Demetri an' his men to return home with you."

"Thank you." She says again, rising an' giving me a big grin.

When she's gone Pete lounges against Jasper's desk with his arms folded.

"Well?" Jasper asks.

"I believe it to be quite straightforward Master." Demetri offers.

I snort. I can't help it. I think Ksenyia an' I understand each other but after the last couple of years that doesn't mean shit. If anything happens to Demetri I'll squish her, one limb at a time. Maybe I should tell her that before they leave . . . .

"I can't feel any deception in her." Jasper says. "But that's not infallible."

No. Gus an' Jonathan sure managed to hoodwink us.

"It is the right thing to do." Simon intones. "It will send a strong message of what we stand for."

"An' if it's a trap?" I have to ask.

"Mistress." Simon says calmly. "If it is a trap Demetri will spring it on its creator. He is very good at it."

Demetri smirks at me.

I sigh in resignation, testosterone wins.

"Very well." Jasper laughs. "Since my wife is in agreement you may go ahead Demetri, but if anyone is injured I will do my best to ensure that it isn't me she crushes."

Everyone laughs.

Ha-de-ha. Like I wouldn't do it.

The meeting breaks up an' Simon drifts over to me.

"You will need a new outfit for tonight." He informs me. "I believe they have recently stocked the very thing in the boutique in town."

"Let me guess." I growl. "The local supermodel clientele have been havin' a strange effect on their selection."

"Naturally Mistress." He chuckles. "The proprietor is very amenable. We will need to leave as soon as it is light."

"Fine." I sigh. "But I'm drivin'."

He winces slightly but nods. "Of course Mistress. If you will excuse me I had better attend to My Lady Ksenyia."

I sidle up to Jasper, laying my hand on his new scar.

"I need to borrow one of your cars."

"Darlin'." He whispers. "You can have anythin' you ask for."

"Wow. That was easy."

"Make the most of it." Pete chimes in. "Hot markin' sex will only get you so far."

Jasper growls, saving me the bother.

Frivolity over we settle down to catch up on what's been happening while we were away. Nothin' major it seems. Evans has been after me, I'll call him in the morning. One of the Guard was accosted on patrol, much to the ultimate surprise of his attackers who are currently languishing in one of our cells awaiting the audience later. Apparently stupidity didn't die out with Rutilio's fighting ring.

When it's time for Demetri an' Ksenyia to leave we follow them out onto the steps where a small fleet of SUVs are waiting.

Goodbyes are said an' everyone except Demetri piles in.

Jasper stands behind me an' wraps his arms around my torso as Demetri an' I face off.

"Mistress . . . ."

"Bella." I growl.

I sense Jasper nod.

"Bella. We will be fine." Demetri assures me.

"You'd better be. We're due a talk." My voice is gruff.

His eyes flick up to Jasper's an' I don't know what passes between them but when they move back to mine he is smiling softly.

"I promise."

"Alright. Off you go then." I order.

"Yes ma'am." He drawls in an accurate parody of Pete.

"Pig." I mutter at his retreating back.

He laughs as he folds himself into the car.

Jasper gives me a squeeze an' draws me back indoors.

Pete still wants to bore us to death going over the plans for later tonight.

The discussion takes several hours, putting a serious pout on Simon's face when it eats into his shopping time.

It boils down to three things. Behave, no PDAs whilst 'on duty' an' no sneaking off for a quick one, what does he think we are? No crushing, for boredom or any other reasons. No Majors, we're supposed to be seen to be dispensing reasonable justice, not frightening the crap out of everybody.

Duly informed of our responsibilities Jasper an' I sneak off for a quick one.

Which is how Simon finds us emerging from the shrubbery an' straightening our clothes.

As Jasper is with me he can't roll his eyes or plaster that irritating 'you have let me down Mistress' look on his face so he has content himself with informing me waspishly that we need to leave in at least ten minutes if we are to make the boutique an' return in time to get ready.

Doing rapid vampire math on his timings I realise that he's planning on going overboard with my hair an' makeup again. Oh well, I probably do need to make a good impression after last time, vampires are terrible gossips an' news of my crush an' run has apparently already done the rounds.

Jasper kisses the top of my head an' strolls into his office to get some work done while I nip in the shower.

In the driveway Simon is sitting in the passenger seat of Jasper's 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback, I listened, with his arms folded across his chest the very picture of boredom.

"You drive." I sigh theatrically. "I can't be bothered.

"Aha!" He exclaims hopping over to the driver's seat. "Someone wants to talk."

"Bodyguard, shrink or friend?" I ask as I slide in next to him.

Before I've even shut the door he's roared off down the drive in a cloud of tyre smoke. Jasper will have a fit.

"Friend." He laughs excitedly. "With free shrinkage if required."

I really want to talk about the shield stuff but first there is something I need to get off my chest.

"About Demetri . . . ."

"Ah." He says, slowing down some.

"I'm worried about him." I admit.

"Worried that oaf Cezar will kill him? " He enquires. "Worried that he's miserable living here with you and the Master? Or worried that you like him more than you think you should?"

"Um. All three."

"Well at least you're normal." He drawls. "Number one. Demetri and his men will have absolutely no trouble with the Romanians whatsoever, he's every bit as tough as he thinks he is. If Ksenyia is plotting a trap, which I doubt, it will be the last thing she ever does.

Number two. Demetri is an extremely honourable man. A rampant lady's man. But honourable. He would rather be here with all of us, and you, than anywhere else. Does it hurt him to see you with the Master? I do not know. He will not tell me. Does it ease his soul to know that you are happy? Definitely. Perhaps if you and he had previously been in a relationship it would be different. But you were the Master's when he met you and so nothing has changed for him. You are now, and have always been, the Master's. Mistress in truth I do not even know if he would wish things to be different. Demetri has dodged commitment like a bee dodges raindrops. On some level it may satisfy him to be linked to a woman he can never be with. That is not to say Mistress that he is not committed to you, he is, to all intents and purposes mated to you and so he needs to be near you."

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, the parallel obvious.

He laughs.

"If you tell me you knew . . . ." I threaten uselessly.

"I did not Mistress." He answers, reigning in his amusement. "I promise. However, on reflection I can see that believing in the loss of your bond for a period has done a great deal for both the strength of your relationship an' your own confidence.

I did not for one moment guess what had really happened but neither did I ever believe that evil blonde stereotype had actually broken your bond."

"That's great." I huff. "So now everything's rosy except I don't know how to reverse, stop, whatever the fuck it is I did."

"You bit him?" He asks somewhat delicately.

I nod.

"And, um, was it, um, as to be expected?"

"Oh yes Simon." I gush evilly. "I bit him an' he . . . ."

"_Please_, Mistress." He practically howls. "The Master is a very attractive man but I do not wish to have to bleach my brain!"

"Pussy." I giggle.

"Whatever." He waves his hand airily. "So, the mating bond must still be there, and as you say, shielded somehow. How do you know the shield is still there?"

"I don't." I sigh. "That's the problem, I didn't know it was in the first place."

Patiently he takes me through everything that' happened since Chelsea entered our lives. Every thought, feeling an' sensation. Then he starts on my gift an' the Bellas, even though I still feel like a freak talking about the way my shields work.

Finally the inquisition draws to an end and Simon falls silent.

"I think Mistress." He concludes finally. "That there are three options. One. The shield is already down, released when your subconscious self felt secure enough in the Master's affections.

Two. The bite and subsequent, _ahem_, might have ripped the shield away. Some aspect of the primal act of sharing your venom with him having overpowered it.

Three. We will need to invest in a good leather psychiatrist's couch and some serious analysis of Hidden Bella."

I sigh. Why do I have a feeling there will be some painful couch shopping in my future? Only for Jasper, is Simon poking around in my head.

"But for now." He interrupts my thoughts by screeching to a halt in front of a parade of shops. "You need a dress."

**CPOV**

Every few minutes he rubs his new scar distractedly. Bless him. I knew he'd be chuffed to bits when she finally marked him.

I just wish we knew that her shield has gone an' they're proper mates again. An' I can't say I'm not a little scared about it. She's been away from him for several hours an' he hasn't once mentioned feelin' her. Not that he'd probably notice anyway, hunched over the reports Demetri, Simon an' Pete left for him. He ain't looked up once since she left. Men.

I sigh. When will they get a break? Pete an' I haven't exactly had a quiet life but once we escaped Maria we at least got to spend many good years together before shit got serious. I don't really count the occasional tussle with the more cerebrally challenged kinda vampire as serious, more of a workout really. Hell I ain't no lady, I enjoy a good scrap as much as Petey does.

Speaking of whom, he's keepin' a low profile since he calmly informed me his BFF's givin' him grief. He doesn't know why, 'it's not a precise science'. Sometimes, as much as I love him, I can't help thinkin' that man's a complete waste of a set of testicles. He can't even put up a shelf without knockin' a wall down in the process. An' his foot's in his mouth so often I'm surprised he can get around. He keeps ribbin' J about Bella an' at some point he's gonna get his damn fool head ripped off. J's only got a limited sense of humour where she's concerned, especially since that bitch Chelsea.

An' I'm back to worryin' again. I firmly believe they're mates. Maybe spendin' some time with Sponge Bob Shrink Pants today will help, if it's in her head that nosey fucker will probably be able to dig it out eventually. Gettin' away obviously did them both good, they're pretty much back to their old selves. Christmas is in a couple of months, maybe we should pack 'em off skiing, I think they'd both cope better with all this rulin' crap if they get regular breaks to just be together an' be 'emselves.

"J." I ask. "Do you know if Bella can ski?"

"You'll have to ask her." He responds absently, still engrossed in Demetri's report. "She'll be back in a minute, she's about two miles out.

A wide grin spreads over my face bringin' an instant, welcome, ache to my cheeks.

Come on J, wakey wakey.

His head pops up suddenly like a big ole golden meerkat.

In the next instant he's knocked his chair over an' disappeared though the French windows. I wish he'd opened them first, but what can you do?

Still grinnin' I follow him outside. He's long gone.

"Pete!" I shout. "I need you. Now!"

Two miles is still close enough to feel the backlash, might as well ride the waves.

_God_ I love my brother!

**BPOV**

I stare out of the window, feeling a bit sad as I mull over Simon's words. Right now I just want to get back to Jasper. I've no idea what we bought in the boutique, it could have been a sack for all I noticed.

I check my phone for the thousandth time. Surely, if he'd felt anything he'd have at least rung me? Couch time approaching.

I can feel him, just a few miles away now, pulling me home like he's got me on a piece of string.

Reeling me in like one of Charlie's poor fish.

Faster an' faster.

Closer an' closer.

I squeal, Char _is_ my sister, an' Simon rubs his ears pointedly, steering with his knees.

"Incomin'!" I shout, bouncing up an' down in my seat.

"Incoming what?" He enquires dryly.

"Incomin' mate!" I scream. "Stop the car! Stop the car!"

He obeys, slamming on the brakes an' I'm out of the door before we've stopped rolling.

Before he can ask another question a large golden blur hoves into view. Bearing down on us with supernatural speed it grabs me round the waist an' carries me off into the trees.

"I will lay the dress out on the bed Mistress." Simon's shout fades behind me. "Please at least return in time for a shower."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 36 The Audience**

I'm so happy I'm surprised the bottom half of my face hasn't fallen off.

Which is why I am finding it incredibly hard to deflect my amorous husband so I can put my makeup on.

I don't know what did the trick but I'm fuckin' glad it did. Funny how you never truly appreciate how much something is upsetting you until it's not.

"Jasper." I sigh in exasperation. "I'm tryin' to get ready."

"It's not like you to make such a fuss over it." He grouses, finally removing his lips from my neck.

"Yeah well." I huff. "The mad Mistress didn't make much of an impression last time. I need to atone for it."

"Oh you made an' impression darlin'." He chuckles, pulling on his pants. "They're all fuckin' terrified of you."

"Perhaps." I allow. "This time I am goin' to show them I can be charmin' as well as deadly. Jasper, last time I was out in public as part of the leadership of the Cowboy Coven I crushed a slut an' knocked a wall down. This time I need to show a little dignity."

"Alright." He grumbles, plonking himself down on the bed. "You win, I'll wait like a good boy."

Sixty seven seconds an' his hands are roaming my sides.

"If I stab myself in the eye with this mascara wand you're a dead man." I threaten. It won't hurt but I discovered as a newborn that the mascara spreads out over your eyeball until you look like an extra from a zombie movie. An' the method for getting it out is, _uncomfortable_.

"I'm already a dead man an' I don't know why you're botherin', you don't need makeup anyway."

If I wasn't a vampire that would be a sweet compliment. I really _don't _need makeup.

When an over excited Simon arrives to do my hair Jasper beats a hasty retreat, muttering something about finding Pete an' checking the running order.

"Well?" He asks as soon as the door closes.

I give him the thumbs up.

"Oh Mistress." He chuckles pulling me into his arms. "_Finally_."

Unexpectedly I start up a good sob. Which alarms the hell out of him.

"You are not happy?"

"I'm very happy." I manage to choke out.

"Do we need a slap?" He asks after an awkward pause.

"Yes please." I sob.

He slaps my ass.

"Did you actually read any of Elise's books?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course not!" He gasps with indignant surprise. "I am a member of the Guard and an accountant!"

When I've stopped laughing he helps me remove the excess mascara an' fixes my hair. Once again covering the worst of my scars an' making me look beautiful.

"Come on." He says offering me his arm. "I will escort you to the audience chamber."

I raise my eyebrow.

"The Dining Room, Mistress." He explains.

Of course, where else would one hold a vampire audience but in the most pointless room in the house.

Jasper is already seated at the head of the table with Pete stood behind his left shoulder. I take up station on the right an' Simon lounges by the door looking deceptively harmless. I can't look at Char, she's wearing a business suit an' a set of glasses without lenses, poised with a pad an' pen presumably intending to make notes.

Despite the men being in suits I feel ridiculously over dressed in my clinging silk creation.

We have barely a moment to exchange 'I'm ready when you're ready' looks before the door sweeps open an' Nicholas appears.

"Aref of the Iranian Coven." He announces.

Border dispute. Someone will be sent to negotiate with the rival coven. He takes a seat along the wall.

"The Nomad Thomas."

Wants to serve a spell in the Guard. Jasper has made it known he is willing to consider others serving a term with us, fosters loyalty he says. He hasn't worked out the details yet so Thomas takes a seat.

"Harto of the Indonesian Coven."

Paying his respects.

An' so it goes on. The walls filling with spectators, their own presentations over. Most have come to pay their respects an' have a gawk at the Cowboy Coven but there are a few issues we will need to deal with. Demetri will have three new recruits to bully when he gets back, an' nobody's died.

This whole thing has made me think though. There is a lot more to ruling than appears on the surface, there are already a few things that I would have heartily disapproved of the Volturi doing which are suddenly starting to make an unpleasant kind of sense. We have a lot to learn.

"The Nomad known as Oliver." Nicholas announces.

Oliver, a small fair vampire, joins us in the firm grip of two of the Guard. Saved until last on the list for obvious reasons. I don't know what is going to happen to him but I'd bet money it won't be pleasant.

"You attacked one of my coven." Jasper says sternly. "Why?"

"I didn't know he was one of yours." Oliver speaks rapidly. "I would never have done it if I did."

"Interesting." Jasper drawls. "So apparently it is perfectly acceptable to you to attack a lone vampire for no good reason but not when you discover he belongs to the most powerful coven in the world?"

"Yes, no." Oliver stammers. "I mean, I didn't think . . . ."

"Apparently not." Pete observes, looking a trembling Olive up an' down with distaste.

"I have a problem now Oliver." Jasper muses in a quiet but compelling voice, flooding the room with alertness which has the hairs on the back of my neck standing to attention. "You seem like a young vampire to me?"

"Twenty years Master." Oliver responds.

"Hmm. Quite young. I am not really sure what to do with you. After all you were not able to inflict much damage on my Brother, as I understand it the beating went more in your direction. So, on the one hand I could decide that you have been punished enough for your foolishness.

On the other I must consider how your actions will appear to other vampires.

Historically we have tolerated much abhorrent behaviour by one vampire against another as long as it does not attract the attention of humans. In the first instance I do not believe that is fair an' in the second, human technology is expanding at such a rate the reality is every year the scope of what we can get away with becomes smaller an' smaller.

Unless anyone here would like to suggest that it is good thing for us to come out of the closet I am of the opinion that our primary law not to reveal our existence should remain in place."

Everyone nods seriously. I keep my face neutral. That particular cat is already out of the bag although in a very controlled way, the humans we deal with are as unlikely to reveal our existence as we are. The general populace finding out about us is another matter entirely.

"We may be eternal." Jasper continues. "But we forget sometimes just how much the world is changing around us. If we want to survive we will need to change with it. We will need to remain hidden an' we will need to curb our excesses."

Everyone nods again. God he's good. An' handsome. An' sexy. An' mine.

Concentrate.

"So, Oliver." He concludes. "That is my dilemma. If I punish you, that could be perceived as unduly harsh under my own stated objectives. But if I do not, how am I to send a message to the rest of our kind just how seriously I take the need to change, if most of us are little more than savages when it comes to our own interests?. On a more personal level I cannot ignore that you attacked a member of my family."

Humph. I was all for ripping him to pieces, now even I don't know what the right course of action is.

Silence stretches out an' I can tell most of the vampires in the room are having the same uncomfortable struggle with themselves.

"However." Jasper concludes eventually. "If experience has taught me one thing it is that decisions do not always have to be taken quickly."

He nods at the Guard who spin abruptly dragging a jibbering Oliver out with them. Nicholas closes the doors.

"Nicely done." Pete whispers.

"I thought so." Jasper murmurs back, starting to relax slightly.

The tension in the room is just starting to dissipate when Nicholas sweeps the doors open again.

"Esme Cullen." He informs us grandly.

She scurries in after him, the very picture of supressed hysteria.

Startled to find the room full she stops suddenly, looking around worriedly before dropping into a nervous curtsey.

"Jas . . . . Master." She stammers. "I am sorry to interrupt but I need your help."

"Nicholas." Jasper orders, rising to his feet. "Please escort our visitors into the other room, we will join them shortly."

With a bit of assistance from Simon everyone is soon cleared out.

Jaspers whips around his desk an' leads a clearly distraught Esme through to his office, settling her onto one of the couches.

"What's the problem Esme?" He asks gently as the rest of us arrange ourselves around the room.

"It's Carlisle, Jasper." She almost sobs. "He left for the hospital two days ago and no one has seen him since!"

"What happened." He prompts.

"He didn't come home." She sniffles. "I wasn't too worried at first, he often gets engrossed in things at work and forgets he's supposed to be pretending to be human. Although, recently, since Ed-Edward, he has spent far more time working than he used to. I think he may even have been moonlighting at another hospital.

Em went to look for him eventually, they were supposed to be going hunting, but the hospital hadn't seen him for two days. His car was gone. When his son turned up looking for him they overreacted and called the police.

Oh god Jasper, the police are looking for him!"

"Shit." Pete growls.

"Where are the others?" Jasper asks, putting his arm awkwardly around Esme's heaving shoulders.

"Rose and Em are out looking for him." She sobs. "And Alice is waiting at the house in case he comes home. I came here, I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry Jasper, sorry for everything but I'm afraid something terrible has happened to Carlisle, he hasn't been himself in so long, please I know I have no right to ask but I need your help."

Over her head the rest of us exchange helpless shrugs. Esme crying is enough to make a grown man quake, she's just too _nice_ to be upset. I for one can't think of a reason anyone would attack Carlisle but on the other hand I can't imagine him taking off on a two day bender either.

"He didn't say anythin' to you Esme?" Jasper asks desperately. "About goin' somewhere or meetin' someone?"

"No." She shakes her head firmly. "Nothing. I was surprised when he didn't come home that night, but not concerned. It was only when he wasn't back to go hunting with Em I started to worry. You know him Jasper, he's always so conscientious about his responsibilities to his family."

Smirking, Jasper manages not to snort at that wildly inaccurate statement.

I sigh. If Alice or Rosalie had come to ask for our help I would have had no hesitation in sending them away with a flea in their ear. But Esme? Slightly annoyed I realise that we are going to have to try to help find the useless twat.

Jasper's expression tells me he's come to the same conclusion an' isn't too pleased about it either.

Rising he beckons us over to him, leaving Simon to pat Esme carefully on the shoulder. Better than her bottom I suppose.

"What do you think?" Jasper asks with a frown.

"I think you're fuckin' soft." Pete growls. "But I suppose we'll have to send someone to look for him."

Char giggles.

"We'll be stretched thin." Jasper points out.

"I can ring Evans, he might be able to trace his car, he'll at least be able to call off the cops." I suggest.

Jasper nods, casting another pained glance at Esme.

"Fuck." He mutters. "This is all we need. A wild goose chase after Doctor Fang."

I snuggle up against him in sympathy an' he wraps his arms around me.

"Char." He orders after a moment. "Get his cell details from Esme, maybe we can track him that way. Pete, work out the assignments with Simon, call Demetri an' make sure he knows what's happenin'. Darlin', get onto Evans straight away we don't need a bunch of humans stumblin' around gettin' in the way."

He kisses the top of my head an' I wriggle out of his arms so he an' Char can get back to comforting an' questioning Esme.

Using the phone on his desk I make a quick call. Even though I've woken him up Evans is happy to help, promising immediate action through the Canadian authorities. Somehow it irks me that Carlisle will probably now end up with a James Bond style rep at the hospital after the local cops are told to stop looking for him under the guise of US national security.

At a loss I stare down at the blotter on Jasper's desk for a moment, suddenly realising it's got miniscule hearts with J&B inside doodled around the edges. An' I didn't think he was romantic?

The phone rings, making me jump an' I snatch it up thinking it'll be Demetri reporting in.

"Hello?" A young human voice sobs brokenly. "My name is Lisa Caerphilly, I've been told to call this number and ask for Bella."

The eyes of every Whitlock snap immediately to mine. Horror on all our faces.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Chpt 37 Dead to Me**

**JBPOV**

My thoughts are not for sharing with my brothers. Not tonight.

My sharp eyesight is unfocussed as I dangle from the cliff over First Beach, fingertips digging viciously into the edge. Only the need to concentrate on my grip prevents me from giving into the vibrating heat in my body and the raging desire to phase back into my wolf form. Which is why I'm here, you learn a trick or two, with time.

I'm totally unprepared to deal with this, I haven't thought about her in a long time and I if I had I'm pretty sure _this _would not have been what I imagined.

Sam dismissed me as soon as we'd finished planning our response, he's a good leader and was happy to give me my alone time. He trusts that ultimately I will do what needs to be done and I hope that confidence isn't misplaced.

The unexpected visit from Doctor Cullen has rocked my world to the foundations.

Sam recognised his scent immediately and we followed him as he skirted around the edge of his territory. Even though he stayed inside he was dangerously close to the border, setting our hackles rising. For some reason The Olympic Peninsula is mecca to vamps, bloodsuckers are always passing through here, not always successfully thanks to the pack. But this was different, this was a leech who has a treaty, one who has a _right_ to be here. His presence is unwelcome on a whole other level, were they moving back?

Sam and I found him eventually, squatting on a rock on the opposite side of the creek, clearly waiting for us.

We stared at each other for a long time, fucking leech hadn't changed at all and for all his supposed difference as an animal drinker his stench was just as offensive.

'_After the awkward introductions have been made Sam and I drop down onto our haunches willing to hear his explanation of why he's here at least._

"_I need to speak with you about Bella." He begins._

_I growl, rising to my feet, beside me Sam does the same. If he or that ginger Cullen he calls his son have changed Bella they've broken the treaty._

"_She moved to LA, when she left here." He rushes on, sensing our anger, "My son, Edward, he cared for her deeply and although he wanted her to lead a normal human life he kept a watch on her, to ensure she was safe. _

_Then she disappeared."_

_He pauses, looking down at his hands for a long time. While Sam and I regard him stonily._

_"As you probably know, my other son, Jasper attacked her on her 18th birthday. Which is what triggered Edward to leave. Jasper is a vicious, soulless monster and we expelled him from our family immediately afterwards, we had tried so hard to help him change but the incident with Bella was just too much."_

_He sighs heavily._

_"When Edward checked on Bella that last time, he discovered that Jasper and his new coven had found and befriended her in LA. She was having some difficulty at work and they lured her away. He managed to trace them, they were using Bella's charge cards, stealing her money._

_You know that Charlie left her everything?" He looks up._

_We nod._

"_He caught up with them in Wyoming, we went to help him. But it was too late, on so many levels._

_She was already changing when he found them. Slowly and painfully, Jasper had injected her with so little venom it was taking far too long. Ed . . . . Edward told me of her physical injuries, the deep lacerations, broken bones and evidence of . . . ." His voice breaks and he stops for a moment to compose himself. "Of sexual abuse. He still couldn't read her mind and for once I believe he was glad for that fact."_

_I howl in rage and Sam snarls viciously._

"_He tried to challenge them." Cullen continues. "But three against one was too much. He managed to escape, barely and call me, to tell me everything. When . . . ."_

_He stops again, dropping his head briefly into his hands. As he speaks again his voice is muffled and strained._

"_When my family and I arrived at the rendezvous Jasper and his coven had obviously got to him first, he was. He was gone. Burnt. Murdered."_

_He raises his head pained golden eyes searching ours for a sign of understanding or sympathy. I don't know if he's finding it, I can only think about Bells, a dead leech means nothing to me._

"_Of course we went after them. We went to try to save Bella. I understand that you think all vampires are evil and should be destroyed but please believe me when I tell you that is not true. If we had been able to get to her, to save her in time, she would have led a good life, a good existence. She was a wonderful girl. We love, loved, her very much._

_They were very hard to track but we did catch up with them eventually._

_To my shame a part of me will always wish we hadn't._

_On top of the loss of my son the reality of Bella's new existence was, is, unbearable._

_She cannot be saved. She is one of them. It saddens me, deeply. We tried. But what they did to her. How she died. How she awakened. It was too much. Oh God, she bathed in blood, human blood. She revelled in it. She was gone. Whatever walks with the Whitlocks is not my beloved daughter Bella."_

_He waits, voice drowned out by our yipping and snarling. The urge to kill something is almost irresistible. Sam calms first and eventually I can follow his lead._

_Nodding in understanding the Doctor continues. "Still we, I, couldn't abandon her. She deserved better. And so we tracked them._

_Which is how we discovered that they were doing it again. Targeting another innocent human girl._

_I tried to stop them but we were too late. Again. They took her. Killed her family, fed on them._

_We followed and this time, this time, we were close enough to intervene. I still don't know how we managed it, the Whitlocks are a powerful coven, but we did. We got her away from them before they changed her._

_I wish we'd been earlier. We could have spared her so much pain and suffering. They abused her, just as they did Bella and she is damaged, but she is alive, and she is free._

_Now I have to find a way to keep her that way. And that is why I need your help. My family is not strong enough to keep her safe and there is no other vampire I can trust. But you exist to preserve human life. With your help I can keep her safe._

_To be completely honest. I cannot see any other way. They will follow us here. Only you can end this. I am relying on you to save this girl and end their evil existence. I apologise because I am bringing danger to your door. But I had no other choice._

_Please forgive me. Please help me." He pleads.'_

Sam phased briefly and we took our leave, agreeing to meet him again after we had spoken to the pack and the Elders. There was a school of thought to send him away, we couldn't kill him because of the treaty. Well we could, but our ancestors gave their word to the Cullens and wasn't our place to break it.

In the end right won out. We exist to protect human life against bloodsuckers, it's what we do. Despite being one Dr Cullen was really only asking us to do something that comes naturally to us. And so, in the end, we agreed.

Planning was easy. We are not the young amateurish wolves we were when the pack first began to form, far from it and this Whitlock coven will be no match for us. The dead Doctor enhanced his creditability by informing us of the gifts possessed by his kind and the Whitlocks in particular and he told us how to counter them. We wanted to hide the girl in La Push but unfortunately she's so traumatised by her horrific experience she can't bear to be around strangers, Dr Cullen and his wife are the only ones she trusts at the moment. We don't like the idea of leaving her with the leeches but once the Whitlocks are gone we will discuss it again.

Fuck.

I can't wait to sink my teeth into that evil blonde fucker, Jasper. It's a shame the ginger one is dead and I can't kill him too, for dragging my friend into this unholy mess. Even supposedly 'safe' leeches spread nothing but death and destruction.

My vision is red, red with rage as I hang over the ocean.

How could she have been so fucking stupid as to go off with three vampires, one of whom had already tried to kill her! Bella, you naïve child. Why?

If she were here now I would shake her by her scrawny neck. Ugh!

My vision darkens. _Him_. I vaguely remember him. The quiet one, always looked like he was in pain. Hah, I bet it was hard for him to resist all that juicy young flesh at the High School. I hadn't begun to phase when they moved away so I only remember him with my weak pre-wolf eyes but Sam tells me he was covered in scars and exuded an air of menace which always made him uneasy.

Stupid fucking Cullens. Taking a monster like that into their ranks and trying to change him. Bringing him here.

Hatred is too weak a word for what I feel for him. It's visceral, my guts cry out for his painful death. I hope he _does_ come. I'll be waiting for him.

Why? If only those fucking bloodsuckers had never come here, if she'd never met them and fallen in love with Edward. What if we'd got back to her house sooner the night Victoria attacked Charlie, if I hadn't tried to kiss her we wouldn't have gotten into an argument, we would have made it back in time to save him. Paul wouldn't have died and she wouldn't have felt she had to leave, we would have been able to protect her. If only she had been her usual passive self and hadn't attempted to defend Charlie with her regrettable instinct for disaster.

Suddenly I haul myself back up onto the cliff top, body wracked with heaving sobs.

It's tearing me apart. Nobody deserved this, least of all sweet innocent Bells, she only ever wanted to take care of everybody, make everyone happy. I've barely thought of her in the last few years I realise guiltily, long since learning to accept her absence from my life but at one time she was my best friend. I was the only one who got her sense of humour, her strength, her beauty. My first crush, my first love, unrequited.

Dead. Tortured, raped and killed by a vampire psychopath. Made Monster.

He will pay for what he did. And for what we will have to do because of it.

My tears finally dry leaving my heart heavy with loss.

If they come here she will be destroyed, once I helped Sam spare her from the pack, but now she is dead nothing will save her. I won't protect her, I can't.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reason****s.**

**Chpt 38 ****FUBAR**

**BPOV**

Sensing the tension in the air Simon gathers a still sobbing Esme in his arms an' flits out the door, calling for Elise.

"This is Bella." I answer carefully as Jasper rushes to my side, hovering over me trying to decide how best to ease the tension in my body.

Finally he drops to his knees laying his head in my lap an' automatically my free hand begins to comb through the silken strands of his hair.

"Oh god." Lisa sobs. "I'm so sorry, I don't even know who you are. Please . . . . Please help me."

"Why?" I ask stupidly as hysterical crying fills the line, I can actually hear the tears an' snot sliding down her face.

"He took me." She chokes out. "He took me from the campus, from the library. He says, says you knew my brother, that you can help me."

"Who took you Lisa?" I look up at Pete an' Char who are leaning over Jasper's desk faces dark with fury.

"The man. The cold man." She breaks down again an' my heart fills with dread.

Uselessly I make soothing noises down the phone, my other hand fisting in Jasper's hair.

Eventually she calms a little an' is able to speak again, voice punctuated by random broken sobs.

"He says you can help me, if you come. He says I'm in Forks. I'm sorry, I don't know where that is. I'm so sorry but I'm so scared, _puh-leese_, can you help me?"

"I'll do everythin' I can to help you Lisa." I vow.

"For my brother?" She asks quietly.

"Yes darlin', for Joshua an' for you." I close my eyes, struggling to deal with the pain swirling inside me. This is so wrong. What I did was wrong. But I tried to do my best by her. I really tried. Even though I've always known I'd pay for it one day. How did this happen . . . .

"He says you have to come. You have time, but not much." She starts crying in earnest.

"I'm comin' Lisa." I promise. "I'm comin' an' you need to believe that everythin' will be okay, can you do that darlin'?"

"No." She sobs. "I'm too scared."

"Lisa, who . . . ."

The connection ends an' my forehead bangs down onto Jasper's desk with a resounding thunk, denting the venerable old wood.

"What the fuck?" Pete snarls, voice dripping menace. "Someone's gonna die _painfully_ for this atrocity."

Jasper pops up, lifting me easily an' settling back into the chair with me clasped protectively against his chest, rocking me gently.

As it always does in times of trouble my mental shield snaps back around me automatically, not that Jasper needs to feel what I'm feeling. To my family, who know about Lisa, it's obvious.

My mind won't function. My perfect vampire memory is in playback mode, blocking out everything else. The sight an' sound of Jasper's limbs being torn from his body as they overpowered him. The agony of having my own limbs ripped away. Crawling across the asphalt. The terror that my mate, my love, would be destroyed. The innocent young man who tried to help me. Burying his lifeless body, drained of blood. Sitting in front of a computer with Char, wallowing in guilt. Learning about his life, the tragic death of his parents. His younger sister, who he was raising. Joshua Caerphilly. My one and only human meal.

I always _knew_ I'd pay for what I did. Knew it in my bones an' accepted it as a price worth paying to save Jasper. This is wrong. It shouldn't be her. It's my sin, my responsibility. Mine.

Suddenly, desperately needing to let something out, I scream in frustration shattering the windows an' calling plaster and debris down from the ceiling.

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. My debt to pay. MINE! The black shutters clang down over my eyes, someone _will_ die for this.

"How?" Jasper growls, chest rumbling against my back.

"No one knows J." Pete answers. "Only us. Only ever us."

Char slumps bonelessly to the floor an' my head snaps up focussing on the top of her pale blonde head over the desk. Jasper's arms tighten around me reflexively.

"I told him." She whispers forlornly.

"Who?" Pete demands.

"Carlisle." She murmurs. "We were talking, when they were here for the party. He was sayin' terrible things about J an' Bella. About how vicious an' brutal they were, how little compassion they have. So I told him. About the boy an' everythin' they've done for his sister, the scholarship, everthin'. He pushed my fuckin' buttons with his sanctimonious bullshit, I wanted to prove how little he knew you."

Silence.

For a very brief moment I want to kill her but it fades quickly. Jasper's arms continue to hold me in a vice like grip so I lower my shield an' let him feel me.

Slowly he relaxes an' I hop off his lap, flitting around the desk to crouch beside Char an' hug her tightly.

"It's not your fault." I whisper urgently.

"But . . . ."

"No!" I snarl. "Carlisle has decided to do this. Not you. Not. Your. Fault."

"I'll do anythin' to help you save her sug." She sobs.

"I know. We're family."

She nods in my arms.

Pete settles on the floor behind me, wrapping us both in his arms an' Jasper scissors his legs around us from the other side. Whitlock sandwich, one of Pete's secret fantasies I'm sure.

"What do we do?" Pete asks eventually.

"We go after her." I snarl.

"Sweet thing, it's a trap . . . ."

"No shit Sherlock!" I snap. "What else do you expect me to do?"

"At least wait for some intel darlin'." Jasper drawls, reproving me. "We never go into a situation blind if we can help it."

I swallow my growl. This situation exists because of my desire to protect Jasper, it would be crazy to endanger him to rectify it, wouldn't it?

"Lil' sis." Pete explains. "We don't know if that dick Carlisle has her or if he's our traitor an' has just passed the info onto some other asshole. God knows the world seems to be full of 'em.

I think someone needs to go back with Esme, start trackin' him from the hospital, make contact with Rosalie an' Em, see if they've found anythin'.

Rest of us need to go to Forks, scout out the area while we find Carlisle an' _question_ his sparkly medical ass."

"I can't believe he'd do somethin' like this." Char sighs, voicing all our thoughts. "I mean, he's a pompous an' judgemental fucker but I've always kinda respected him for it. It was annoying but somehow justified, he's a doctor for fuck's sake. A vampire doctor, the strength of will it takes to do that is awe inspirin'. Why would he do _this_?"

"Edward." Pete an' I respond in unison.

"He blames Jasper an' I for Edward's death." I add.

"That doesn't make sense." Char huffs. "If he's the traitor he was feedin' information to Rutilio an' he was the one boxed ole Eddie up an' shipped him off to Italy."

"I don't think things always make sense when you're grievin'." Jasper says heavily. "He was always fixated on Edward, we all felt it even Esme knew, though we never talked about it in the family. The rest of 'em were just decoration to him, Alice complimented the human illusion an' I was tolerated as a necessary evil to keep her, although I think he got a perverse kick out of tryin' to _improve_ me."

He gets to his feet, dragging the rest of us up with him.

"We need to work out what we're gonna do." He pulls me into his arms an' buries his nose in my hair. "We'll get her back safe an' sound darlin'."

"Are you lyin' to me again?" I murmur.

"Yes." He admits.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He chuckles before pulling away an' becoming all business. "Right. Pete, get Simon back in here, we need to go over the assignments as Demetri's already taken practically half the Guard with him. Make sure Elise is guardin' Esme, we don't want her runnin' about gettin' in harm's way an' fuckin' make sure she doesn't find out about Carlisle, it'll kill her. We'll worry about how to deal with _that_ later."

Pete charges out of the door, yelling for Simon while Char an' I dart upstairs to get appropriate couture for rampaging Whitlocks.

Changed, I pause to look in the mirror. The happy smiling woman who stood here a few hours ago doing her makeup has been replaced by a hard faced, black eyed monster. I look every inch the harbinger of death I am quite capable of being. Snatching up my hat I ram it down on my head, taking Jasper's clothes an' boots with me.

Char is already back, Pete shedding his suit an' pulling on his own jeans an' boots.

I hand Jasper his clothes an' turn to Simon.

"I've already filled him in." Jasper says, stripping quickly. "A couple of the Guard will come with us to scout around Forks an' two will go with Pete an' Char to hunt Carlisle. The rest stay here, we've recalled the ones who've just left on the missions assigned tonight, they'll report back here an' then if we need 'em, join us in Forks. Evans has already called, they found Carlisle's Mercedes in the parking lot at Penn."

"So we think he's got her?" I ask.

"Dunno sweet thing." Pete responds, dusting off his hat. "He was definitely there but we still don't know if he's got her or handed over to someone else. I'm guessin' Forks is the trap but we'll need to take a look see to know for sure."

"The werewolves?" The expression on Simon's face speaks volumes.

"These are just a bunch of hormonal wolf boys, I can't see them takin' sides with a vampire an' they should be easy to deal with assumin' they even know we're there." Jasper drawls negligently.

Sensing the indignant rebuke forming on my lips he backtracks rapidly.

"Of course, with Bella's gift they won't _know_ an' a confrontation can be avoided. For their sake."

Major Ego on parade.

"Would they help?" Simon asks.

"No." Char says emphatically, sparing me the need to explain my painful history with the La Push pack by plunging into a recital of the edited highlights.

"Then whoever has this girl may be expecting them to attack you." He concludes.

Before anyone can answer a nervous cough claims our attention.

We look up to find Elise hovering in the doorway wringing her hands.

"Please tell me you are not here to tell me what I think you are here to tell me?" Simon sighs.

"I am sorry My Lord. She gave me the slip, she has gone. I think she overheard what was happening. She was, _distraught_."

"Oh fuck." Jasper growls with feeling.

Oh fuck indeed.

An' so we replan. Jasper an' I will go to Forks, my shields will keep us hidden. Pete an' Char will join Rosalie an' Em who are already heading for Pennsylvania. Nicholas will take some of the Guard after Esme an' Simon will hold the fort and co-ordinate everybody.

With last minute apologies to our guests we depart into the night. My own desperation to get to Forks spurring everyone else into action.

**SPOV**

I wave them off with a strange feeling of unease. Returning to the Master's office I snatch up the phone on his desk and call Demetri's cell, quickly filling him on the night's events.

"Peter and Charlotte have gone to search for Cullen." I conclude. "Can you sense where he is?"

"Somewhere in the North West United States." He answers curtly. "I can't be more specific. The Master an' Mistress?"

"Have gone after the girl."

Demetri is silent. This can either be a good thing, or a bad thing. Over the years I have learnt to treat it as a bad thing until evidence is given to the contrary. Certainly I am not going to indulge my current passion for ridiculing how he is picking up the Cowboy Coven accent.

And I hate being right.

A stream of colorful Italian invective, directed at the pilots, explodes in my ear and I hear the engines roar as the plane begins to turn.

"You let the Master and the Mistress go to save a human, who is possibly being guarded by werewolves, _alone_?" He finally asks, slowly and succinctly.

"Yes Brother, but they are not children of the moon, the Master says they are shape shifters who choose the form of the wolf. And even without the Mistress's gifts the Master did not seem concerned, they are only going to look."

"Simon." He says patiently. "If they find the girl in danger I don't believe they will just look, remove your rose tinted spectacles. Also you are too young to remember Caius's pogroms against the werewolves an' apparently I have neglected your education. Vampire gifts do not work against _them_, they are _other_, outside our realm of experience and therefore often outside our influence. From another branch of magic if you wish to be fanciful about it. How big is this pack?"

"The Mistress says fifteen, several years ago. But these aren't . . . ." I start to protest as my heart grows heavy in my chest.

"And your point is?" He growls.

"I will warn them immediately." I promise.

"We are comin'." He says darkly, ending the connection.

This has all happened so fast, without our usual meticulous planning and I think I am going to get my bottom spanked. But not in a good way.

I reach for the phone again quickly rapping out the Master's cell number.

It rings immediately. Unfortunately it is in the pocket of his pants, discarded on the floor beside me.

I dial the Mistress's cell. My keen ears can also hear it ringing, upstairs, in their room.

Fuck.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reason****s.**

**Chpt ****39 Divide an' Conquer**

**BPOV**

This won't be the first time I've been back to Forks since I fled but it feels different. Last time we were running an' needed a temporary place to hide, this time we don't want to be seen either but for very different reasons. An' this time we won't be leaving within 24 hours, we won't be leaving until we get what we came for. I am uncomfortably aware that on this visit I might actually have to face up to my past an' talk to someone who knows me, knows my history. Not something I could have done last time but Bella Whitlock is a very different person, a grown up. I have nothing to be ashamed of and, apart from being a little bit dead, nothing to hide.

The ones who truly make me nervous though are the wolves. I don't want to drag my family into a fight with them over something I did years ago, it wouldn't be fair to either side an' so I'm keen to avoid them at all costs.

Jasper's made me hunt twice on the way. I usually don't go for bear but I was grateful to find one, hunting it helped me work off some of my excess aggression an' the taste wasn't half bad either. A few hours later we stopped for a couple of dessert deer an' now I'm full and sloshy, almost lethargic, which I'm sure was his plan all along. Right now he's doing enough fretting for both of us, as soon as he realised we'd left our cells his instinct was to head back immediately, it was only because he understood how desperate I was to be _doing_ something that he agreed to press on an' get new cells in Port Angeles. We'll get a motel room there too, to act as a base for us.

When I'm not obsessing about a return to Forks I can't help wondering about Carlisle. I can understand why he's pissed, not the extent of it if I'm honest, but he did love Edward as a son. But how could the man I knew use an innocent girl against us? It runs contrary to everything I thought he stood for. Casting him as the traitor is odd enough but it's a stretch to imagine him putting Chelsea up to what she tried to do to Jasper an' I and that was more _spiteful_ than anything else. He was definitely throwing Alice at us, which seems extremely unfair to _her_ considering none of us made any secret of our feelings on the matter. I've had it with the damn Cullens, they bring nothing but trouble into my life. When this is over we should banish them to Antarctica, I bet that bitch Rosalie would love a bit of penguin.

The closer we get to Seattle the darker Jasper's eyes become an' the less animated he is. He hasn't gone fully into Major mode, more a sort of general purpose Major Lite, poised to go either way in the blink of an eye. I on the other hand am still on a very short fuse, feeding has lightened my eyes some but not my mood.

As the sky begins to darken again we arrive in the outskirts of Seattle, picking up the hire car Simon ordered for us to complete the drive to Port Angeles. The time this has all taken has chaffed against my raw nerves but I accept Pete's point that without knowing who's involved in this disaster it's better to stay off the radar.

Jasper checks us into the motel on First Street as I scan the area. The human memory gun is firing all sorts of random information at me. Dress shopping, drunks, motorcycles, movies, sightseeing. Italian food. Edward. Happiness, sadness, delicious mushrooms, cold coke, crazy driving.

I hurtle back to reality when Jasper snaps his fingers in front of my face, an amused expression tugging at his lips.

"Only the best for you darlin'." He chuckles, gesturing at the Super 8.

"Cheapskate." I mutter, allowing him to tuck me into his side as we go up to our room.

He leaves again immediately, instructing me to call Simon who's probably worrying like an old woman. Smiling at the thought, although in truth Pete will be ten times worse, I flop down on the bed an' lift the receiver.

Nothing.

Typical.

Oh well, he'll be back with the new cells in a minute, if not we can find a payphone, a few more minutes won't hurt. Shaking a clean t-shirt out of my bag I hop in the shower instead.

Emerging from the shower an' vigorously towelling off a familiar smell penetrates my brain. Eau de Wolf Boy.

An' it's right outside the door.

**JPOV**

Everythin' about this situation is fucked up.

Carlisle. Lisa. Esme. Bella. Us bein' here without backup an' without a plan. No cell for fuck's sake.

Keeping my anger contained is taking up nearly all my concentration, it's being triggered from all over the place. One, Dr Carlisle Cullen is a dead man, fuckin' traitor. Two, Dr Carlisle Cullen is a dead man, how could he do this to Bella? He of all people, knowing what Char's told him about how Bella is carin' for that girl, how cut up she is about what she did. The one an' only time she's ever done it. Three, Dr Carlisle Cullen is a dead man, splitting my coven up an' exposing them to who knows what danger. Four, for Chelsea Volturi it's gonna take him a very long time to die. Five, how the fuck could he do this to Esme? _Esme_, the sweetest woman in the world. Oh hell the list goes on but really, Bella's hurtin' an' that's all it takes.

God bless America. Buying a cell at this time of night is child's play. I stroll back through the town wrestling with the packagin' an' trying to get the little card into the damn phone. I mean really, if a fuckin' vampire can't do it what chance has an ordinary mortal got?

The foul stench of wet dog assaults my nostrils.

I stop, head whipping up.

Quileutes.

Two of 'em outside the movie theatre.

Three across the street from me, leaning against the wall outside a coffee shop.

I turn slowly.

Four behind me, planted in the street like dime store statues.

To describe their emotions as hostile would be an understatement. The desire to kill me is so thick I can taste it in the salty air.

Tourists hurry past us oblivious to the supernatural tension suddenly in the air.

Carefully I stuff the cell phone into the back pocket of my jeans an' reach up to settle my hat over my eyes.

Eight against one in a crowded street is not happenin'. Neither am I leading them back to Bella. I need to lose them an' I need to lose them quickly.

Tagging along with a group of over excited tourists I turn, moving down the street towards the pier. I need water to give them the slip.

I can sense them following me. Hatred, regret an' triumph rolling off them in waves. Hatred I get, though the strength of it is surprisin'. Regret? Maybe because they can't attack me in such a public place? Triumph? I don't fuckin' like it, see the above.

Finally we reach the pier an' I glance around looking for another out. Nada.

Rage bubbling below the surface I allow them to herd me further before looking round for one last time, humans all occupied, an' dropping silently over the railings into the water.

I need to get back into town as quickly as possible, if they know I'm here then they might know about Bella, but at least she has her shields. An' a fuckin' telephone.

How, when we are now part of the most powerful coven in the world did we get embroiled in this clusterfuck?

**BPOV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

I drag my clothes on, mind spinning uselessly in neutral.

Is it a coincidence, I mean they have to have jobs, right? Maybe it's just some guy with ice or mints for the pillows?

Yeah, right Whitlock, this is a Super 8. They provide a bed, a bathroom, a TV an' a device for making contact with the man who brings pizza.

Frantically I struggle into my clothes, an' no, jeans don't go on a wet vampire body any easier than they do on a squishy one.

Decent I throw a physical shield up around myself an' open the door.

"You look good, for an animated corpse, Bells."


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reason****s.**

**Chpt**** 40 Missing in Action**

**DPOV**

Gone.

The Master and Mistress are gone. Missing for almost 48 hours.

I cannot sense them, only feel a vague pull towards her. At least I know she is still alive, for now.

I lift my eyes to survey the sober group gathered around me in the hangar at SeaTac.

Peter and Charlotte are already on their way to Forks with the younger Cullens who are hoping their treaty with the wolf pack will allow them to negotiate for the peaceful passage of us, the large number of angry vampires who are about to descend on their territory. It is a hugely risky undertaking but one the Whitlocks are doing gladly, desperate to save our family. The young Cullens are less sure, and probably less aware of the danger, I think they seek in some way to atone for the apparent actions of their father.

In addition to 'losing' the Master and Mistress I cannot feel Cullen or his missing mate. Since my gift is working perfectly in all other respects I have to assume this is due to the lost ones being in close proximity to the wolves.

A thought which makes my stone heart clench. I will know in approximately an hour, if Peter and Charlotte also disappear from my radar, although at least they have a cell with them.

Dio! What a fucking disaster.

That Cullen is far more devious than I would have given him credit for. Realising the human was a weakness, timing her abduction perfectly for when half the Guard was out of the country and then hiding her somewhere that would expose any searchers to the danger of werewolves. He was always poking about in the libraries at Volterra, he probably knows as much about the deadliness of the wolves and the unpredictable nature of our gifts around them as I do. Somehow he has managed to put the Master and Mistress in the direct path of probably the only thing that could end them and they don't even know.

"It is understood then?" I ask.

The Guard nod. It has been a short lesson in battling werewolves but in all other respects they are well trained, if they remember what I have taught them then there is a chance that most of us will escape intact. At least Ksenyia has some experience, like Caius Vladimir had a bit of a problem with wolves. The existence of something that can kill you is an uncomfortable feeling for vampires.

"Then we are leaving. Now."

I rise and they fall silently into step behind me as we cross the apron in front of the hangar and blend into the shadows.

Immediately I break into a run, fear giving me wings.

**PPOV**

I can only remember feelin' like this once in my entire existence, when J called Char out of Maria's underground lair an' I thought he was gonna kill her.

I'm pushin' my leaden legs as fast as they will go an' yet it isn't fast enough.

If anythin' happens to J an' my little sister, so help me god, I'll fuckin' . . . . This is a nightmare, a total fuckin' nightmare.

I'd no idea werewolves, shape shifters, whatever, were so dangerous. Come to think of it, I obviously don't know shit about danger because as much as I've always distrusted him I never thought of Carlisle bein' dangerous either.

I just pray we fuckin' survive long enough to help them. Our plan ain't great. We're just gonna parade up an' down main street until a big bad wolf pops out an' demands to know why we're there. Then we're gonna play the 'take me to your leader' card an' hope for the best.

I can't lie, I'm terrified we won't get past the end of that sentence. How different is this visit to last time? Not the cartoon puppies we thought they were. I really wish Char wasn't runnin' beside me, if this all goes to shit I don't want her anywhere near it. But unfortunately she's the same as me, our sire an' his mate are in danger and we'll do everythin' we can to help them, no matter what the cost, just like they did for us.

Shit, I wish we actually knew somethin' about what's going on. I haven't been able to find any intel that suggests that fucker's working with other vampires so I'm guessin' he's come up with this all on his own. Demetri nearly dismembered Ksenyia when he found out she'd told Carlisle he an' half the Guard were on their way back to Russia with her. Char _did_ punch her, which I'll admit was a bit hypocritical but she was upset, an' shit happens. Anyway none of us think she's actually in cahoots with Doctor Death, just that he took the opportunity when he saw it. Motherfucker must have been plannin' this for quite a while.

Evans traced him to Seattle, he hired a car there an' the desk clerk said a young woman was with him, she fitted Lisa's description.

I can't believe Esme's involved in this. Shit, even _I _was jealous she wasn't my mom. Still, Nicholas has been traipsing around the continental US after her an' he hasn't fuckin' found her yet.

Maybe no news is good news. Maybe J an' sweet thing are tucked up safely somewhere with little Lisa an' the dogs are sat around lickin' their balls an' waggin' their tails.

Fuck me. If we survive this I'm gonna start writin' fairy stories.

We must be gettin' close, my BFF, which has been twitchin' like a motherfucker for two days solid has suddenly gone numb.

Automatically we slow down, finally reaching a human walking pace in time to step out into the dimly lit street.

"Seriously?" Rosalie asks. "We're just going to walk up and down in the hope that the _people_ we need to speak to will come and find us?"

"Blondie, in case your nose is too superior to register it, the recent scent of wolf is so strong here I'm surprised we haven't tripped over one of the fuckers." I growl quietly. "But if you have a better idea, now would be the time to voice it. Failin' that, I suggest we mosey down to yonder bar an' order a beer, they won't be able to attack us directly in there an' the wife an' I might get a snack."

"You're disgusting." She huffs.

I roll my eyes at Char taking her hand an' leadin' the way. If the wolves want a sacrifice to prove our good intentions I vote Blondie gets it.

The bar is smoky, steamy an' full of juicy low lifes. Normally my favourite combination.

We order beers an' settle into an empty booth in the deepest darkest corner. Very vampire.

Char reports in. Unsurprisingly we have fallen off Demetri's radar. What a fuckin' mess. I take my hat off to Carlisle if he planned all this, the vampire's a fuckin' genius. We're stumblin' around in the dark, almost witless with agitation, vampire killers all around us. An' because we actually care about each other there ain't no chance we'll back down an' walk away.

Evil. Fuckin'. Genius.

Without thinkin' about it I pull my wife onto my lap an' wrap my arms tightly around her, smirkin' when Bother Bear gets the same idea. He's never been as stupid as everyone thinks he is, he understands how fucked we are as much as Char an' I do.

It doesn't take long before two giant smelly men enter an' start scannin' the patrons.

Fixing my best wide innocent smile in place I beckon them over. Here goes nothin'.

**SPOV**

I run directly behind Demetri, trying very hard not to watch his ass, but I'm only a man and it _is_ sort of hypnotic, not to mention _fine_. Even the knowledge that he would kill me if he knew does not diminish its perfection.

The distinctly uncharitable thoughts I have harboured about Carlisle since I first heard about him all seem to be finally forming a coherent refrain.

A half father. Someone who bombarded his _offspring_ with possessions and homilies about how to live a good life and become a worthy person but never once did anything to re-enforce those teachings.

He provided the perfect mother, a beautiful and loving family and said all the right words. He even set a good example. And yet somehow he completely failed to prepare the son he loved so much for reality.

It is all such a waste. Such a terrible shame.

He left him totally unprepared to deal with the twists and turns that life and eternity would throw at him. He idolised him, gave him the impression that he was perfect in his beliefs and actions. Never once encouraged him to grow, to mature, or to think differently.

Of course it is very easy to pass judgement. But we talked enough and honestly enough for me to recognise the truth of it. Indeed he recognised it himself, as much as he was able to.

Certainly nothing that has happened in the last few months has done anything to change my opinion.

It is not fair to her to say that I love her because he did but there is an element of truth in it because it certainly drew me to her initially. He may have been flawed but he was more than able to recognise goodness when he saw it. Sadly not able to make the right decision, I think that made the knowledge of what he'd lost all the more poignant. He grew, but too little too late. And no thanks to his father figure.

Oh love, your whole existence was such a tragedy and unfortunately it is spilling over into hers. I know what you would want me to do and I am sorry, I will.

For her. For you.

**CCPOV**

I should leave now. Everything is going according to plan, as far as I can tell.

I regret biting the girl but by the time this chaos is sorted out it won't matter. The wolves will probably get her before she can cause any trouble, she certainly will not be in any shape to talk and perhaps with all the drugs I have given her she will remain blissfully unaware.

I am strangely reluctant to leave. For two reasons.

Firstly, I cannot help but wonder what use is this vengeance if I do not get to witness it.

And secondly. Perhaps I could start again with Lisa. She was such a sweet, innocent thing. Caught up in her learning, bereft of all family, thanks to _them_. And so talented, such a waste to let that go. A chemist, a scientist. What a magnificent child that would be.

I had assumed that my death would be the end to this particular production. Unless . . . .

I can do this. I have hardly injected her with any venom, the change will be slow. If I bury her in the ground I can check what is happening with _them_ and still be back in time to welcome her into her new life. As my _daughter_.

There is plenty of time for me to work out a new cover story. When you are as old as I am, which only I know for sure, there is plenty of time to learn from your experiences and adapt. There is always a way you can wriggle free of your predicament.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reason****s.**

**Chpt**** 41 Recipe for Disaster**

**JPOV**

This is fuckin' ridiculous!

Twice I have tried to come ashore an' both times they've been waitin' for me.

Common sense tells me that even if they're after Bella, an' I hope they're not and her former friendship with them counts for somethin', her shields are more than adequate protection. But despite that rationale the desire to get back to my wife an' protect her is pulsing in my chest so strongly it almost feels as if my dead heart is beatin'.

I can probably take three, maybe four, but eight is suicidal an' I can't help my mate if I'm dead. But as time ticks by its gettin' harder an' harder to resist the urge to just swim ashore an' fight my way through anythin' that's between her an' me. Vampires aren't exactly ruled by their instincts but in part that's only because most of us have learnt to fight them.

I sink to the bottom again, peripherally aware that my boots are gonna be ruined because you can't live with Alice for sixty odd years without somethin' rubbin' off. My hat floated away a long time ago.

Frustration is rollin' off me in waves, sendin' the fish life into an agitated frenzy.

An' now I can feel her movin' away from me, further in land.

I'm rapidly reachin' the limit of what I can cope with without losin' it, Jasper Whitlock has a short fuse, an' so I give in to The Major knockin' at the door of my consciousness.

I need to move further away from Port Angeles and my mate to reach land, then I can double back. If I make a failed attempt to come ashore before really movin' away they will have no choice but to split up an' cover their options. Once they do I can either avoid them or take them out, I don't have a preference.

Once I have reacquired Bella I need information. I know the shape shifters are genetically pre-programed to want to attack vampires but in the knowledge that someone, possibly Carlisle, has lured us here with Bella's human the fact that they appeared to be waitin' for us with the intention of splittin' us up is extremely troublin'.

I can just about sense their hatred an' satisfaction, about a mile to the west. It's time to head back east, a mile or so should do it, after all I want 'em to find me _this_ time.

**PPOV**

Friendly guys. I shall call them Potential Pete Murderer One an' Potential Pete Murderer Two.

The urge to phase an' kill us is apparently so strong it takes 'em several minutes to gain enough control to speak. Obviously super massive Quileutes with anger management issues are a fairly common sight in Forks because no one in the bar bats an eyelid.

"Why are you here?" PPMO manages to growl eventually.

"Some friends of ours have gone missin' in your territory." I answer easily, they always say you should never show fear in front of an aggressive dog. "The Cullens, with whom you have a treaty, are here to help us negotiate the right to search."

PPMO continues with his hard stare but PPMT's eyes dart to Rosalie an' Em, obviously recognisin' them an' concerned about their presence.

"Who are you?" PPMO demands.

"The name's Whitlock, Pete Whitlock an' this is my wife Char." I stick my hand out innocently in greetin' but yank it back quickly when the guy all but explodes into a wolf in front of me an' all these nice people.

I have a bit of a reputation, I'll be honest, but this reaction is a little extreme.

"You dare come here!" PPMO snarls when we've been through the whole calmin' down process again.

"Yes." I sigh, this isn't goin' very well. "I _dare_ to come here. I'm lookin' for my brother an' sister, my family. They came here to search for someone we care about who was kidnapped. But we haven't heard from them in over 48 hours. I, _we_, are worried about them."

Stony silence. PPMT gives the Cullens another contemplative glance.

"A girl." I explain. "A human girl. Doctor Cullen abducted her from her campus an' brought her here. To Forks. Or so we believe."

No reaction.

"We believe he is using her as bait in a trap." I add.

Nada.

"For my brother an' sister." I supply helpfully.

"Jasper and Bella Swan." Rosalie snaps, interruptin' my leisurely build up. Bitch.

"You are here with them?" PPMT asks her, gesturin' at my good lady an' I with obvious confusion.

"Trust me, it's not my idea of fun either." She huffs, flippin' back her long blonde hair. "But what my father has done is beyond the pale. We are here to help find and protect the human. Jasper and Bella were looking for her too, but they have disappeared."

PPMO an' PPMT share a long look, delicate little frown lines creasin' their oversized foreheads an' showin' their mutual confusion. In the presence of great intellect, we ain't.

"Would you, happen to know, anythin' about why my brother an' sister have disappeared?" I ask carefully.

"We need to talk to Sam." PPMO mutters fretfully.

Ah, the leader, or Alpha as Bella described him. Now we're cookin' with gas.

"We'd like to talk to him too." I tell 'em enthusiastically an' with my winningest smile.

They stare back at me in horror, like I've just asked to see their Ma in her nether garments.

"You will wait here." PPMO decides eventually.

"Fairy snuff." I agree, relatively happy an' sure now that none of us are goin' to start a supernatural fracas in a crowded bar. Not that it matters to me, I have an Evans, but they don't need to know that.

With matchin' frowns they back away an' head out the door.

Objective one accomplished.

Blondie an' the Bear sigh in relief while Char hits her cell an' updates Big D.

We cool our heels for two hours, a very long an' stressful two hours, before PPMO an' PPMT return with what I assume is Sam, the head Potential Pete Murderer.

He doesn't look confused. He looks like a man who knows more about what's goin' on than I do.

Which is either very good. Or very bad.

"You will come." He states simply.

"I don't fuckin' think so." I fire back. "We need to talk. An' somewhere both of us have a vested interested in listenin' an' understandin'. I ain't entirely sure I know everythin' that's goin' on here but trust me when I tell you the consequences of us fuckin' this opportunity up are worse than you can imagine."

For a moment he stares into my eyes an' my redundant sphincter tightens as I consider that he might just walk away.

The stare down drags on an' my heart crawls up into my mouth, threatenin' to choke me, Char pats my hand to steady me. I want J an' my lil' sister back. Safe. In the worst possible way. And I'll give almost anythin' to make it happen, but right now isn't the time. Now, I need to know what the fuck is goin' on.

Without speakin' he sits abruptly, foldin' his muscular arms over his chest. Very cliché.

Objective two is underway. Hold the presses for that fuckin' fairy story.

**BPOV**

"Jacob."

The man before me is both familiar an' totally alien. Still gigantic, muscles threatening to rip through his blue t-shirt, but grown up an' much harder in the face than he used to be. No longer a puppy, for want of a better description.

I wait patiently as his eyes rake over my numerous scars, for some reason they are making him angry, his nostrils flaring an' fists clenching.

Finally I raise my eyebrow as the silence stretches out.

"Sam let me come." He spits out. "We wanted to split the two of you up anyway, you'll be easier to kill that way, but he agreed I could come and warn you."

"And?" I ask, cursing the instinctive black that rolls down over my eyes in response to his words an' aggressive stance.

It doesn't help, his reaction is immediate an' his body language becomes even more threatening.

"You need to leave." He says in a low menacing tone. "If you do we won't come after you. But you can never come back."

"We came here lookin' for somethin'." I respond, hesitant to tell him an' therefore the rest of the wolves about what Carlisle's done. "Somethin' we were lookin' after that was taken away from us."

He trembles violently, a prelude to phasing, an' his long arm whips out suddenly fastening around my wrist. Which brings home how different we are now, a couple of years ago his grip would have snapped my radius an' ulna cleanly in half. Now he doesn't even leave an imprint on the skin.

"Your _friend_ won't be leaving." He growls. "But you still can. You can choose to do the right thing."

"That _friend_ is my husband an' mate Jake. I won't be goin' anywhere without him." I snap, temper flaring.

He snarls an' drops my arm abruptly, stepping back into the hall.

"Then you'll die." He says with finality turning on his heel an' storming away.

With echoes of Bella Swan I quietly close the door an' retreat back into the room.

Except I'm not that girl anymore an' mute defiance was dropped from my repertoire a long time ago. Thoughtfully I finish dressing, pulling a long sleeve t-shirt over my vest top an' yankin' on my boots.

Jake pissed about me being a vampire is hardly surprising but it seems like there's more to it than that. His obvious hatred of Jasper, which indicates an understanding of who is to me, is worrying. Especially as he seemed willing to spare me but not him. Pete said this was a trap, are the wolves part of it?

He said they wanted to split us up. Have they? Vaguely I can sense Jasper moving away from me, northwards. Not something that would happen unless he was being prevented from returning to me.

Quiet fury grips me. No, I don't know what's goin' on but I do know that my mate has been threatened an' that is entirely unacceptable. Predictably the fierce desire I had to save Lisa has been obliterated by something far more primal.

Taking a deep an' unnecessary breath I pull on my jacket an' slam my hat back onto my wet hair, tipping it well forwards.

I try the phone one last time. Nothing. Deliberate or coincidence, it no longer matters.

Opening the window I reach out an' swing myself up onto the roof, somethin' I can now do with consummate ease.

Drawing myself up to my full but inadequate height I stare out across the dark lot, it isn't hard to locate the five wolves pacing at the treeline, eyes glowing with malice. The largest one I know to be Jake.

"Jacob Black." My voice, too low for a human to hear, nevertheless carries the strength I have gained over the last couple of years. "I don't know what this mess is but I'm in it because I protect the things I care about. You already know this about me. An' the thing I care about most is Jasper.

So now it's my turn to warn _you_.

If anythin' happens to him I won't be held responsible for the consequences. There is more to us than you know."

A volley of snarls erupts beneath me.

Alright then.

I let my lip curl up at the edge as I flick them a cheeky salute before performing a perfect backflip off the roof.

Landing on the house across the street I immediately start roof hopping, rapidly moving away from the gangly quadrupeds, physical, sound, scent an' sight shields firmly in place.

My confidence back there was slightly false, it didn't escape my notice that Jake was able to grab me, even though I had my physical shield up. As I hop a part of me retreats inside my mind, memories of what Raisa was able to do to me at the forefront, I won't go through that again if I can find a way round it.

An' certainly not if it makes a difference to helping Jasper.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reason****s. Some animals **_**have**_** been hurt in the course of writing this chapter . . . . An' I may have kicked the dog a couple of times too.**

**Chpt**** 42 Running**

**JPOV**

My feint has been successful. One of 'em almost managed to get a swipe at me but I ducked back an' dived from the cliff just in time. Learning about my enemy. They are fast, but not that fast, even in their furry form.

This time I head further out into the Juan De Fuca straight before turning west again.

One thing about wolves, doggy paddle just doesn't cut it.

After an hour or so I turn back inland hitting the beach just short of Neah Bay.

Quickly I dart into the trees an' head south east into Olympic National Park, following Bella's pull.

Within minutes I can feel some of the fucker's behind me again.

Ignorin' them I run on, gradually pulling away but not losin' 'em completely. I'm fast for a vampire but not fast enough to outrun 'em apparently an' since I don't want to lead them back to my mate I need to think of somethin' fast.

The further we get from the coast the louder they get, I can hear the two groups now, bayin' like huntin' dogs. The others are comin' at me from the north east forcin' me to turn west towards Forks an' away from Bella who heading south, deeper into the park.

Having changed course a couple of times they have now gained some ground on me an' I need to consider turnin' on the group behind me before the other's catch up. More worryin' the tone of their emotions has changed. Whatever they were doin' before is over, now they just want to kill me an' although I used to _that_ feelin' comin' from them its strangely more chillin'.

This is becomin' more serious. If they intend to kill me then I have to assume they intend to do the same to Bella.

I must act quickly. Automatically I reach up to pull my missin' hat lower over my eyes. Its absence annoys me.

Sure now that I don't want to go to Forks I turn abruptly an' start back towards the closest group. But unlike the wolves I don't waste precious breath hollerin' about how clever an' strong I am, fuckers won't even know I'm comin'.

I have timed my run just right, we all arrive in the meadow I passed earlier at the same time. The four wolves are at a dead run, following each other in line. Perfect.

I plant my foot an' leap. Over the head of the first wolf who is the only one who can see me an' landin' single footed on the back of the second, he goes down with a startled yelp an' a crunch of bone as I push off again, wolves three an' four piling into him. I spin in the air, landing to face the first wolf who has already turned. He leaps for me, slavering jaws wide, an' I drop down reachin' up to grab his balls as he sails over me. Yanking hard I swing him, changin' his trajectory an' releasin' him so that his momentum carries him into three an' four again.

Leavin' the snarlin' confusion an' agonised howlin' behind I sprint out of the meadow. Once again heading towards my mate.

I ain' no veterinarian but I'm pretty sure that's not a recommended method for castratin' a dog. I don't know if the two uninjured wolves will resume the chase, whether or not they do will tell me somethin' about how deadly their intentions are.

From the emotions of the second group it seems like they already know what happened. Interestin' because none of 'em were carryin' cells although a couple of 'em had clothin' strapped to their back legs. Very practical.

The pack mind my mate mentioned, I wonder how effective it is over long distances? Somethin' to think about just in case.

How many more of 'em are there? There were eight after me, my mate said fifteen, does that mean seven are after her or are there still some in La Push. Or, are there more now?

I run on. I absolutely _loathe_ not knowin' what's goin' on.

For about half an hour I can feel my mate comin' towards me, then she turns away abruptly an' starts headin' south again.

At the same time I become aware that the second group have gained ground on me an' the uninjured wolves from the meadow have resumed the chase.

Unfortunately between the second group an' them I am forced to turn away from a direct course to Bella. Instead I am now headin' south parallel to her but a long way west an' further north, with wolves threatenin' to come between us.

Swervin' suddenly I decide to cut across 'em now before that can happen, it will bring them much closer to me but I daren't risk waitin' any longer an' if I use the terrain wisely I may be able to shake 'em again.

The group behind me react to my change of direction almost instantly. Correcting their own course an' emittin' a deep sense of satisfaction. If they are happy then I probably shouldn't be but I've had enough of being herded around like a fuckin' sheep. Every cell in my body is cryin' out to get to my mate an' that's what I'm gonna do.

Now a deep growl is rumblin' in _my_ chest, the games are over.

The wolves following Bella don't realise it, but now somethin' deadly is chasin' _them_.

**BPOV**

Roof hoppin' is obviously not a wolf sport, they either can't or won't an' so I open up a quick lead as I hop, skip an' jump to the town limits. Unfortunately heading east while the tug in my chest tells me Jasper is headin' west, I'll need to circle back once I get out into the forest.

They _are_ following me an' I've no idea how fast they'll be able to catch me up once we're away from here so I want to be as far away from them as possible. Shielding my sound is pretty useless here, they can still hear my footfalls on the roof tops but if I can get ahead of them in the forest I can move more carefully an' hopefully lose them since they won't be able to smell or see me.

I reach the last of the close packed buildings an' leap quietly down into the street taking off as fast as my legs will carry me, sticking to the road initially so I can really use my speed. I have no idea if vampires are much faster than wolves, as I've always assumed, or if I'm in for a nasty shock.

It is quite late now so there is little traffic an' I stay on the highway for as long as possible before turning south an' heading down into the National Park.

I can't see, hear or smell the wolves but since the hairs on the back of my neck are prickling I'm going to assume they're behind me an' keep running. I'll head south for an hour an' then try moving northwest to re-join Jasper. I'm much quieter out here in the forest but I'm going slower as a result, maybe that's a mistake? I wish I had a cell, I could call Jasper an' ask him.

The eerie quietness is starting to get to me an' I slow down even more. If I keep going I'm gonna end up in the snow an' I'll need to go at a snail's pace to hide my footprints. Are they even still following me, maybe they just chased me out of town an' I'm wasting my time out here?

I slow down again, I could hide in the rocks above the treeline an' wait, see if they are still behind me. Decided I dart around for a few minutes until I find the perfect vantage point, tucking myself into a small crack I give my shields a quick once over an' settle down to watch.

An' hour passes an' it's getting harder and harder to stay still. I can feel Jasper, he's also heading south but keeps turning away from me. Surely they would be around here somewhere if they'd followed me out of Port Angeles?

Frustrated I climb out an' leap up a few rocks to get a better view. Nothing. Satisfied I set off again, at a more cautious pace but heading northwest towards Jasper.

As I run a part of my brain is devoted to mulling over how Jake was able to get through my shield. Has he got some sort of gift? Do wolves even have them, none of them ever mentioned it. I know they can communicate with each other telepathically when they are phased but other than being supernaturally strong an' fast I'm not aware of anything else.

My slow brain realises what's potentially happening at the same time my nose picks up the scent of wolf.

Shit.

If they are also chasing Jasper then they know where he is. Which means that Jake an' his posse know where I'm heading. Ergo, they could be waiting for me.

Shit.

I slam to a stop. Now I can hear them too, moving around about a mile up ahead. Spread out.

If I was sure of my shield I'd have no qualms about blasting through the middle of them but I'm not so instead I edge closer intending to sneak through. Which makes me snort with laughter, remembering how we crept along that wall in Nicaragua behind Demetri. Who, incidentally, is going to be massively pissed when he finds out Jasper an' I have walked blindly into this trap, because that's obviously what this is.

Warily I creep forwards until a lone wolf comes into view, I don't know him, he's gangly an' grey so probably quite young. Which makes me angry, who would risk the lives of _kids_ to get to get to Jasper an' I?

Moving at a human walk I pass by him, head rotating an' eyes on stalks as I keep watch for the others.

Growling to the left brings me to another stop an' despite my shield an' lacking the need, I hold my breath. Another wolf, the size of a horse, who wasn't with Jake in Port Angeles is walking towards me, head swinging slowly from side to side, nostrils opening an' closing as he scents the air.

Yet another appears in front of me.

An' to the left Jake stalks into view. Now I'm trapped, surrounded.

While I'm trying to decide what to do, horse wolf passes so close to me that he brushes my shield. Immediately his hackles go up an' he growls as he leaps away, attracting the attention of the others who pad towards us.

Carefully I peel my shield back so that it's as close to my body as possible.

Shit. Fuck. Bollocks. Tit. Wank.

Yep, the frontiers of my swearing have definitely expanded with my family, fuckin' Europeans, I don't even know what half that shit means.

I daren't move as fear trickles down my spine, even though I can't feel it I can imagine their hot breath on my cold skin as they weave around me. I _really_ need to learn to plan better, this was a very bad idea.

Inevitably another furry body part brushes my shield an' all hell lets loose, the four nearest wolves descending on me in unison. Without knowing if it will work I drop down under their onslaught an' surge back up again flicking up my shield as I rise. It works haphazardly an' two of them hurtle up an' away like they've been shot from a catapult, an' in that brief moment I capture the settings in my head, like a photograph.

The sound of splintering bones an' protesting wood is still in my ears when the first set of jaws close around my arm. With a savage scream I drop all my shields an' rip it away before their grip becomes unbreakable. Whirling I lash out, punching Jake squarely in the snout an' then whipping back to throw the horse sized owner of the jaws viciously to the ground.

I can hear the others coming an' it's time to get away. Spinning I take off only making it a few steps before a massive paw rakes down my back. Gritting my teeth against the flash of pain I push myself harder an' throw my shields back up, Jake's massive paws pounding the hard earth behind me. I can hear it when he launches himself into the air for one final attack an' I duck an' turn automatically.

His jaws close around thin air with a mighty snap, an' he looks around at where the thinks I am with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Hah. They might pick off a fair few vampires but I'm not sure they've ever met any like Jasper an' I.

Invisibly I flip him the finger before speeding away.

Zigzagging south, towards the snow-capped peaks. With god knows how many wolves hot on my heels an' no idea how to get back to Jasper.

This is ridiculous, I'm a vampire not a rabbit.

They're so close that I drop my shields, they aren't doing any good at the moment since they can track the noise I'm making as I fly through the forest at top speed going through anything it will take too long to go round. I need to conserve my strength for when an opportunity presents itself to give them the slip again. We run on, surely they'll get tired eventually?

Despite the danger a smile forms on my face. I can feel my mate, behind me now an' gaining ground.

Above the treeline an' into the snow I get a much better view of the terrain around me an' coming up is a wide gorge where a river cuts through the peaks. Under any other circumstances I would balk at attempting to jump it but with the wolves right behind me it represents my best chance to put some distance between us, besides if I fall I will survive, the same cannot be said for them.

Speeding up I plant my last step forcefully an' launch myself into the air, arms pin wheeling wildly, probably not the best technique but acrobatics were not something I ever took part in as a human. For a brief moment I think I'm going to make it an' then gravity gets hold of me an' starts tugging me down into the abyss. Desperately I reach forwards just managing to get hold of the ledge at the top of the far wall of the gorge.

The good news is, it seems too far for the wolves to follow me, as I thud indelicately into the rock wall I can hear them skidding to a stop on the edge behind me. The bad news is that this ledge is crumblin' under my fingertips.

In a panic, knowing I won't die an' being terrified of falling are two _very_ different things, I snatch desperately at the grass an' loose rock, trying to get a better grip as a large pale shape whistles through the air over my head.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reason****s.**

**Chpt**** 43 Critical Mass**

**BPOV**

Shit. Now there's a wolf on the same side as me.

Closing my eyes in resignation I give up my losing battle to cling onto the cliff edge.

But as I drop a strong hand clamps around my wrist an' I am hauled unceremoniously over the edge an' into the arms of The Major.

Briskly he pats me down, inspecting me for damage, an' then he turns me against his chest so we can both watch the wolves.

"You found me." I murmur, resting my head back against him.

"Not hard." He drawls. "You leave a trail an idiot could follow. It looks like you've bulldozed half the forest."

"I was in a hurry." I shrug.

"Yes." He says darkly an' our attention goes to the other side of the gorge where seven wolves are already pacing an' howling in agitation with more arriving all the time.

"Should we try an' talk to them?" I ask quietly. "Find out why they're after us?"

"We are vampires." He growls.

I snort fixing my eyes on Jake's. We are vampires an' wolves kill vampires, even if some of us used to be friends. Does it have to be that simple?

While I'm searching for something meaningful by way of a dialogue starter the wolves stop their incessant howling an' start moving away.

Jake is the last to leave, locking eyes with The Major an' snarling viciously.

The answering roar is so ferocious Jake flinches back involuntarily before whirling away.

"Do you have to do that right by my ear?" I snark.

"They will have found somewhere else to cross." The Major says ignoring me an' calmly scenting the air. "It is time to run."

"Where are we goin?" I gasp as he grabs my hand an' tugs me along.

"Forks." He answers curtly. "We have been out of contact for at least 48 hours now. The others will go there first."

**PPOV**

"My brother an' sister, Jasper an' Bella Whitlock, came here to Forks lookin' for a girl. A young human girl." I begin carefully.

"I know." He answers shortly, dark eyes fixed unwaveringly on mine.

"Have you spoken to them?" I ask.

"No." He snaps as if the very idea is ridiculous.

"So, how do you know why they came here?"

"Why did you kidnap and torture her?" He demands.

"Who?" I ask in genuine surprise.

"Bella Swan."

"What?"

He watches me impassively.

"Why would he torture Bella?" Blondie asks, voice drippin' with sarcasm. "They're family, _she_ actually likes him."

"Why are you here?" Sam asks, turning his dark gaze to her.

"I've already _told_ your little doggie friends." She huffs. "My father has gone insane and abducted an innocent human. We are here to rescue her."

He frowns an' then turns back to me.

"You are a human drinker." He states.

Aw shit. I was hopin' to avoid discussin' that particular lifestyle choice.

"Yes." I answer, almost cringin'.

"And your brother and Bella?"

"Strict vegetarians." Char answers promptly.

"Why?"

"They don't want to take a human life in order to sustain 'emselves." I explain, ain't no need to tell him J's main reasonin' is the discomfort it makes _him_ feel. "An' despite all the shit that's happened to Bella since she was changed she ain't never been a human drinker."

"Well she did slip up once." Blondie chips in, stupid fuckin' bitch. "Which is why we're all in this mess."

I sigh, tippin' my hat back on my head an' runnin' my fingers through my hair. I ain't a liar exactly but experience has taught me that sometimes it pays to be _economical_ with the truth. While I dither around lookin' for the right words my mate comes to the rescue.

"J, Jasper, my brother, an' Pete my mate were kidnapped by an evil vampire. They ripped Bella to pieces an' left her. She'd lost a lot of venom, she was weak an' J, her mate, was in danger. She needed to heal, she was only a few weeks old. She killed a human.

When we got our men back we traced him, traced his family. He had a sister, Lisa. Bella was real cut up about it but she couldn't take back what she'd done so she's looked out for her ever since. She set up a scholarship, pays all her bills for school an' stuff. Keeps an eye on her from afar.

She's the human Carlisle's taken. He blames J an' Bella for Edward's death an' we assumed he'd taken her for our enemies, as bait to lure us, them, into a trap. Bella was pissed an' came straight here.

I know you guys are pre-programmed to believe that all vampires are vicious killers but it's not true. My little sister, she killed an innocent man, but she did it to save J, the man she loves an' despite it bein' real hard for newborns to resist human blood she always has. Ever since, every day. My little sister is a good person."

I squeeze Char's waist, fate sent me the best mate a vampire could have. With the best pair of . . . .

The head Potential Pete Murderer is havin' a moment. He looks pissed.

"She killed an inn . . . ."

"Yes she fuckin' did." Char almost shouts. "She made a mistake, one terrible mistake. Ain't you ever made one? One you wished you could take back with every fibre of your bein'. Nobody's perfect, no human, no vampire, no wolf."

Oh my beautiful wife, nicely played, you are so gonna get it later. Assumin' there is a later.

A long tense silence stretches out.

"Well I've never made that type of mistake." Blondie grouches.

If I didn't think it would damage negotiations at this delicate stage I'd rip her fuckin' face off.

Even Sam regards her with barely concealed disgust an' over the top of her head Em rolls his eyes apologetically.

"You implied that this is a dangerous situation and that you have enemies." Sam says finally. "We are many and quite used to defending our own against vampires. You will explain."

"Have you heard of The Volturi?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Vampires have leaders." I explain, settlin' back in the booth to do a little lecturin'. "The Volturi were our leaders. Cruel, vicious Italian fuckers. To cut a long story short there was a battle for control goin' on behind the scenes, which for reasons I won't bore you with, we got dragged into. The Volturi were gonna kill us, includin' the Cullens but J an' sweet thing, sorry Bella, saved us. They killed the leaders which makes them the new leaders. Are you followin' me?"

His frown tells me yes, an' he ain't likin' where this is goin'.

"J is a good man an' a very strong one. A worthy leader. The rest of the Italians swore loyalty to him. So now he, we, lead the vampire world. They are comin'. Comin' to look for him an' his mate. They are sworn to defend him to the death."

"How many?" He asks quietly.

"_Many_." I watch him carefully but the guy's got one hell of a poker face.

PPMO an' PPMT on the other hand are havin' a conniption.

"We don't want any trouble with you guys." I decide to press home my advantage. "An' so we are respectfully askin' permission to search your territory for my brother an' sister so that we can get them an' whatever vampires are tryin' to kill 'em out of here before there's any collateral damage."

"And the human." Rosalie adds.

"There is no need." Sam rumbles. "We know where they are."

My BFF goes off.

"Are you huntin' them?"

"Yes." He answers somewhat defiantly. "They are proving very difficult to catch."

"I bet they are." I snicker. "They ain't ordinary vampires by any stretch of the imagination."

"Dr Cullen told us about their gifts." He counters hotly.

Oops, I don't think he was quite ready to reveal that little nugget. Suddenly it all makes sense.

"I bet he did." I drawl with amusement. "But J an' Bella have been fightin' for their lives their whole existence. They don't need gifts to be formidable, they just _are_. An' if it makes you feel any better they've probably killed way more vamps than you have."

Sam sighs an' uncrosses his arms spillin' the whole story.

I'd like to crow in triumph that I never trusted that, not so pathetic fucker Cullen, but now isn't the time. J an' my little sister are out there somewhere bein' hunted by a pack of wolves and if I have to tear this town an' every fucker in it to shreds that's gonna stop.

I shift Char off my lap an' settle my hat down over my eyes, feelin' time slippin' away from me. The wolves are deadly an' despite my bravado J an' sweet thing are in immortal danger. It's time for Sam to meet the real Whitlocks.

"You've been played." I growl. "Just like the rest of us. An' now you have a simple choice. You can stick to this course an' lose everythin' or you can have an epiphany that not every vampire needs to be a finally dead one an' help us put this shit to rights.

Because less than an' hour from here a very large group of extremely pissed off vampires are comin' lookin' for their leader an' they're led by my other brother. A very old fashioned kinda vampire who will happily kill anythin' vampire, human or wolf who stands between him an' his Master.

Carlisle Cullen has pitched us against each other for his own twisted revenge an' he doesn't care how many innocent lives get lost in the process."

"Neither do you." Sam challenges, quite astutely.

"Touché!" I fire back. "You might think I'm a cold an' soulless bastard but J is my sire, my father, an' Bella is my beloved sister. They risked everythin' for me an' I'll do the fuckin' same for them.

So either help me get them back or get the fuck out of here an' start orderin' coffins.

Cullen is the real villain here!"

He narrows his eyes at me.

"I think . . . ." Rosalie begins.

"Shut Up!" Sam, Em an' I all roar together.

It's a beautiful moment of bondin' that I'll cherish forever.

**BPOV**

Wolves to the front. Wolves to the back. Wolves to the side for all I know.

An' running, running, running.

When will this end?

Only Jasper's presence is keeping me sane at this point. Everywhere we go, wolves, intent on killing us. Cosmic payback? Natural balance about to be restored? It's very circular. In a way my life, my existence, started in Forks an' now it feels like it's going to end there.

There must be something wrong with me. I know I've been through a lot but somehow the idea that it might end soon, here, where it started, with my eternal mate doesn't seem that frightening. How many kinds of wrong would Simon say that is?

I only want peace an' maybe there truly is only peace in death.

The Major is made of sterner stuff an' every time we change course to avoid our hunters he squeezes my hand reassuringly but I've just about had it. I'm tired. Mentally tired.

I'm finally gonna die an' I don't even know why or who for. How shit is that?

I cast a look at The Major as he runs beside me. I'll never get to hold him again, trace his muscles, feel his skin against mine or feel him inside me. I'll never see him laugh, or frown, or run his fingers through his hair as he tries to decide how much to tell me. No more borin' civil war lectures or inane action movies. No stupid hat.

Anger surges through me. Not fuckin' likely.

Beside me he laughs.

Stupid, empathic, over educated, vampire.

I can't even be over emotional in peace.

An' despite everything a smile breaks out on my face. Somehow this has turned out to be my life an' as long as Jasper's here too it all seems to make a weird kind of sense.

Yep. I've gone completely mad. Or completely Whitlock, depending on your point of view.

An' in the spirit of crap luck it finally dawns on us that we're running into a blind canyon.

"Shit." The Major pronounces as he slows us down.

Shit indeed, we can't be more than a few miles from the town although I'm not sure what salvation I expected there.

Reaching the end we huddle under the rock overhang as huge paws pound up the canyon after us.

"You smell nice." I mutter distractedly.

In response he buries his nose in my hair an' takes a deep satisfied breath.

After a moment he looks up at the rock wall meaningfully.

"You want us to climb that crumbly ass cliff?" I ask indignantly.

"No. I want you to knock it down." He drawls.

Oh.

He's so clever. An' sexy. An' mine.

Briefly I consider how many of my former friends might die as a result of being under the cliff when it comes down.

An' then I look at my mate.

An' isn't that why we're here?

Does that make me a monster?


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reason****s.**

**Chpt**** 44 Explosion**

**BPOV**

"What if it doesn't work?" I fret. "The wolves have my shields on the fritz, I think."

"Then we're no worse off than we are now." He says easily with a little shrug of his broad shoulders.

His eyes narrow as he gazes down the canyon.

"Get ready." He orders.

In one of Elise's novels now would be a poignant moment when hero an' heroine stare meaningfully into each other's eyes an' speak of their tender an' abiding love, possibly sharing a chaste kiss. But this is me an' he is The Famed Major of the Southern Wars. So instead I get a pat on the shoulder an' he steals my hat. Cheeky bastard.

In my mind I summon up the 'settings'' that were in my head when I successfully tossed the two wolves an' using them I form a physical shield around The Major an' I. I know it's working because I deliberately dead-headed the enormous triffid like plant growing in the ground beside us. Satisfied I nod.

We watch anxiously as a phalanx of wolves charge down the canyon towards us.

The Major waits until the front rank are almost on us an' then very quietly orders "Now."

Immediately I throw my shield up towards the sky.

At first nothing seems to happen an' the first wolf leaps for The Major's throat but then with a huge rumbling crash the whole edifice, which I have lifted with my shield, collapses on top of us. The roar of tumbling rock drowns out every other sound as The Major curves his body protectively over mine.

My vampire mind knows to the millisecond how long the cliff takes to come down but a part of me will always recall it as having taken forever.

**PPOV**

"Well?" I ask when I can't stand the silence any longer.

"I believe you." Sam hedges. "But vampires are our enemies."

I take my hat off an' set in on the table.

"Look, Sam." I sigh. "I understand where you're comin' from but you were quite happy to work with Carlisle before you realised he's the devil in a Sunday suit. Now you know, why not work with us to avoid senseless deaths?"

"Our forefathers made a treaty with Dr Cullen." He insists stubbornly

"So make one with us." I offer.

"I cannot. A treaty can only be made by all the Elders of the tribe."

"We're runnin' outta time here Sam." I warn him, my own fear for J an' sweet thing forcin' me to push him. "Can't we just sort the mess out an' file the fuckin' paperwork later?"

Surprisingly he smiles slightly.

"One of us will need to phase to speak to the others." He says, rising to his full an' impressive height. "We must go outside."

"We'll come with you." I offer.

He nods an' the four of us follow them out into the night. I'll admit I'm mincin' a bit, butt clenched tight against the possibility we'll be attacked as soon as we're away from the bar.

**BPOV**

As soon as the noise peters away to a few bouncing rocks The Major rears up an' starts fighting his way out of the debris, dragging me up behind him.

Yuk! Rock dust tastes worse than human food an' for the first time since my change I actually crave a glass of water, it'll be worth chucking it up afterwards to get rid of the horrible gritty feeling in my nose an' mouth.

"Fuck." The Major growls an' I sigh. He's not much of a one for sugar coating things.

My head clears the last of the rock an' soil and I look around.

The devastation is total an' around us, buried, I can hear whimpering which indicates that at least some wolves weren't quick enough to dodge the landslide. However across the jumbled rocks, muzzles pointing towards us like arrows, sixteen wolves are snarling, their haunches bunching as they prepare to attack while we are vulnerable.

Gritting my teeth in concentration I throw my physical shield out again, blasting rock, dust an' vegetation in all directions.

An' while they're reeling an' howling from _that_ shock The Major an' I attack.

Despite their speed an' strength fighting wolves is very different to fighting vampires. I can't describe it, it just feels wrong. They're hot flesh an' blood an' they should be easy to break but they just keep coming, descending on us in waves an' overwhelming us with numbers. Biting, clawing, tearing an' retreating to start again.

The techniques I've learnt just don't help, they bend an' twist in a way that vampires don't, even The Major is struggling against the onslaught. An' they work in pairs, one attacking an' one defending. It's all we can do to bat them away, breaking the occasional bone, which barely seems to slow them down an' there simply isn't time for me to concentrate on doing anything with my faulty physical shield. As soon as one pairing is knocked back another takes its place.

Catching The Major's grim eye I realise that we are going to have to disengage an' make another run for it soon. On some instinctive level we both recognise that this is a fight we won't win, not against these numbers.

Tooth an' claw have already left several wounds on me which are slowly leaking venom an' catching another glimpse of The Major I realise that despite his superior speed even he is starting to suffer.

Defending myself on autopilot I start rummaging around in my head. I just need everything to stop long enough for us to give it legs.

As if sensing my disconnect two sets of wolves attack me at once an' despite my reflexes I go down, my left arm ripping away with a metallic screech. Instantly The Major flies over me bearing two of the wolves to the ground with his long arms.

The other two leap after him, teeth bared an' claws fully extended.

Screaming I jump to my feet but a tidal wave of furry bodies knock me down again, biting, clawing an' rending.

In desperation I flick out my physical shield, but feel it stutter an' die. Attempting to work around the wolves must have drained me much quicker than normal.

I'm still screaming as jaws clamp down around my jugular choking off the sound.

I close my eyes an' mentally cut off the rest of my senses. Despite the fear an' pain the only thing I care about now is projecting all my love at Jasper. Love, happiness an' gratitude. I wouldn't have missed this for the world.

An' now it's time to pay.

**PPOV**

To my intense relief as soon as we've crossed the road into the trees Sam strips out of his clothes an' turns into a giant ass black wolf.

PPMO an' PPMT regard us nervously while we wait, watchin' Sam starin' vacantly into the distance.

Suddenly Sam takes off south like someone's lit his plumy tail on fire.

"Fuck!" I shout, rammin' my hat back on my head an' takin' off after him with the others hot on my heels. "What the fuck's goin' on?"

But there's no answer. PPMO an' PPMT have shredded their clothes an' exploded into their own wolf forms to join the chase.

Somethin' is very badly wrong.

It's frustrating to go at the wolves pace but we've no other choice. I have no idea where this apparent disaster is unfoldin' an' am totally reliant on Sam an' the PPMs. I've also got no idea where Big D is, I just hope he's fuckin' close because my BFF says we're gonna need him. Sam's right. I don't give a flyin' fuck who gets killed as long as it ain't J an' my little sister.

For an instant my nose picks out Cullen's scent, he's passed across here recently, but that devious fucker will have to wait a bit longer to get his just desserts. My family are my priority now. But after that, oh baby, I can recall some stuff from my time with Maria an' J that'll make his perfectly coiffed blonde hair curl.

**BPOV **

The jaws at my neck suddenly go limp an' the warm but suddenly floppy body is flung away from me an' a concerned face is thrust into mine.

"Simon." I rasp out, wondering if 'crush Bella's larynx' is a new national sport I haven't been told about.

He hauls me into a sitting position an' then stands over me in full bodyguard mode while I press my gaping flesh back together an' dart my eyes around the canyon floor desperately trying to catch up with the action. My injuries are multiple but thankfully minor, which is not to say they don't sting like a bitch so I give up trying to close all but the worst an' focus on reconnecting my poor foot. I've never thought of myself as vain but I'm mightily glad to discover than none of me has disappeared down the gullet of a wolf, I don't fancy waiting for it to reappear later.

Locating The Major my eyes follow him automatically an' I pick up on the rest of the fight by osmosis.

The Cowboy Coven are everywhere whirling, kicking punching an' biting at the suddenly outnumbered wolves.

Oh shit.

"No bitin'!" I attempt to shout but my abused throat can't manage any serious volume. "Simon, tell them no bitin' the wolves, our venom will kill them."

He turns to look at me briefly before nodding.

"NO BITING." He yells forcefully an' the wonder that is the former Volturi Guard obey without question.

Seeing The Major up an' fighting, with only a line of rapidly healing claw marks down his back to denote his recent brush with death, I let myself flop down to lie on the ground. A bizarre thing to do on a battlefield I know, but for the first time in my new life there's actually plenty of other people here to help an' the third strongest vampire on the planet to protect me.

I can't help but wince, my reattaching foot is seriously painful although the rest of my wounds are almost painless, missing the extra sting of foreign venom for once, I guess.

My little oasis of calm is rapidly eroded. Those damn wolves are as tough as old boots even though their active numbers are dwindling an' the sounds of whimpering an' whining are starting to rival the continued sounds of battle. Above me Simon is swatting them away from us like annoying flies an' casting looks back at me to see if I'll be ready to get up anytime soon.

Behind me I can smell an' feel the fire one of the fuckers must have phased back an' started in anticipation of tearin' my mate an' I limb from limb. The surge of anger _that_ brings finally gets me back on my feet, clinging to Simon for support on my still wobbly ankle.

I don't want a pile of dead wolves, I want answers.

"Stop!" I croak.

"Mistress?" Simon questions.

"Stop them." I plead.

"How?" He enquires gesturing towards the maelstrom of violence around us before twisting me roughly behind him an' out of the path of an' oncoming wolf.

"Where's Demetri?" I ask finally realising that he an' half the coven are missing.

"He circled around with the others, we were following two different scent trails coming in, he'll be here soon the noise will guide him."

My head snaps up as Nicholas hurtles past me with murder in his eyes an' what looks like Jared firmly in his sights.

Jake sails past, upside down, a victim of one of The Major's powerful uppercuts. Twisting in mid-air he lands on all fours an' leaps for the nearest vampire, me.

With a bellow of rage The Major is on him even as Simon jerks me out of the way, pummelling Jake to the ground an' going for a fatal headlock.

He's unexpectedly saved by the arrival of another group of vampires, led by a distinctly feral looking Demetri.

Turning The Major jerks to his feet, opting instead to kick Jake's prone form into the rock wall of the canyon, temporarily out of his way.

Demetri's cold dark eyes rake over the scene narrowing as he asses the various injuries to our party.

"Kill them all!" He orders an' suddenly the pitched battle threatens to become a blood bath as the new arrivals surge forwards.

"NO!" The Major, an' I both roar at once.

The well trained Cowboy Coven hesitate. The wolves don't.

Self-preservation is a powerful thing an' something you can't truly blame anyone for.

The noise is deafening an' amidst the cacophony of sound yet more vampires an' wolves pour into the ruined canyon.

Without thinking I leap forward with Simon to defend my family.

**PPOV**

The scene before me is reminiscent of one of Alfredo's low budget horror movies. Blurry movements an' shit lighting from the ragin' fire.

The canyon floor is a writhing mass of bodies, vampire an' wolf, locked in a deadly battle which only the vampires are gonna win.

I've never been a dog lover but fuckin' Cullen's gonna pay for this shit.

My relief at seeing J an' my little sister alive an' in the thick of things is tempered by the carnage about to take place before me.

"I thought you were gonna fuckin' stop them!" I scream at Sam who is hovering on the brink of attempting a suicidal defence of his pack brothers.

He hesitates turning his huge wolf head to look at me.

"I can stop the vampires but you have to stop your fuckin' wolves otherwise they're all gonna die."

He nods.

"Wait for my signal." I order before yelling out. "BELLA! You _have_ to stop them."

She casts a startled glance at me an' then nods.

Droppin' down to her knees with The Major hoverin' over her she closes her eyes an' starts mutterin' to herself.

Around us bones are breaking an' living flesh is being torn.

She looks up at me again.

"Now." I urge Sam.

Abruptly wolves are pinging off shielded vampires like hail stones off a tin roof. But instead of attacking again they start to withdraw, back towards Sam an' away from the surprised an' immobile vampires. Those of 'em that can still move anyway, we're gonna need a fleet of fuckin' ambulances for the rest.

An eerie quiet descends, broken only by the whimperin' of injured wolves.

I let out the breath I didn't realise I'd been holdin' an' Char grabs my hand givin' it a little squeeze.

Spent my little sister collapses forward onto her face an' suddenly the vampires are all mobile again. As if we've been given an order every one of us takes up position around The Major an' his mate, facing out towards the wolves.

Sam phases back, his face strained an' even I manage to resist makin' a smart ass comment about his lack of clothes.

"Report." The Major demands.

It doesn't take long an' when I'm done the rest of the wolves start phasin' back an' tendin' to their wounded.

The Major pushes past me, holdin' his almost unconscious mate tightly in his arms.

"I am sorry that you were dragged into this." He tells Sam. "And I am sorry that so many of your brothers have been injured."

Sam nods curtly but doesn't speak.

"We will assist in gettin' the injured to hospital." The Major continues. "Demetri, see to it."

"Master." Whatever his feelings about wolves Big D is already doin' as he's been asked.

"Sam." I begin, wonderin' how this will go. "I know you have a lot to deal with right now but we would still like your permission to hunt Dr Cullen."

"Find him." Sam growls, eyes darkenin' in anger. "Find him and bring him to their house outside town, we will meet you there as soon as we are able."

"Thank you." I nod respectfully.

He turns away to help the Guard with movin' the casualties. There are surprisingly few, the less injured wolves have already started to heal. Resilient fuckers.

When Nicholas an' his men have left with the wolves The Major turns to Simon.

"Put that fuckin' fire out." He orders watching impassively as the last of the embers are stamped out.

"Can you stand?" He asks sweet thing.

"Yes." She says in her little sex kitten voice. "But I'm not goin' to, I'm happy where I am."

The Major raises his eyebrow but wisely decides not to comment. Instead he fixes his deep black eyes on Demetri.

"Where. Is. He."

No prizes for guessin' who he's talkin' about.

"West of here. In the town." Demetri answers.

"Fetch him. Bring him to the Cullen house. Pete an' Char will show you where it is. An' Demetri, make sure any damage you do is repaired before you arrive. I like to punish people whole."

"_Yes_ Master." He responds breaking out into a piratical grin.

"We need to hunt."

Quickly Demetri divides the remainin' Guard, sendin' the bulk of 'em with The Major an' orderin' the rest with us.

Before we leave Char has to indulge in some huggin' an' squealin'. Over sentimental rubbish, _I_ manage to restrain myself to a big sloppy kiss for sweet thing. I wanted to hug J but The Major would probably have ripped my head off so I settle for clappin' him carefully on the back.

It ain't until we start to walk away that I realise Blondie an' the Bear are AWOL.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reason****s.**

**Chpt**** 45 Heartbreak **

**BPOV**

Selfishly I let The Major carry me away from the scene of the battle. My strength is coming back but after the last couple of days I feel entitled to snuggle against his chest an' refuse to be moved. There is still a lot to do an' I want to make the most of the chance to be close to him before we have to deal with the unpleasant aftermath of this latest debacle.

I can't believe how much that final effort to trap my family drained me. I didn't feel tired exactly, vampires don't get tired, but I just couldn't hold myself up any longer. It was the weirdest sensation, being conscious of my supernatural strength an' stamina but being temporarily unable to tap into it. I shudder at the memory an' The Major clutches me tighter. Ouch.

As we walk at a human pace I take the opportunity to gaze up at him without interruption, fascinated by the gold seeping back into his eyes an' the animation which is slowly returning to his face. He's getting better at this an' before long Jasper is back, dropping the occasional gentle kiss onto my face as he fills Simon an' the others in on everything that's happened.

The sun is up an' we pause to check the coast is clear before darting across the highway an' melting back into Forks' plentiful supply of moss covered trees. I'd forgotten how wet it is here.

After a while Jasper sets me down on a rock an' I bathe in a rare patch of sunlight as he flits off to catch me some dinner.

"Are you alright Mistress?" Simon asks, settling at my feet as the others withdraw to keep guard.

"Yes." I answer simply. "Surprisingly, yes."

"I am sorry." He says, looking up at me. "I had no idea the wolves could be so dangerous. Demetri was furious when he found out I had let you and the Master come here alone."

"Oh Simon." I sigh. "It wasn't your fault, none of us knew. We all assumed they were just a pack of overgrown puppies. Carlisle took advantage of our ignorance. Besides, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"We are quoting homilies from fortune cookies now are we?" He drawls sarcastically.

"Yes we are." I chuckle, leaning back an' closing my eyes.

Muttering about amateur philosophers he gets up an' moves away.

Peaceful, it's so peaceful here, the only unnatural sounds the occasional car passing on the highway several miles away.

After a while I sit up again as Jasper returns looking a little flushed from his hunting expedition an' carrying two does for me.

Greedily I suck them down, relaxing back again when he leaves to bury the bodies.

After a few minutes he snuggles up beside me on the rock, taking off my hat an' resting his head on my shoulder. Idly I run my fingers through his silky hair earning myself a good purr.

"They're givin' us some privacy." I murmur eventually.

"On pain of death." He chuckles. "It works better on them than it does on Pete."

I laugh, Pete is not a respecter of our privacy by any stretch of the imagination, pushing his luck with Jasper being one of his favourite occupations.

We lapse back into comfortable silence.

"We could just stay here." He mutters after a while.

"We could." I nod. "But I'm not sure I can face the subsequent lecture on abdication of responsibility from Simon."

"No." He growls. "Sometimes I'm not sure if he's my subordinate or my fuckin' father."

"You leave my boy alone." I warn him.

"Boy?" Jasper laughs. "He's about six hundred years old. He's practically a fossil record in his own right."

"I heard that!" A disembodied voice floats in through the trees.

Snickering like school children we snuggle closer together.

"I'm not lookin' forward to the rest of today." I admit quietly when I've sobered up.

"Me neither." He sighs.

"Esme's not gonna like it." I observe, thinking of all the potential consequences an' wishing there was a way of making them go away.

"No she ain't." He agrees. "An' if you'll excuse me I'm gonna wimp out an' let The Major deal with it."

I don't blame him. I can't conceive a way out of this for Carlisle an' she's gonna lose her mate, her husband. Even thinking about it makes my heart clench, despite the rest of me wondering if I'll get a chance to beat the crap out him myself. Schizophrenic much?

"Oh my god!" I shriek, bolting upright an' dislodging Jasper who lands in a heap on the grass.

"What the fuck?" He demands, springing to his feet an' dropping into a defensive crouch as the others come running.

"We forgot." I wail. "We forgot the reason we got embroiled in this mess in the first place. We never even sent anyone to look for her. What if she's not with Carlisle? Pete never smelt her when he crossed his scent."

"Demetri an' Pete are gonna send someone to find her once they've got him." Jasper reassures me, attempting to put his arms round.

"What? When?" I dodge back to look into this eyes. "I never realised, I didn't hear you say anythin' about it . . . ."

"Calm down." He says, raising his hands. "You were out of it at the time. It'll be okay, if she's alive they'll find her."

I slump down an' let him gather me in his arms, revelling in the feel of his breath in my hair an' his scent in my nostrils. I ruined her life, I was supposed to look after her an' then I just forgot all about her, like some random groceries I meant to pick up on my way home.

Jeez, what a day.

"Does this mean you're in a suitably miserable frame of mind to deal with the clusterfuck that is Carlisle Cullen?" Jasper asks quietly.

Mutely I nod.

"Come on then." He lifts me to my feet. "Do you need me to carry you?"

I lift my eyes, looking over his shoulder to where Simon is rolling his theatrically.

"No." I huff. "I can run."

It doesn't take long to get to the Cullen's place, bounding up the steps Jasper unceremoniously kicks in the door an' ripping the dust covers off the furniture we settle down to wait. It dawns on me that Ksenyia is with us, I'd almost forgotten about her since the battle.

"It was very kind of you to come back and help us when you have issues of your own at home." I tell her, still wanting to form a stronger relationship with the powerful coven leader.

Unexpectedly she throws back her head an' laughs.

"I am sorry Mistress, Master." She says with amusement. "While I am and always will be more than willing to help I was not given much choice in the matter. I am under arrest, isn't that correct Simon?"

He smirks an' nods enjoying my confusion.

"What did you do?" Jasper asks attempting to look stern.

"I told Cullen I was returning home with Demetri and half the Guard." She looks at me as she speaks. "He's been in fairly constant contact since you assumed control, with the others too I would image although I haven't bothered to ask them, always wanting to tell me about what you are doing and get my reaction. Odious little man. I had no idea he was planning anything so I didn't think to hide our actions. I would never betray you Mistress, as soon as I understood what was occurring here I informed Demetri of my conversation with Cullen. He placed me under arrest until he could ascertain my involvement."

"Sorry." I mutter, understanding Demetri's motivations and yet still feeling slightly embarrassed about her treatment.

"It is quite alright." She laughs. "I have never been arrested and allowed to fight werewolves before, I rather enjoyed myself and I will be most interested to see what you do with him when he is apprehended."

"So will I." I grouse. "I'm worried about the affect all this will have on his mate."

"Ah yes." She says sympathetically. "The bonds of mating and covens can cause a small problem to escalate rapidly into a larger one. I have known Vladimir and Aro eliminate dozens of vampires to remove any chance of retribution for one single execution. We are an unpredictable species and very difficult to govern without a firm hand."

Jasper an' I share a glance.

"It is a sad fact that most of our kind only behave for fear of the consequences if they don't." She concludes.

"I don't want to be harsher than I need." Jasper sighs. I settle down on the floor between his legs an' he runs his hand idly through my hair. "But this cannot go unpunished an' if others can't deal with that punishment then ultimately they will have to be dealt with too. At least she isn't here to see it."

I shudder, the idea of Esme on a violent rampage or plotting revenge seems absurd but once upon a time I would have thought the same about Carlisle. But while I can't imagine that I _can_ all too clearly imagine the pain what is going to happen next will cause her. As Jasper says, thank god she isn't here an' doesn't have to witness it.

We lapse into silence, Simon an' Ksenyia considerately leaving us to our maudlin thoughts, the Cullens might not mean anything to them but this is quite close to home for us. Jasper has his own issues but even though I always blamed Carlisle for letting Edward an' his family abandon me I would never in a million years imagined this. We did kill Edward, we had our reasons, might there have been a way to save him an' everyone else? I don't know. But I still struggle to believe that benevolent Dr Carlisle Cullen abducted an innocent human an' endangered the wolves _and_ his entire family just to get revenge. Because I have no doubt if it were Demetri, Ksenyia or Simon in charge Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett an' Alice would all be being executed this day. I know Jasper won't do that an' I wouldn't want him to. Does that make us fools? If it does, so be it.

I feel like a little black cloud is hovering over me.

An' then, predictably, it starts to rain.

As in the pitter patter of Guard feet entering the house to inform us that Esme, Rosalie an' Em are outside. With a body.

I charge out of the house with the others hot on my heels.

In the driveway the Cullens are gathered, Esme absolutely filthy an' dishevelled clutching the body of Lisa Caerphilly tightly in her arms.

A changing body.

"Fuck." Jasper growls.

"Please." Esme begs. "I need to get her cleaned up an' into a bed. She's changing but he didn't give her enough venom. I bit her again but I don't know if I was too late."

Wordlessly we step back letting her enter the house.

"Jasper." She says as she passes him. "You have more experience with this than I do, can you help me?"

He nods tightly an' follows her upstairs.

"We crossed Carlisle's scent." Em explains, flopping into a chair an' pulling Rosalie onto his lap. She buries her face in his neck. "As soon as we realised the fight was over we went back to look for him, for the girl. He was criss-crossing all over the place and then we crossed Esme's scent which was much fresher so we decided to follow that.

She'd been backtracking him looking for the girl.

He'd bitten her. I don't know if he was going to drain her and changed his mind or if he wanted to turn her. Esme says he hadn't given her much venom, the change had barely started. She was buried, in our old camping ground at Goats Rock. Esme dug her up. We arrived just as she was setting off to bring her here and so we came back with her.

I don't fucking know where Carlisle is and I'm not sure I want to.

She's . . . . Esme . . . . I'm not sure what she's feeling at the moment."

He falls silent an' rubs his hand over his face.

Rosalie clutches him tighter an' he wraps his massive arms around her an' begins murmuring unintelligibly into her hair.

After an hour Jasper traipses downstairs looking pinched an' drawn, we all look up expectantly like he's suddenly become the doctor. With a weary sigh he drops to the floor at my feet an' it's my turn to play with his hair again.

"Esme managed to get some more venom into her so the change is already startin' to speed up." He says heavily, hugging my leg an' resting his head on my thigh. "I don't know if she'll make it, she's in a lot pain an' absolutely terrified, although she's too weak to cry out. Esme's freakin' out."

I lean down an' kiss the top of his head knowin' how difficult it can be for him when there are strong emotions in the air an' trying real hard to clamp down on my own.

Another weighty silence descends eventually broken by a commotion in the meadow to the front of the house. Once again we rise to our feet an' troop outside.

Pete, Char, Demetri an' their group have arrived dragging a wildly struggling, completely naked, Carlisle Cullen.

Now we just need the wolves an' this unavoidably heart-breaking tableau will be complete.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reason****s.**

**Chpt**** 46 Execution**

**BPOV**

With a glance at me, Rosalie an' Em turn and retreat into the house, rushing upstairs to be with Esme. Good move.

Carlisle is silent other than the occasional grunt as he tries to free himself from Pete an' Demetri's grip. Simon moves forward an' relieves Pete an' it's immediately obvious that he an' Demetri have done this many times because Carlisle is twisted an' dangled into a position in which it's almost impossible to struggle without rending his own limbs.

"Sorry about the lack of clothes sweet thing." Pete drawls, removing his hat an' fanning his face. "They got totalled in the struggle an' who knew the Doc went commando."

I say nothing, Carlisle has obviously been injured. His skin is coated in venom an' there are still open wounds struggling to knit.

Beside me The Major draws himself up to his full height.

"Get him out of my sight." He growls. "We must wait for the wolves."

Demetri an' Simon lug him off into the trees motioning for some of the Guard to follow them.

Char darts over an' wraps me in a tight hug.

"You okay hun?"

I nod slightly burying my face in her hair.

"Was it bad?" She asks quietly.

"A huh."

"You're okay now an' J's safe." She soothes me. "I don't know how this shit with the Cullens is gonna go down but you'll just have to grin an' bear it."

I manage another nod an' she releases me with one last squeeze, grabbing my arms an' staring hard into my eyes.

"Whatever happens sug we're a family an' we'll deal with it together, okay?"

"Okay."

"Excellent." She says smiling. "Petey pie I'm a dirty woman, wanna help me shower?"

"Of course Mrs Whitlock." Pete answers smartly tipping me a lascivious wink. "All Mrs Whitlocks are welcome of course."

The Major growls in warning an' Pete scampers after his laughing wife.

As alone as we'll ever be I sidle up to him an' wrap my arms around his waist, resting my cheek on his heart scar. He briefly kisses the top of my head an' then resumes staring intently into the trees where the others disappeared with Carlisle.

An' that's how the wolves find us an' hour later.

Sam is in human form. Jake, Jared an' Quil who are in their wolf forms absolutely dwarf him.

They approach cautiously as vampires descend on the meadow from all directions.

"You have him?" Sam asks.

The Major nods an' gestures to the trees where Demetri an' Simon come into view, a subdued Carlisle still suspended between them.

After flicking his eyes over Carlisle he returns his gaze to The Major, his expression curious.

"Jasper is The Major." I attempt to explain. "In a situation like this The Major kind of takes over. It's, um, better for everybody."

"We have seen the change in his persona when we hunted him." Sam responds. "Is he safe?"

"Until he starts smilin'." Pete chips in strolling up to join us, hair still wet from the shower. "Then it's best to start runnin' in the other direction."

Sam runs his eyes over The Major doubtfully an' then returns his attention to Pete. "What happens now?" He asks.

Before Pete can answer an agonised shriek rends the air.

"We found the human." Pete explains. "Carlisle bit her. She's changin'."

Sam closes his eyes an' appears to count to ten, limbs trembling an' heat pouring off him while the wolves fidget an' growl.

I sense the backwash as The Major shoots calm at everyone. Even Lisa's suddenly vocal suffering becomes more subdued.

"Carlisle's mate an' family are carin' for her." Pete says easily. "They want her to live."

Sam opens his eyes an' snorts.

"We have different ideas what alive is, wolf." Pete says darkly. "One of us could go up there now an' snap her neck, then she'd be dead an' we'd have killed her. Or, we can let her wake to a new kind of life, give her a chance to fulfil her potential in a different way. Which would you prefer?

"She will kill humans!" Sam objects.

"How do you know?" Pete demands roughly. "Half the vampires here don't kill humans an' some of 'em never have. Do you feel justified in ending her life just in case? Because if you do I feel _justified_ in wantin' to know who made you judge, jury an' executioner?"

Sam opens his mouth an' then closes it again. The wolves hunker down on their haunches, watching.

"Let's deal with Cullen, who is a despicable fuckin' monster by any creature's standards an' worry about the rest of it later." Pete suggests.

With a small smile Sam nods.

"Bring." The Major commands an' Carlisle is dragged closer an' thrown to the ground, Demetri an' Simon pressing their feet into his back.

Up close a collection of scars are visible on his torso, some of them very new an' some of them clearly quite old. Just how much do any of us really know about him?

"What the fuck?" The Major demands.

It's not particularly articulate but it accurately conveys what we all want to know, not all modern speech patterns are bad.

"You killed my son." He spits out, not deigning to raise his head.

"He was _insane_." The Major counters. "Beyond help. We had a family to save, we couldn't have done anythin' for him."

"You didn't even try!" Carlisle howls.

"No." The Major admits quietly. "We didn't. I couldn't. My children, my mate, they were all in danger. It was not a risk I was prepared to take. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Carlisle laughs, raising his head to look at The Major. "You're a soulless monster, an inveterate murderer, what do you know about sorry?"

Enraged at the injustice of his words I dart forwards an' kick him in the head. The snap of his neck is a sickening sound an' I regret it even as Char an' Pete drag me back. Way to fulfil someone's low expectations.

The Major's hand brushes mine in a gesture of comfort as I'm pulled behind him. Ashamed I cast my eyes down an' cling to Pete's hand.

"You don't know anythin' about me." The Major growls. "You never bothered to find out. An' you know even less about Bella so don't you dare judge anyone here.

On a personal level you tried to destroy my relationship with my mate. On a family level you gave information to my enemy an' placed them all in danger. An' on a global level you attacked the power that restrains all vampires.

On a moral level you kidnapped an innocent girl an' manipulated two factions into trying to annihilate each other. An' in doin' so you sentenced your own family to death.

Don't you fuckin' _dare_ attempt to judge me, us."

Carlisle laughs dryly. "See. You _are_ a monster."

"How fucking dare you!" Rosalie shrieks arriving suddenly in our midst. "He won't kill us. Any of us. And you would have sacrificed any _one_ of us for your precious Edward. You must think we came up the river on a biscuit. We know you, we _lived_ with you. Even Esme, she _knows_ you."

The sound of broken sobbing drifts out of the house. Esme.

"I made you a family." Carlisle gasps, apparently hurt by her vitriol.

"No you fucking didn't!" Rosalie screeches. "Esme did. You did nothing. She looked after us, cared about us, brought us together and protected us from your _disappointment_. Alice and Edward made all the money. Em and Jasper did all the hard stuff you didn't want to sully your surgeon's hands with. You were just the puppet master. You never loved anybody but Edward, not even your wife. You fucking disgust me!"

Breaking down she turns away an' buries her head in Em's chest.

Upstairs in the house Esme's sobbing redoubles. Thank god Jasper has The Major otherwise he'd be on his knees by now. I wish I was, I've no idea what's holding me up, stubbornness I guess.

"You ungrateful bitch." Carlisle snarls. "You never were good enough for us, I should never have turned you."

"And didn't you always make sure I knew it." She whispers clutching at her mate.

"Kill him." Em growls, turning an' guiding Rosalie back into the house.

Behind us Esme howls in pain.

Demetri an' Simon jerk Carlisle to his feet, still keeping his arms extended an' twisted back.

A knot forms in my stomach. I've shot one human, drained another, killed a wolf an' countless vampires. But this is different an' suddenly I _really_ appreciate the scale of the favour Alice did me. I could never have made Rutilio suffer the way part of me wanted to. Never. Fighting for survival an' acting in cold blood to ensure it are two very different things.

What Jasper is about to do makes me respect him even more, because even though I know it needs to be done an' Carlisle deserves it, I couldn't. An' Jasper doesn't want to, I can feel it, but he will. Because it has to be done an' people he cares about depend on it, an' he would _never_ ask anyone else to do it for him.

I lower my mental shield an' push my love at him.

The Major turns briefly an' manages a small non-murderous smile.

Nodding at Demetri an' Simon he leans down into Carlisle's face.

"I cannot let you go." He says quietly. "The best defence my family has is me an' I can't let the risk you present pass. I can't lock you up for twenty years an' trust you'll learn the error of your ways."

"So you will just kill me?" Carlisle drawls. "Of course, that is how you deal with all your issues. Murder them."

"You haven't left me any choice." The Major informs him, drawing back. "Sam?"

"Kill him." Sam pronounces folding his arms across his chest.

"Fire." The Major orders.

Immediately the Guard are lopping down trees an' buildin' a pyre. Char steps forward an' ignites it. The woman's always prepared.

While all this is going on I watch Carlisle in morbid fascination. He's strangely calm for someone who is clearly about to be executed, I would have expected screaming, cursing, pleading an' frantic struggling but there is none of that. Instead he is observing us with an expression of his I recognise, superiority an' barely concealed disgust.

Carlisle narrows his eyes at The Major.

"I have faith." He snarls viciously. "Faith that you and your whore will eventually get what you deserve. The pair of you and the scum you call your family."

Curling his lip in the semblance of a smile The Major lifts his booted foot an' kicks Doctor Carlisle Cullen in the chest sending him arcing backwards into the waiting flames.

Esme screams as her mate drops into the fire, the flames immediately igniting the venom on his skin an' surging into his open wounds.

Carlisle's tortured screams fill the air an' drown out all other sound as the trees implacably reflect them back. Despite the fire's voracious hunger for his flammable venom he writhes an' squirms, dragging himself slowly back towards the edge, screaming with inhuman agony an' rage as the conflagration consumes him. Somehow he manages to get the top half of his body out of the fire an' onto the grass but it still consumes him, racing along the venom in his veins like sparks along a trail of gun powder an' burning him from within.

It's horrific to see, hear _and_ smell.

Unable to stand it any longer I summon up my shield an' crush him. I will never know for sure if it was an act of mercy for him or for us.

The Major throws his head back an' vents his feelings on the heavens with a mighty roar.

It starts to rain.

The Cowboy Coven withdraw to a respectful distance leaving the nucleus of the Whitlocks to face the wolves.

"We are satisfied." Sam says quietly, lifting his eyes from the grisly remains, part burning limbs an' part sizzling dust.

The Major nods.

"We will talk later." Sam continues. "In the meantime as long as no further humans are injured you are safe within our lands."

"Thank you." Pete says sincerely finally releasing my hand from the death grip he's held it in.

"I am sorry." Sam says, speaking just for me.

"Me too." I reply in kind.

He dips his head in acknowledgement an' turns, trotting into the woods with the other wolves shadowing him.

My attention reverts to The Major who is still clenched tight.

Flicking my hand I gently shoo the others into the house, we need some privacy an' maybe they can do something to pacify Esme whose sobs are threatening to bring the house down.

Moving forwards I rest my hand lightly on The Major's rigid arm.

He exhales loudly.

After an age the muscles in his arm start to relax an' eventually he sighs

"You have hat hair." He observes, removing my hat from his head an' plopping it gently back onto mine.

Tugging at his hand I pull him down into the long grass of the meadow an' curl up against him.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." I whisper.

His arms tighten around me but he's got nothing to say on the subject which is hardly surprising.

Not knowing what else to do I keep my mental shield down an' lay there with him as the sun travels across the sky above us an' tips us over into the night.

There is more activity around us now an' the rain has finally stopped. It's time to get up an' get on with the business of living.

We still have Esme an' Lisa to deal with.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reason****s.**

**Chpt**** 47 Peace in Our Time**

**BPOV**

We head upstairs together, feeling like we're on the way to our own execution. As we enter the bedroom Rosalie an' Em slip out, hovering in the hallway beside Demetri who is also there to prevent any trouble.

Predictably The Major mans up immediately.

"Esme. I am so sorry. I wish there could have been another way."

She looks up at him, towering over her as she sits on the bed beside Lisa's prone form.

"I don't want to talk about it Jasper." She says quietly. "It's done and there was nothing either of us can do now to change it."

"Please Esme, I'm sorry but I need to understand . . . ."

"There will be no revenge Jasper." She says in a tired voice, cutting him off. "I understand your desire to protect Bella and the people you love, I know why you did what you did. Nursing a grudge won't bring my husband back, neither the one I fell in love with nor the one who caused all this pain, so what would be the point? Like you I only want to be left in peace."

The Major nods stiffly an' withdraws leaving me to settle on the other side of the bed.

Esme an' I watch Lisa suffer through her change in silence, the smell of Carlisle's venom in her body an uncomfortable reminder of how we came to be here.

My turn.

"Esme, I'm so sorry . . . ."

"Why?" She asks looking up at me. "What did you do? We left you, let Edward break your heart. You didn't make him miserable, he did. Neither of you stuffed him into boxes for months on end, Rutilio and Aro did that. And none of us are responsible for the fact that he wasn't mentally equipped to deal with it. If there was anyone to blame for that it was Carlisle.

His love for Edward always bordered on the irrational. He mostly indulged Edward's every whim, the doting father. He taught him courtly manners and gentlemanly behaviour and he encouraged his desire to absorb knowledge, but he never taught him anything about real life or what it really meant to be a man. And Edward never learnt, incorrectly assuming he already knew everything he needed to because he could read minds.

I don't blame you, or Jasper, for any of this Bella. I don't even blame Carlisle, somewhere deep inside he was a flawed man, for all the goodness on the surface.

I understand why you have done the things you've done. I wish with all my heart that everything had turned out differently but . . . ."

She breaks down, sniffling.

"Oh hell." She says eventually looking down an' gently stroking Lisa's hair. "I will miss him for the rest of my existence. But I won't follow him into either death or madness. I have a family and I have responsibilities. They need me as much as I need them and together we will get through this. We will live and love, and we will do it well."

"Won't it be difficult, without your mate?" I have to know, how she's going to do it, losing Jasper would kill me. "If anythin' happened to Jasper, I, um . . . ."

"Yes I can feel an ache, deep in my chest, but I think it will fade over time." She pauses for a moment to lean down an' gently kiss Lisa's forehead, soothing her suddenly agitated movements. "It isn't the same for me. I don't believe I was ever as deeply in love with Carlisle as you are with Jasper and the last year, with his behaviour changing and his manner becoming colder. I don't know. We would have always been mates but perhaps not always husband and wife. From everything I've seen and heard of you two I think you would feel the same way about losing him if you were humans with no mating bond."

"What will you do?" I ask.

"Stay here." She says firmly. "As long as the wolves allow it, it's a good place to raise a vegetarian newborn. We've been away and changed enough as a family for it not to seem to that strange. I'll just tell the locals we lost Carlisle and Edward in a car accident and wanted to return somewhere familiar to grieve."

"What about Alice?"

"She's a very rich widow now." Esme smiles, it's not much but I suppose it's a start. "I expect she will be doing a lot of travelling but she will always have a home here with us."

"We'll do anythin' we can to help you." I vow.

"I know you will dear." She reaches over an' pats my hand gently. "And I appreciate it. You have a family of your own now but I would like us to stay close, I feel like I failed you in a way and maybe one day you will let me try to make up for it."

A lump forms in my throat, how the hell did Carlisle end up with a woman like her? I have to look away, back down at Lisa who is moaning an' writhing gently.

"I will take care of her." Esme promises me, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I feel like she's my responsibility an' I should do it." I whisper. "But I don't know how or if she would even want anythin' to do with me when she knows the truth."

"You and Jasper, you have responsibilities of your own. Great responsibilities, for which you are entirely suited." She says gently. "Let me take this one, she needs a mother and if I am nothing else, I am a damn good mother."

I nod.

"Lil' sister!" Pete's voice rings through the house. "Shake a tail feather, the night's a wastin' an' we've got a long journey ahead of us."

"You'd better go." Esme says releasing my hand an' taking Lisa's instead.

I open my mouth to speak.

"No more apologising. We understand each other, that's enough."

In the hallway Em gives me a quick hug an' darts into the room to sit with Esme. Over Rosalie's head Demetri raises his eyebrow an' I shake my head slightly.

Grinning he winks at me an' flexes his fingers, pretending to throttle her.

I manage not to smirk. Just.

Here we go again.

"Rosalie. I am sorry about Carlisle."

"Don't be." She says. "He deserved it and I won't mourn him."

I nod but her tight eyes an' pained expression give her away.

"I still don't like you." She continues. "But I want you to know that neither Em or I blame you, or Jasper, for any of what's happened."

"Thank you."

She nods an' then follows Em into the bedroom.

Demetri offers me his arm an' I take it as we head downstairs.

"I am glad you are alive." He says simply.

"So am I."

"Neither you nor the Master will embark on a mission like this again without talkin' to me first." He growls, giving my arm a good shake. "Do you understand me Mistress?"

"I'm not goin' to get away from you for a very long time am I?" I ask as we reach the ground floor.

"No Mistress." He says struggling to raise a smile. "I nearly lost you, it will be quite a while before I regain my equilibrium from that particular experience."

And again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Mistress." He chuckles, handing me off to a waiting Jasper. "I will exact my revenge, plus interest, from Simon's skinny and ill-informed behind."

"Do I have anythin' to apologise to you for?" I ask my mate, looking up into his shining eyes.

"Not yet darlin'." He chuckles. "Let's go home, you need a bath."

"You're not exactly the cleanest vampire in the world either." I observe.

"Are you calling' me _dirty_?" He enquires, voice dropping a few octaves, eyebrows waggling.

I coil myself around him, pressing my body as close to his as I can.

I get a low growl in response an' his big hands drop down to grab my butt, holding me to him.

"Don't start that." Pete objects from the front door. "At least wait till we get home."

Moving such a large number of vampires across populated areas takes a lot of organising an' it almost another 48 hours before we're gathered in Jasper's office for what Pete's calling a debriefing. An' Char insists on referring to as cruel an' unusual punishment.

I try to concentrate as he drones on, I really do, but my tub is upstairs an' it's calling to me. _Bella_, _Bella_, _come_ to me, _soak_ in me, _relax_ in me, let me take care of you. When it starts reminding me that there'll be room for Jasper too it's almost more than I can resist.

My mind drifts as I survey my family. My brother, who has taken to our new life as leaders like a duck to water. My sister who is revelling in all the activity an' the chance to poke her nose into the lives of the Guard. Simon who has rapidly become the brother I always wanted but now often wish I didn't have, perfection. And Demetri, I still don't know what pigeon hole to put him an' perhaps I never will, more than a brother but less than a lover, a source of constant guilt I no longer want to be without.

An' outside around us Elise, Nicholas, Sergio, Alfredo and the others. All family an' all here.

They constantly surround us, Jasper an' me. Fighting, bickering, training, gossiping an' loving. Yep, there's quite a lot of that goes on no matter that Pete would have everyone believe Jasper an' I are the only people in the world who ever have sex.

Rutilio is gone an' Carlisle, who we didn't even know was an enemy. How many more are out there? I guess we'll never know an' you could definitely go crazy worrying about it, I nearly did.

Its peace Jim, but not as we know it.

I used to love that song. _There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, scrape off Jim!_

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the giggles that come with the sudden memory of Charlie doing the actions.

Char looks at me curiously, desperate for any diversion from Pete's monologue but I shake my head. No way am I getting the blame this time.

Oh dear god, I need a bath, what's he going on about now?

" . . . . so with all the intelligence we have at the moment, an' we're startin' to put together a really good network, there isn't anythin' we really need to worry about at the moment . . . ."

Sighing I catch Simon's eye an' he winks. Char is cleaning her nails an' even Demetri's eyes are starting to glaze over.

" . . . . need to get to Russia an' sort out Ksenyia's . . . ."

"So what you're trying to say." Demetri interrupts eventually. "Is that we currently have nothin' to worry about?"

"Yes." Pete nods seriously. "What did that English guy say, peace in our time?"

Jasper throws his head back an' laughs.

"His name was Chamberlain." He snorts in amusement. "An' if memory serves me correctly he was a bit fuckin' wrong an' WWII broke out soon afterwards."

"That sounds very Whitlock appropriate." I mutter under my breath, making Simon snigger.

"Oh." Pete ponders scratching his head thoughtfully. "Ah fuck it, never mind, ya'll know what I mean. The Cowboy Coven advisory at this point is green."

"Nope, sorry." I snigger. "I still haven't got a clue what you're on about."

"Don't any of you fuckers ever watch the news?" He demands.

"No." Demetri observes dryly. "I am over a thousand years old an' immortal, what interest would I have in the televised news?"

"Well _old_ man." Pete huffs. "For your information the Department of Homeland Security issue color coded warnings about threat levels, green is the lowest an' we're on it. Of course we need to talk about how we categorise all this shit an' deal with the intelligence as it comes in. In the human military we used to have a formal committee to . . . ."

I look over at Jasper, to see if he's as horrified by that prospect as I am, but find him staring intently at me an' ignoring Pete completely.

Dear god he's a beautiful man, it's almost painful to look at him an' my insides twist with love an' desire as my eyes drink him in. From the manky old cowboy boots propped up on his desk, along the lean jean clad legs, across his ripped t-shirt which partially exposes his pale but exquisitely formed chest, to the halo of gold hair that frames his perfect face.

He raises an' eyebrow an' his mouth twitches up at the corner.

With great difficulty I tear my eyes away from that mouth an' look into his dark golden eyes.

Whoops, Jasper coma.

He gets to his feet an' stalks towards me.

"Oh shit." Pete groans. "How are we ever supposed to get any work done with those two around? I give up, everybody out. Shoo, be back here at 9am."

I barely register the sound of the house clearing as if someone's called in a bomb threat, instead I part my lips in anticipation as Jasper's face descends slowly to mine.

_Now_ we're home.

**The End**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Epilogue**

_Several Months Later_

Some of us are enjoying a short vacation at the newly rebuilt Montana ranch.

Pete was pissed when he found out I'd flattened the house but very graciously allowed me to pay for the repairs. Or rather Jasper, since I'm flat broke, no pun intended.

Which is why it now has a pool an' a Jacuzzi. In fact at Char's insistence it has been quite considerably improved, the only room that hasn't changed, at my _insistence_, is Jasper's.

With a smile I pause at the bottom of the stairs breathing in the scent of freshly cut lumber before heading out onto the deck.

"_Finally_." Char huffs. "It's no fun sunbathin' on your own."

It's not summer here in Montana so it's a little while before I start to feel the warmth on my skin but it builds gradually an' I emit an involuntary sigh of satisfaction.

The last few months have been some of the happiest of my life.

Pete an' Sam have really bonded, I don't know why as I can't see what a battle hardened vampire an' a family man who turns into a wolf have in common, but it works for them. We have a new treaty an' the Cowboy Coven at least is safe from furry attacks from the foreseeable future. An' a rather impressive exchange programme, they come here to train an' serve with us an' we go to La Push to patrol an' protect with them. The Recognised Covens think we're crazy but they'll change their tune when they meet their first scary ass wolf. Pete's already taking bets on the first body part to be accidentally ingested when that happens.

Esme says that Lisa's getting on well an' that whenever her newborn's emotions get too much for her she beats the crap out of Rosalie. Which is nice, we should all have a Rosalie when we need to let off a little stress. In a few months she's going to bring her for a visit. I'm both looking forward to it an' dreading it. I can't wait to see her alive an' well but at the same time I'm not expecting to be her to be my new best friend, after all I killed her brother an' inadvertently her too. Maybe, in a couple of centuries, she at least won't want to kill _me_.

I still sometimes find it uncomfortable being around Demetri, not least because I've finally accepted that I fancy the pants off him. I'm only a woman an' he _is_ a very sexy and charming man. Simon an' I are working through my issues an' apparently the guilt that goes with my occasional lustful thoughts is quite normal. So that's alright then?

Of course _the_ most sexy an' beautiful man on the planet is my husband an' mate. One Jasper N Whitlock. Who is currently off somewhere attending to his leaderly duties. An' so he should be, because we're leaving tonight for a two week skiing trip, well we're going somewhere cold an' snowy, the jury's out on how much skiing will actually get done an' I'm sure Pete's offering odds on that too. Will the Mistress actually be able to ski when they get back? Not likely, in fact I might even put a couple of grand, of Jasper's money, on because Simon's picked out _all_ my underwear for the trip.

The bright sunlight that was beating down on my eyelids suddenly dims an' from Char's annoyed squeal I'm guessing her light's been blocked out too.

I open one eye.

Pete. A very excited Pete.

"We've got visitors!" He announces, hopping from foot to foot.

"Congratufuckinglations." Char growls, motioning for him to get out of the way.

"But we always greet visitors as a family." He whines. "It's no fun without you guys."

"Are you poutin'?" She asks without opening her eyes.

"Yes." He chuckles, winking at me.

Grumbling she gets to her feet, dragging me up with her. We each take one of his arms an' he guides around the house to the front steps.

We only have to wait a few minutes before three identikit hiker vampires trot into view. Or déjà vu if you're feeling nostalgic.

"Morning Sir." The tallest greets us politely. "I hope we're not interrupting anything?"

"You are." Pete informs him with a lascivious wink.

I roll my eyes an' Char giggles.

"Then we won't keep you." The vampire continues. "We're just passing through the area and we heard a rumour The Major was staying in these parts."

"Did you now?" Pete asks with genuine interest, red eyes twinkling with innocent merriment.

"Yes sir." Our new friend says eagerly. "Is it true?"

"Yes son, it is." Pete confirms easily. "Can I ask what you want him for?"

"We'd like to challenge him." Mr Eager answers quickly, puffing out his chest.

"To what?" Pete chuckles. "Scrabble?"

"To a fight." Mr Eager responds as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I'm afraid he's not here at the moment, he's probably out in the woods somewhere executin' the last bunch of fuckin' morons who came here to pick a fight with him." Pete inspects his fingernails idly. "You know if ya wanna catch him you really have to get here before ten, that's when the queue starts formin', wouldn't you say ladies?"

"That's right Petey." Char simpers.

"Er." The vampire says as he an' his cronies look at each other uncomfortably. It's not quite a sense of self-preservation but it's a start.

"If you want y'all can leave a message with his answerin' service?" Pete offers helpfully.

"Answering service?"

"Yep, he's around here somewhere. Demetri ya lazy fucker, where are you?"

"Here My Lord." He slips out of the shadows at the edge of the yard.

"Oh good. These three fellas wanna leave a message for The Major."

"Of course My Lord." Demetri bows deeply at Pete before turning his gaze to our visitors.

"Which one of you would like to leave the first message?" He asks politely as he rolls his shoulders an' pops his knuckles.

"Um."

"What a strange name." Simon drawls, stepping into the yard behind them. "Which one of you is Um?"

"Perhaps we've made a mistake." Mr Eager mutters, starting to back up with his two friends following.

"Yes." Pete snorts happily. "I believe you have. So do you want to leave a message or not?"

"No thank you."

"Oh well, never mind." Pete sighs theatrically. "You can leave the same way you came, but I suggest you take note of the sign next time."

"What sign?" The identikits back up another step, angling themselves around Simon who is blocking their path.

"Oh dear." Simon commiserates with them. "Didn't you see the Beware of the Dog sign?"

They shake their heads, beginning to look seriously freaked out.

I can't help but giggle as a large wolf stalks into view around the side of the house, followed by another.

With a huge yawn the first sinks onto his haunches an' turns his gaze to Demetri.

"Ah Seth, there you are." Demetri smirks. "These gentlemen were just leavin', be a good boy an' see them off the property please."

Our visitor's faces are the perfect mixture of horror an' confusion as Seth gets to his feet with a snarl.

"One." Simon begins to count.

Our visitors start running.

"Two." They clear the bend in the drive an' disappear from view.

"Three."

The wolves take off after them, baying like the hounds of hell.

"See." Pete says loftily as Char an' I are reduced to hysterics. "It's much more fun now there's no actual danger involved."

"You're goin' to seriously damage my reputation." A deep voice rumbles behind me as two arms snake around my waist.

"_Please_." Pete snorts. "It's better than everybody findin' out you're a pussy whipped married man. Who hasn't got time to greet visitors because he's got paperwork to finish before he takes his wife on yet _another_ vacation."

My squeal of outrage is drowned out by Jasper's growl as he releases me an' chases a laughing Pete off the steps an' into the trees.

"An' what stress are we relievin' this time?" I drawl at my sister.

"None." She chuckles. "I just married a dick with a death wish."

Laughing we link arms an' return to our sun loungers.

**A/N And so here we are, at the end. Probably.**

**I'd like to thank my husband who, while making no secret of the fact that he finds this hobby of mine **_**deeply**_** strange, has been very good at providing mood music for me to write to. **

**Once again I would like to thank all the people who took time out of their own lives to review. I'm sorry I don't always get to reply but with a husband, two kids, two elderly parents, a dog an' a full time job sometimes it's all I can do to write. And I wouldn't be able to do that without your encouragement, so thank you.**

**Back soon . . . .**


End file.
